Réquiem Desprecio y pasión
by lebazy
Summary: Las leyendas cobraron vida y reclamaron su autoridad, mientras que la humanidad se volvió un vago recuerdo. En este mundo lleno de Rencor por azares del destino Edward Cullen salva la vida de Isabella haciendole pagar el favor con su propia vida...
1. Preludio

**Preludio**

Existen sentimientos que son demasiados fuertes para que el ser humano los pueda entender.

Son tan fuertes que me queman el alma

Mi cabeza me da vueltas continuamente, lo odio, juro que lo odio, su sola existencia provoca que se me revuelvan las entrañas.

Lo odio a el por completo, a pesar de su aparente perfección que cautiva a cualquiera, se que adentro existe el ser mas ruin y miserable que pueda existir.

Odio que me haya salvado, odio estos tres años que he estado a su lado, odio que me trate como si fuera de su propiedad, Odio cuando toca mi cuerpo, Odio sus bajas pasiones.

Este sentimiento lo tengo atravesado en el pecho que juro que algún día le pondré fin a su miserable existencia, el no debería de existir aunque digan lo mismo de mi.

Tengo miedo que este odio traspase la delgada e invisible línea que separa el odio y el amor, o más bien el desprecio y la pasión.

Aunque dudo mucho que un ser de corazón de piedra y de sentimientos fríos como los polos pueda llegar a querer a otro ser que no sea el.

* * *

Es cortito pero creo q dice mucho, son los sentimientos de Bella hacia Edward

Es una historia diferente a lo q estoy acostumbrada a escribir

Esta historia se ubica en un mundo apocaliptico donde los vampiros tienen el control de todo

Los personajes son de Crepusculo como podran ver, la relacion entre los protagonstas sera bastante diferente a lo que estamos acostumbradas

Hay capitulso bastantes fuertes y tambien habra algo de lemmon

En la relacion de Edward y Bella me baso tambien en una novela japonesa llamada "Cuñas de Amor"

Espero les guste esta nueva historia

Porfavor dejen sus comentarios para conocer su opinion


	2. SOLEDAD

**Cáp. 1 Soledad.**

"_La soledad carcome mi alma…"_

Otra noche más, otro día más, que más da si abro de nuevo los ojos, todo es igual desde hace tres años.

Maldigo el día y el momento que tuve que encontrármelo, todo fue tan rápido, tan extraño que aun no logro comprenderlo en su totalidad.

Sentada en lo alto de este rascacielos veo la magnificencia de los nuevos señores de estas tierras, de aquellos seres que en algún momento formaron parte de los mitos y leyendas de mi raza.

Criaturas de las tinieblas y de oscuridad, que a la vez su belleza y fastuosidad dejaron anonadados a los míos, criaturas que se revelaron a seguir viviendo en el anonimato y que ahora son ellos quienes tienen las riendas de este mundo. Llamados por diferentes culturas por diversos nombres, el mas común "VAMPIROS".

¿Cómo fue que paso?, ¿En que momento todo cambio?, son preguntas que me sigo haciendo, lastima que yo nací ya en este mundo, como me hubiera gustado conocer aquel planeta donde los humanos eran amos y señores de todo. Recuerdo cuando mi abuelo me contaba las historias que su abuelo mismo le contaba acerca de nuestra raza, me es tan difícil creer que antes éramos poderosos, existía una diversidad de nuestra especie, que vivíamos en todos los continentes, pero ahora…, somos tan solo el recuerdo de lo que fuimos antes, fuimos cazados, sometidos, torturados y aniquilados.

Algunos corrieron con la desgracia de ser transformados, otros formaron parte de su alimentación y las mujeres… usadas para poder engendrar a los hijos que ellos no pueden tener para al final morir al dar a luz.

Los pocos que sobrevivieron se refugiaron en las tierras de los hijos de la luna. Yo nací en esas tierras, por eso me mantuve con vida y alejada de todo peligro, pero mi madre y padre fueron encontrados y asesinados por romper las reglas "Procrear un hijo humano y yo haber nacido mujer". Si no hubiera sido por mi abuelo que se refugio en la manada no hubiera pasado del año.

Tal vez hubiera tenido una vida digna si todavía permaneciera en la manada, pero los humanos como yo, somos perseguidos y no podía causarle problemas a mi familia adoptiva, si me hubiera quedado con…

-Isabella_ aquella voz tan familiar me saco de mis pensamientos, era dulce y transmitía una paz a quien la oyera, gire el rostro y divise al pequeño Alfons_ No deberías estas sentada ahí, podrías caerte_ su hermoso rostro era de preocupación, después de tanto tiempo seguía preocupándose que yo pudiera caer o suicidarme_ Al señor no le va hacer mucha gracia que estés ahí, ya sabes lo que dice_ "El señor", mi cara fue de desprecio y gire el rostro hacia el lado contrario, ese maldito q me tiene prisionera.

- No me importa lo de diga ese mal nacido_ escupí con odio esas palabras

- Isabella…_ sentí firmes sus manos alrededor de mi brazo, su tacto era frío y calido a la vez, aquella creatura era mi única compañía, no era humano, ni vampiro, ni mestizo, era una especie creada genéticamente, no poseía un sexo, se supone que tampoco experimentan ningún tipo de emoción, pero yo lo dudaba, al menos Alfons si mostraba emociones, no comía, ni dormía, solo sabia obedecer ordenes, un Andrógino…_ me hizo girar a verle, sus hermosos ojos grises me veían intensamente, su belleza solo era opacada por los vampiros_ Baja por favor_ reí ante su petición,

- Lo haré solo por que tu me lo pides_ me di la vuelta y con un pequeño salta baje del muro de la terraza.

- Gracias_ sus ojos se iluminaron y sonrío

- No hay de que.

- He hablado con el señor dice que te prepares hoy saldrás con los demás pets.

- No iré a ningún lado_ ya me tenia harta de sus jueguitos

- Sabes que no puedes desobedecerlo.

Tenía razón, entre más lo provocaba o desobedecía se las ingeniaba para hacerme aun más miserable mi existencia, era un juego enfermo que habíamos entablado los dos, Odiaba que me controlara y el amaba someterme, sabia que si cedía el ganaría el juego y su propósito, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a ceder, así perdiera la vida jamás lo aceptaría, jamás.

Se enorgullecía diciendo que poseía a una hembra salvaje, una hija natural de hombres, como yo existían pocas, la mayoría se escondían en los lugares mas remotos para no ser encontradas, en tierras donde los vampiros no podían llegar y las demás eran usadas para dar a luz a los mestizos, yo era la única excepción, era la pet de un vampiro, por lo general los pet eran hombres o mujeres criados para eso, ¿pero yo…?, no era muy común que un vampiro se arriesgara a poseer a una como yo, pero ÉL…,

-Isabella, tienes que estar lista antes de que anochezca.

- Puedo saber el motivo por el que me presume esta noche.

- No estoy seguro, creo q festejan algo y ya sabes que significa eso.

"Otra captura" me preguntaba que seria esta vez, un hijo de la luna rebelde o un hechicero. "Malditos sádicos"_ pensé, como todos en el reino se conocían existía muy poca diversión, unos cuantos rastreadores y cazadores se aventuraban en busca de presas que presumir y luego someterlas o tortúralas, dependiendo el caso.

- Malditos_ susurre, Alfons me vio un rato y se marcho, su pequeña figura salio por la puerta, tenia la apariencia de un niño/niña de 14 años, aunque era mucho mas viejo por lo que me platicaba.

Me quede un rato en la terraza observando como las nubes cambiaban de color conforme la tarde noche iba llegando, el aire se torno frío, era una tarde mas de verano en Volterra, me gire y entre, el interior era mucho mas acogedor y caliente, camine hasta mi habitación para tomar mi instrumento, me preguntaba que melodías interpretaría esta noche, estaba claro que la de protesta ya no, al entrar vi a Alfons sosteniendo un hermoso vestido azul obscuro, lo mire escéptica.

- Me tengo que poner esa cosa

- Él lo mando hace rato.

Examine el vestido con mas detenimiento, era de gala, con un enorme escote hasta la parte baja de la espalda, solo lo sostenían unos finos tirantes, de frente el escote era menor, por lo que apreciaba era completamente ceñido al cuerpo, era un maldito con la extensión de la palabra, como pretendía que tocara el chelo con eso tan entallado.

-Déjalo ahí

- No quieres q te ayude

- Si tengo problemas te llamo

- Esta bien

Para mi suerte debía usar aquella prenda sin ropa interior, antes de ponérmelo me di una ducha con agua caliente, tenia q relajarme si iba a pasar toda la noche alrededor de esos bastardas, odiaba a los vampiros y a sus pets, no entendía como un humano, si es que se les puede llamar humanos, tener tan poca dignidad y coraje, ¿acaso les lavaban el cerebro?, no lograba entender su forma de pensar, para ellos era un honor ser un pet, como si aquello fuera la mas grande que les pudiera haber pasado, como se notaba que no sabían lo que era ser libres, yo al menos tenia la dicha 15 años fui libre de opresión y abuso.

A pesar que solo he vivido 3 años en esta condición, me parece que han sido siglos, a mis 18 años soy prisionera pero eso pronto terminara, tiene q terminar, el ya no me puede tener mas así, o me mata o me libera, no tiene otra opción.

La ducha termino mucho antes de lo que deseaba, Salí en vuelta en la toalla, seque mi larga cabellera marrón hasta que estuviera completamente seca, seque mi cuerpo y me puse el vestido.

Me vi en el enorme espejo que tenia, mostraba mucho mas piel de lo habitual, podía ver la piel de mis brazos y espalda desnudos, aquel vestido resaltaba las curvas de mi cuerpo, deje mi cabello suelto para que cubriera la espalda, era demasiado ajustado tanto q ni siquiera podía caminar bien, saque el chelo e intente sentarme para practicar un poco pero no pude, frustrada y enojada deje caer el chelo sobre la cama, camine hasta mi ventanal para ver los últimos rayos de luz sobre el firmamento, aquel panorama me hacia recordar los días que vivía en las montañas lejos de toda esta civilización, me sentía insignificante ante aquella belleza artificial, no me gustaba mostrarme vulnerable pero solo era una humana…, la soledad carcomía mi alma, tenia que ser fuerte, no podía dejarme caer no después de tanto tiempo, limpie una lagrima que se me había escapado y suspire fuerte para sacarme todos esos recuerdos que me hacían frágil, antes de darme la vuelta oí como se abría la puerta.

-No necesito nada Alfons

- Y quien te esta ofreciendo algo_ la piel de mi espalda se enchino al sentir aquel gélido tacto, aquella voz era la q mas odiaba en este mundo, sentí como sus dedos jugaban con mi cabello y lo retiraban de mi espalda colocándolo en mi hombro, su aliento rozaba mi espalda para luego sentir como sus labios sobre mi_ Te vez exquisita con esta tonalidad de azul_ me gire para verle, el se hizo hacia atrás.

- Que quieres Edward.

-Vine a verte_ volvió acercarse a mi_ quiero un concierto privado_ en sus ojos pude vislumbrar la lujuria.

**FIN.1 Soledad**

* * *

Espero les guste este primer capitulo, esta algo loco para mi gusto pero me gusta por que es diferente a lo q escribo

Dejen sus comentarios para conocer su opinion

Nos vemos en el sig capitulo q por cierto tendra lemmon

Chaitoo byebye


	3. Oscuridad

**Cáp. 2 Oscuridad **

"_Me hundo cada vez mas, en esta inevitable oscuridad"_

- Que quieres Edward.

-Vine a verte_ volvió acercarse a mi_ quiero un concierto privado_ en sus ojos pude vislumbrar la lujuria, sus dedos rozaron mis hombros expuestos, apenas sentía su contacto, levante la mano y le hice quitar sus fríos dedos de mi cuerpo.

- Déjame en paz_ le amenace, el levante su ceja perfecta con incredulidad, en sus labios se formo una mediana sonrisa

- A si que hoy tienes ganas de retarme_ me amenazo con un susurro, dio dos pasos hacia mi lo cual provoco que mi espalda quedara completamente recargada en el ventanal, me acorralo, coloco cada brazos al lado de mi cabeza y se inclino hacia mi, yo gire mi rostro para no verle, dio pequeños besos en mi mandíbula, bajando por mi cuello, su aliento frió erizaba mi piel, cerré fuerte los ojos tratando que mi respiración no cambiara, volvió a subir muy despacio aspirando cada centímetro de mi piel, sus labios se detuvieron en el lóbulo de oreja, chupando este y susurrándome al oído

-Sabes que me perteneces, después de todo este tiempo creí que te había quedado mas que claro_ su voz era dulce, pero con un trasfondo sombrío.

- Pues creíste mal_ dije tan indiferente como mi voz me lo permitía_ Sabes que te odio maldito, algún día acabare contigo_ mi comentario le hizo reír, retiro su mano derecha de mi lado para sujetar con fuerza mi nuca, haciéndome gritar por lo fuerte que me había sujetado.

-Asi que piensas acabar conmigo_ dijo con sarcasmo, siguió sujetando mi cabello por mi nuca, su agarre era fuerte, aunque tal vez controlase su fuerza para no arrancarme la cabeza, me dolía pero no iba a pedir q me dejara, hizo que mi cabeza se hiciera mas hacia atrás provocando en mi un aullido de dolor_ Soy tu amo y señor_ su tono se volvió frió e implacable

-Por que no me matas_ conseguí decir cuando relajo su mano de mi nuca.

- No eres nadie para decidir que hacer o que no hacer contigo, deberías de darme las gracias de rodillas, otro en mi lugar ya te hubiera aniquilado o es q no lo recuerdas_ El recuerdo de ese primer encuentro cruzo mi mente como un flash, haciéndolo odiar cada vez mas.

- Nunca pedí tu ayuda, hubiera preferido la muerte a esto.

- Bueno no podemos cambiar los hechos, ahora me perteneces y estarás conmigo hasta que me canse de ti_ soltó por completo mi cabello, sus labios bajan y subían por mi cuello, intente quitármelo de encima pero era como empujar una pared de hierro, al sentir mi mis manos, con una de las suyas sujeto mis dos manos levantándolas por arriba de mi cabeza, creando unas esposas con su mano, se hizo hacia atrás y una mirada lasciva recorrió mi cuerpo.

- Te vez encantadora con ese rostro enojado, me hace desearte aun mas_ aquel brillo que tanto conocía ilumino sus ojos_ volvió a inclinar su rostro intente volverme pero fue mucho mas rápido y estampo sus labios en los míos, los movía intensamente para que le diera entrada a los míos, yo mantenía los labios firmes, sin corresponder a sus arrebatados labios, no era fácil su esencia dulzona me alteraba los nervios y debilitaba mi control, pero mi odio era mucho mas fuerte e inquebrantable, su húmeda y fría lengua delineo mi labio inferior.

- Sabes que al final sederas, siempre lo haces_ susurro a unos centímetros de mis labios, una de sus manos seguía sujetando mi mano pero con la otra recorrió el contorno de mi cuerpo, empezó del hombro y bajo muy despacio por mi pecho, se detuvo en uno de mis senos, cerré fuerte los ojos al sentir su mano masajeado por encima del vestido, la sensible piel de esa zona comenzó a erizarse_ Ya lo sientes_ dijo pegando sus labios a mi oído_ Tu cuerpo ya me desea_ rió por debajo

- Mi cuerpo tal vez, pero yo jamás te deseare_ mi voz sonó sofocada

-No dirás lo mismo cuando jadees que te posea_ Su mano que estaba estacionada en mi senos siguió su camino, bajando por mi vientre despacio, recorrió mi vientre bajo, bajando un poco mas hasta el pliegue de mis dos piernas y ahí comenzó a mover la mano, rozando con sus dedos el centro de mi placer_ cerré aun mas fuerte los ojos y me mordí el labio para contener mi respiración_ le causo gracia mi reacción y su mano se movió hacia mi cadera moviéndola hacia atrás de mi cuerpo y con un apretón agarro mi nalga, su repentino movimiento me hizo dar un grito ahogado

- Vine a oír un concierto y eso es lo único que escuchare de ti.

Soltó mi parte trasera y su mano subió por mi espalda, ahora pegando su cuerpo al mió, moviendo su cadera con la mía, mi cuerpo reacciono ante su inusual roce y comenzó a moverse, sintiendo la presión de sus pantalones entre mis piernas, me mordía el labio para que ningún sonido saliera de mis labios, me morid tan fuerte que me saque sangre, el dejo de besar mi cuello para lamer la sangre de mis labios.

-Delicioso

La esposa de mis manos me libero, haciendo que mis dos manos se recargaran en sus hombros, me tomo por la cintura con las dos manos y me levanto un poco, sus labios regresaron a los míos, el frió de la ventana en mi espalda desnuda y su cuerpo en frente mió creaba una corriente eléctrica en todo mis nervios, presiono mas su entrepierna en mi provocando un jadeo de placer, el aprovecho que mis labios estaban separados y me volvió a besar, sus labios se movieron insistentes en los míos, su lengua entro a mi cavidad y con furia y violencia se movía en mi, acariciando la mía, no aguante mas y le correspondí el beso, aferrando mis manos en su nuca atrayéndolo mas a mi, separo sus labios rápido de los míos, dejándome con un hilo de respiración, trate de llenar mis pulmones de aire pues aquel beso me había sofocado.

- Di que me deseas_ levanto mi mentón para que le viera a los ojos

- Jamás_ le vi con odio

- Ya veremos_ su mano se deslizo por mi cuello trasero desanudando el moño de los tirantes, aquellos eran lo único que sostenía el vestido, en cuanto lo soltó el vestido callo a mis pies, dejándome completamente desnuda y a su merced, dio un paso hacia atrás para verme mejor

- Exquisita_ sus dos manos en se situaron en mis senos masajeándolos con rápidos movimientos mi respiración se acelero en ese instantes, luego sentí como una de sus piernas se situaba en medio de las mías, provocando que las separara, sus labios bajaron por mi cuello capturando uno de mis pezones, besando, chupándolo con demasiado deseo, la otra mano seguía en mi otro seno, sus labios se pasaban de uno a otro provocando un pequeño gemido por mi parte. Separo sus labios un momento de mi pezón para besarlo delicadamente y susurro.

-El concierto empieza

Siguió besando mis senos pero una de sus manos bajo por mi vientre provocando pequeñas descargas eléctricas en cada uno de mis nervios, un intenso calor se extendió en mi interior, sus manos siguieron descendiendo hasta encontrar mi centro de placer, sus dedos empezaron con movimientos circulares lentos, estaba en total sincronía sus labios con sus dedos, los movimientos comenzaron hacerse cada vez mas intensos y rápidos, mi respiración se acelero de nuevo, apretaba mis labios para no producir ningún sonido, pero comenzó a moverse mas rápidos, sentí el calor de mi interior extenderse, los músculos de mi vientre y mis muslos se contrajeron por el placer que me producía, no soporte mas y comencé a jadear y gemir, a el pareció agradarle, siguió masajeando ahora con la palma de la mano, introduciendo uno de sus dedos en mi, aquella invasión hizo que emitiera un gemido mas fuerte, sentí que perdía fuerza en las piernas así q me sostuve en el, metía y sacaba el dedo con demasiada lentitud, era un dolor y un goce como solo el sabia producir en mi, conocía cada rincón de mi cuerpo, sabia donde y con que intensidad moverse, introdujo otros dos dedos de una sola vez y se movió mucha mas aprisa

-Ah…_ jadee para tomar aire_ no pares… Sigue_ todo ese placer nublaba mi raciocinio, mi cuerpo lo deseaba, estaba apunto de llegar al éxtasis, aferre mis uñas en su cuerpo, pegándome mas a el, sintiendo su cuerpo contra el mió, estaba apunto de llegar al orgasmo cuando se paro en seco, sus dedos, sus labios, separándose de mi haciendo que caer, mi respiración era entre cortada, seguía gimiendo, en mi interior sentía un calor que me quemaba las entrañas, gruñí de frustración, era una sensación de dolor q no soporte, dolor y placer, pero sin llegar al final, una de mis manos bajo para terminar con aquella deliciosa tortura pero el me sujeto las manos.

- Dilo…_ dijo con burla en la voz, mi cabeza se aclaraba por segundos.

- No_ jadee con dificultad

- Di que me deseas_ se agacho y me susurro al oído

- No_ chille, bajo su mano apenas rozando mi sexo, un espasmo me recorrió el cuerpo de arriba a bajo electrocutando todas mis terminales, un gemido salio de mis labios, apretó mas fuerte y no lo soporte mas_ Hazlo_ grite desesperada

- Hacer que, se mas especifica_ susurro

- Termina…_conseguí decir entre jadeos, me sujeto de nuevo de la nuca con un agarre fuerte, haciéndome gritar de dolor.

- Repite, te deseo amo, haz conmigo lo que quieras_ le encantaba humillarme y me tenia donde quería, me morid fuerte el labio para no soltar aquella blasfemia, pero dio un jalón a mi cabello y presiono mas mi sexo.

- Ah..._ chille de dolor_ te… deseo…_tome una fuerte bocanada de aire y termine_ haz… conmigo lo que quieras…

Al terminar la frase me encontré de nuevo entre sus brazos, mi espalda estaba apoyada contra la pared y mis dos piernas alrededor de su cintura, en un movimiento q no previne me penetro con demasiada fuerza, llegue al orgasmo con sola dos envestidas, oía únicamente el frenesí de mi corazón y los gemidos que salían de mis labios. Estuve abrazada a el hasta que mi respiración regreso a la normalidad. Mientras el seguía besando mi cuello y acariciando mi cuerpo, otra oleada de placer regreso a mi cuerpo.

-Buena niña_ susurro en mi oído_ la apertura a sido magnifica_ mordisqueo el lóbulo de mi ojera_ espero que lo que sigua sea mejor. Mi pequeña Bella.

Me separo de aquel ventanal y me llevo cargando hasta la cama, Se desnudo enfrente de mi, sin dejar de verme a los ojos, no he de negar que su cuerpo era algo que era imposible dejar de mirar, era hermoso como todos los de su clase, pero tan carente de otras cosas,,,

Siguió poseyendo mi cuerpo sin piedad, envistiéndome, besando y mordisqueado todo mi cuerpo, mi voluntad quedo desquebrada, mi cuerpo se movía al compás de su danza, había perdido de nuevo, como había dicho antes, siempre acababa cediendo, tal vez poseyera mi cuerpo, pero jamás tendría mas de mi, ni mi compasión, ni mi alma.

Era en estos momentos cuando me sentía como un cascaron vació, era como una muñeca que le hacían todo lo que quisiesen, mi mente se separaba de mi cuerpo, viendo como el invasor poseía, humillaba, doblegaba, sometía mi ser.

Me preguntaba que era lo que realmente le excitaba a ese vampiro, tomar mi cuerpo por la fuerza o el hecho de humillarme.

El sopor del éxtasis nublaba mi mente con frecuencia, lo único que podía oír era mis gemidos y los suyos, conforme paso el tiempo comencé sentir mi cuerpo cansado y sin vida, no supe en que momento ocurrió pero todo se torno negro

Mi mente viajaba sin rumbo y sin destino, haciendo que me hundiera más en esta inevitable oscuridad

Me despertó la luz brillante de la mañana, abrí los ojos y me encontré encima de la cama completamente desnuda, me incorpore pero un fuerte dolor me hizo recostarme, me dolía todo el cuerpo, no sentía mucha fuerza en las piernas, toque mis labios y estos estaban resecos e hinchados.

-Maldito_ susurre para mi, apoye mis codos para impulsarme y poder sentarme, he fui haciendo hacia atrás para que mi espalda se recargara en la cabecera de la cama._ Alfons_ le llame para que me ayudara, a esta hora del día lo mas probable era que ese mal nacido ya no estuviera aquí

Oi como abrían la puerta de la recamara jale el edredón para cubrir mi cuerpo desnudo, no es que antes Alfons no me hubiera visto así pero no quería q me viera.

Sus hermosos ojos grises se posaron en mi.

-Buenos dias Isabella

- No se que tienen de buenos_ dije enojada_ Por que no me avistaste_ le recrimine

- Avisarte que_ sus hermosos ojos me vieron confundidos

- Por que me dijiste que iba a salir ayer, siendo que ese…_ no podía pronunciar su nombre_ tenia otros planes muy diferentes.

- Por que ese_ un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, gire el rostro hacia la entrada y ahí estaba el, me sonrió con satisfacción y en un santiamén lo tenia sentado al borde de la cama_ no tiene por que dar explicaciones, ayer te lo dije que no lo recuerdas_ acaricio mi mejilla con suma delicadeza_ Alfons puedes retirarte_ dijo el, Alfons asintió con la cabeza y salio cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

- Que haces aquí

-Esta también es mi casa, si es que no te había dado cuenta_ sabia eso pero nunca estaba aquí

-Que ayer no te divertiste lo suficiente_ le dije enojada, una sonrisa malcriada se mostró en sus labios

- Me la pase mejor bien, eres muy buena o mas bien has tenido a un muy buen maestro_ acerco su rostro a los míos, como era mi costumbre me gire, se detuvo y susurro_ Es que ayer no aprendimos nada_ irritada me gire_ Buena niña_ estampo sus labios en los míos, y lo bese, era demasiado brusco cuando me besaba, me tomo de la cintura y me hizo que lo abrazara dejando caer el edredón que me cubría el cuerpo, sus manos subían y bajan por todo mi cuerpo, necesitaba jalar aire por que me estaba sofocando, el se separo sus labios de los míos para que pudiera respirar.

- Eres un desgraciado_ dije entre jadeos

-Que tengas un bonito día Bella._ se levanto de la cama y me volvió a sonreír

- Me llamo Isabella, tu no tienes derecho a cambiar mi nombre_ odiaba que me dijera Bella.

-Eres mi pet y puedo llamarte como me plazca_ me vio todo el cuerpo y pareció desagradarle algo que vio, se giro y llamo a Alfons

- Llévala al doctor si es necesario y ponle algo para que desaparezcan esos moretones_ oí que decía eso antes de que saliera por completo por la puerta, agache la mirada y vi todo mi cuerpo lleno de rasguños y moretones, al menos ya sabia por que me dolía todo el cuerpo.

Después de un rato regreso Alfons con algo de comida, checo mi cuerpo y me ayudo a levantar

-Será mejor que te lleve al doctor

- Por que simplemente no me mata

**FIN. 2 Oscuridad **


	4. Reencuentro

**Cáp. 3 Reencuentro **

_Lazos de sangre…. _

-Será mejor que te lleve al doctor

- Por que simplemente no me mata_ Escuchaba sus quejidos desde el otro lado de su habitación, era una humana rara, ¿deseaba que la matara?, me preguntaba si era realmente lo que ella quería, desde que tengo esta vida he sabido lo que quieren y lo que piensan las persona, pero ella… es el único ser que no puedo leer su mente, a todos sin excepción, licántropos, mestizos, vampiros, humanos, andrógenos y hechiceros se lo que piensan y desean sin excepción alguna, ¿Pero ella?. Ese fue uno de los motivos por la que no la mate y fue la principal razón por la que la hice mi Pet.

Hace mas de tres años que la retengo a mi lado, podría dejarla ir, pero donde quedaría la diversión, si pudiera conocer los secretos que guarda su mente podría cumplir su petición, si tanto deseaba la muerte la mataba y asunto resuelto, solo es una insignificante humana, una interesante pero nada mas, es lo mas bajo que existe en este mundo, me sorprendió que todavía vivieran humanas naturales, pensé que estaban casi extinto.

Hace siglos que se dio el exterminio de la raza humana, se que provengo de ella pero me da asco el solo pensarlo, ahora pertenezco a la casta mas alta, nosotros somos la evolución de esa podrida raza. Se alababan creyéndose la más poderosa y única de este planeta, pero que sorpresa se llevaron cuando aparecieron los míos y reclamaron sus derechos.

Doy gracias a que un vampiro ahora mi padre se apiadara de mi alma y me transformara en el ser que soy hoy UN VAMPIRO, es bueno que los recuerdos humanos se desvanecieran en la transformación quedado como una nuble borrosa toda memoria humana. Odiaba a los humanos incluso cuando era uno de ellos, seres ruines, egoístas, despreciables, y sobre todo traidores.

El sonido de un par de pasos me saco de mi cavilación, aun me encontraba en la casa, esperaba la llamada de mi hermano, me levante del sillón para ver a Alfons salir de la habitación de mi pet, volteo a verme y se sorprendió

-Señor aun se encuentra aquí_ sus pensamientos era de preocupación, nunca pasaba demasiado tiempo en casa, por lo general me aparecía una vez o tal vez dos veces en la semana.

Alfons era diferente a comparación de los suyos, podía experimentar ciertos sentimientos y expresar ciertas emociones, mis hermanos de sangre decían que tenía un fetiche por las cosas raras y extrañas por lo cual tenia a Alfons y aquel pet que todavía muchos me cuestionaban.

- Alfons_ el se acerco rápido a mi y agacho la cabeza.

- Que desea señor.

- Dile a Emmett que lo veo en la corte_ me di la vuelta y me fui

Mi familia pertenece a la jerarquía más alta, somos los segundos más importantes después de los Vulturis, señores de todos los vampiros, nosotros los Cullen les seguíamos en linaje, también formamos parte de la nobleza, mi padre Carlisle no es hermano de sangre de los Vulturis pero formaba parte de los primeros de nuestra raza, por ese motivo se les dio ciertos privilegios.

Llegue a la corte e hice mi labor, había mucha algarabía por haber encontrado a varios hechiceros cerca de estas tierras, me necesitaban para que conociera alguna posible conspiración en nuestra contra, no era la primera, en ocasiones se aliaban entre ellos para poseer mas tierras. Los hechiceros eran débiles de fuerza aunque muy inteligentes, Demetri temía que fueran espías para pasar información y mandarla a sus aliados creía que algunos demonios del norte o hijos d el luna del oriente, era aburrido tener que meterme a mentes semihumanas que eran demasiado predecibles, si fueran demonios me hubiera agradado, esos si que eran un reto pero estos…. Termine mis labores después de lo previsto, en verdad había una rebelión fraguándose en nuestra contra, pero eran excesivamente tontos y siempre se les descubría.

Al salir me encontré con Emmett.

-Hey mejor dime que no quieres verme _ "ya se que eres un hombre ocupado_ sonrió y me dio una palmada en el hombro

- Espere a que te comunicaras pero no tengo tu tiempo, no todos podemos estar de vagos.

- Golpe bajo hermano_ "te estuvimos esperando anoche, trabajando horas extras"

- No seas estupido, tuve cosas que hacer_ me miro un rato a los ojos

- Como tu digas hermano "sabes que no te creo, tiene que ver con tu pet estoy casi un 99%seguro de eso"_ le dedique una mirada asesina que el bien conocía_ Dicen que la verdad duele, solo no se lo digas a Tanya, sabes que la odia.

- Tanya_ pregunte confundido_ que tiene que ver ella en todo esto

- O hermano no te apareciste en la fiesta de ayer y eso que me juraste y perjuraste que irías, obviamente fue Tanya y estuvo preguntando por ti, le dije que te quedaste con Demetri inspeccionando la zona para ver si no había mas ratas husmeando, me debes una a mi y a el.

- No te debo nada, yo no te dije q le mintieras o si.

- No, "no te alteres hermano, solo fue un comentario, estuviste con tu pet no lo niegues"

- No te lo voy a negar_ río con malicia

- "En verdad te gusta hacerlo con ella verdad, te enamoraste de…"_ ante su estupidez le di un fuerte golpe que lo hizo retroceder varios metros.

- No seas idiota, es solo una insignificante humana, como se te ocurren semejantes estupideces

- Vaya que te molesto_ se sitúo a mi lado en una fracción de segundo_ ni siquiera lo verbalice lo pensé, y no soy el único q lo piensa, estas obsesionado con esa niña, no se por que la sigues teniendo.

- Eso es asunto mío.

- Como quieras, vas a ir con ella_ emití un fuerte gruñido, no entendía por que creía q yo estaba enamorado de esa escoria, era una humana, lo mas bajo q existe.

- No, voy a casa de Tanya

- Que coincidencia yo también voy para allá, Rose ya esta con ella, dijo que nos tenia una noticia.

- Lo mismo me dijo Tanya.

Conduje hasta las afueras de Volterra, la casa de Tanya se situaba en uno de los suburbios más exclusivos de la zona, Emmett y yo llegamos casi al mismo tiempo, la casa era un mar de pensamientos, Rosalie, Tanya y los gemelos Dylan y Dyahan pensaban muchas cosas demasiado alto.

-Sabes lo que están ocultando_ me gire a ver a mi hermano

- No tengo ni idea, solo me pidieron que viniera, quienes están

- Tanya, Rosalie y los gemelos

- Rose trajo a los niños, "por que los trajo, no les gusta sacarlos"

- Si tú no lo sabes menos yo, será mejor que entremos y descubramos.

Al traspasar la entrada nos recibieron los dos pequeños mellizos mestizos con una gran sonrisa, se parecían en gran medida a Emmett, trataron que la humana que los engendro se pareciera a Rosalie, sus facciones eran finas como las de ella, los niños eran de cabellera negra y rizada como su padre y sus ojos eran claros como los de la madre, creo que el color de los ojos de Rose eran de esa tonalidad cuando aun era humana, tenían 3 años de nacidos pero su apariencia era la de unos niños de 5 o 6 años.

-Papa_ grito la pequeña Dyahan arrojándose a los brazos de su padre.

- Hola preciosa, como esta la princesa

- Bien, hoy crecí 2 cm y Dylan 2.5

- Oh, muy bien_ Dylan se acerco con menos energía y me saludo a mi y a su padre, después de eso Dyahan se colgó de mi cuello y se sentó en mis hombro.

- "Hay una sorpresa, hay una sorpresa"_ pensaba la pequeña en mis hombros

- De que va todo esto_ me acerque a Rosalie y a Tanya y salude a ambas

- No podemos decirte y no te metas en nuestras cabezas_ amenazo juguetona Tanya

- Aunque quiera no creo q pueda, sus pensamientos son totalmente absurdos_ Rosalie estaba repasando todas las actividades de los pequeños que tendrían que hacer en esta semana, creo que ya llevaba pensando en eso mucho tiempo por que ya se estaba aburriendo de repasar lo mismo y Tanya estaba traduciendo un libro en cuatro diferentes idiomas al mismo tiempo, mi única alternativa eran los niños que estaban entusiasmadísimos con las nuevas, iba a ser fácil sonsacarlos, los dos intentaban pensar en otras cosas pero cualquier distracción los haría caer.

La pequeña Dyahan se bajo de mis hombros en un pequeño salto y se fue a jugar con su hermano, los iba a seguir cuando capte la esencia de mi hermana más pequeña.

-Alice_ dije por debajo

- Edward, Sorpresa_ corrió hacia mi esa pequeña creatura que ya tenia mas de 1 año que no veía y me abrazo.

- Hola Edward_ dijo Jasper a su lado

- Jasper, Alice_ Emmett estaba anonadado_ no lo puedo creer_ camino a su lado y saludo a los dos.

Era una inesperada visita, los dos se fueron hacia un año para apoyar a los clanes de oriente, Alice estaba muy feliz de regresar con su familia, nos extrañaba y nosotros a ella.

Estuvimos toda la tarde y parte de la noche hablando, Alice y Jasper tenían muchas cosas q contar, regresaron en esta época por que se aproximaba el aniversario de nuestro padre y Alice tenia muchos deseos de hacer una reunión con toda la familia, sus ideas eran demasiado grandiosas para todos, pero nadie le podía negar nada y menos cuando decía "lo he visto"

Se fueron antes del amanecer, los pequeños ya estaban dormidos, Rosalie y Emmett invitaron a los recién llegados a pasar unos días con ellos, antes de que se irse Alice se acerco a mi.

-Tenemos que hablar_ me hacia una idea de lo que quería hablar, sus pensamientos eran recriminatorios y de preocupación.

-No tienes de que preocuparte

- "Déjala ir antes de que sea demasiado tarde, si alguien descubre la verdad no dudaran en matarla"

- Eso no me preocupa, al fin y al cabo ese debe ser su final, yo solo me divierto.

- "No estés tan seguro"_ Piénsalo, nos vemos hermano_ con un beso en la mejilla se despidió de mi y agrego

-Me alegra mucho que tu y Tanya sean pareja_ reí con suficiencia y se fue.

Lo que quedaba de noche lo pase con Tanya, era una mujer hermosa como dudarlo pero para mi solo era solo una mas, la apreciaba, le tenia cariño pero no la amaba y ella lo sabia, se conformaba con lo que le ofrecía aunque sus celos mal infundados siempre me sacaba de mis casillas

Nos encontrábamos recostados en su enorme lecho, ella besaba mi cuello, lo habíamos hecho varias veces y parecía que aun tenia energía para otra ronda, subió muy despacio hasta alcanzar mis labios, le correspondí con un arrebatado y frenético beso, la subí a mi regazo y acaricie su espalda desnuda, separo nuestros labios para poder ver mi rostro, su cabellera rubia rojiza caí por cada lado, acaricio mi rostro y sus ojos color ámbar se posaron en los míos, sabia lo que quería, que la poseyera de nuevo, pero un reproche se escondía en lo mas profundo de su mente, no le preste caso a su reclamo y la hice mía de nuevo.

-Edward_ dijo entre jadeos, después de que ambos llegáramos al clímax total_ Te amo_ hundí mis labios en los suyos y la bese_ dejamos que nuestra respiración volviera y que pasara el éxtasis, ella recargo su cabeza en mi pecho y comenzó acariciarlo.

-Te dio gusto tener a toda tu familia reunida verdad.

- Claro nuestro lazo de sangre es el que provoca esa cercanía y alegría.

- Lo se

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que el alba entrara en todo su esplendor, me levante y cogi mi ropa, tenia alguna en su casa, me vestí para regresar a la corte, ella se levanto y me rodeo por detrás.

-Quédate_ me susurro al oído

- No puedo tengo asuntos que atender

- Demetri puede esperar y esos bastados que se colaron al reino, nunca tenemos tiempo para los dos.

- Tengo responsabilidades Tanya, además no es lo único que tengo que ver_ bufo por debajo y me soltó.

-Acaso eso que tiene que ver tiene relación con tu pet.

- No tengo por que decírtelo_ su mente y sus reacciones se tornaron en furia pura.

- Por que la sigues teniendo, es solo una maldita humana, al principio acepte que la tuvieras por tu diversión por lo extraño, pero_ sus ojos centellaban como brazas al rojo vivo_ esa obsesión tuya por ella me enferma, que mas da si no puedes leer su mente, no creo que guarde ningún secreto que te beneficie o ayude, mátala o véndela.

Ya debería de estar acostumbrado a sus arranques pero siempre me desquiciaba cuando hablaba así de ella.

-Es mi juguete mi diversión, yo no te digo como tratar a los tuyos.

- No es lo mismo_ bramo_ yo trato a los como cualquier vampiro los trata pero tu…

- Yo que_ sus pensamientos se volvieron mucho más hostiles

- No fuiste a la reunión de los cazadores, Emmett me dijo que estabas ocupado con Demetri, pero no es verdad, estabas con ella, como te puede gustar…_ se trabo_"acostarte con ella"_ pensó con asco y repulsión.

Reí ante sus celos, era impresionante como podía ponerse celosa de ella

-De que te ríes.

-Puedes pensar lo que quieras Tanya, me da igual lo que pienses, no puedo creer que te pongas a la altura de ella, te creí mas inteligente, si te repugna tanto mi comportamiento me puedes dejar ya lo sabes, nada te ata a mi, no pienso perder mi tiempo con tus tonterías, así que Adiós.

Salí de su casa, en su mente era un torbellino de furia y odio, no me gustaba pelearme con ella, pero ella sabia que el tema de mi pet estaba prohibido entre nosotros, odiaba que me reprochar esas tonterías, en fin, tenia mejores cosas en que ocuparme que sus injustificados celos, sabia que no la vería en un buen rato hasta que se le pasara el coraje, esperaba que fuera antes de la reunión con Carlisle, no iba a soportar la oleada de preguntas y reproches de mis hermanos y padre

A ellos eran a los únicos que les permitía que me dijeran algo, nos unía más que un apellido, los lazos de sangre que poseíamos eran demasiado fuertes para que alguno de nosotros nos opusiéramos a ellas.

Era otro día mas, la rutina de siempre se abría paso, solo la satisfacción de tenerla le daba diversión a la monotonía. La despreciaba pero aun así me fascinaba la complejidad de su ser.

**FIN 3 Reencuentro **


	5. Reunión

**Cáp.4 Reunión**

_¿Quién es el?, es un completo desconocido para mi _

Los moretones y heridas de mi cuerpo habían desaparecido, ahora mi único problema era la costilla lastimada, no me fracturo pero si me lastimo lo suficiente para tener que estar recostada todo el día, no me podía levantar a la terraza a ver los atardeceres, ni a respirar el aire fresco de las mañanas, me tenia que conformar con que Alfons me ayudara a ir a todas partes, afortunadamente no se a aparecido en la casa desde ese día, maldito vampiro, ahora tenia otra razón para odiarlo.

Hoy en particular me encontraba mas irritada que de costumbre, estaba harta de estar todo el día en la casa, no podía salir a ningún lado, Alfons se negaba a acompañarme a los suburbios, la ultima vez q salimos a escondidas el se dio cuenta, por eso se niega y ahora menos que el medico dijo que tenia q guardar reposo, mi vida era una basca, estaba llegando a mi limite, si me aventaba de la terraza moriría rápido y no dolería.

Me erguí despacio, ahora podía moverme con mas facilidad, salí de la habitación, no había nadie en casa, esa tal vez fuera una buena señal, abrí la gran puerta de cristales que daba a la terraza, el aire era seco, el sol brillaba con gran intensidad, con dificultad me senté, viendo hacia el sol, baje la vista estaba a cientos de metros sobre el nivel de tierra, no alcanzaba a distinguir nada, me incline un poco mas, el aire me pegaba con mayor fuerza ahora, provocando que mi cabello bailara sobre mis hombros, la idea de arrojarme a ese vació siguió rondando mi cabeza, ¿Dolería?, ¿Cuánto tardaría en tocar el suelo y morir? Mi vida ya no tenia sentido, estaba cansada de vivir, mas bien creo que he estado muerta desde hace tiempo, mi alma murió el día que estuve con él, solo faltaba que muriera mi cuerpo para poder dejar por completo este maldito mundo, me incline mas hacia el frente, un fuerte sentimiento recorrió mi cuerpo, era la adrenalina recorriendo mis venas, solo un poco mas, un poco mas y sabría lo que era volar por un instante, cerré los ojos, por un momento sentí una gran dicha, aspire profundamente, ese seria mi ultimo aliento, me incline mas hacia el frente, "por fin libertad" gritaba de jubilo mi mente, algo me hizo caer del lado contrario, provocando que me diera un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y la espalda, emití un fuerte grito de dolor pues la caída provoco que mi costado derecho me doliera mas, con la mano me presione mi costilla lastimada, con la otra me agarre la cabeza, esta me punzaba con fuerza, me sentí mareada por un rato, no podía abrir los ojos pero cuando lo hice le vi.

-En que demonios estabas pensando_ sus brillantes ojos oro se tornaron oscuros por la ira.

- Maldito_ dije entre dientes, quise levantarme pero no podía, por el golpe en la cabeza no enfocaba bien, además el golpe de la costilla se volvió insoportable, volví a cerrar los ojos, trate no quejarme pero no podía, me estaba doliendo mucho.

- Eres tonta, si te quejas de esta caída, imagínate el dolor que te produciría una caída de esta altura._ "No dolería por que ya estaría muerta" pensé, además no fue la caído lo que me lastimo, antes ya me había caído de esa forma y nunca me lastime, fue por la fuerza que el ejerció para hacerme retroceder.

- Muérete_ pronuncie con todo mi odio, escuche como reía de mi, con dificultad me senté, el dolor inicial fue cediendo poco a poco, me sujete la cabeza y despacio fui abriendo los ojos, el no se había movido de su lugar, me veía con una expresión petulante, con todas mis fuerzas logre levantarme, me apoye en la pared para no perder el equilibrio y caer.

- Hoy que vengo a verte y mira como te encuentro, tratando de suicidarte, no estas siendo una buena niña, no me hagas tomar medidas drásticas.

-Haz lo que se te pegue la gana, si me matas mejor para mi, así me quietas el peso de q no se llame suicidio sino asesinato._ sus ojos de por si grandes se abrieron mas y me vieron con asombro, su ceño se junto y una mueca de enojo mostró su semblante, al menos tenia la pequeña satisfacción de hacerlo rabiar un poco, entre a la casa con dificulta, pues la cabeza me daba vueltas, el se quedo afuera no se movió ni un milímetro, entre a mi habitación y cerré la puerta con seguro, llene un vaso con agua y me trague dos pastillas para que se me quitara el dolor, antes de que terminara el agua, sentí sus frías manos en mi cintura, su repentino roce me sorprendió haciendo que tirara el vaso y me atragantara con el agua, cuando por fin pude volver a respirar me quise girar pero el me retenía con brazos de acero.

-Otra forma en la que te puedes quitar la vida es tragándote todas las pastillas, así nadie se daría cuenta_ su voz parecía un arrullo, su piel fría provocaba un alivio a mi cabeza y mi costilla, claro que no se lo diría.

-Lo tomare en cuenta la próxima vez_ le respondí con tono serio.

El rió y comenzó a besar la parte trasera de mi cuello, "no por favor, hoy no" sabia que cada vez que venia era para tener sexo conmigo, estaba enojada por mi intento frustrado de suicidio, aparte había ganado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y la espalda y tal vez mi sensible costilla estaba otra vez lastimada, todo esto por cortesía de este maniático vampiro, tenia el alivio que esas pastillas me aturdían toda después de unos minutos, si tenia planeado hacer algo con mi cuerpo no me daría cuenta de nada, comencé a reír ante la idea, el se detuvo y me hizo verle a los ojos, seguí riéndome descaradamente en su cara, me sujeto la barbilla y lo vi a los ojos, tenia el ceño fruncido, el odiaba no poder saber lo que pensaba y estaba claramente frustrado por no conocer mi repentino estado de animo, me reí mas de el, achico los ojos y me tumbo en la cama, espere a que el viniera hacer lo que se supone que venia hacer, pero en vez de eso salio de la habitación y cerrando con un fuerte portazo, eso hizo que mi risa se volviera casi histérica, después de mi arrebatado arranque, mi cuerpo comenzó a relajarse poco a poco, esas pastillas eran fuertes, se supone que solo debía tomar una, pero si el dolor era insoportable debían ser dos, jamás tome esa dosis hasta hoy, al menos me sirvió para alejar a ese loco.

No se exactamente cuantas horas dormí, me parecieron muchas, sentí repentinamente el cuerpo agarrotado, estire mi piernas y el dolor de mi costilla llego de improviso, gemí ante aquel molesto dolor, me gire para acomodarme de nuevo, estaba medio adormilada, recargue mi cabeza en el cojín de nuevo y me acurruque para volver a dormir, sentí un extraño frió en mi cuerpo, jale las sabanas para cubrirme, pero no desaparecía, era raro, estábamos en pleno verano, noches anteriores había sufrido por el exceso de calor que hacia, en cambio hoy me sentía temblada, era raro, un rinconcito de mi conciencia conocía la razón, pero no lograba identificarlo, cuando ese rinconcito se extendió para que conociera la verdad abrí los ojos y vi lo que segundos antes supuse.

-Edward_ sus ojos estaban enfrente de los míos, brillaban incluso en la oscuridad, una torcida sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

- Bella_ dijo el acariciando mi cabello_ dormiste bien_ acerco mas su cuerpo al mió, intente alejarme pero no pude_ dijiste que podía hacerte lo que quisiera que no lo recuerdas_ dijo mientras iba besando poco a poco mi cuello. Trague saliva bastante fuerte, lo recordaba pero yo me refería a otra cosa, el rió de mi reacción y volvió a posar sus ojos en los míos._ Parece que todo tu buen humor desapareció por completo, crees q no me di cuenta que te estabas burlando de mi, al principio no te entendí pero eres muy obvia, el medicamento te aturde, si no te hubieras reído puede que tu plan hubiera funcionado, pero no fue así mi querida Bella, el efecto ya paso y vas a disfrutar esto conmigo.

- No_ dije medio adormilada_ vete

- Crees q te voy hacer caso, eres mía, solo mía, yo sabré cuando dejarte, sabré si venderte o matarte, mientras tu estas aquí para satisfacerme en lo que quiera, no te perdonare que hayas intentado quitarte la vida, tu no tienes derecho de decir nada con respecto a tu vida, me perteneces que te quede claro._ mientras decía aquello me giraba sobra mi espalda para quedar el encima de mi, sujeto mis dos manos para que no las levantara.

- Vete_ le gruñí, estaba completamente despierta_ suéltame_ intente empujarle pero no pude, al contrario apretaba aun mas mis manos.

- No_ dijo tajante soltó mis manos para colocarlas detrás de mi cabeza, me beso con furia, me estaba lastimando, cuando se separo de mis labios sentí como sus manos frías iban recorriendo mi cuerpo, oía como se iba rasgando la tela de mi ropa, quede completamente desnuda en cuestión de segundos, el levanto el rostro y se sentó sobre sus rodillas para ver todo mi cuerpo, se relamió los labios, ya me daba igual que me viera desnuda, se inclino como un felino y volví a tener su rostro enfrente mió, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, acaricio mi frente, mi pómulo, detuvo sus dedos en mis labios, y siguió su camino descendiendo por mi mandíbula, mi cuello, mi pecho y se detuvo en uno de mis senos, comenzó acariciarlo muy suavemente, estuvo así unos minutos, mi reparación se fue acelerando poco a poco, en ningún momento dejamos de vernos, detuvo su caricia y coloco su mano detrás de mi cintura haciendo que los dos nos sentáramos, el hizo que mi cuerpo quedara contra el suyo, su mano siguió en mi cintura mientras con la otra me acomodaba en su regazo, sentí miedo ante aquel inusual trato, por lo general me despojaba de mis ropas y hacia conmigo lo que le placiera, sus labios recorrieron mi cuello, besándome muy despacio, su aliento era frió y me estaba excitando muy rápido, sus besos llegaron a mi oreja, el mordisqueo el lóbulo de este y comenzó a chuparlo.

-Bella_ susurro por debajo_ desnúdame_ coloco mis dos manos en su pecho, donde se encontraban los botones de su camisa, yo no lo estaba asimilando, simplemente mi cabeza no podía registrar esas palabras,

- Que_ dije confundida, dejo mi oído para besarme en los labios, no se que fue pero le correspondí aquel beso, jamás en mi vida por voluntad propia le había devuelto un beso por deseo, el me apretó mas a el, sentí la urgencia en su entre pierna, separe aun mas mis rodillas colocándolas a los costados de su cintura para poder sentirlo mejor, el me sujeto de la cintura y me apretó con fuerza, gemí de placer al sentirlo tan cerca, separo nuestros labios para volver a besarme con urgencia, mis mano que estaban estacionadas en su pecho comenzaron a moverse, desabotonando cada botón con impaciencia, nunca antes había hecho aquello, cuando el ultimo botón estuvo fuera, tire de su camisa a los lados y comencé acariciarlo, sus labios recorrieron mi cuello, yo al igual le bese, acariciaba su frió y duro pecho, mis manos viajaron por todo su cuerpo acariciando toda su figura, mis manos se quedaron en su espalda mientras se iba inclinando hacia adelante para que mi cuerpo volviera a quedar recostado en la cama, sus labios volaron a los míos con urgencia, mi deseo y el suyo crecía desmesuradamente, entro en mi sin previo aviso, me siguió besando mientras me seguía poseyendo, cada vez me tocaba me desconectaba por completo, pero en este momento estaba conciente de todo, sentía su cuerpo sobre el mió, entraba y salía de mi sin duda, lo hacia con cuidado para no lastimarme, todas su caricias me parecieron tiernas, me gustaba que me tocara de esa manera, mis manos no se quedaron tranquilas y yo también lo acariciaba y le besaba el cuerpo, su danza comenzó a subir de ritmo, nuestras caderas se movían al mismo compás, como si fueran una misma, llegamos al clímax al mismo tiempo, pronuncio mi nombre y me beso, no era capaz de respirar, o al menos eso sentía, su dulce esencia me llenaba por completo, mi cuerpo aun vibraba por el orgasmo alcanzado, quería que volviera a tocarme, quería volver a sentirlo otra vez dentro de mi, el acaricio mi cabello y beso mi mejillas, me recargue en su pecho mientras nuestra respiración se calmaba, pasaron los minutos y por fin me calme, alce la vista para ver sus ojos dorados, el me veía intensamente, su mirada era diferente, volví a recargar mi cabeza en su pecho y cerré los ojos, el siguió acariciando mi cabello y mi espalda, era la primera vez me tocaba de esa manera, la primera vez donde no hubo palabras ofensivas por ninguna de los dos, era la primera vez que hacia el amor con ese hombre.

Antes de abrir los ojos sentí unos fuertes brazos alrededor mi, me recargue para comprobar si era verdad aquello, sentí su fría piel en mi mano, abrí los ojos y ahí estaba el, levante la vista, el tenia los brazos detrás de su cabeza, miraba el techo, parecía estar inmerso en sus pensamientos, creo q esta era la segunda vez q despertaba y el estaba a mi lado, me sentí extraña, por primera vez no supe que decirle, el bajo la vista y me vio, no se por que no pude sostenerle la mirada y mejor me deslice a su lado y me recosté en la cama, era como si estuviera con un extraño, el tampoco dijo nada, se levanto de la cama y se vistió, vi como se abotonaba la camisa que la noche pasado yo le había quitado, mis mejillas se sonrojaron ante ese recuerdo, debía ser efecto secundario de esas pastillas, me cubrí la cara para que el no me viera, antes de que el saliera por fin hablo.

-Mañana hay reunión en la casa de mi padre, vas a ir para que escuchen tu voz, sabes que a el le gustan tus canciones_ no se giro a verme y salio de la habitación.

Quien era el hombre que acababa de salir, no lo conocía, bueno al menos esa parte de el no la conocía.

Ese día estuve en mi recamara, Alfons entro a mi habitación para saber como estaba, reviso mi costilla y mi cabeza, tenia un pequeño moretón en esta pero no me molestaba, no dijo nada al menos no al principio platicábamos de cualquier cosa, me pregunto por la herida de la espalda y la cabeza, le dije todo lo que había ocurrido, el me escucho pero no me reclamo o me regaño como antes.

-Fui a ver unas cosas que el señor me pidió, por eso no estaba en la casa, debí verificar que aun dormías.

- No te preocupes, no te reclamo o te hizo algo verdad_ sabia como se las daba ese vampiro y no quería que lo lastimara por mi culpa

- No, cuando regrese el estaba sentado en la terraza así como tu lo haces, pensé que tu aun no despertabas, después entro a tu habitación y no salio hasta esta mañana.

- Ah

- Isabella…_ sus palabras se quedaron en el aire_ mañana hay una reunión en la casa principal de los Cullen.

- Lo se, el me lo dijo antes de irse.

- El señor se veía raro.

- Lo se,_ me senté en la cama y deje de pensar en todo aquello, tal vez era la medicina que me hacia ver cosas diferentes. Practique con el chelo todas las canciones que me gustaba, hacia mucho que no pasaba tanto tiempo con mi música.

Mañana estaría en una casa llena de vampiros, solo conocía de vista a su padre y a uno sus hermanos, tenia conocimiento q tenia mas hermanos pero no los conocía, era raro que un vampiro tuviera familia, eso era imposible, yo ya no tenia familia y era gracias a ellos, deje de pensar en ellos, mañana sabría como sobrevivir aquello.

**FIN. 4 Reunión**


	6. Voluble

**Cáp.5 Voluble.**

_No entiendo nada…_

Condujo por varias horas, veía pasar ciudades y luego bosque y mas bosque, la flora verde se extendía alrededor, los grandes árboles pasaban a gran velocidad a nuestro lado, pasamos por una parte donde los árboles estaban tan juntos de cada lado de la carretera que daba la impresión de un túnel, era hermoso la tonalidad verdosa que se veía entre las hojas, cuando al final salimos de aquel tramo, pude ver el sol brillando a todo su esplendor, de mi lado se veía un arrollo que corría en dirección contraria a la que íbamos. No se escuchaba nada, solo el suave ronroneo del motor. Alfons se encontraba a su lado, de vez en cuando volteaba a mi dirección y me preguntaba si todo estaba bien, si necesitaba beber agua o comer algo, negué con la cabeza, ya me encontraba mucho mejor, habíamos parado dos veces por que se me revolvió el estomago, tenia q admitir que había sido culpa mía, no debí leer mientras el conducía a toda velocidad, pensé que no se detendría pero lo hizo de mala gana.

Me recosté en todo lo largo del asiento de atrás, era demasiado incomodo viajar con ese voluble vampiro, cerré los ojos y trate de dormir un rato, no sabia cuanto faltaba pero me daba la impresión que aun unas cuantas horas.

El hecho que el nos dijera a Alfons y a mi que viajaríamos juntos nos tomo por sorpresa, por lo general siempre que salía algún lugar íbamos siempre Alfons y yo, por lo general no lo veía en las reuniones pues yo siempre me encontraba con los demás pets, se me hacia de lo mas extraño que en esta reunión estaría cerca de el y su familia.

Me preguntaba como serian sus hermanos y hermanas, ¿serian igual de volubles que el?, cuando creía que lo conocía me salía con alguna novedad, tal vez estaba loco, era la única explicación lógica que yo encontraba.

Su actitud de antier y de ayer en la noche me desconcertaba, en ocasiones me daba miedo.

**Flash back**

Deje de practicar con mi chelo, Alfons decía que cada vez que me escuchaba era como oír a un ángel cantar, a el le gustaba que cantara, decía que mi voz era única, yo prefería tocar el chelo pues sus sonidos graves y suaves me gustaban, después de repasar mi repertorio unas cuantas veces guarde mi instrumento y entre a bañarme, Alfons salio de mi habitación a prepararme algo de comida, el agua era tibia y me relajo el cuerpo, me dolía un poco la espalda y la cabeza, se me formo un gran hematoma en toda la espalda, se veía horrible pero no dalia tanto, solo si presionaba con fuerza, salí envuelta en la toalla para vestirme, vi mi reflejo en el gran espejo y me observe por un buen rato, mi cabello húmedo caía en cascada por mis hombros, mi cuerpo había cambiado en estos tres años, ahora parecía mas una mujer que la rebelde niña que llego a este lugar, crecí unos cuantos centímetros, mis caderas se ensancharon y mi senos crecieron, me detuve en los ojos de aquella mujer que examinaba, esa miraba también cambio, recordaba cuando antes se podía distinguir una chispa de vida, rebeldía, cuando aun tenia algo por que vivir y pelear, pero ahora…, ese chispa se había extinto, desapareció de esos ojos achocolatado, parecían si vida, resignada, triste, guardando un gran dolor, tal vez ante el me siguiera comportando del mismo modo, desafiándolo, haciéndolo enojar, pero yo sabia que era mi orgullo lo que me hacia actuar de ese modo, no quería demostrarle que había ganado, no quería darle esa satisfacción, lo único que no cambio en mi fue el profundo odio que siento por el.

Desvíe la mirada y me cambie, cene en compañía de Alfons, el sabia que algo me perturbaba, me acaricio el rostro y dijo que todo estaba bien, le sonreí con pesadez, ¿Cómo podía decir que todo estaba bien?, tenia q recordarme que el no tenia la culpa de nada, no tenia por que recriminarle nada, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si el era mi única compañía, el único con quien podía confiar en este infierno.

Intente poner mi mejor cara y platicar con el de cualquier cosa, hicimos planes de cómo nos iríamos a la casa principal de los Cullen, dijo que estaba muy lejos, mas allá de lo que yo me pudiera imaginar, le pregunte por ese clan, no me dijo mas de lo que ya sabia, solo tenia el dato que dos hermanos del "señor" habían vuelto y que uno de ellos fue quien organizo la gran reunión.

Cansada me fui a dormir, Alfons me deseo buenas noches con esa sonrisa suya y le abrace, con el era fácil mostrar mi lado afectazo, era como un niño al cual no se le puede negar darle cariño, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y me mando a mi habitación, me reí de el y de di un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Ya me voy, nos vemos mañana Alfons.

- Deja de jugar, que mañana nos espera un día largo_ aun sus mejillas estaban algo rojas, volví a reír y entre a mi habitación.

Dormí pocas horas pues el calor me despertó a plena madrugada, me destape y empecé a dar de vueltas por toda la cama, acabe aventando el edredón y las sabanas de la cama, e intente dormir de nuevo, pero no pude, el recuerdo de la noche anterior vino a mi mente, sus brazos a mi alrededor provocando que el calor desapareciera, intente desechar rápido aquel recuerdo pero fue demasiado tarde, todo el día intente enterrarlo en el rincón mas remoto de mi mente para no volver a pensar en él, pero no pude, volví a recordar la forma en que me había besado, la forma en que sus manos acariciaban mi cuerpo con cariño, recordé la sensación de su cuerpo sobre el mío entrando y saliendo con un roce que me provocaba desearle cada vez mas.

-Ah_ grite desesperada contra la almohada, no era la primera vez que tenia sexo con el, de hecho ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que ese maldito jugaba con mi cuerpo, entonces por que no podía olvidar esa ultima vez, fue diferente, si lo admito, pero eso no quitaba el hecho q lo hacia para doblegarme, llegue a pensar en su momento q había sido la primera vez q hacia el amor con el, pero ahora q lo pienso eso no diría yo en mis cinco sentidos, tenia que ser culpa de esos malditos fármacos que me alteraban la percepción de los hechos.

Me levante y fui a la cocina por un poco de agua, tenia que quitarme esa sensación, el calor y la medicina no ayudaban a mi cabeza.

No encendí las luces y camine a ciegas hasta la cocina, conocía el camino así q no tuve problema, me serví dos vasos de agua y me senté en el frío suelo, esto ayudo a que se me quitara algo el calor, pero no fue por mucho, tenia sueño pero al parecer no iba a poder conciliarlo, me levante y fui hacia la terraza, el aire era mas fresco que en el interior, recargue la espalda en la puerta de cristal y me senté a ver las estrellas, estuve un buen rato ahí sentada cuando escuche un sonido proveniente de la casa, lo mas probable era que se tratara de Alfons que había salido de su habitación para ver por que estaba afuera, me levante rápido y entre.

- No te apures Alfons, fui por un poco de agua y algo de aire fresco,_ vi como caminaba a mi dirección_ este maldito calor no me deja dormir, creo q me tendrás que hacer compañía hasta que me quede dormida_ sabia q se pondría otra vez colorado por mi pequeña invitación, antes de que llegara a mi lado me di la vuelta y volví a salir a la terraza, me senté un poco mas cerca de la pared para hacerle espacio y el se pudiera sentar a mi lado, no volví la vista a su dirección pues estaba ensimismada viendo los pequeño puntos de luz del cielo, sentí como se acomodaba a mi lado y tomaba mi mano, el frío tacto fue el que me hizo bajar la mirada y voltear el rostro para verle

-Edward_ dije algo sofocada pues me sorprendió su presencia.

- No soy Alfons pero creo que podré hacerte compañía esta noche hasta que duermas_ de inmediato quite su mano de la mía, el abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, intente levantarme pero el me sujeto del brazo para que no me levantara.

- Suéltame

- No_ dijo el con una sonrisa en los labios, acaricio mi rostro y me vio intensamente a los ojos, sus dedos rozaron mi labio inferior y se inclino para besarme.

Fue un beso suave pero intenso, como siempre me dejo con un hilo de respiración. Separo sus labios y volvió acariciar mi rostro, sus ojos eran tiernos hasta cierto sentido, poco a poco su mirada se fue volviendo cada vez mas severa, parecía que algo le enojaba o molestaba, no entendía sus cambios tan drásticos de humor, bueno para el caso no lo entendía a el, sus ojos se fueron oscureciendo cada vez mas, se asemejaban a las brazas en fuego, estaba furioso, yo en cambio me encontraba desconcertada me gustaba hacerlo enojar, pero en este momento no entendía su enojo y mas por que yo no había hecho nada, un terrible escalofrió me recorrió la espina dorsal, el apretaba su mandíbula como si no quisiera soltar algo, me incorpore rápido y entre a la casa, gire el rostro para ver si seguía ahí pero había desparecido, volví a ver al frente y estaba delante de mi. Tenia el ceño fruncido, me tomo del brazo y me aventó al sofá, haciendo que me pegara en la espalda, solté un pequeño gemido de dolor.

- Que te pasa_ dije cuando se me paso el dolor_ Estas loco_ le grite, el bufo por debajo algo, en ese momento salio Alfons corriendo a nuestra dirección, se detuvo en cuanto vio a Edward, sus ojos iban de el a mi.

- Vete_ le gruño a Alfons, este no se movió ni un milímetro, me veía con preocupación_ He dicho que te vayas_ le rugió, este agacho la cabeza y se fue, me hizo enojar la forma en q lo trataba.

- No te vayas_ le dije a Alfons, este se detuvo y me vio_ no tienes por que irte_ Edward volteo a verme con odio, se giro a ver a Alfons y dio un paso hacia el, me dio miedo que le fuera hacer algo, me levante rápido y lo tome del brazo, sabia que era absurdo que hiciera esto, no podría detenerle, pero tenia que hacer algo, él se detuvo y volteo a verme, su rostro era de cólera pura, ´¿Qué demonios le pasaba a ese vampiro?, relajo su postura un poco, vio a Alfons a los ojo emitiendo un fuerte gruñido, zarandeo mi brazo para quedar libre y en ese momento salio de la casa con un fuerte portazo. Parpadee un par de veces intentando entender lo que había pasado segundos atrás, Salí de mi habitación tome agua y luego fui a la terraza, lo llame pensando que era Alfons, error mío, luego se sentó a mi lado y ofreció su compañía, me beso y me estudio, hasta ahí todo iba bien, pero después se puso como loco, que le hizo enojar tanto, tenia la impresión que me iba a pegar o algo por el estilo, luego me aventó al sillón, parecía un poco mas calmado pero en cuanto apareció Alfons volvió a ese estado de ira.

-Isabella estas bien_ dijo Alfons acercándose a mi

- Esta loco_ susurre por debajo, le vi a la cara y este parecía afirmar mis suposiciones_ ese vampiro esta demente.

Me quede con Alfons en la sala, me recargue en el y cerré los ojos, este palmeaba cuidadosamente mi espalda, después de un rato me levante y fui a mi habitación, tenia miedo que Edward regresara y le hiciera algo, le pedí que me hiciera compañía, el accedió, volví a recostarme en la cama y el se sentó en el sillón que tenia en la esquina, me cobijo con una sabana y me pidió que descansara un poco, cerré los ojos intentado dormir pero fue imposible, en vez de eso comencé a cantar una canción que me relajaba, poco a poco sentí los parpados pesados y me quede dormida.

**Fin Flash back**

- Isabella, hey Isabella_ sentí como alguien me movía del hombro_ esta profundamente dormida_ oí que le decía a alguien.

- Pues despiértala, no quiero llegar a la casa y decir que la distracción se ha quedado dormida_ me molesto el tono arrogante y de insulto quien soltó esas palabras, me moví incomoda, sentí que mis manos colgaban de un lado.

- Muérete maldito_ susurre por debajo, escuche su risa

- Parece que ha despertado.

Me frote los ojos con la muñeca y abrí los ojos, levante la vista un poco y divise a Alfons volteado en mi dirección.

-Ya vamos a llegar_ me sonrío y se volteo al frente, me incorpore despacio, dirigí la vista a la ventana, el paisaje había cambiado completamente, recordaba los árboles verdes de los bosques, ahora divisaba una pradera a nuestro alrededor, el pasto era de una verde esmeralda, no se veían muchos árboles a los alrededores, pero el mismo arrollo seguía ahí, me senté y con el espejo retrovisor me acomode el cabello que ahora era una maraña en mi cabeza, Edward levanto la mirada y se detuvo a verme mientras peinaba mi cabello con las manos en cuanto lo acomode desvíe la vista para no tener que verle sus orbes doradas, baje la vibrio de la ventana y el aire caliente entro al auto, era reconfortante aquel viento que soplaba, de ese modo podía despejar mi mente y despertar en su totalidad, el cielo tenia unos bonitos matices rojizos y anaranjados, señal que era bastante tarde, me preguntaba cuantas horas llevaba conduciendo, claro que para alguien como el y Alfons esto no era nada, pero para mi era largo, cansado y algo tedioso.

Media hora después entramos a una especie de cuidad o pueblito se podría decir, la construcción era antigua, la entrada de aquel lugar era de tabique rojo, se asemejaba a una fortaleza, las calles eran estrechas y empedradas, me recordaba a los dibujos de esos libros de historia antigua que tenia mi abuelo, creo q esa época los humanos la llamaban medieval en ese entonces, seguimos uno o dos kilómetros hasta llegar a una encrucijada, se dio vuelta a la izquierda y siguió derecho, hasta toparnos con una enorme reja de metal que daba al interior de una especie de jardín, la puerta se abrió en automático y entro, bordeamos el inmenso jardín unos cuantos metros hasta que llegamos a lo q me pareció un garaje pues alrededor había varios coches estacionados, detuvo el auto y bajo, Alfons le siguió y cruzaron unas cuantas palabras, Alfons asintió un par de veces y Edward desapareció, abrí la puerta y salí al exterior, el lugar era hermoso, olía a rosas, lilas, azucenas y otro sin fin de flores, vi un enorme árbol que hacia de sombra a una pequeña fuerte, me gire y pude ver a Alfons sacar el estuche de mi chelo del porta equipaje, camine a su dirección y le ayude.

-Esta es la casa principal

- Impresionante_ no podía esconder mi asombro jamás había visto algo como aquello

- Te gustara mas el interior, acompáñame_ camino en la dirección contraria de la q se había desaparecido Edward minutos atrás, me codujo hasta unos arbustos se dio la vuelta, bajamos un pequeño tramo de escaleras y encontramos una enorme puerta de madera, tenia dos aros en cada lado de la puerta, en las esquinas estaban recubiertas por un metal negro, empujo con algo de fuerza, pensé que se oiría algún chillido o algo pero no fue así, la puerta se abrió y pude ver el interior, había una enorme interior, las paredes eran tabiques rojizos grandes, el techo era sostenido por unas vigas de madera, el suelo estaba recubierto por unas grandes alfombras de colores claros, había una gran sala que hacia juego con las alfombras, en medio estaba una mesita de centro, vi varias puertas a los lados, Alfons dejo mi chelo en una esquina y se acerco a mi.

-Siéntate, voy a ver donde se encuentra nuestra habitación_ abrí los ojos ante esas palabras.

- Nos vamos a quedar aquí_ pregunte con horror

- Si, no te lo dijo el señor_ negué con la cabeza, sabia que vendría pero jamás dijo algo que me tendría que quedar aquí.

- Cuantos días_ no me iba a quedar en una casa repleta de vampiros, no estaba loca para soportar aquello.

- Creo que tres días, ya se me hacia raro que no reclamaras o te quejaras en todo el camino_ me deslice por el enorme sofá y me tome la cara entre las manos, como iba a sobrevivir tres días en una casa con no se cuantos vampiros, soportaba a Edward por que lo veía una o dos veces a la semana, cuando salía a las fiestas o reuniones, mi contacto con ellos era mínimo, pero estar en una casa con ellos por todas partes iba a ser algo q no creía soportar, y menos si estaban igual de dementes que el, me levante rápido y lo vi a los ojos.

- Ellos también trajeron a sus pets_ si eran sus hermanos, los deberían tener, se supone que los que poseían a humanos como mascotas era exclusivamente los vampiros de la más alta casta.

- Creo que si.

- Menos mal_ me vio con escepticismo, jamás me han caído bien los demás pets, pero al menos sabia que no era la única humana entre tanto vampiro.

Arrugo el entrecejo un buen rato intentado descifrar mi comportamiento, al no encontrar una respuesta se fue.

-No tardo y no salgas_ me advirtió, ¿Cómo si tuviera ganas de ver a vampiros?, me levante y saque mi chelo para tocar, estaba ensimismada entonando Prelude de Bach –que no escuche a mi audiencia entrar, en cuanto termine de tocar, un mar de aplausos se escucho a mi alrededor, algo alterada levanta la vista y vi a 8 vampiros y a 5 mestizos a mi alrededor. Seguramente ellos eran los Cullen.

.com/watch?v=7yVk44YS7mc

**FIN.5 Voluble**


	7. Los Cullen

**Hola de nuevo =)**

**Antes q nada una disculpa por tardar en actualizar, las semanas pasadas tuve demasiado trabajo y me fue imposible, ya no tengo tanta carga de trabajo y procurare actualizar mas seguido.**

**Este capitulo es apenas la introducción de cómo Bella va ir conociéndo y relacionándo con diferentes miembros de la familia Cullen.**

**El próximo capitulo será mucho mas interesante pues ella tendrá mayor interacción con ciertos miembros de la familia y conocerá otra parte de Edward, pero bueno ya no les adelanto mas =)**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios en verdad me dan ánimos para seguir con esta historia y síganlos dejando para q conozca su opinión, por cierto se me paso decirles la canción q toca Bella en el chelo la pueden encontrar en mi perfil así como la pintura de la bailarina.**

**Otra vez muchísimas gracias y nos estamos leyendo en el próximo capitulo. Chaitooo!!**

**

* * *

**

****

Cáp.6 Los Cullen.

_Carlisle Cullen…_

Seguramente ellos eran los Cullen, al levantar la vista y ver aquellas personas no me quedaba duda, los estudie rápidamente conocía a dos de ellos, el grande de cabello rizado y chino era uno de los hermanos de Edward le había visto un par de veces en las fiestas y reuniones, una vez fue al departamento aunque lo vi a lo lejos, siempre q me veía sonreía, en ocasiones me parecía que se burlaba de mi o de alguien, hoy no era la excepción tenia esa misma sonrisa y ese brillo en los ojos, me incomodaba q me viera de ese modo, el otro era un vampiro mas viejo, a pesar q su apariencia no pasaba de los 25 años su piel era de una textura diferente, era blanca pero traslucida, su cabellera era dorada, tenia una expresión mucho mas humana q los demás, en sus ojos se reflejaba una inmensa paz y compasión, ese era el líder de aquel clan, Carlisle Cullen, a el lo había visto solo una vez y supe q era el padre de Edward por que Alfons me lo comento después que terminara aquella celebración, al lado de este había una vampira de cabello castaño algo ondulado, su rostro parecía ser en forma de corazón, supuse que aquella mujer era la pareja del líder pues se dirigieron una mirada y volvieron a posar sus ojos en mi. Mi vista se fijo en el otro vampiro que estaba ahí, era un poco mas alto que el de cabello negro, su cabello era lacio y largo tenia el mismo matiz dorado aunque un poco mas claro q del líder, mostraba sorpresa e indiferencia al verme, sus ojos me estudiaban cuidadosamente, a su lado había un ser pequeño, era delgada y muy frágil a simple vista era un poco mas baja de estatura que yo, su cabello negro azabache era muy corto peinado en puntas, esta me observaba con detenimiento mientras se mordía el labio inferior, su mirada era intensa como si tratara de descifrar algo en mi, se me figuraba a las miradas de Edward cuando intentaba leerme la mente, me distrajo un pequeño niño que se acerco a mi lado a toda velocidad, parecía como si tuviera 5 o 6 años. Me asusto su cercanía y me hice un poco hacia atrás

- Tocas muy bonito_ dijo aquel mestizo de cabello negro y ojos azules

- Gracias _ le susurre

- Mami, esta niña es una humana_ pregunto dirigiéndose a la otra vampira, su belleza era algo q jamás hubiera imaginado, había visto vampiras muchas veces todas poseían esa belleza propia de los de su clase, pero esta era realmente alucinante, podría decir q su cuerpo era perfecto, su cara era la de un ángel, no me prestaba la mínima atención sus ojos estaban puestos en el pequeño q estaba frente de mi.

- Si, es una humana_ dijo esa mujer

Supuse que el grandote de cabello negro y aquella mujer eran los padres del pequeño mestizo q tenia en frente y la otra pequeña q era casi idéntica al niño que se ocultaba en los pies de su madre y me veía intensamente.

Mi atención luego se dirigió a los otros mestizos q estaban al lado del líder, eran un hombre y una mujer, parecían q ya habían llegado a la edad madura desde hacia mucho tiempo, la mujer fue la q me llamo mas la atención, sus facciones eran una combinación del líder y de la vampira q estaba a su lado, tenia el mismo color de cabello q el pero sus facciones y la forma del cabello era idénticos a los de ella, sus ojos eran cafés claros, me preguntaba por que se parecían tanto, solo pude pensar q eligieron demasiado bien a la humana que engendro a esa mestiza, el mestizo q la sujetaba por la cintura supuse era su pareja, era delgado con los ojos grises, cabellera castaña obscura, lacia y larga hasta media cintura, su mirada era de diversión, como si le pareciera fascinante mi presencia bueno al menos me daba esa impresión, al lado de estos estaba un joven que aparentaba unos 16 años, su mirada era de sorpresa vi el parecido de ese chico con los otros dos q estaban a su lado, sabia que entre mestizos podían tener hijos tal vez el fuera el hijo de esa pareja. Por ultimo mi vista se centro en las últimas dos vampiras, las dos estaban sorprendidas de verme, sentí un desagrado al momento q me vieron, mi examen no duro mas de un minuto, ellos parecían q también me estaban estudiando, la pequeña que se ocultaba detrás de su madre se acerco a su hermano y lo tomo de la mano.

-Hola_ dijo su cantarina voz_ me llamo Dyahan el es mi hermano Dylan _ levanto la mano para q supiera a quien se refería_ como te llamas._ Di un fuerte suspiro y le conteste.

- Isabella_ no tenia ni idea de cómo comportarme enfrente de ellos, mi contacto con vampiros era mínima, nunca había tenido a 8 vampiros a mi alrededor, con los mestizos no tenia problema ya que el medico q siempre me atendía era uno.

No sabia si levantarme e irme, además a donde iría, esa era su casa yo era una extraña en aquel lugar.

- Eres la pet de mi tío Edward verdad_ dijo la niña sujetándome la muñeca y tratando de ver mi antebrazo, sabia lo que buscaba pero ella no lo encontraría jamás_ No lo tienes_ dijo ella subiendo la vista y abriendo sus ojos mas de la cuenta, su hermano se acerco y me vio.

- No lo tiene_ repitió Dylan_ No eres humana criada en centro, eres… eres… una humana de fuera, una salvaje_ dijo con asombro, hice una mueca ante la palabra del pequeño, escuche la risa de su padre y de unos otros pero no preste atención para saber quienes fueron, era verdad no poseía el tatuaje de los humanos pets.

Los niños parpadeaban atónitos, me incomodaba esa mirada, quería salirme de aquel lugar, pero no sabia como, para colmo la madre se dio cuenta de mi enojo y me hecho una mirada asesina, tuve q morderme la lengua y poner mi mejor cara, no me era fácil guardar la compostura, siempre q me enojaba o molestaba algo lo decía, tenia q estarme tranquila aquí enfrente de todos ellos.

-Niños dejen respirar a Bella, no esta acostumbrada a tratar a tantos vampiros_ dijo la vampira bajita de cabello negro.

- Tía Alice ella no es como los tuyos_ dijo la niña

- No, ella es diferente ahora vayan con su madre_ los dos pequeños obedecieron

- Al parecer ya conociste a mi familia_ oí decir a la única voz que se me hacia familiar entre todos ellos, gire el rostro hacia la derecha y vi a Edward recargado en la pared a su lado estaba Alfons que caminaba a mi dirección.

- Tío Edward_ gritaron los pequeños corriendo hacia él, lo abrazaron y este los cargo y los sentó a cada uno en sus hombros, era una imagen rara para mi, nunca pensé q los vampiros pudieran expresar ese tipo de sentimientos, Edward parecía feliz de verlos, su familia dejo de prestarme atención y caminaron hacia el para saludarlo, deje de observarlos cuando Alfons llego a mi lado y me tendió la mano

- Te mostrare cual es nuestra habitación

- Si_ me levante y volví a meter el chelo en el estuche, Alfons me condujo hacia una de las puertas antes de salir la niña grito

- Adiós Isabella, luego toca otra canción para mi_ la niña sonrío y se despidió de mi con la mano, Edward me veía intensamente supuse q tratando de descifrar mi reacción, sonreí levemente, asentí con la cabeza y salí de aquella habitación.

Alfons me condujo por un ancho y largo pasillo, pasamos una puerta q daba a un pequeño jardín, caminamos por un estrecho sendero de piedra y llegamos a otra puerta.

-Aquí es_ dijo el mientras abría la puerta

Era muy luminoso, las paredes eran blancas con grandes ventanales q daban tanto al pequeño jardín por el q habíamos entrado como otro q supuse era el bosque q bordeaba la casa, tenia una pequeña sala y un comedor de cristal, al lado derecho había una barra y una pequeña cocina, del lado izquierdo había una puerta y el tramo de escaleras.

- Esas escaleras a donde conducen?_ dije mientras caminaba hacia ellas

- A tu habitación

- ¿A mi habitación?_ pregunte confundida_ y esa_ señale la puerta de caoba

- Ese es mi dormitorio, el tuyo es el de arriba_ levante una ceja incrédula, subí las escaleras, había un pequeño pasillo con una mesita en la pared del lado derecho, este tenia un florero con azucenas blancas y un espejo en forma de ovalo; al final del pasillo estaba la puerta, la abrí despacio, quede impresionada al verla. Era muy grande y espaciosa, del lado derecho había una inmensa cama con un edredón blanco, a su lado un buró blanco liso q hacia juego con la cabecera de la cama, de ese mismo lado divise una puerta, camine hasta esta y me di cuenta q se trataba de un gran baño, solo di un rápido vistazo y me di la vuelta para ver la recamara con mayor detenimiento, había una salita del lado izquierdo, las paredes del lado este eran de cristal, jale una pequeña manija y abrí el ventanal, tenia mi propia terraza, la vista era hermosa, podía ver las copas verdes de los árboles y las montañas que se encontraban mas al sur, me encantaba la vista, me di la vuelta y vi a Alfons a mi espalda

- Es hermoso, me encanta_ le dije con una sonrisa

- Sabia q te gustaría_ dijo caminando a mi lado_ no se te ocurra saltar_ dijo de broma

- No quiero romperme una pierna_ le seguí el juego, no era muy alto pero me lastimaría si se me ocurría brincar, Alfons me tomo de la mano he hizo q entrara de nuevo a la habitación, cerro la puerta e hizo correr las finas cortinas blancas.

- Deberías darte un baño, haz de estar muy cansada por el largo viaje, tienes q estar presentable al rato q bajemos a la sala de los señores_ todo era perfecto hasta ese momento, yo tenia q representar el papel de la pet q canta y toca para su señor, tenia q hacerlo si no quería tener problemas con Edward, últimamente se comportaba muy raro conmigo o era muy violento o muy tranquilo, como fuera no importaba, tendría q aguantarme, además no sabia como eran sus hermanos así q lo mejor era no arriesgarme

Me di una rápida ducha no quería q terminara pero debía hacerlo, al salir me di cuenta q sobre la cama había un vestido de organza blanco, era muy ligero, supuse q Alfons lo escogió por q hacia mucho calor pero era demasiado elegante para mi gusto, me puse la ropa interior de encaje igual blanco, me preguntaba quien abría traído esa ropa, de Alfons y de Edward lo dudaba ya q en la cajuelo no había nada de ropa, supuse q alguien de su familia se encargo de traer ropa, ¿pero quien?, camine hasta una puerta q supuse era el ropero, me sorprendió ver q se trataba de un vestidor completo, me quede petrificada al ver tanta ropa, rebusque entre los cajones y percheros y di con unos cómodos pantalones cortos y un top sin mangas verde claro, mi estilo era simple y nada complicado, odiaba cuando Edward me hacia vestir elegante para las reuniones o fiestas pero no me quedaba de otra, en la casa podía usar lo que quisiera y como aquí me quedaría por tres días no tenia que seguir ninguna estupida regla de etiqueta.

Seque mi cabello y lo alise lo mas que pude, me sujete el cabello en una coleta y baje las escaleras para encontrarme con Alfons, este me dedico una mirada bastante larga.

- No traes puesto el vestido

- Es demasiado elegante no lo crees.

- Debes usarlo

- Me gusta esta ropa_ dije seria, no tenia pensado cambiarme, era bonito pero no me agradaba y mientras mas cómoda estuviera en esta casa de vampiros mejor para mi.

- Como quieras_ me dirigió una mueca y se dio la vuelta, ya traía cargando el chelo, abrió la puerta y salio atrás de mi.

Volvimos a pasar por el sendero de piedra pero en vez de dirigirse a la puerta por la que horas atrás habíamos pasado, camino hacia otra dirección y me condujo a otra puerta, esa casa era enorme, y el jardín q pensé era pequeño era mucho mas grande de lo que pensaba, pasamos por dos grandes robles y traspaso una ancha puerta de madera, esta se parecía mucho a la primera habitación en donde me encontré con la familia Cullen, solo que esta estaba repleta de pinturas, se me figuraba a una galería, nunca antes había visto una con mis propios ojos, pero en libros los había visto y siempre me imagine que serian así, camine atrás de Alfons sin despegarme demasiado de el, me condujo a otra habitación mucho mas grande, esta era una enorme estancia, había sillones a los alrededores y una chimenea, los pisos estaban cubiertos por alfombras de colores claros, en las paredes también había pinturas como en la habitación contigua.

- Aquí será la reunión_ me anuncio Alfons deteniéndose al lado de la chimenea, recargo el chelo en la pared, subió la mirada para verme a los ojos_ espérame aquí, iré a ver a los señores_ asentí con la cabeza y lo vi salir de aquel lugar.

Me sentí un poco incomoda estando yo sola, así q me puse a examinar las pinturas q colgaban en las paredes, no existía ningún motivo q las relacionara, la pintura q mas llamo mi atención fue la de una bailarina, conocía esa pintura por que la había visto en uno de los libros de mi abuelo, era mi pintura predilecta por que parecía como si flotara en el escenario, era de un destacado pintor impresionista llamado Edgar Degas, me acerque mas a la pintura para poder examinarla mejor, era hermosa sin duda alguna y se veía mil veces mejor q la fotografía del libro, me parecía increíble que estuviera viendo aquella obra de arte.

- Hermosa verdad_ aquella voz me sobresalto y me hizo girar rápidamente, enfrente de mi tenia al líder de aquel clan, levanto la comisura de los labios y cerro los ojos_ No era mi intención asustarte, pero es q te vi tan inmersa viendo esta pintura que no pude resistir a acercarme, ¿te gusta?_ pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Si es de mis favoritas_ le conteste volviendo a dirigir mi vista a la obra de arte, era extraño, me sentía cómoda al lado de aquel vampiro, se decía que Carlisle Cullen era diferente de los demás vampiros y era verdad, algo en él era diferente.

-Entonces conoces las obras de Degas_ pregunto atento

-No mucho_ sabia que intentaba hacerme la platica, me sentía cómoda pues me trataba como una persona y no como una mascota_ Como dije esta pintura siempre me ha gustado, aunque debo admitir que es la primera vez que la veo físicamente_ me reí quedamente.

- La he tenido en mi poder desde hace algunos siglos_ comento él_ como es que conoces de ella._ sonreí levemente de su pregunta, si yo estuviera en su posición creo q también sentiría curiosidad, no era común que un pet tuviera conocimientos generales y menos que supieran de arte, además fui criada en el exilio otro punto para que yo desconociera de muchas cosas.

- Mi abuelo era un fanático del arte, poseía muchos libros con ilustraciones de diferentes pintores y corrientes._ aquella información no diría mucho de donde provenía así q no vi mal mencionárselo.

- Tienes exquisito gusto, no solo sabes tocar muy bien el Chelo si no también tienes buen ojo_ sonreí ante su halago, no sabia como terminar con aquella platica sin ser grosera con el, subí la vista y vi a Alfons en la esquina observándome detenidamente.

- Bueno yo…_ me interrumpió

- Llámame Carlisle_ se dio la vuelta y lo llamo_ Alfons acércate por favor_ este obedeció y camino hasta donde estábamos nosotros.

- Señor_ como era su costumbre bajo la vista y agacho la cabeza

- Cuantas veces te voy a decir que me llames Carlisle, se que aun faltan algunos preparativos, ya sabes como es Alice, voy a robarme a Isabella por unos minutos, la llevare a que conozca la casa, si alguien pregunta por ella diles que esta conmigo_ se giro a verme y prosiguió_ nos vamos_ sonrió y me cogio del brazo

- Pero…_ me tomo completamente desprevenida, no esperaba que fuese tan cortes conmigo_ no…_ coloco su dedo índice sobre mis labios haciéndome callar_ Están festejando mi cumpleaños y quiero q me regales tu compañía por un rato, si no te molesta_ negué con la cabeza y me condujo afuera de aquella habitación.

Jamás me imagine que el líder fuese tan atento, creí que se parecería mas a Edward pero era todo lo contrario, me sorprendió que fuese tan considerado como para mostrarme la casa, ¿y si tenia los mismas mañas que su hijo? Me dio pavor solo de pensarlo, no, no lo creía capaz de hacer las mismas atrocidades que su hijo, además el tenia pareja, la vampira que estaba a su lado cuando llegue, trate de desechar aquel mal pensamiento y mejor preste mas atención a lo que me mostraba. Me condujo a otra habitación aquella me pareció un gran recibidor supuse que esa era la entrada principal, en las esquinas había unas escaleras en forma de caracol que daban a una planta alta, menciono que las habitaciones principales se encontraban ahí; se me hacia de los mas ridículo que ellos tuvieran habitaciones pues no dormían, aunque bueno los mestizos eran los únicos que tenían esa capacidad, caminamos al lado oeste de la casa, pasamos por un pequeño corredor del lado derecho había un desnivel en donde estaba un hermosísimo piano de cola color negro pero me condujo al lado contrario y abrió una puerta, casi se me va la respiración al ver aquella biblioteca, jamás en mi vida había visto tantos libros juntos.

-Te gusta_ dijo sonriendo.

- Cuantos libros_ susurre_ me soltó del brazo y por inercia camine hacia los libros. Cuando reaccione me detuve y voltee a verlo

- Como supiste_ no pedía ocultar mi sorpresa y mi gusto, no termine de formular aquella pregunta.

- Un pajarito me comento_ siguió riendo

- ¿Alfons?_ pregunte confundida, nunca pensé que él comentara acerca de mis gustos con otras personas, la sonrisa de Carlisle me extraño, no lo afirmo pero tampoco lo negó.

- Mientras estés aquí quiero que te sientas con la libertad de venir aquí y tomar el libro que mas te agrade

- En serio_ esto era más de lo que esperaba, mucho mas_ pero no le incomoda que yo…

- Claro que no, quiero que otra persona aparte de mi y Edward les saque provecho_ me sorprendió la forma en la que pronuncio el nombre de su hijo, el amor y el cariño por él era casi tangible_ Prométeme que vendrás

- Te lo prometo aunque solo estaré aquí por tres días_ no creía que fuese capaz de leer tanto en tan poco tiempo

- Quien te dijo eso_ parecía un poco confundido

- Alfons me menciono algo y me dijo q estaríamos aquí por unos tres días

- Edward no te dijo nada_ negué con la cabeza

- No, nunca me informa de lo q tiene pensado hacer, siempre es por medio de Alfons y se lo comunica casi al instante, me sorprendió q me dijera a mi que vendría a esta celebración un día antes_ lo ultimo lo dije meditabunda, lo dije mas bien para mi que para él.

- Ya veo_ parecía sorprendido, luego su semblante se relajo y sonrió_ no te preocupes por el tiempo, podrás venir a ver varios libros ya que estarás aquí dos semanas.

- DOS SEMANAS_ estoy segura que casi se me salen los ojos de la cara y se me fue el aire

- Te sientes bien, te pusiste muy pálida_ coloco su mano en mi muñeca y checo su reloj, me dio la impresión q me estaba tomando el pulso.

- Estoy bien solo es que me sorprendió el tiempo

- No te preocupes, mis hijos te trataran bien_ lo dudaba de uno y de los demás era mejor no sacar conclusiones fuera de tiempo. El noto mi escepticismo y prosiguió_ en mi casa se tratan bien a los humanos, conviví con ellos mucho tiempo y ellos saben mi pensar al respecto._ me sorprendió que dijera aquello.

- Aunque no lo creas yo me sentía muy cómodo viviendo alrededor de ellos cuando los vampiros aun no tomaban el control, de hecho fue por mi que los demás vampiros adaptaron la alimentación que llevamos ahora, siempre estuve en contra cuando decidieron exterminar a tu especie_ bajo la cabeza en forma de disculpa_ es por eso que no estoy en la capital del reino, por que no me parecen muchas cosas, además no fui bien visto cuando me enamore de Esme.

-Por que_ pregunte extrañada

- Ella era humana cuando me enamore de ella y me vieron peor cuando decidí transformarla después de que ella dio a luz a nuestra hija.

- ¿La transformaste después de que ella dio a luz?

Estaba atónita simplemente no lo podía creer.

**FIN 6 Los Cullen.**


	8. Carlisle Parte I

**Cáp. 7 Carlisle parte I.**

"_Si antes estaba sorprendida ahora lo estaba mucho, mucho mas_"

- ¿La transformaste después de que ella dio a luz?

Estaba atónita simplemente no lo podía creer, ¿Se podía hacer eso? El decidió transformar a la mujer que le había dado un hijo y al parecer la mujer deseo ese destino, convertirse en un vampiro por el, estaba completamente atónita, ahora entendía por que la mestiza que estaba a su lado se parecía tanto a los dos, pues claro que se parecía era su hija biológica_ El líder rió muy suavemente provocando que reaccionara, no me había dado cuenta que le veía fijamente con la boca abierta, sacudí la cabeza y voltee a ver a otra dirección.

- Parece que te impresiono

- La verdad es que si_ aun no podía verle a la cara

-Isabella_ me tomo del rostro para que lo viera _Se que es difícil que me creas, pero no todos los vampiros son los seres ruines que tu crees.

- Si le creo q la hayas transformado y que la mestiza que estaba a su lado sea su hija, es la combinación exacta de los dos_ me dio pena que pensara q no le creía.

- No me referia a eso

- ¿A no?_ entonces a que se refería

- No todos somos malos

- Yo no creo q tu seas malo_ dije rápidamente, el sonrío y asintió con la cabeza, me daba la impresión que no se refería a eso, pero francamente no lograba entender que me quería decir y tampoco quería saberlo. Se quedo pensativo, me vio un rato a los ojos y me pregunto

- Te gustaría saber como fue q conocí a Esme.

Afirme con la cabeza, en verdad me moría de ganas de conocer esa historia, me criaron pensando que los vampiros eran seres egoístas que solo veían por su beneficio y bienestar, solo se preocupaban por los de su misma especie y los humanos eran solo la basura que aun existía en el planeta, realmente no los tomaban en cuenta para nada, mi especie estaba prácticamente extinta, los que vivían eran los criados para diversión o procrear, los humanos como yo, nacidos por fuera éramos asesinados, esa era la regla, y hasta el momento todo lo que creía era cierto, el tiempo que he vivido con Edward solo me ha servido para confirmarlo, era por eso que me intrigaba tanto Carlisle Cullen. Me tomo de la mano y caminamos de nuevo hacia la entrada principal, me condujo a fuera de la casa, anduvimos por un sendero hasta llegar a la parte trasera, donde se encontraban los grandes robles por donde horas atrás había llegado, caminamos hasta la pequeña fuente y nos sentamos viéndonos el uno al otro, por un momento me distrajeron todos los sonidos de aquel lugar, estaba tan lleno de vida, oía el cantar de los pájaros que revoloteaban de un árbol a otro antes de dormir, soplaba una ligera brisa que hacia mecer mi cabello de un lado a otro, unas cuatas hojas también bailaban a la danza del viendo, deje de ver a Carlisle y mire al cielo, este ahora era de un bonito color oscuro y pequeños destellos de luz se mostraban en el firmamento, era mucho mas tarde de lo que imaginaba, pero por extraño que me pareciera me sentía a gusto en su compañía, baje la vista y me di cuenta que me veía fijamente, sostuve su mirada y comenzó hablar.

-Sucedió hace algunos siglos, el mundo ya era como lo conoces, solo que en ese tiempo los humanos todavía podían vivir fuera del reino, ya estaban conmigo mis hijos, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie y Alice. En ese tiempo viaje a América. ¿Has oído hablar de ese continente?_ pregunto atento, afirme a su pregunto, sabia que estaba del otro lado del océano, y que fue el ultimo continente que había sido conquistado por los vampiros, por tanto aun existían humanos viviendo libres_ Ahí fue donde la conocí

* * * * * * * * * * *

_**FLASH BACK CARLISLE **_

-Bienvenido Carlisle cuanto tiempo sin vernos, no has cambiado en nada_ reímos de la broma que solíamos hacernos los inmortales.

- Eleazar un gusto verte_ estreche la mano de mi antiguo amigo_ Como esta Carmen

- Bien, te hemos echado mucho de menos, si los Vulturis no te piden que vengas, tú no te acercas a estos lugares

- Sabes que allá tengo responsabilidades

- Lo se, lo se, no ha de ser fácil ser el encargado de mantener buenas relaciones con las otras especies.

- Es algo q me gusta, tu lo sabes

- No cambias, vamos a la corte y luego te llevare con Carmen y las chicas para que platiques con ellas.

Habían pasado siglos desde la ultima vez que había venido a este continente, la primera vez que vine fue cuando aun vivía en el mundo de los humanos, me hacia pasar como uno de ellos, trabajaba como medico esa era la forma en la que remediaba el hecho de que yo fuera un demonio, en ese entonces mi penitencia impuesta era salvar la vida de los humanos, me gustaba y con gusto lo seguiría haciendo si no fuera por que hoy los míos ahora tienen el control.

Llego la guerra a estas tierras cuando yo vivía aquí, no soporte ver como otros mataban a las personas que yo había curado o salvado así que regrese a Volterra para hacer entrar en razón a mis antiguos hermanos, pero fue en vano todo lo que yo dijera, solo pude abogar por algunos humanos para que los transformaran pero no pude hacer mas, paso el tiempo y me tuve que conformar en lo que se transformo el mundo, tenia la dicha de tener a mis hijos conmigo pero aun así, seguía albergando un sentimiento de culpa que no desaparecía, prometí no volver pero tenia que hacerlo, era por eso que me encontraba de nuevo aquí, cada cincuenta años alguien del reino tiene que vigilar las tierras del imperio para ver si las reglas se cumplen al pie de la letra.

Me alegraba ver a Eleazar, Carmen y sus hijas mestizas

Aquí en comparación de otros lugares del imperio había ciudades de humanos, era una o dos, y su numero no era muy grande, se les había permitido vivir con al condición de que no se revelaran jamás ni se aliaran con ninguna otra especie, no podían hacer mucho pero al menos se les permitía vivir dignamente.

Fuimos a la corte, todo estaba en orden como era de esperarse, aquí en comparación de otras partes del imperio la convivencia con otras especies era pacifica, no existían rebeliones ni guerrillas entre especies, tal vez una q otro malentendido con clanes pero nada que no se pudiera resolver. Sentía curiosidad por conocer una de las ciudades de los humanos, quería volver a convivir con ellos por lo menos una vez mas.

- Eleazar donde queda la cuidad mas cercana de humanos_ mi extraño comentario lo distrajo e interrumpió el monologo que estaba diciendo en ese momento, no le prestaba mucha atención y me sentí grosero.

- Al sur, en lo que antes era el estado de California, ¿por que?, ¿te mandaron a conocer esas áreas?_ pregunto intrigado y algo preocupado

- No, no me mandaron a conocerlo solo sentía curiosidad y quiero ir.

- O bueno_ por una extraña razón el se relajo_ estamos bastante lejos pero podemos ir un día de estos

- Si eso me parece muy bien.

No volvimos a tocar el tema en varios días, me sentía muy a gusto con Carmen y Eleazar y las mestizas q tenían por hijas, era tan extraño que los vampiros podían procrear con mujeres humanas, fue un gran descubrimiento que se pudiera tener esa capacidad, aun recordaba a los niños malditos y todos los conflictos que se tuvieron con ellos, pequeños niños mortales que habían pasado a la inmortalidad a corta edad, su inestabilidad y su poco raciocinio los hacia ser las creaturas mas peligrosas entre nosotros. Paso mucho tiempo desde el exterminio de los pequeños malditos cuando se supo de una nueva especie de vampiros en Sudamerica. Fue por Paulo q nos enteramos de la existencia de los niños mestizos, engendrados por mujeres. mitad humanos mitad vampiros con la capacidad de madurar y de crecimiento acelerado

_**FIN FLASH BACK CARLISLE **_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

- Impresionante_ lo interrumpí, realmente desconocía mucho del origen de los mestizos.

- No te he aburrido_ pregunto Carlisle

- NO, así q todo empezó por ese tal Paulo pero ¿por que?

- Como te dije hubo una época donde hubo niños inmortales, al ver q eran peligrosos se dio la orden de exterminarlos a todos.

- A todos_ dije atónita, si pensaba que eran crueles ahora lo pensaba mas, inmortalizaban a pequeños niños para luego darse cuenta de que eran peligrosos y matarlos, que poco corazón, pero así era su naturaleza.

- Te da asco verdad_ no le conteste, el me vio fijamente y continuo_ al prohibir la creación de niños, muchos comenzaron a buscar alternativas, y así fue como Paulo descubrió q podía preñar a humanas sin matarlas en el acto y ellas dar a luz.

- Vaya

- Así fue como después de la derrota de los humanos, los vampiros comenzaron a engendrar a sus hijos.

- Que eso no lo descubrieron cuando los…_ vampiros pensé_ ustedes ya dominaban las tierras

- No, los niños malditos surgieron cuando aun nos escondíamos de los humanos, y los primeros niños mestizos nacieron cuando todavía vivíamos en entre los tuyos ._ me quede boquiabierta, entonces ya existían mestizos cuando los vampiros vivían escondidos, parpadee un par de veces para asimilar toda la información, cuando lo medite a profundidad, comprendí algo de lo q me dijo,

- Mataron a los niños vampiro para que no descubrieran los humanos de su existencia.

- Si

- Entonces han existido desde hace mucho tiempo los mestizos

-Si

- Supongo q desde entonces la suerte de la madre ha sido la misma_ pronuncie aquella frase con odio y asco

- Si en todos los casos, bueno_ hizo una pausa_ menos uno

Era verdad existía una excepción y era por ese motivo por el que me encontraba platicando en ese momento con el líder.

- Y como fue, quiero decir, q te hizo transformarla_ aun no lo entendía

- El amor

Si antes estaba sorprendida ahora lo estaba mucho, mucho mas, era raro para mi que un vampiro hablara y se expresara tan fácilmente del amor.

- Esme_ dijo el para si mismos, volteo a verme y continuo con la historia

* * * * * * * * * * *

_**FLASH BACK CARLISLE **_

Después de casi una semana estar en compañía de Eleazar y su familia viajamos a la cuidad de California, sentía curiosidad por la forma en q ahora vivían.

Condujo por varias horas hacia nuestro destino, me era tan absurdo que siguiéramos usando los medios de transporte de los humanos, si ya no había de q esconderse o q aparentar, pero al parecer ese tipo de cosas fueron las que permanecieron entre nosotros.

Llegamos cuando el Crepúsculo caía ante nuestros ojos, la cuidad para mi sorpresa estaba amurallada. Grandes paredes de un metal muy pesado se levantaban enfrente de nosotros, Eleazar, llamo a la puerta y mostró al que salio un tipo de documento y un mestizo fue quien abrió, platicaron por un momento mientras yo lo esperaba dentro del coche, regreso al poco rato encendió el auto y lo puso en marcha, una gran puerta se abrió y entramos en aquella fortaleza.

Siguió conduciendo a lo largo de la carretera, se distinguían una que otra casa, seguimos hasta llegar a la cuidad, era muy similar a las cuidadse que recordaba, los humanos se paseaban de un lugar a otro, los niños corrían en las aceras, era como antes, sonreí por la nostalgia de esos tiempos pasados.

- Recordando viejos tiempos_ dijo Eleazar al notar mi alegría

- Si

- Solo nos quedaremos esa noche

- No tengo ningún problema

Bajamos del auto y caminamos entre las calles de la cuidad, los humanos ya no se sorprendían al vernos, sabían que no correrían ningún riesgo pero tampoco se nos acercaban. Eleazar mientras me platicaba que la cuidad estaba dividida en barrios, cada uno pertenecía a humanos de diferentes razas. Caminábamos rumbo a un barrio donde Eleazar conocía a un tal Frank, íbamos a dar vuelta en la esquina cuando ambos escuchamos como corretean varias personas en nuestra dirección, al dar la vuelta una joven se estampo en mi cuerpo antes de que cayera la sostuve de un brazo,

-No huyas_ escuche a lo lejos la voz de un hombre

- Tienes que saldar tu cuenta mujerzuela_ decía otra voz de hombre.

- Déjenme en paz_ decía la chica q sostenía de un brazo_ por favor señores ayúdenme_ la chica en un principio no noto lo q éramos por sus nervios pero al darse cuenta, templo e intento zafarse de mi brazo

Eleazar y yo nos vimos confundidos, los dos hombres llegaron hasta donde estábamos nosotros y al darse cuenta ellos también de lo que éramos retrocedieron.

- Ustedes malditos no deberían estar aquí_ los dos tenían una gran cantidad de alcohol en la sangre

- Malditos vampiros_ dijo el otro hombre

Eleazar extendió una sonrisa amenazadora, q hizo q estos retrocedieran varios pasos.

-Por esta te salvaste Esme, pero no tendrás tanta suerte la próxima vez_ Los dos hombres se dieron la vuelta de inmediato y desaparecieron por un callejos, solté a la chica llamada Esme y esta retrocedió al instante.

- No nos debes nada_ dijo Eleazar indiferente _ Carlisle veámonos

- Vaya con cuidado señorita._ asentí con la cabeza y nos seguimos nuestro camino, escuche la irregularidad del corazón de la niña y luego como su cuerpo golpeaba con el pavimento, los dos nos giramos a verla, la chica se había desmallado.

Eleazar se molesto mucho cuando lleve con nosotros a la joven a casa Frank, pero no la iba a dejar ahí tirada. Frank era un hombre viejo; vivía con su hijo menor y su familia, nos recibieron bien a pesar de que llevaba cargando a la chica, Eleazar le explico las circunstancias, para nuestra sorpresa Esme era una conocida de ellos. Me permitieron recostarla en una de las recamaras, mientras le hacia un chequeo, les explique que antes ejercía la profesión de medico para q no hubiera malos entendidos, Eleazar se quedo afuera platicando con Frank, era curiosa su amistad, se conocieron por azares del destino y se llevaron bien, era de esos pocos casos q entre humanos y vampiros existía una buena relación.

Mientras examinaba a Esme me percate q tenia fiebre y varios moretones en los brazos, me preguntaba en que líos estaba metida la chica para ser perseguida, ella abrió los ojos cuando palpaba su frente, en mi vida había visto ojos tan hermosos.

-Como te sientes Esme_ la chica volteo de un lugar a otro parecía confundida, me vio por un largo rato

- Donde estoy_ dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama, la tome de la mano y la hice volver a recostarse

- Estas a salvo, no te are daño_ la calme_ te desmayaste después de que se alejaban los tipos q te reseguían.

- Debo irme, no puedo estar aquí_ estaba asustada y con miedo, su rostro y sus ojos me lo decían, se levanto aunque yo intentara detenerla, la seguí cuando ella salio de la habitación casi corriendo.

-Hey Esme deberías volver a la cama no tienes buen semblante

- ¿Señor Kors?_ se detuvo cuando vio a Frank sentado con Eleazar

- Niña tonta_ se levanto del sillón y se puso enfrente de ella, alzo la manga y vio los moretones q tenia_ Otra vez_ dijo enojado_ cuantas veces vas a permitir q te hagan esto y todo por la culpa de tu hermano. La chica bajo la cabeza y comenzaron a rodar lagrimas en sus mejillas, por una extraña razón sentí una punzada de dolor al ver a esa chica llorar, tenia ganas de consolarla y cuidar sus heridas, no era el mismo sentimiento q tenia con mis pacientes, no, este era un sentimiento completamente desconocido para mi.

-Ya, llorando no solucionaras nada_ la voz era ruda del hombre, pero la abrazo y la consoló._ Seca esas lagrimas, no quiero q mis invitados te vean llorar_ la chica limpio sus ojos y se acomodo el cabello, su cabello era ondulado de un bonito color caoba, sus ojos eran igual cafés, solo q con un ligero matiz dorado, sus facciones eran muy finas, su cara un poco afilada me daba la impresión de un corazón.

Frank la sentó a su lado, yo camine hasta la sala y me senté al lado de Eleazar

- Ella es Esme Evenson_ la presento y luego se giro a verla_ ellos son Eleazar y Carlisle, vinieron a conocer la ciudad

- Mucho gusto_ inclino la cabeza y pareció marearse en seguida me levante, toque su frente, ahora ardía en fiebre

- Esta muchacha esta muy mal_ me preocupaba mas de la cuenta por ella_ hay por aquí algún hospital

- Estoy bien_ insistió ella_ además ustedes no tienen x que preocuparse por mi.

-Esme tranquila, Carlisle sabe medicina, no te pongas terca.

-Hay algún lugar con medicamentos, esta ardiendo en fiebre._ la chica negó y se alejo de mi

- Hay una clínica en este barrio pero no hay doctor

- Yo soy uno_ le dije aquel hombre, asintió y llevo cargando a la muchacha hasta el lugar.

Eleazar no estaba muy contento con mi actitud, pero no me dijo nada, nos conocíamos desde hacia mucho tiempo y sabia por mi gusto por la medicina y lo mucho q me gustaba curar y tratar a los humanos,

Llegamos a la clínica, Frank era algo así como el líder de aquel barrio y tenia llaves, recostó a Esme en una camilla y me condujo donde estaban los medicamentos.

- No tenemos mucho, espero q esto sirva de algo

- Si, con esto puedo ayudar a bajar la fiebre

Le di los medicamentos y trate de bajar la fiebre con compresas de agua fría, Eleazar no tenia mucha paciencia para esperar tanto tiempo y regreso a la casa con Frank dejándome solo con la desvalida

La noche caía en su totalidad, Esme dormitaba, por momentos dormía y por momentos despertaba, no me dirigía la palabra se sentía intimidada con mi proximidad y lo entendía, no era fácil para ella q un vampiro viera por su salud, era raro, mientras ella dormía tenia la necesidad de acariciar su piel, era tan hermosa, nunca antes me había sucedido algo similar con una paciente, ella parecía tan frágil, no me agradaba q tuviera heridas en los brazos, cure los rasguños de sus piernas y coloque pomada en sus moretones para q no se le inflamaran tanto, me preguntaba en q problemas estaba metida para ser perseguida y golpeada.

Los primeros rayos de luz entraron por la ventana, yo estaba sentado del otro lado para no espantar a la chica con mi piel brillante, la palme de nuevo de la frente y la temperatura había cedido considerablemente.

- Parece q ya no tienes fiebre, debes guardar reposo, avisare a Frank q venga a verte_ me levante de la silla.

- Espera_ dijo tímida, voltee a verla, ella bajo la vista y continuo_ no te vayas._ su petición apenas la estaba registrando cuando mis pies regresaban a su lado

- Te sigue doliendo algo

-No es eso, simplemente no quiero q te vayas._ bajo la vista y comenzó a jugar con la sabana q la cubría

- Me quedare el tiempo q tu quieras_ dije mientras me sentaba y la observaba, inesperadamente ella volteo la mirada y me examino detenida y atentamente, subía y bajaba la mirada viendo un ligero brillo en mi piel por la luz entrante por la ventana.

- ¿Que edad tienes?_ pregunto curiosa

- Mas de lo que te imaginas_ respondí con una sonrisa, no quería asustarla con todos los siglos q ya tenia

- Me lo imagino, pero no me refería a eso, que edad tenias cuando dejaste la mortalidad.

- 23_ ella sonrío ampliamente, no entendía q le parecía tan gracioso

- Soy mayor q tú, pronto cumpliré los 26

- Supongo q si_ los dos reímos, me sentía extrañamente bien en su compañía, era algo q me asustaba pero me gustaba.

- Eres diferente_ dijo cuando termino de reír_ no eres como me imaginaba q eran los vampiros.

- Gracias

- Gracias a ti por cuidarme y salvarme_ otra extraña sensación recorrió mi ser, repentinamente una oleada de paz me inundo por completo, sentí como si fuera perdonado por algo y no entendía el por que.

- No tienes de q agradecerme.

-Claro q si, si no hubiera sido por ti y tu amigo no se que hubiera pasado_ volvió a bajar la mirada y hablaba en susurros

- Calma, calma_ acaricie su cabello_ no te harán daño

- Tu no lo sabes_ agacho mas la cabeza y comenzó a llorar, en un acto inconciente me levante y la estreche entre mis brazos

- No llores_ dije mientras palmeaba su espalda_ no te harán daño, te lo prometo_ no se q me llevo a decirle esas palabras, simplemente su sufrimiento me destrozaba, ella se aferro a mi camisa y me abrazo fuerte llorando con una agonía q no comprendía, después de unos minutos se calmo, quería seguir teniéndola entre mis brazos pero sabia q era incorrecto, lentamente me separe de ella y me senté en la cama teniéndola a ella de frente.

-Perdona_ susurro_ no se q me paso, lo siento.

-No tienes que disculparte por nada_ pasaron unos minutos sin que ninguno dijera algo, muy a mi pesar me levante, vi en sus ojos una gran tristeza.

- Calma, iré por Frank, para decirle q te encuentras mejor

Asintió con la cabeza, di me día vuelta y salí

Al poco rato regrese con ella en compañía de Frank y Eleazar, ella estaba mucho mejor, todo rastro de tristeza se borro de su rostro, cuando llegue con los demás sonreía y hacia bromas con el viejo Frank, me dio gusto q se encontrara mucho mejor, aun me intrigaba el dolor q ella escondía, pero sentía que yo no tenia ningún derecho en saberlo además pronto me iría de aquel lugar y no regresaría.

-Carlisle es tiempo de irnos_ dijo Eleazar cuando el sol se ocultaba por el horizonte

- Fue un gusto conocerlos_ me despedí de los presentes, aun seguíamos en la pequeña clínica, Esme se veía mucho mejor.

- El gusto fue nuestro, gracias por cuidar de Esme,_ el anciano volteo a ver a Esme_ Eleazar ven mas seguido a saludarme, extraño tus conversaciones

- Prometo venir más seguido Frank, Carlisle es hora.

- Adiós, no te metas en problemas_ voltee a ver a Esme y le sonreí, ella imito mi sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, Eleazar y yo dimos media vuelta hacia la perta antes de salir ella me llamo.

- Por que no se quedan mas días_ los dos nos volteamos a verla, tenia la mano extendida como si quisiera detenernos_ estuvieron solo un día y Carlisle no conocía mas q la clínica por mi culpa, deberían considerar alargar su estancia, si quieren._ lo ultimo lo pronuncio cabizbaja, me sorprendió que quisiera q siguiéramos ahí.

- Bueno yo_ no sabia que decir tenia ganas de decirle q si pero todo dependía de Eleazar, voltee a verlo, me sentí como un niño pidiendo permiso, mi amigo me estudio con la mirada y sonrío, no se que vio en mi pero hablo para mi.

-Quieres quedarte_ pronuncio tan rápido y bajo q los humanos no escucharían.

- Me gustaría conocer mejor el lugar, me trae tantos recuerdos_ sonrío

-Yo no puedo quedarme, pero Carlisle puede quedarse unos días más

- Que bien_ pronuncio con una gran sonrisa Esme

- Puedes quedarte con nosotros_ se ofreció Frank

- Son ustedes muy amable

- Entonces todo esta dicho Carlisle vendré en una semana, nos vemos_ mi amigo tomo mi hombro y salió

_**FIN FLASH BACK CARLISLE **_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Su mirada era ausente, a pesar de que me veía a los ojos, parecía como si viera mucho mas allá, su mente estaba inmersa en esos recuerdos, yo me mantenía en silencio, esperando a que dijera mas, fijo su vista en mi y sonrío.

-Jamás olvidare esa semana, mi vida cambio por completo_ dio un largo suspiro y continuo

**FIN 7 Carlisle parte I**

* * *

**HOLAA!!!**

**Aquí Lebazy con el cap 7 de réquiem**

**No tenia intenciones de hacerlo en dos partes pero estaba demasiado largo y creí q lo mejor era dividirlo en dos partes para que fuera facilito de digerir.**

**El próximo capitulo será totalmente Carlisle, de cómo se enamoran Esme y Carlisle y todo lo que pasan para poder estar juntos**

**No tenia intenciones en profundizar en Carlisle pero creí q seria interesante pues así bella tendrá otro panorama de los vampiros. Esto lo utilizare para mas delante de la historia, no les adelantare mas**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y seguir esta historia, nos estamos leyendo en la segunda parte de Carlisle.**

**Les prometo q las cosas se pondrán mucho mejor**

** CHAITOOO**


	9. Carlisle Parte II

**Cáp. 8 Carlisle parte II.**

"_No todo es como parece…"_

_**-Jamás olvidare esa semana, mi vida cambio por completo_ dio un largo suspiro y continuo**_

No podía alejarme de ella, me era completamente imposible, el melodioso pero discreto sonido de sus risas, el espejo de aquellos ojos que reflejaba su alma, aquel ser tan joven pero a la vez tan misterioso, Esme se había vuelto alguien demasiado importante para mi.

Aquella semana conocí un poco mas de ella, era la menor de los hermanos, la única mujer y por ende de la que mas abusaban, me había vuelto su confidente, su amigo, me trataba como uno de los suyos en comparación a como lo hacían los demás humanos.

Fue la última noche que estuve en esa ciudad de humanos cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ella.

_**FLASH BACK **_

El sol estaba por ocultarse, nos encontrábamos cerca de un pequeño parque, estábamos en una zona con juegos para niños, ella estaba sentada en un columpio viendo el atardecer por el horizonte, ahora conocía mas de ella, me había platicado de sus hermanos y su padre; no me agradaban nada, la lastimaban y frecuentemente huía de esa casa para encontrar un poco de paz y consuelo. Toda esa semana se quedo en casa del señor Frank, ella dormía en la habitación de Frank y él se quedaba en el sofa-cama, a menudo salía de la casa a la hora q ellos dormían para dejarlos descansar, pero después de unas cuantas horas a hurtadillas entraba a la habitación donde dormía Esme, no sabia por que pero me gustaba verla dormir; precisamente en ese momento viéndola columpiarse de un lugar a otro me preguntaba por que no podía dejar de mirarla y pensar en ella.

-¿Qué sucede Carlisle?_ pregunto sacándome de mi ensoñación_ ¿sucede algo malo?_ se levanto y se acerco a mi, acuno mi rostro con su mano y acaricio mi mejilla resplandeciente

Con una de mis manos acaricie la mano que permanecía en mi mejilla y cerré los ojos intentando descifrar ese sin fin de sentimientos q me recorrían por todo el cuerpo, con mucho cuidado tome su mano entre la mía y la acerque con sumo cuidado a mi nariz, aspire su esencia, no lo hacia para saborearla, lo hacia para recordar ese peculiar aroma, ya que pronto la dejaría y no volvería a verla nunca mas. Al abrir los ojos me encontré con los suyos, estos tenían un ligero brillo y una lagrima amenazaba con derramarse. Me asusto q hubiera malinterpretado mi gesto, deje caer mi mano de la suya y ella hizo lo mismo.

-Disculpa_ me sentía falta_ no quise asustarte_ ella negó con la cabeza_ entonces por que…_ no pude terminar pues me silencio con su índice.

- No has sido tú._ me veía fijamente a los ojos, parecía q quería decir algo, vi el conflicto en sus ojos_ Carlisle hay algo que tengo q decirte._ en ese instante la piel de sus mejillas se torno de un precioso rosado y los latidos de su corazón palpitaban con tal frenesí q se me figuró al aleteo de un colibri

- Que sucede Esme.

- Carlisle yo…

- Carlisle así que ahí estabas, te he buscado en casa de Frank

Esme callo y ambos volteamos a ver al recién llegado.

-Eleazar… hola

Él se acerco hasta donde nos encontrábamos, me saludo de mano, e hizo un pequeño gesto a Esme.

-Hola señor_ saludo Esme

- Parece que te has hecho amigo de esta pequeña humana.

- Si_ voltee a ver a Esme y esta tenia el rostro agachado y volteaba a ver a su alrededor, tenia tantas ganas de pedirle que continuara, pero no sabia la forma de retomar el tema, además en presencia de Eleazar ella seguramente no hablaría; tenia la confianza y la amistad de Esme, pero dudaba que confiara en mi compañero.

- Pues bien, entonces creo q es hora de irnos_ se dio media vuelta

Yo seguí viendo a Esme esperando q ella dijera algo, esta solo se dio la vuelta y se alejo de mi.

-Iré a casa de Frank a despedirme.

- Pensé que ya lo habías hecho

- No, salí con Esme a dar un paseo

- Pues bien, no tenemos mucho tiempo, no tardes._ se veía molesto por el retraso, pero necesitaba solo unos minutos mas en compañía de Esme.

Camine en dirección contraria y alcance a Esme que se dirigía a casa de Frank, me sitúe a su lado y con la indecisión de hacerlo o no, pase mi brazo sobre su hombro y la acerque a mi, pensé que ella lo iba a rechazar pero se acerco mas a mi

-Ya no escuchare mas de tus historias_ rompió ella el silencio

- Ni yo tus sueños y planes_ una risita salio de sus labios, era el sonido mas hermoso que pudiera imaginar.

- En verdad me hubiera gustado poder conocer a todos tus hijos, en especial a esos dos q tienen dones, Alice y Edward verdad_ dijo meditabunda

- Ambos son muy diferentes a pesar de q poseen dones, Edward es muy especial pero es un buen chico y Alice es muy hiperactiva, me sorprende q no me dijera antes de irme que te conocería_ me eche a reír por q conocía muy bien a Alice y jamás dudaría en decirme lo q me deparaba.

- El destino es extraño

- Si… muy extraño…_ en seguida ambos volvimos a callar

- Te voy a extrañar_ apenas dijo con aliento

- Yo también te extrañare_ me detuve y la vi fijamente a los ojos, en ese momento me percate de que era lo q me retenía ahí, y ese algo era ella, tan absorto estaba en su compañía q poco a poco sin darme cuanta me fui adentrando a un terreno q me era totalmente ajeno, ahora entendía ese sentimiento q me recorría en las noches cuando la veía dormir, estaba enamorado de ella, pero ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? Ella era una humana yo un vampiro, por naturaleza éramos incompatibles; acaricie sus mejillas sonrojadas y me acerque lentamente a sus labios, no estaba seguro de lo que hacia, me incline en su dirección hasta q nuestros labios se tocaron, aquello fue apenas un roce pero me basto para confirmar que amaba a aquella humana.

- Carlisle…

- Mi pequeña_ ella se acerco a mi y se acurruco en mi pecho, yo la rodee con ambos brazos y la abrace con dulzura, sentía un extraño hormigueo en los labios y el aire a mi alrededor estaba impregnado con su aroma, no sabia que iba hacer, ¿Cómo dejarla ahora q sabia lo que sentía? Tenía que haber una solución pero no la encontraba.

Permanecimos abrazados por bastante tiempo, mi cabeza buscaba la forma de poder estar con ella, quedarme era imposible, esa era una ciudad de humanos yo no podia permanecer ahí por mas que lo quisiera, llevármela… no imposible, me estaba completamente prohibido sacar a un humano de este refugio, la estreche aun mas en mis brazos, me estaba desesperando no poder encontrar una solución.

- Llévame contigo, no quiero quedarme aquí_ ella se separo de mi_ por favor Carlisle llévame contigo.

- Esme_ quería decirle que si, pero como iba a hacer eso_ no se como, tu sabes cuales son las reglas aquí_ ella bajo la cabeza y lagrimas comenzaron a derramarse por sus mejillas_ no querida, no llores_ dije limpiando sus ojos_ encontrare una forma.

- Frank_ dijo repentinamente_ el nos puede ayudar, el sabe lo que yo siento por ti_ agacho la cabeza y volteo el rostro para no ver como se sonrojaba.

- Vaya_ dije sorprendido, no me había percatado de que ella sentía algo por mi desde antes.

- Vamos_ me tomo de la mano e hizo q la siguiera a paso rápido, me causaba gracia q ella olvidara lo que era y lo rápido que era a comparación de ella, sin avisarle la tome entre mis brazos y la lleve corriendo, nos tomo menos de dos minutos llegar a la casa, la baje con cuidado antes de entrar.

- Eso ha sido inesperado_ dijo ella casi sin aliento, reí del comentario y ella me devolvió la sonrisa, la tome de la mano y entramos juntos a la casa.

Al traspasar el umbral nos encontramos a Frank sentado de espaldas a nosotros hojeaba un viejo libro, para nuestra suerte era el único que se encontraba en ese momento en la casa.

-Frank_ le llame

- Oh Carlisle has vuelto_ dijo sin voltear a vernos_ Eleazar ya ha llegado, le dije que habías salido a dar un pequeño paseo pero ya sabes como es tan desesperado que fue a buscarte, me sorprende que a uno de los tuyos le preocupe tanto el tiempo, tienen una eternidad para hacer las cosas_ se hecho a reír de su propio comentario y se volteo a vernos, por su semblante estaba seguro que no se esperaba vernos de esa forma, Esme se encontraba acurrucada en mi y yo la abrazaba por la cintura, parpadeo un par de veces y se recompuso._ vaya, esto es algo que no se ve todos los días.

- Necesitamos de tu ayuda Frank_ se dirigió Esme a él_ quiero irme con él

- Espera chica que locuras estas diciendo_ se levanto del asiento y camino hasta nosotros_ sabes perfectamente que eso es imposible, entiendo que sientas algo por Carlisle pero ¿y él?_ el hombre me observo detenidamente.

- Yo también quiero a Esme_ abrió los ojos otra vez sorprendido, tardo unos cuantos minutos mas en recomponerse y esta vez me vio fijamente a los ojos serio.

- Entenderás que en esta época no se puede tocar a los humanos de reserva para transfórmalos verdad.

- Lo se_ dije cabizbajo, yo no podía romper las reglas

- Frank_ grito Esme_ no es como si me estuviera obligando yo quiero…

- No Esme_ le interrumpí_ tiene razón, yo no puedo romper las regla

- Pero que dices_ levanto el rostro y trato que la viera a los ojos pero no podía hacerlo_ Acaso no me quieres como yo te quiero_ su voz era entrecortada.

- Claro que te quiero pero no veo como solucionar esto, además tú no sabes lo que es vivir eternamente, no es algo que uno quiera por voluntad

- Pero yo te quiero.

- Este drama no me lo esperaba_ la profunda voz de mi amigo se escucho a mi espalda, tan absorto estaba que no lo había sentido antes, dio un par de pasos a mi dirección y entro a la casa_ así que has quedado prendado de esta jovencita_ volteo a ver a Esme, esta se acurruco a mi escondiendo su rostro para no verlo a la cara. Me vio a los ojos intentando entenderme_ Esto es complicado Carlisle.

- Lo se.

Este siguió viéndome y hablo tan bajo y de prisa q los oídos humanos serian incapaces de entender y escuchar lo que decía.

- No me queda duda que sientes algo por esa chiquilla, Carlisle ¿quieres que ella te acompañe de regreso a volterra?

- Por supuesto pero no veo como sacarla de aquí.

-Tú no la puedes sacar, pero ella puede huir

- ¿Qué dices?

- Si ella sale de la reserva tu no estarás rompiendo ninguna regla y podrás llevártela.

- Pero es imposible salir de aquí

- Eso es lo que ellos nos hacen creer_ dijo viendo rápidamente a Frank_ la población de esta reserva crece cada vez mas y no es por que haya mas nacimientos, humanos que se esconden afuera entran aquí sin que se lleve un registro, me he hecho de la vista gorda por que realmente no me importa como a los vulturis, ellos saben salir de aquí, si ella huye no se romperá ninguna regla y tu te la podrás llevar. Eso es a lo que ella se refería con que Frank los podría ayudar.

- Entiendo

Aquella conversación no duro más de un minuto, agache la cabeza y sonreí a Esme

- Prepárate_ ella levanto la vista y sonrió_ Frank_ me acerque a él_ necesitamos de tu ayuda, creo q entiendes a que me refiero_ puso mala cara pero asintió

- No será fácil.

- Te ofrezco provisiones_ oferto Eleazar_ creo que siempre es bueno tener buenas relaciones con algunos de mi especie_ Eleazar sonrió entre amable y amenazador.

- Pues si así son las cosas esta bien, te iras en medio mes_ dijo viendo a Esme

- Nosotros tenemos que irnos Carlisle, la veras en unos cuantos días.

- Pero…_ dijo ella

- Es necesario_ le contesto Eleazar_ si desapareces al momento que Carlisle se va habrá sospechas, pero ese tiempo es el suficiente para no generar ninguna sospecha.

- Tiene razón Esme no será tanto tiempo.

- Regresaras por mi verdad

- Aquí estaré, te lo prometo

- Entonces quince días

Los días pasaban por lo general mas lentos de lo que esperaba, aunque las hijas de Eleazar intentaran distraerme simplemente no podía, había informado al consejo de volterra que todo estaba en orden y que me quedaría por unos días mas. Eleazar fue de una gran ayuda, me sorprendió que me apoyara en mi decisión, le parecía extraña y rara la forma en que me enamore, pero decía que merecía ser feliz aunque esa felicidad fuera con una humana, aun tenia varias cosas que solucionar, por ejemplo como me la llevaría hasta Volterra y luego lo que diría, sabia que tendría que transformarla antes de presentarme a la corte, no podía llegar con una humana pero tampoco quería quitarle la vida a Esme, estaba viviendo un gran conflicto, Eleazar tenia razón, no debía preocuparme hasta que el momento llegara, además con ayuda de Alice seria mas fácil que yo pudiera hacer algo que no nos afectara tanto, intente llamarla el día que llegue de la reserva, pero no la pude localizar, tenia el alivio que si algo malo ocurriría ella llamaría enseguida.

El día llego, esperaba con ansia que el crepúsculo cayera para volverla a ver, nos fuimos antes del atardecer corrimos para no generar sospechas de ningún tipo, me despedí de las mestizas y Carmen, pues ellas creían que regresaría a Volterra, llegamos al punto de encuentro, eran unos 5 kilómetros al sur de donde se encontraba la ciudad, la distancia era considerable para un humano aunque para nosotros era nada, Frank y Eleazar dijeron q era una zona segura y que no sucedería nada malo, yo esperaba que fuera verdad pues me moriría si algo malo le sucedía a Esme, si de por si estaba inquieto por ella, le había hecho jurarme que no regresaría a esa casa donde la maltrataban tanto, ella prometió que se quedaría con Frank los días restantes.

La hora del encuentro llego pero no hubo señales de ninguno de los dos, los minutos comenzaron a pasar sin rastro de ambos

- Ya paso mucho tiempo

- Calma Carlisle tal vez surgió un retraso.

- Si algo les paso…

- Tranquilo hay que esperar unos minutos

La impaciencia me estaba desquiciando, ahora todos los sentidos los tenia nuevamente a flote, muchos siglos permanecí como una roca, sin ninguna alegría tan extrema ni preocupación como hasta este momento, ahora todo era tan vivido, era como si mi corazón volviese a latir después de un eterno descanso, los colores me parecían mas vivos, los sonidos me eran mas agradables y las sensaciones las experimentaba al mil como cuando era humano.

Una ligera brisa soplo en nuestra dirección y por fin pude descansar, ese era la esencia de Esme entre mezclada con la de otra persona que no reconocí en un principio pero luego me percate q era la de uno de los hijos de Frank, pasaron unos cuantos minutos mas y por fin la divise entre la maleza, los arbustos y árboles q nos rodeaban.

-Estas seguro que es por aquí.

- Si Esme no te preocupes

- Tu padre estará bien

- Si, el viejo es fuerte no tienes por que preocuparte

Eleazar y yo nos vimos al escuchar que algo le había sucedido a Frank, ambos nos acercamos hasta que nos encontramos

- Carlisle_ grito al verme, camino mas deprisa y se detuvo cuando me tuve de frente, su rostro mostraba una ancha sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban con un toque especial, aunque ambos estaban hinchados y rojos, aquello era la clara señal que ella había estado llorando.

- Que sucedió Esme, porque pareces triste _ dije tocando sus ojeras

- No, estoy feliz, solo que…_ ella agacho la cabeza y me abrazo

- Hubo problemas a la hora de irnos_ contesto el hijo de Frank

- Que problemas_ quiso saber Eleazar

- Los hermanos de Esme, hubo una riña pero no se preocupen es cosa de nada

- ¿Tu padre como esta?_ quise saber

- Lastimado pero él esta bien, no se preocupen por él cuando salimos estaba mucho mejor.

- Eso sucedió hoy._ pregunto inquieto Eleazar

- No señor hace dos días, por eso no se alarmen nadie sospecha que Esme ha huido, además es casi una locura que uno quiera salir de la cuidad sabiendo los peligros q se aguardan afuera_ comenzó a reír pero en seguida cayo al vernos_ disculpen, bueno me voy, Esme cuídate mucho y suerte_ el chico sonrió dio media vuelta y desapareció entre los árboles.

-Nosotros también debemos irnos, no podemos dejar que nos vean_ Eleazar dio media vuelta y hecho a correr

- Debemos irnos Esme_ le dije separándola a regañadientes de mi.

- Me da tanto gusto verte_ me vio a los ojos

- No sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado_ ahora sin vacilación, me acerque ha ella y la bese, este ha comparación del primero fue un beso de verdad, el fuego de mi garganta quemaba al rojo vivo, pero era mas mi amor por ella que aquel dolor, me separe de ella al oír q le faltaba el aire, tenia los ojos cerrados y sus manos se ceñían en mi cuello.

- Te amo_ dije volviendo a rozar sus labios, ahora con un beso mas apacible

- Yo te amo más.

Las condiciones en que viajamos no fueron precisamente las que yo hubiera querido pero era la mejor opción que teníamos en ese momento además que no correríamos con ningún tipo de riesgo, antes de llegar al Aeropuerto Eleazar le coloco a Esme un brazalete y me entrego otro a mi, la hizo que se cambiarse de ropa y le entrego el boleto de avión.

- Entraran juntos pero ella se ira por otro lado, espero q lo entiendas Carlisle

- Pretendes hacerla pasar por una pet_ aquella idea me parecía descabellada_ ella no tiene para nada la apariencia de una.

- Lo se, pero no puede dejarse ver como una natural o por una de reserva, sabes lo que sucederá._ no me gustaba la idea pero acepte.

- ¿Que es una pet?_ pregunto confundida Esme_ ¿que quieres decir con que no me parezco en nada a una?_ estaba confundida e intentaba entender

- Te lo explicare después que lleguemos a Volterra._ conteste

- No entiendo, es algo malo verdad

- Para un humano como tú si, es algo indignante y cruel pero no te preocupes en tu caso solo será apariencia_ la calmo Eleazar_ por nada del mundo hables con otros, veras a muchos humanos pero no son como los que tu conoces son muy diferentes, por favor no intentes hacer platica, no hables, si puedes finge q eres muda, entendido._ intento ser amable pero era muy directo y su carácter no ayudo a suavizarle las cosas, Esme se puso nerviosa e inquieta

- Tranquila, solo será en el vuelo, después no tendrás q fingir nada.

- Está bien

- Suerte Carlisle

- Gracias por tu ayuda amigo

- No hay de que, yo te debo mucho mas hermano

- Hasta pronto

- Larga vida.

- Igual para ti.

Al llegar al aeropuerto fui directo al anden de los pet´s para que no se perdiera, intente aparentar indiferencia como muchos q esperaban a los suyos, pude distinguir a Esme en el mar de humanos que caminaban con alegría hacia donde se encontraban sus amos, Esme aparentaba desinterés pero se veía perturbada y a punto de echarse a llorar, tenia tantas ganas de correr hacia ella, abrazarla y pedirle perdón por lo que había tenido que pasar. Al llegar a mi lado, me di la vuelta e hice un adema para q me siguiera, me dolió ser tan frió y duro con ella pero era algo que debía hacer. Cuando llegue a las puertas corredizas del aeropuerto me encontré con Alice y Edward esperándome.

-Chicos_ dije sorprendido, aunque no tenia por que estarlo sabiendo que era Alice. Esme subió la vista curiosa y los vio, ambos eran polos completamente opuestos, Alice sonreía con afecto a los dos mientras Edward veía entrecerrado los ojos en dirección a Esme, al encontrarse con mi mirada se dio la vuelta y salio.

- No le hagas caso Carlisle ya sabes como es, esta preocupado

- Supongo

- Hola Esme

- ¿Como es que sabes?_ dijo repentinamente sorprendida

- Mi padre te ha contado de mi, soy Alice

- Oh

- Será mejor que ya nos vayamos_ me tomo Alice del brazo y me condujo puerta afuera, Esme corrió detrás de nosotros, estaba algo confundido por el comportamiento de Alice, la estaba tratando como si ella fuera realmente mi pet.

Al llegar al auto ya nos aguardaba Edward, en el estacionamiento no había mas personas que él así que Alice tomo de la mano a Esme y la condujo a la parte de atrás con ella, mientras yo caminaba hacia el asiento del copiloto, Edward puso el coche en marcha y salio a toda velocidad del lugar.

- Disculpa si te trate tan mal, pero teníamos que guardar las apariencias_ dijo Alice

- Ah…_ tartamudeo_ no hay problemas, de todas formas no entiendo bien ese concepto de Pet_ Edward soltó una risita baja y la vio a los ojos.

- Edward_ le llame, volteo a verme, levanto una la ceja y regreso la vista, conocía a Edward y del odio casi enfermizo que le tenia a los humanos, pero no iba a permitir que ofendiera a Esme con sus sarcasmos.

- Esta bien padre prometo comportarme, aunque estas jugando con fuego, en una semana hay reunión en el consejo y tienes q estar presente, Aro tiene mucho interés en tu visita a América, espero que tengas una buena explicación.

- Yo me encargo de eso Edward

- Como quieras pero no permitiré que te pase algo por culpa de una simple humana.

- Ese es asunto mió

- Ya te lo he dicho.

- Edward_ le llamo Alice_ no exageres

El puso mala cara y siguió su camino

- Ya lo dije

Toda la plática transcurrió a tal velocidad que Esme apenas se percato de nuestra conversación.

Edward condujo hasta las afueras de Volterra, nos dirigíamos a una casa de campo que usábamos muy de vez en cuando, no me sorprendió que me llevaran hasta allá pues seguramente Alice lo vio y en vez de preguntar nos trajeron hasta acá, tenia que hablar con todos mis hijos y explicarle cuales eran mis intenciones, pero con Alice y Edward era casi imposible que yo pudiera tener oportunidad de hablar con ellos, aun tenia que ver a Rose y Emmett aunque tal vez aun no volvieran de su viaje, llegamos antes del anochecer Esme se había quedado dormida y Alice la contemplaba con gran ternura.

- Me da mucho gusto por ti Carlisle, ya era hora que encontraras a alguien, aunque ese alguien sea esta humana.

- A mi también me sorprendió_ dije mientras nos acercábamos a la entrada de la casa_ tu ya lo sabias ¿verdad?_ dije viéndola por el retrovisor

- Tuve unas cuantas visiones pero nada claro, aunque cuando tomaste la decisión todo fue claro.

- Lo saben Emmett y Rose

- Ja_ río Edward_ esos dos no se aparecerán por estos lugares por un buen tiempo, ya sabes como son, aunque no creo q sea algo tan importante tratándose de una humana.

- Edward, dijiste que te comportarías_ Alice bufo_ me lo prometiste

- Déjalo Alice, tu y yo sabemos por que dice eso_ él gruño e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

- Estoy aceptando esto Carlisle por que eres mi padre y te respeto, pero eso no deja que piense que es una completa locura lo que estas haciendo, ¿enamorarte de una humana? Ja, como si eso se pudiera, además tu sabes los peligros que conlleva esto en la corte, como te dije hace rato no permitiré que te suceda algo por ella.

- Entiendo y agradezco tu preocupación Edward pero yo amo a esta humana y si en verdad me aprecias por que soy tu padre, espero que respetes a Esme._ dio un largo suspiro de resignación y hablo

- Lo intentare.

Baje a Esme que aun dormía profundamente, Edward no quiso entrara a la casa y se quedo en el coche para esperara a Alice, mientras ella entraba a gran velocidad y con la emoción a la casa, deje a Esme recostada en una de las camas, la cobije y baje con mi hija a la planta baja.

- No le hagas caso a Edward_ me consoló mi hija, estaba preocupado por lo que ocurriría en los próximos días_ el pobre esta amargado_ rio por debajo, pude escuchar a Edward maldecir afuera_ las cosas saldrán bien, tienes mi apoyo y el de Jasper.

- Y el donde esta?_ quise saber

- Se quedo en la cuidad arreglando unas cosas, pero me dijo q te apoyaba en todo.

- Gracias Alice

- Y aunque Edward lo niegue, el tamben te apoyara en todo aunque este renegando ahorita.

- Gracias Alice, en verdad aprecio lo que estas haciendo por mi.

- Yo soy la q te debe mucho Carlisle sino fuera por ti no se lo que seria en estos momentos de mi, y creo q todos nosotros tus hijos te debemos mas de lo que piensas, bueno te dejo tenemos que regresar a Volterra, nos vemos en unos días_ dio media vuelta y desapareció.

Regrese a la habitación donde dormía Esme y como noches anteriores la vi dormir, esta ocasión fue diferente a las demás estaba inquieta y se quejaba, le tome la temperatura para verificar si no había enfermado en el transcurso del viaje, todo indicaba que estaba bien, me recosté en la cama y con cuidad la rodee entre mis brazos para calmarla, esto pareció calmarla y se acurruco en mi y su sueño se volvió profundo.

Mi vida cambio completamente, jamás imagine que pudiera amar en la magnitud que estaba amando, ella se había vuelto el pilar y el centro de mi existencia, todos los días salíamos y le mostraba las bellezas de los alrededores, le mostré muchas cosas que ella no conocía, me sentía como un adolescente frente a su primer amor, y en muchos sentidos era verdad, Esme era mi único y mi mas grande amor, no me importaba ir a donde fuera con tal de estar con ella, incluso podíamos estar ambos en una habitación en silencio y me bastaba su sola presencia para ser feliz, ella no paraba de demostrarme lo mucho q me amaba, era un sueño del cual me negaba a despertar.

Sabia que pronto el sueño terminaría y tendríamos que enfrentarnos a las reglas, yo ya había tomado mi decisión, me quedaría con Esme y si su deseo era convertirse en una como yo, no se lo negaría. Llego el día de la corte y las cosas fueron peor a como me lo imagine, sabia que Aro, Marco y Cayo no la aceptarían, pero no me importaba perder mis derechos pero ninguno de ellos la tocaría, al fin de cuentas su interés por las influencias que tenia y el servicios q les ofrecieran mis hijos fue la mejor herramienta q pudimos tener, yo me iba de la corte oficial de Volterra por voluntad propia pero mantendría mi posición como el q mantenía la paz entre clanes, para no generar discusiones y conflictos, mientras ellos respetarían mi relación con Esme y no se opondrían si deseaba transformarla o no, lo que mas les peso fue la amenaza de Alice y Edward si me hacían algo, los Vulturis no se podían dar el lujo de perder a dos de sus vasallos mas fuertes.

No me importo dejar Volterra e irme a vivir al campo con Esme, eso era lo único q deseaba y añoraba, la relación fue creciendo con cada día que pasaba, los sentimientos y emociones me sofocaban, hasta q no pude mas y la hice mía. Fue la experiencia mas intensa que había vivido en todos mis siglos, ella se convirtió en mi todo, mi razón de ser, y la mujer con la que viviría eternamente, tenia miedo de perderla pues su embarazo no fue algo q ambos planeáramos aunque yo conocía los riesgos de implicarme íntimamente con una humana, para ella solo fue una bendición del cielo y tenia fe en que podíamos estar juntos después de que ella diera a luz.

_**FIN FLASH BACK **_

- A si fue como vino al mundo la pequeña Marthina, transforme a Esme después de que ella diera a luz y ahora somos la gran familia que viste en el recibidor._ sonreí y vi a mi interlocutora

Los ojos de aquella chica eran insondables, su respiración era pausada y los latidos de su corazón eran lentos, cerro los ojos con fuerza y exhalo el aire q había retenido, giro el rostro hacia el cielo que ahora era decorado por un manto de estrellas que recorría todo el firmamento, se detuvo a observarlas por unos segundos, me preguntaba que efecto pudo causar mi historia, sabia que ella odiaba a todos los de mi especie y con gran razón, Edward no era precisamente la mejor cara de nuestra especie, pero aun así sabia que mi hijo se negaba a aceptar lo que sentía por esta humana.

Un corazón no puede odiar por tanto tiempo, no pueden fingir indiferencia cuando saben que no es realmente lo que sienten, pueden mentirse pero las cosas no son como parecen, la negación es solo el principio que los ciega ante lo que es evidente.

**DEDICADO A TI, PEQUEÑA MARTHINA.**

**FIN 8 Carlisle parte II.**

* * *

**_HOLA, HOLA_**

**_Después de dos siglos, aquí esta la continuación de parte de Carlisle, la ultima parte esta muy resumida, es que me encanta detallar las cosas y mi manita tiene razón creo q lo que quieren es volver a saber de Edward y Bella, así que no se preocupen, los siguientes capítulos serán 100% ellos dos_**

**_Como quiero narrar mas a detalle la parte de la corte con los vulturis, el embarazo y la transformación de Esme escribiré un shot, con referencia a esas situaciones yo creo q lo subiré alternamente con los siguientes capítulos._**

**_Este capitulo es dedicado a Marthina, un pequeño angelito que esta luchando por vivir, en verdad espero q se recupere. Se q tal vez suene algo cursi pero lo hago con todo el corazón, si esta en Dios llevársela con el, al menos quiero q su nombre quede en esta historia y en mi memoria._**

**_Gracias por leer esta historia y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo_**

**_CHAITOO_**


	10. Inesperado

**Cáp. 9 Inesperado**

_Un corazón no puede odiar eternamente, no pueden fingir indiferencia cuando saben que no es realmente lo que sienten, pueden mentirse pero las cosas no son como parecen, la negación es solo el principio que los ciega ante lo que es evidente._

**POV BELLA**

Las estrellas centelleaban al son de una melodía que no lograba entender, el viento soplaba con ligereza provocando que las copas de los árboles se mecieran al mismo son, millones de pensamientos me invadían, a pesar que sabia que decía la verdad, simplemente no quería creerle, esperaba una respuesta de mi parte, pero no existía tal, que podía decirle, "que bonita historia" o "que bien, tuviste un final feliz"… ¿Qué decirle? Toda mi vida había creído que los vampiros eran seres ruines y despreciables y de la nada aparece uno que derrumba todo lo que siempre creí, aunque él solo era una excepción al caso, si, eso tenia que ser, Carlisle Cullen era la excepción en millones o tal vez en toda su raza, aun así no comprendía por que sentía un nudo en la garganta, la boca seca y un terrible dolor en el pecho como si algo me estuviera atravesando el corazón.

- Isabella_ voltee a ver a quien me llamaba, no era Carlisle y agradecí que otro me sacara de aquella situación, hacia nosotros caminaba Alfons a paso lento

- Alfons_

- Oh_ parecía confuso_ disculpen, no pensé que aun se encontraban ocupados_ dio signos de retirarse pero Carlile lo detuvo.

- No, ya hemos terminado_ se volteo hacia mi y sonrió_ Ha sido un gusto platicar contigo_ se levanto, me ofreció su mano de apoyo para q me levantara, algo confundida la tome y me incorpore.

- El gusto ha sido mió_ conteste en susurros, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Es hora que nos despidamos, te veo en la casa Isabella, mis hijos ya están preguntando por mi.

- Ah…_ el recuerdo del por que estaba ahí regreso a mi en ese momento, tan ensimismada estaba con su historia que había olvidado por completo el motivo de mi estadía en aquella casa_ esta bien.

-Isabella tenemos que entrara_ Alfons me tomo de la mano_ vamos_ su impaciente voz me hizo girar el rostro y seguirle el paso, voltee a ver a Carlisle que seguía parado observando en mi dirección, me percate que antes de dar la vuelta en la esquina que bajaba las escaleras él giro el rostro hacia su derecha y me pareció ver el perfil de alguien que se acercaba a su dirección, lo ultimo que alcance a ver fue un mechón de cabello cobrizo.

**POV EDWARD**

Me preguntaba el verdadero motivo por el cual Carlisle le contaba aquella historia a la humana, jamás había visto a Isabella tan atenta y con esa expresión en el rostro, tres años y esta era la primera vez que su semblante no denotaba asco, pelea o aburrimiento, en cambio, sus ojos brillaban con una singular luz de interés y sobre todo fascinación, todas aquellos sentimientos reflejaba a la niña que aun era.

No prestaba realmente interés en la historia Carlisle con Esme, estaba absorto en el mar de expresiones que estaba descubriendo en mi pet, algo que dijo Carlisle la hizo subir la mirada, parecía desdichada, volvió a bajar la mirada y sonrió con melancolía.

- Es de mala educación espiar a las personas, lo sabes verdad_ voltee a ver a mi pequeña hermana que se acercaba a paso lento

- Que quieres_ no preste atención a sus pensamientos, solo prestaba atención a Carlisle y a Bella

- Ya a llegado la ultima invitada, todos esperan en el recibidor_ se acerco y jalo mi brazo para q la viera_ la ultima invitada esta buscándote_ di un fuerte suspiro y baje la vista

- Lo se

- Y que estas esperando, o es que quieres seguir escuchando la historia que conoces tan bien_ dejo de verme y volteo a ver a quien yo miraba.

- Pero que demonios_ me dio risa su pensamiento "dime por que demonios tu rebelde pet no uso el vestido que le di"

- Concuerdo con lo de rebelde, pero no tengo ni idea por que no lo uso, recuerda q no la escucho_ bufo por debajo, nuestra pequeña riña hizo que Carlisle se percatara de nuestra presencia, vi como Alfons se acercaba y llamaba a Bella para llevársela a la reunión.

-Alice regresa a la sala, tengo que preguntarle algo a Carlisle

- Si ella se enoja te echare la culpa a ti

- Como quieras, voy con Carlisle

A regañadientes Alice se dio la vuelta y regreso, cuando mi pet desapareció por las escaleras me acerque a donde estaba mi padre.

-Interesante historia_ me acerque a él, volteo a verme y mil preguntas rondaron su cabeza.

- Una por una, no puedo resolverlas todas _ rió por debajo y me encaro.

- Que haces aquí Edward

- Vine a buscarte, pero como vi que estabas muy entretenido platicando decidí no interferir_ me dedico una mirada suspicaz y rió

- Gracias, pero tendrás que esforzarte mas si quieres que te crea, te conozco bastante bien, no te hubiera importado interrumpir._ reí de su comentario. ¿Tan falso me oía?_ y cual es la pregunta que venias a hacerme, o era solo una excusa para que Alice te dejara.

- Un poco de ambas

- Y bien.

- ¿Por qué le contaste esa historia?_ estaba pensando muy bien su respuesta y contesto una media verdad

- Salio el tema a relucir y ella quería saber mas.

- En serio…_ estaba siendo muy cuidadoso en sus pensamientos, demasiadas barreras para impedirme el acceso, solo él era capaz de ocultar tan bien sus motivos reales_ creo saber lo que pretendes_ le tantee, un pequeño desliz y sabría la verdad.

- Jaja, hay Edward_ me vio con ternura_ no estas en la corte y no soy uno de tus presos_ volvió a reír

- Carlisle que pretendes.

- Nada, solo fui cortes con ella, algo que al parecer a ti te cuesta mucho trabajo_ hice una mueca, eso que tenia que ver con lo que le pregunte_ espero que la trates bien, por lo menos el tiempo que estén aquí_ volvió a sonreír _ bueno todos nos esperan hijo entremos_ dejo de verme y se dio la vuelta para entrar a la casa, su reacción como sus pensamientos me confundieron.

- Iré en un momento

Asintió y dio media vuelta, mientras se iba alejando logre escuchar una ráfaga de sus pensamientos _"Será mejor que se quede un momento a solas, no entiendo por que se molesto tanto, acaso sintió celos de mi, oí como reía, ¿celos de mi? tal vez esto sea mas fácil de lo que pensé"_ _Parpadee atónito, ¿sentir celos yo? Ni siquiera me sentía enojado, como se le ocurrió que yo estuviera celoso por que él estuviera con Bella, pero que disparares pensaba Carlisle, me molesto que pensara esas estupideces, como si me importara mi pet, ahora si estaba realmente enojado, que afán de pensar que yo sentía algo por la escoria de mi pet, me quemaba el veneno con solo pensarlo.

Respire y Exhale para calmarme, esta era la fiesta de mi padre y no tenia pensado echarla a perder, cuando sentí que la furia me abandonaba regrese a la casa a poner mi mejor cara.

**POV BELLA**

Estaba casi segura que la persona que se acerco a Carlisle era Edward me preguntaba si estuvo escuchando nuestra conversación, aun me parecía increíble que Carlisle fuera su padre, aun ese sentimiento aquella opresión en mi pecho persistía, era tan molesto no saber por que me sentía tan vulnerable y desolada.

Alfons seguía jalando de mi brazo hasta que al llegar a la esquina me soltó y volteo a verme.

- Ya han llegado todos los invitados, hay muchos vampiros mas de los que esperaba ver, imagina que es una reunión mas, no tendrás que acercarte a nadie, hay un espacio donde estarán los Pet, ahí esta tu chelo, recuerda que…_ y siguió la misma letanía que decía desde la primera vez que salí a reuniones, me lo sabia de memoria así q deje de prestarle atención, sabia lo que tenia que hacer y no hacer, que tocar cuando y como, no verles a los ojos, no acercase, no tener ningún tipo de contacto con ello y lo mas importante y lo que siempre me causaba problemas, no pelear con ningún otro pet.

- Alfons_ coloque mi mano en sus labios_ lo se, no tienes que decirlo, tranquilízate_ Entramos_ para que evitar lo inevitable

Odiaba tener que entrar a esa habitación repleta de monstruos, se me estaba revolviendo el estomago solo de pensarlo, mi único consuelo si es q se le puede llamar como tal, era saber que vería a Carlisle. Por una extraña razón confiaba en él, cerré los ojos, respire profundamente y saque el aire poco a poco, asintió con la cabeza y abrió la puerta, entro y le seguí, no pretendía bajar la mirada como lo hacia él, no, al contrario entre con el rostro en alto hasta el lugar que tenia asignado, no busque ninguna mirada y me senté al lado de dos jóvenes que en mi vida había visto. Ambos vestían con ropas de organza muy parecidas a las ropas que estaban en mi habitación, una era una chica alta de cabello lacio color oro, ojos azules de piel clara, a su lado estaba un chico mucho mas bajo que ella, su piel era un poco mas oscura de, cabello y ojos negros tapados por unos grandes anteojos, subieron la mirada al instante de mi llegada y ambos me estudiaron meticulosamente.

- Buenas noches señorita_ me saludo la joven con acento extranjero

- Hola_ conteste, el chico siguió su examen y me saludo

- Mucho gusto.

Eran bastante educados para ser pets, la chica me hizo un lugar al lado suyo y me invito a sentar.

-Gracias_ antes de sentarme tome el chelo y lo saque de su estuche, con cuidado lo coloque a mi lado para cuando tocara.

-Así que eres artista

- Se podría decir_ sonreí, era realmente amigable_ cual es tu nombre_ pregunte con interés

- Ángela y el ¿tuyo?

- Isabella

- Un gusto conocerte, mi compañero se llama Ben_ el chico levanto la vista y sonrió.

- Señorita un gusto conocerla_ me tomo de la mano el chico llamado Ben y la beso, me sorprendió la galantería con la que se comportaban ambos.

- El gusto ha sido mío

Ambos sonrieron y se giraron hacia donde se encontraba su amo, estos pets eran diferentes a los q trataba o conocía, tal vez fueran pets de carlisle y Esme, aunque dudaba que ellos trataran a humanos como mascotas, en fin realmente no tenían un fin practico, era solo una extravagancia que se daban algunos vampiros.

Sin querer pase la vista en los "invitados de la reunión" me era incomodo darme cuenta que ellos me veían así como lo hacia yo, sus miradas eran inquisitivas, me percate de un grupo de tres vampiras que me veían despectivamente, podrirá jurar que casi con odio, dos de ellas ya las había visto a mi llegada, eran las dos rubias que vi al final, junto a ellas se encontraba otra vampira igual de cabello rubio solo q con matices rojizos q me veía con hostilidad, aquella vampira se percato de mi mirada y rió con suficiencia, me extrañaba esa reacción, era como si me estuviera retando, deje de prestarle atención recordando q no debía verles, empecé a buscar a Alfons cuando escuche la chirriante voz de…

-Isabella que sorpresa verte por aquí_ me gire hacia aquella voz y la vi, Ángela, la pet que estaba mi lado la saludo tan cordialmente como lo hizo conmigo pero esta ni siquiera le hizo caso.

- Jessica_ de todas las pets q conocía tenia que ser precisamente ella la que también asistiera a esta reunión, además no venia sola, la acompañaba su perro guardián, Micke se me revolvió el estomago con solo pensar que estaríamos en el mismo lugar por dos semanas, esto tenia q ser una broma, no solo aguantaría a Edward y su familia, no, también tendría q soportar a esos dos.

- Parece que no me esperabas, me da gusto verte_ ¿sarcasmo?

- Pues lamento no corresponder el sentimiento_ sonreí con suficiencia

- Jaja, que graciosa eres Isabella

- No pretendía serlo

La sonrisa se le borro del rostro y se giro indignada, sabia q ante los otros dos pets yo estaba siendo muy grosera, pero Jessica era insoportable, si existía un humano q no tuviera vergüenza esa era ella, añoraba ser como los vampiros y daba gracias a ser la pet de uno, eso me ponía los nervios de punta, además q sus comentarios siempre eran mal intencionados y ya me había causado varios problemas anteriormente con otros pet`s; por ella era que siempre me metía en problemas.

Micke se acerco a mi e intento saludarme, me moví antes de que lo hiciera, era un arrastrado por eso no me caía nada bien, al ver que sus intentos fracasaban se dio la vuelta, sonrió a mi acompañante y se fue a seguir a Jessica

Después de que Jessica y Micke se instalaron del otro lado de la sala junto a otros pet´s, me recargue en el sillón y cerré los ojos, esa noche seria larga, el movimiento de mi acompañante me hizo volver a abrir los ojos y me encontré con la mirada de Ángela que me estudiaba meticulosamente, era como si quisiera preguntar algo pero no se atreviese, me dio risa la cara que puso provocando que esta se sorprendiera y sonrojara.

- Si quieres preguntar algo puedes hacerlo, te juro q no muerdo_ me reí de mi tonto chiste, ella pareció agradarle y también rió

- Vas a decir que soy una entrometida, pero…_ ella callo, y giro su rostro apenada_ no, mejor olvídalo.

- No hay ningún problema en serio_ recordé mi pequeña demostración de afecto con Jessica y tal vez eso era lo que le cohibía_ no te preocupes, Jessica no me cae nada bien por eso fui así con ella, pero tu me caes bien, puedes preguntar con libertad_ mi palabras parecieron infundirle valor y hablo.

- Tu no fuiste criada en centro verdad_ las ultimas palabras las dijo apenas en susurro, no era la primera vez q me lo decían, pero si que me lo preguntaban, la mayoría sabia q no era como ellos por ese motivo no me hablaban pues no me consideraban "digna" de portar ese nombre, a mi no me importaba, de echo estaba completamente de acuerdo con ellos, yo no era un pet, o lo que yo siempre definía como "cascaron vació que se humillaba a los pies de sus amos"

- No.

- Vaya_ no parecía ofendida, ni molesta o incomoda, al contrario parecía ¿fascinada?_ entonces tú vivías afuera, quiero decir_ se acerco a mi y me hablo en susurros de nuevo_ eras libre

- Si_ conteste extrañada, en verdad a ella le interesaba y le agradaba q yo hubiera nacido libre.

- ¿Que se siente ser libre?_ no supe como responder a esa pregunta, por que era completamente opuesto a lo que he sentido en estos tres años, medite un rato y por fin conteste

- Pues es algo maravilloso_ tenia que venderle los benéficos de ser libre de palabra, obra y pensamiento_ puedes hacer lo que tú quieras como tu lo desees.

- Pero como pet también lo puedes hacer_ dijo como si eso fuera común

- No es lo mismo, es diferente por que eres tú el que decide, no tienes q obedecer a otros, tienes autonomía y libre albedrío para decidir_ Ángela intento entenderme pero era como si yo le hablara en otro idioma, ¡¿Qué les hacían en los centros para que se cerraran de ese modo?! Después de unos segundos ella volvió a hablar.

- Y no te daba miedo, quiero decir, estando sola, afuera hay tantos peligros…_ sin querer reí, los peligros estaban en aquel lugar no afuera.

- No, jamás me dio miedo, además no estaba sola yo vivía con…_ antes de terminar caye, no podía decir aquellas palabras, no después de tanto tiempo eso podría delatarme, ahora debía ser mas cuidadosa con lo que decía, no debía bajar la guardia aunque me sintiera a gusto con esa chica, me erguí y di un rápido chequeo a quienes se encontraban alrededor, los vampiros estaban retirados de donde nos encontrábamos, pero sabia q la distancia no era impedimento para q ellos escucharan mi conversación, alcance a ver a Edward q estaba de espaldas, de frente estaban sus dos hermanos, no me prestaban la mas mínima atención, pero no me iba a confiar de eso, ellos perfectamente podían estar escuchando, antes de llamar la atención de alguno me gira rápido a ver a Ángela, q me veía preocupada y algo tensa.

- Perdona, no quise incomodarte.

- No te preocupes_ quise retomar la platica para no ofenderla, ella era la única que me había tratado bien, así que termine la frase q deje inconclusa_ vivía con mi abuelo_ aquella información no era precisamente un secreto, en alguna ocasión se me escapo y se lo comente a Alfons, así q lo mas seguro era que Edward lo supiese, además también se lo había dicho a Carlisle hace algunas horas atrás.

- ¿Tenias familia?_ pregunto sorprendida

- Si, tenia_ conteste indiferente, me dolía pero no iba a trasmitirlo a otros q posiblemente estuvieran escuchando

- Lo dices por que ahora no estas con tú abuelo.

- Si, pero no es por que yo este aquí, él murió hace 5 años

- Oh_ estaba apenada_ lo lamento tanto, no debí ser tan indiscreta.

- No te sientas mal, esos sucedió hace tiempo.

- Entonces después de su muerte tu te hiciste pet_ lo decía como si aquella hubiera sido mi elección.

- Claro que no_ conteste ofendida_ viví libre otros dos años, antes de caer en esto.

- Y ¿por que terminaste como pet?, si tu no lo elegiste

- Por que el destino es muy cruel_ conteste con frialdad_ nunca ni en mi mas loco sueño me imagine que los humanos vivían de esta forma, de hecho no lo supe hasta que deje mi hogar definitivamente que entendí que los humanos que aun existían, vivían como mascotas de los vampiros.

- ¿Por qué dejaste tu hogar, asi hubieras seguido siendo libre?

- Por tonta_ aquella chica ya no me estaba cayendo tan bien, hacia demasiadas preguntas y tenia q contestar con cuidado para no cometer un desliz_ y Tu_ era la hora de la atacar.

- Yo vivía en centro y luego con mi señora_ me mostró el tatuaje de su antebrazo para que lo comprobara.

- Eso lo se_ siempre has estado con… _ ¿como había dicho que se llamaba su acompañante?

- Ben_ respondió ella

- Si el_ gira a ver al chico q se encontraba platicando con otro.

- De toda la vida, cuando mi señora me eligió, también escogió a Ben para que me acompañara_ dijo con un brillo en los ojos_ es tan buena…

- Y quien es la vampira con la que vives.

- Alice Cullen_ se giro en seguida y la busco con la mirada, la imite y vi en su dirección

Ella era la hermana de Edward, la que había llamado a los mellizos para que no me acosaran, ahora si todo me parecía sospechoso, acaso Edward le pidió a su hermana que me interrogaran sus pet, eso era bajo, hasta para él. La vampira volteo la mirada y me vio de una forma extraña, que demonios le pasaba, no entendía por que estaba tan molesta, alcance a ver por el rabillo del ojo a Edward reír simuladamente, ¿se reía de mi, o de ella?, como fuera Ángela le sonrió la tal Alice y esta le devolvió el gesto, volvió a verme con irritación, pero como si algo en mi le molestara, me di cuenta que no me veía a la cara sino mi cuerpo, dio un fuerte suspiro y se volteo, cuando estuve segura q no nos veía baje la mirada y me vi, ¿Qué tenia de raro mi ropa? En ese momento caí en cuanta, la ropa que estaba usando Ángela y Ben era organza blanca, al igual q el vestido que me opuse a poner, tal vez ella quería q usase esa ropa, lastima, a mi no me decían que ponerme.

- Y tu de quien eres_ pregunto, distrayéndome.

- ¿Que?_ no entendía a que se refería.

- ¿Quién es tu señor?_ pregunto atenta

- Ahhh_ sabia q si respondía eso inflaría el ego de Edward, vi que Alfons se acercaba a mi y di gracias a eso_ me disculpas tengo que hablar con Alfons, me dio gusto platicar contigo Ángela_ en el acto me levante y camine en la dirección de Alfons.

- Hola_ dije saludándolo

- No deberías ser tan grosera con esos dos_ me reclamo Alfons en susurros yo le conteste con el mismo volumen.

- No he sido grosera, no me puedes culpar de eso, he sido muy amable con esa pet llamada Ángela.

- No me refiero a ella, sino a Jessica y Micke

- Ah_ recordé como los recibí_ esos los trato como se merecen, o es q ya no recuerdas todos los problemas en los que me he metido por su culpa.

- Bueno Isabella, creo q si no fueras tan explosiva te hubieras ahorrado algunos problemas.

- Ahora resulta q estas de su lado_ le reclame

- No, pero su dueña esta aquí y no creo q le haga mucha gracia q los trates tan mal.

- Y esa quien es_ no pronuncia aquellas palabras, agache la cabeza y solo moví los labios para que Alfons fuera él único q me pudiera entender.

Se nos daban muy bien ese tipo de conversaciones, cuando quería saber algo o saber quien era quien siempre hacia lo mismo, Alfons estaba tan sincronizado conmigo q no tuvo q responder verbalmente, con una rapidísima mirada supe de quien se trataba. Me sorprendió que fuese la misma vampira que me había visto minutos atrás, me preguntaba quien era ella. Antes q le preguntara Alfons respondió moviendo los labios.

- La señorita Tanya Denali

¿Tanya? Sabia que había escuchado ese nombre en algún lugar, pero no recordaba de donde, sabia que Jessica y Micke alababan a su amo, o en este caso ama, aunque no entendía el porque, como fuera no debía importarme, seguí un rato mas con Alfons hasta q alguien me llamo.

-Isabella_ me gire y a mi lado se encontraba Carlisle con una gran sonrisa_ por que no nos deleitas con una de tus canciones, quiero q mis amigos escuchen lo hermoso que tocas_ me tomo de la mano he hizo que lo acompañara al centro de la reunión, esa no era la costumbres se supone que los pet no se movían de su lugar, no pude poner oposición, deje q me arrastrara hasta donde se encontraban todos los presentes, Alfons me seguía por detrás cargando el Chelo, Carlisle me condujo hasta una silla y me invito a sentarme, antes de que comenzara a tocar el hablo, exigiendo la atención de todos.

-Queridos amigos, esta noche una de mis invitadas nos va a deleitar con sus hermosas canciones, me gustaría que la escucharan_ intente no expresar nada, pero me fue imposible, ¿me había dicho invitada? ¿a mi? No supe que decir, apreté los labios para no abrir la boca e intente que mis ojos no se salieran de sus orbitas, ahora tenia toda la atención sobre mi, esto n o era algo que me agradara "Compostura Isabella, compostura, no te dejes intimidar por estos vampiros_ me decía a mi misma.

-Toca algo lindo para mi_ sonrió

- Tengo la canción perfecta_ le conteste sonriendo pues era verdad, esta canción nunca la había tocado en publico, por que significaba mucho para mi, era la favorita de mi abuelo, se la regalaría a Carlisle porque sabia que si mi abuelo viviera, le hubiera encantado tener a un amigo vampiro como él.

Respire profundamente, no era la primera vez que tocaba con publico vampiro pero me sentía nerviosa, quería interpretar esa canción mejor que nunca, las miradas me desagradaban así que cerré los ojos e intente imaginar que estaba únicamente Carlisle y yo, saque el aire lentamente y al momento que volví a respirar comencé a tocar. Cada vez que entonaba esa canción me trasladaba a un tiempo lejano, a mi infancia, junto a mi abuelo y amigos, al tocarla sentí una nostalgia que hacia mucho tiempo no sentía, tal vez por haber platicado de mi antigua libertad con Ángela, la añoranza por los viejos tiempos me inundo completamente el cuerpo, era como si mi alma estuviera tocando y no mi cuerpo, muchos recuerdos flaseaban mi mente, vi la felicidad de mi infancia, las noches que mi abuelo me acompañaba cuando sentía miedo, sobre todo recordé los momentos en los que yo era feliz. Fue la mejor interpretación que había hecho en toda mi vida, por que no estaba tocando solo por tocar, estaba desnudando mi alma y no me importo quería tener un buen gesto con Carlisle y era lo mínimo que podía hacer

**POV EDWARD**

Poner la misma cara de cortesía para todos, sonreír y platicar de cualquier banalidad, esto lo hacia únicamente por Carlisle me recordaba una y otra vez, todos era cuidadosos en sus pensamientos en presencia mía, todos eran falsos, pensé que solo estaríamos la familia, pero Alice tuvo la brillante idea de invitar a toda la corte, vampiros que veía todos los días, a todos horas, tenia el consuelo que se irían esa misma noche o por la mañana y pasaría dos semanas en paz con mis hermanos y padre.

No quería tener contacto con Tanya a pesar que sabia que me estaba buscando y tenia relativamente la guardia baja; cuando me vio fue como si nada entre nosotros hubiera pasado, pero solo la vio a ella y la furia asesina regreso, era tan absurdo que sintiera celos por la humana, me preguntaba cual era su problema.

Isabella entro a la casa minutos antes de que yo lo hiciera pero ni siquiera se limito a buscarme, esa era la cara que conocía tan bien, indiferencia y aburrimiento, deje de prestarle atención, tenia mejores cosas que hacer, fui hacia mis hermanos y platique un rato con ellos, Emmett estaba descansando de los mellizos que ya se habían dormido, él que pensaba q ser padre era cosa de nada, pero al crecer los mellizos se dio cuenta q ser padre no era nada fácil.

Jasper estaba platicando acerca algunos descubrimientos que hizo en oriente cuando la mente de Emmett me distrajo.

- "Vaya que tiene carácter esa pet"_ me concentre en sus pensamientos y vi a Bella tratando con la punta del pie a la pet de Tanya, me dio gracia su cara de arrogancia y burla, me quedaba claro que odiaba a Jessica y al otro pet que no recordaba el nombre, este la veía a Bella de una forma diferente, sus pensamientos eran lujuriosos y se imaginaba desnudándola y haciéndole unas cuantas cosas, un sentimiento que no entendí me recorrió, pero enseguida desapareció, deje de prestarle atención pero pensé, "pobre iluso solo yo puedo tocar de esa manera su cuerpo", sonreí con suficiencia, mis hermanos se percataron de mi gesto.

- Y a ti que mosca te pico_ pregunto Emmett

- Nada, alguien pensó algo divertido, eso es todo.

- Nos lo dirás_ quiso saber

- No.

Seguimos platicando pero ahora prestaba atención a medias, Ángela la nueva pet de Alice, estaba haciéndole preguntas a Bella y esta le contestaba gustosamente, algo raro en ella, pues era casi imposible sacarle una letra de su pasado, solo había cometido un desliz en estos tres años pero era información que de todas formas no me servia, tenia un abuelo pero este ya no vivía, de ahí en fuera no sabia mas de ella, excepto lo que descubrí de ella la noche que la encontré. La veía a trabes los ojos de Ángela que por cierto era una pet buena, algo raro de encofrar en esa deplorable raza, le preguntaba con interés y no con desagrado, realmente estaba interesada en ella, las expresiones de Bella eran simples, no denotaban ningún cambio alguno, solo cambio de expresión dos veces, la primera fue cuando se delata a ella misma, estaba apunto de decir donde vivía cuando se percato de lo que decía, era inteligente y suspicaz calló antes de cometer un error y se fijo en todos, se detuvo en mi espalda y por un instante pareció calmada aunque no desapareció del todo la sospecha, la pet lo interpreto como enojo, pero no era eso sino estaba siendo precavida, la segunda vez q expreso otra cosa muy similar a la cara que puso con Carlisle fue cuando hablo de su abuelo muerto, vi un pequeño reflejo del dolor y melancolía que ella sentía, siempre la vi como algo q no siente, pues nunca la había visto vulnerable.

- Sabes Edward_ dijo Jasper, que obviamente también estaba escuchando la conversación de mi pet_ seria fácil sacarle la información que necesitamos si hacemos que la pet de Alice se haga su amiga.

- Puede ser o tal vez no, ella no es ninguna tonta, no crees que si hubiera sido así de fácil ya lo hubiera hecho_ me insulto su comentario, como si a mi no se me hubieran ocurrido mil formas de entrar en esa cabeza.

- Antes pensaba que tu Bella no pensaba porque no puedes leer su mente, pero cada vez me doy cuenta que él del problema eres tu hermanito, esa chica si que piensa y en todo_ se burlo Emmett.

- Gracias por el cumplido_ conteste sarcástico.

-"Edward"_ voltee la mirada y vi a Alice viendo en mi dirección_"dime por que demonios tu pet no utilizo la ropa que le di"_ pensó con irritación, reí de su cara y camine hacia ella

-Chicos ira a ver a una sensible Alice _camine hasta ella

- Edward

- Alice

- Haz q se cambie de ropa, no hace juego con los míos.

- Pretendes que la desnude enfrente de todos y la cambie de ropa, ¿y era yo el cruel?_ me reí

- No seas exagerado_ pensó_"tus fantasías sexuales las puedes tener en otro lugar, no aquí, es la fiesta de mi padre"

-JAJA, yo nunca dije nada de una fantasía, la q lo pensó fuiste tu, yo solo interpreto lo dices_ volví a reír.

- Como sea, ella no puede ir por la vida con esa pinta, pero como se le ocurre vestir tan informal en esta ocasión especial.

- No te preocupes tomare medidas_ y vaya que las tomaría, Alice se mordió el labio y pareció nerviosa, no pude entender sus pensamientos por que no eran lógicos._¿Que sucede?

- Estas jugando con fuego Edward

- Te preocupas demasiado_ no entendía por que le tomaba tanta importancia

- Si me preocupo, no se por que tu futuro es incierto

- Pues no ha de ser por ella eso te lo aseguro, los humanos no influyen en nosotros los vampiros,

- No se Edward, no me gusta no ver las cosas con claridad.

- Deja de decir esas cosas que saben que me molestan, es solo una humana, cuando lo van a entender_ dije exasperado

- Carlisle te dijo q no debías tratarla mal_ puse mala cara

- Yo no la trato mal, solo como se merece ser tratados los de su clase.

- No piensas desobedecer a nuestro padre verdad.

- No, si quiere que la trate como él lo hace va a estar difícil, prefiero que ande ahí sola a tener que ser hipócrita y tratarla de una forma q no siento

- Edward…

Nuestra pequeña discusión fue interrumpida por Emmett y Jasper que caminaban a nosotros.

-Nuestro padre a pedido que nos reunamos todos_ voltee la mirada y vi a Carlisle conducir a Bella al centro de la reunión "¿Qué estaba pensando?"_ quería que todos vieran a Isabella tocar, no tenia por que moverla de su lugar, ella tocaría cuando se le indicara, no tenia por que ser tan amable con ella y llevarla al centro de nosotros, esa no era la costumbre y ella los sabia, pero no le importo, me irrito que no siguiera lo que cientos de veces Alfons le decía, pretendía lucirse aquí enfrente de todos, restregándome en la cara mi falta de autoridad. Camine echando humo pero tuve que detenerme cuando Carlisle la presentaba como una "invitada suya" y pedirle que tocara.

Su cara se descompuso y se aterro aunque como era ya su costumbre oculto su rostro en una fracción de segundo y guardo compostura, Carlisle le pidió q tocara algo para el y ella dijo que tenia la canción perfecta_ "ella quería ser cortes, solo eso" pensé una y otra vez.

Cerro los ojo y se concentro en la melodía, los demás vampiros dejaron de prestarle atención aunque se encontraban reunidos ahí solo por que Carlisle los pidió, ella comenzó a tocar.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos al escucharla, incluso yo que solía oírla de vez en cuando, esa no era la Bella que conocía, era una mujer completamente diferente, en cada compás ella entregaba el alma, su entonación estaba tan llena de vida que era casi tangible lo que ella tocaba, todos los sentimientos que ella desbordaba los sentíamos todos, incluso Jasper que era capaz de saber las emociones de otros, estaba fascinado por la oleada de amor, con la que ella tocaba, ese sentimiento me llego a mi, pero algo me hizo incomodar. ¿A quien le dedicaba esa canción? ¿Por qué era la primera vez que ella se mostraba de esa manera ante los demás? Se suponía que yo la conocía, pero era mentira, estos tres años no me han servido para nada, ella era una fortaleza a la cual era incapaz de llegar, un muro que era incapaz de romper, y me sentí débil, débil por primera vez ante la fortaleza de esa mujer, me sentí humillado, ellos no tenían derecho a conocer esa parte de ella, yo si, yo era su amo y señor, no le permitiría que se mostrara ante los demás si primero no me mostraba esa cara a mi.

Esta noche seria muy larga para ella y para mí.

**FIN 9 Inesperado**

****

* * *

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSS

FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO

QUE TODOS SUS DESEOS SE CUMPLAN

QUE ESTE 2010 ESTE LLENO DE BENDICIONES

Y MUCHOS EXITOS.

(Con muchos dias de retraso pero como dicen por ahi. "Tarde pero seguro" jaja)

Primero y antes que nada, les doy las gracias por los reviews que dejaron, gracias a dios Marthina esta fuera de peligro y se encuentra bien de salud.

Segundo ya ACTUALICE JAJAJA XD

¿Que les parecio el capitulo?

¿Les gusto?

En este capitulo me enfoque mas en los sentiemientos de Bella y de Edward, como veran uno de ellos esta completamente cegado por un odio injustificado (bueno x el momento injustificado xq aun no les he dicho xq odia a la otra raza ) y conocemos a una Bella que esta empezando a mostrar un lado no tan defensivo.

Aparecieron nuevos pets jaja Angela, Ben, Jessica y Micke. Los dos primeros son un amor como se pudieron dar cuenta y los ultimos... bueno, jaja creo q lo deje bn claro en el capitulo jajaja. Jugare un poco con los pets el siguiente capitulo claro sin salirme de la trama de la historia esto dara pie a un plan maquiavelico q tengo en mente.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, el siguiente prometo sera mucho mejor y lleno de sorpresas, no me odien por loq ue voy a hacer jaja.

Muchisimas gracias por dejar reviews y nos leemos en el proximo capitulo


	11. Obseción

**ADVERTENCIA: CAPITULO CON LEMMON XD**

**Cáp. 10 Obsesión.**

"_Era una propuesta interesante, aunque me seguía causados repugnancia, aunque pensándolo bien tal vez. . ." ._

_**Las luces nocturnas entraban por el ventanal de la recamara, a duras penas se distinguían las estrellas en el firmamento, no comprendía el motor de esa chica, sus insolencias se hacían cada vez mas insoportable, hasta parecía que le gustaba hacerme enojar, sus cometarios, sus desafíos me sacaban de mis casillas, aun no comprendía que ahora ella me pertenecía, yo podía hacerle lo que me viniera en gana y ella únicamente debería obedecer. Esta noche se había pasado y necesitaba un buen castigo, ella odiaba que la tomara a la fuerza y la tratara como una Pet, pues bien hoy conocería de lo que era capaz Edward Cullen.**_

_**Escuchaba las pisadas acercándose a la habitación, oí que se despedía de Alfons y entraba a la habitación, en cuanto esos ojos se fijaron en mi dio la vuelta pero antes de que saliera la detuve.**_

_**- Que no piensas saludar a tu amo_ susurre en su oído**_

_**- Tu no eres mi amo_ ladro con odio_ no le pertenezco a nadie**_

_**- Vamos Bella tu sabes que ahora eres mi Pet, que te quede bien claro en esa cabecita vacía que tienes_ emitió un gruñido infantil, era como un animal salvaje que se le debía domesticar, eso me encantaba, al igual q aquella laguna mental que era su cabeza.**_

_**- Que me hayas salvado la vida no significa que seas mi amo.**_

_**- Claro que lo soy, tengo derechos sobre ti, debes aprender a obedecerme acaso quieres que te vuelva a domesticar como la primera vez_ sentí la alteración de su cuerpo_ Lo recuerdas cariño_ dije mientras besaba su cuello, en seguida se separo de mi y se dio la vuelta para verme.**_

_**- Eres un mal nacido, un desgraciado, nunca te perdonare lo que me hiciste_ sus ojos brillaban con un reflejo asesino que me hizo reír, ella aun pretendía hacerme daño, a mi, a un inmortal, su comportamiento era completamente absurdo**_

_**- Eres tan graciosa, pero no he venido ha charlar contigo acerca de tu sentir en esta casa, aquí se hace lo que yo mande y mientras estés aquí harás todo, me escúchate, todo lo que yo te ordene.**_

_**- Primero muerta**_

_**- Ya veremos_ volví acercarme a su espalda y le coloque la gargantilla que tenia preparada, esto le enseñaría a mantener la boca cerrada, rasgue el vestido que traía dejándola únicamente con la ropa interior, desaparecí de su vista y me senté en la esquina de la cama, ella no noto mi movimientos y se desconcertó cuando vio la tela en mi mano y la cadena que sostenía.**_

_**- Acércate_ no dio indicios de querer moverse, vio confundida hacia su cuerpo y se percato que estaba semi desnuda, di un ligero tirón a la cadena y ella se hizo hacia adelante.**_

_**- Pero que demonios_ toco la argolla que rodeaba su cuello seguida por la fina cadena que llegaba a mi mano_ eres un…_ se trabo al hablar e intento por todos los medios quitarse la argolla del cuello**_

_**- Yo que tu no lo haría, te lastimaras ese hermoso cuello y ninguno de los dos quiere que aquí ocurra una desgracia.**_

_**- Quítamelo_ grito_ quítamelo_ dijo jalando la cadena para que la soltara, sus esfuerzos eran en vano ella jamás podría conmigo.**_

_**- He dicho que vengas_ di un tirón con un poco mas de fuerza que hizo que ella cayera de frente, logro meter las manos para que su cabeza no golpeara con el suelo, ahora la tenia como quería, estaba a gatas solo tenia que arrastrarse hasta mi, como lo que era, un animal, intento levantarse pero la mantuve abajo_ vienes por las buenas o por las malas, tu decides_ vi el conflicto en su rostro, se descompuso de la ira que sentía, agacho la cabeza escondiendo su rostro con su cabello marrón y gateo hasta mi dirección, deteniéndose a mis pies_ muy bien, ahora levántate_ se incorporo lentamente, las curvas de su cuerpo apenas se estaban formando dejándome con una exquisita vista, ese sostén transparente que dejaba ver sus pequeños pezones y las bragas que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación, me excitaba verla de esa manera, su sangre me enloquecía completamente, era una humana exquisita en todas las maneras imaginables.**_

_**Roce su cuerpo con las yemas de mis dedos, ella cerro los ojos y reprimió un gemido, su voz era otro aliciente a la lista.**_

_**- Te gusta_ susurre en su oído mientras acariciaba el contorno de sus curvas**_

_**- Ja_ contesto sarcástica_ se supone que debo sentir algo, mientras me toca una piedra, algo frió y sin vida.**_

_**- ¿Una piedra?_ pregunte interesado, decía la verdad a comparación de ella mi piel era tensa, dura y sin vida_ entonces eres mas que patética, que una piedra sea tu amo debe de ser algo muy humillante verdad, y mas que esta piedra te haga sentir cosas que ningún humano ha despertado en ti._ selle sus labios con los míos, ella se negó a contestarme mientras yo movía mis labios intensamente en los suyos, podía sentir la fuerza de sus brazos intentando deshacerse de mi abrazo, pero la apreté mas a mi, provocando que gritara de dolor.**_

_**- Suéltame_ jadeaba cuando la libere _ te odio maldito**_

_**- Es mutuo cariño**_

_**- Entonces por que**_

_**- Por que eres mía**_

_**- Estas demente_ siguió forcejeando, me estaba cansando así que la cargue y la deje caer en la cama.**_

_**- Esta noche no dormirás, solo quiero oír de ti tus gemidos y que pidas a gritos que te posea, me has escuchando**_

_**- Nunca**_

_**- Esa palabra deberás quitarla de tu vocabulario por que aquí harás todo lo que te mande.**_

_**Con la misma cadena del collarín, ate sus dos manos y la enrede en la cabecera de la cama, ella forcejeo pero no pudo desprenderse, su cuerpo se contorsionaba para levantarse pero no lo haría, coloque mi peso encima suyo y la observe a los ojos.**_

_**- Hagamos una apuesta te parece_ dije acariciando su rostro_, si tu logras mantenerte callada en los próximos 10 minutos te dejare en paz pero si no, sufrirás las consecuencias_ le sonreír y ella abrió los ojos con horror, lamí su labio inferior e hice un recorrido por todo su cuerpo, me deshice del sujetador y sus pequeños pechos saltaron a mi vista, lamí y bese cada uno, de vez en cuando subía la mirada y solo veía como su rostro se contorsionaba de puro placer, se mordió el labio lo mas fuerte que pudo y una ligera gota de sangre recorrió su labio, en seguida me levante y lo probé, era tan deliciosa que me deseaba morderla y saborearla, el veneno me quemaba y me volvía loco y que decir de su aroma, algo tan dulce debería ser algo prohibido, bueno ella era algo prohibido y por eso la tenia.**_

_**Emití un fuerte gruñido al saborearla y me tope con sus ojos achocolatados**_

_**- Si tanto te gusta, por que no me muerdes y me matas.**_

_**- Si hago tal barbaridad, donde quedaría la diversión **_

_**- Eres un enfermo_ sonreí y me vio extrañada**_

_**- Has perdido cariño, ahora gritaras toda la noche_ sus ojos se abrieron mas**_

_**Baje hasta sus muslos y me deshice de las molestas bragas, el olor de sus sexo me enloqueció al igual que el de sus sangre, levante sus piernas y saboree aquella zona que era solo de mi propiedad, su respiración se volvió rápida y los latidos de sus corazón bombardeaba con frenesí, mi lengua jugaba y degustaba aquella zona, chupando y mordisqueando su centro de placer, ella se agitaba y comenzó a gemir levemente, hice movimientos mas rápidos con mi boca y ella no se pudo contener mas, sus palabras eran inconexas y su canto se hizo cada vez mas excitante, estaba apunto de llegar al orgasmo, esto siempre la frustraba, detuve mi boca y ella gruño de disgusto.**_

_**- Te ha gustado_ dije mientras besaba sus labios, ella saboreo su esencia, negando con la cabeza_ estas segura, parecías tan complacida hace rato.**_

_**- No_ logro decir cuando baje para volver a lamer y besar sus pechos**_

_**- Estas segura_ baje mi mano para rozar aquella zona y ella grito de placer_ no lo parece_ seguí jugando con las yemas de mis dedos haciendo círculos con movimientos lentos, sumamente lentos, ella reaccionaba a ese contacto, su respiración se acelero y comenzó agitarse, levantando su cuerpo.**_

_**- Basta_ chillo_ por favor_ rogó.**_

_**- Esto tendrá un precio linda y lo vas a pagar_ susurre en su oído mientras ella se retorcía de placer. Baje hasta ese manjar y volví a besarla y saborearla, no necesito de mucho, mi boca se movía a una velocidad sobre humana, ella alcanzo el primer orgasmo de la noche y esto apenas comenzaba.**_

_**Acaricie aquel cuerpo tan incómodamente frágil, debía controlar mis impulsos para no matarla en el acto, este era el problema de tener sexo con humanas no podía descargarme en su totalidad, pero verla humillada y excitada me prendía de una manera que no debería.**_

_**Volví a besar a aquellos labios que ahora me correspondían en automático, aquello era su forma de rendición, ahora no renegaría de nada, estaba sumamente excitado y no la previne cuando entre en ella, grito en cuanto me sintió en su totalidad, y comencé a penetrarla una y otra vez sin tregua alguna, la sujetaba por la cadera y la levantaba para poder entrar y salir en ella lo mas hondo que pudiera, su voz era una sinfonía para mis oídos, su quejidos y gemidos eran música para mi, sus brazos se tensaban y se sujetaban de la cabecera para tener un poco de apoyo, me acerque a ella y volví a besarla dejándola sin aire, estaba por llegar al éxtasis la bese con mas pasión para dejarla sin aliento y ambos llegamos al unísono, ella pareció desfallecer y la deje caer sobre la cama, su respiración era rápida, una brillante y delgada capa de sudor bañaba su cuerpo.**_

_**Deje caer mi cuerpo sobre el suyo y volví a acariciar su pechos, ella comenzó a quejarse, y a moverse incomoda, levante la vista.**_

_**- Ya tuviste suficiente por hoy, suéltame_ dijo en un hilo de voz**_

_**- Pero si esto es un castigo linda, no un premio_ decía mientras succionar sus delicados pezones_ suspiro un par de veces y volvió hablar.**_

_**- Suelta mis brazos, me están matando_ apenas hablo con un hilo de voz**_

_**- Que has dicho_ me recosté a su lado y la hice voltear al mió, había atado sus brazos para cansarla y me rogara q la soltara, no pensé que fuera a cansarse tan rápido.**_

_**- Suéltame por favor_ un ligero brillo se asomo en esos ojos, pero no era de tristeza, no, aquella lagrima q se asomaba era de humillación, la satisfacción me inundo por completo_ ya me tienes como querías no, eso quieres_ grito_ humillarme, doblegarme_ la lagrima rodó por esas mejillas mientras ella hablaba casi a gritos con la voz rota_ pues bien lo haz logrado, estoy siendo violada una y otra vez por un maldito vampiro y no me importa, ya no me importa_ volvió a gritar_ si eso te hace feliz, pues bien, haz conmigo lo que quieras, pero escúchame bien tu jamás serás mi amo, nunca lo serás.**_

_**Sujete la cadena lo mas alto que pude y ella grito de dolor, estaba estrangulando sus muñecas.**_

_**- Haré contigo lo que me plazca y seguirás atada hasta que yo decida lo contrario y aunque lo niegues yo ya soy tu amo, me perteneces, tu cuerpo y tu alma son ahora míos, que te quede claro_ di un jalón a la cadena, provocando que ella volviera a gritar y la deje caer en la cama.**_

_**Sus palabras solo hacían q me enojara y excitara mas, volví a poseerla concertándome únicamente en mi placer, si a ella le gustaba o no, me importaba poco, ella únicamente estaba para complacerme.**_

_**Afloje las cadenas poco a poco después de un rato hasta que ella logro bajar los brazos a su totalidad, gimió de dolor al volver a tener control de sus brazos pero no le sirvió de mucho pues seguí poseyendo ese cuerpo q me producía tanto asco como placer.**_

_**Nuestros labios se movían intensamente en la boca del otro, no soportaba que fuera tan ajena, tan indiferente, pero ella siempre acabaría cediendo como esta noche y como las muchas noches que ella seguiría haciendo lo que yo le mandase.**_

_**- para…_ dijo mientras volvía a besar su cuello_ estoy cansada_ su voz fue apenas un susurro.**_

_**- Aun no he terminado contigo_ levante la vista y la vi a los ojos_ y ni se te ocurra dormirte por que aun no ha llegado lo mejor_ volví a posar mis labios en los suyos, saboreando aquella esencia tan dulce que era sus labios, su esencia me seguía enloqueciendo, aquel deseo de beber su sangre me quemaba por dentro, era un masoquista en la extensión de la palabra, moría por beberla pero no lo haría.**_

_**- Por favor_ ya se había cansado, la tenia al limite, se merecía ese castigo, ella no era nada, no tenia por que desobedecerme, esto le enseñaría a no volver hacer esas rabietas ante los demás, tenia que aprender que ahora su vida era esta, ahora ella era MI pet, era mía, solo mía y tenia que grabárselo, su cuerpo, sus recuerdos, sus pensamientos, toda ella me pertenecía.**_

_**- Eres mía_ susurre en su oído, ella tembló debajo mío_ me has escuchado, solo mía, si vuelves a desobedecerme ya sabes lo que te espera cariño, no me importa lo que pienses, sabes perfectamente cual es tu lugar y lo que eres ¿verdad?_ no obtuve respuesta de ella_ ¿verdad?_ dije mas fuerte volviéndole a invadir, un débil gemido salio de sus labios, volvió a tomar aire y contesto**_

_**- Si, lo se**_

_**- ¿De quien eres?_ pregunte mientras volvía a besar las curvas de sus pechos.**_

_**- Tuya_ contesto apenas con un hilo de voz**_

_**- Bella…_volví a poseer su cuerpo como lo había hecho antes, sus brazos se ceñían a mi cuello, su cuerpo se movía al mismos son que el mió, su boca buscaba la mía con desesperación, selle sus labios y los dos terminamos al mismo tiempo, ella decía entre jadeos mi nombre, cuando su respiración se tranquilizo muy suavemente la recosté en la cama y se quedo profundamente dormida.**_

_**- Eres mía, solo mía_ acaricie su pequeño rostro**_

* * * * * * * *

* * * * * * * *

**POV BELLA**

La ultima nota retumbo en la habitación provocando un hermoso eco, se hizo un silencio tras haber terminado, subí la vista y vi a Carlisle que me observaba con una expresión de sorpresa y alegría.

-Gracias, mi joven amiga

Después de aquello exploto un sinfín de aplausos, subí la vista y todos los presentes, vampiritos y mestizos me veían con la misma expresión de sorpresa, entre ese mar de caras se distinguía una, era el único rostro que en vez de mostrar sorpresa se reflejaba el enojo, un enojo que conocía demasiado bien, aquel era el único rostro que me era tan familiar y ajeno entre esa multitud, sus orbes doradas parecían brillar en un fuego que no lograba comprender, estaba enojado eso me quedaba claro, en vez de desviar la vista e ignorarle le seguí viendo, era por él que yo era el centro de toda esa atención, era por él que todos mis sueños se habían ido a la basura, era por ese miserable ser que yo me había convertido en lo que era, un Pet, una aberración de humano y el odio en ese momento fue mutuo, no servia de nada que hermosos recuerdos como el que había tenido hace unos minutos existieran en mi mente, por que el simplemente aniquilo todo, me destruyo y mato. Aun viéndole me seguí preguntando ¿Por qué…?

**POV EDWARD**

Su mirada se topo con la mía, y un sentimiento de lo mas fuerte me expresaron esos ojos color chocolate, todo el amor que minutos atrás demostró se desvaneció como si se tratara de una ilusión, en cambio se reflejo un intenso odio, un odio que había visto muy al principio cuando la traje a vivir conmigo, ya había olvidado aquella mirada tan profunda, pero a cambio de esas primeras veces ahora experimente un sentimiento diferente, no me gusto que me viera de esa forma, una horrible sensación me atravesó el pecho. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Por qué desee que dejara de verme de esa forma?

Me encolerizo su expresión, no permitiría que volviera a comportarse de esa manera, ella no era nada.

**POV BELLA**

Camino en mi dirección sin dejar de mirarme, sabia lo que seguiría, me sacaría de aquel lugar y empezaría una riña, me impresionaba que a pesar que estuviésemos en una fiesta se comportara de esa forma, parecía que no le importaba nada, salvo él y solo él, era el ser mas egoísta que existía en la faz de esta tierra.

- Que hermoso tocaste_ aquella voz tan ajena y diferente me hizo desviar la mirada y obligarme a verle, a mi lado un chico, o para ser mas precisa un mestizo me hablaba.

- Gracias_ mi voz se escuchaba tensa y malhumorada, aquel chico me vio sorprendido.

- Disculpa si te he molestado_ me sorprendió su disculpa iba a contestarle pero volvió hablar_ soy Matthew Cullen_ sacudí la cabeza, ¿otro hermano de Edward?

- Matt_ le llamo Carlisle, se acerco a nosotros y sonrió_ que te pareció su canción

- Hermosa_ le contesto_ Tienes un don para la música, la canción q entonaste cuando llegaste también era preciosa_ en ese momento recordé a ese chico, el se encontraba en el recibidor cuado vi a toda la familia Cullen.

- Matt es hijo de Marthina_ me dijo Carlisle al ver que lo reconocía, no estaba tan herrada en las suposiciones que hice cuando le vi la primera vez, se trataba de un hijo de mestizos _ Pero bueno, entonarías otra canción para mi.

- Claro_ conteste en susurros, me desconcertaba que me trataran con tanta naturalidad, como si fuera una más de sus invitados que me costaba contestar

- Y lo hará_ aquella voz, aquella maldita voz la escuche a mi espalda.

- Edward hola_ saludo animado Matt_ no te había visto, estabas con Tanya.

- No, estaba con mis hermanos_ su voz parecía indiferente e incluso con un poco de vida, no tenia que verle para saber que rostro tendría, Carlisle cambio su semblante y se torno serio, observando detenidamente al que se encontraba a espaldas mías.

- Bueno_ vio a Carlisle y a Edward, parecía confundido.

- Matt por que no vas a ayudar a tu madre creo q te necesita_ dijo Edward, hizo un gesto de reprocho, volteo a ver a Carlisle, este asintió y en seguida se retiro, echo una mirada en mi dirección mientras se perdía entre el mar de vampiros.

La atmósfera se torno sombría, los demás vampiros se disipaban volviendo a su charla sin prestarme la mas mínima de atención, a mi espalda podía sentir la rabia emanada por Edward, lo mejor seria darme la vuelta y salir, antes de que hiciera algo que llamara la atención de los demás.

- Toca otra canción para mi_ pidió Carlisle

- No tienes por que pedírselo, ella lo hará, pero desde el lugar que le corresponde_ su voz destilaba acido y fuego al mismo tiempo, sus palabras me auguraban su desquite_ parece ser que se perdió en el camino y olvido el lugar que le corresponde.

- Edward…_ la voz de Carlisle eran de reproche.

Sin decir palabra alguna tome el chelo, me di la vuelta sin dirigirle una mirada y camine hasta donde se encontraba Ángela y los demás.

En el camino me tope con la mirada curiosa de los hermanos de Edward, el rubio y el pelinegro y con el trío de vampiras encabezado por la dueña de Jessica que me veían despectivamente.

Tome mi lugar como si se tratara de otra estupida fiesta y comencé a tocar el repertorio que tenia estudiado, como una maquina que se dedicaba a reproducir solo música y nada mas, nada de sentimientos, nada de emociones, estaba realmente enojada y necesitaba guardar energía para lo que se me aproximaba.

Toque por mas de una hora, entre canción y canción, escuchaba los aplausos de toda mi audiencia, había vampiros que se acercaban mas de la cuenta y de repente oída sus conversaciones, acababa de finalizar una canción y estaba preparada para la siguiente cuando escuche una conversación que me desconcertó.

- Tenia que suponerse que esta pet perteneciera a Edward Cullen, ella tiene un don para la música que solo un músico puede reconocer, es muy selecto hasta para eso, me ha dejado impresionado, Emmett ya me había dicho que era especial pero no sabia que tanto.

- Me pregunto de que centro la saco, no es común que críen y enseñen a hembras para que tengan esas virtudes, aunque bueno, como es él seguramente pidió que criaran a esta niña de esa forme.

No logre comprender toda esa conversación pues comencé tocar, pero no entendí eso de lo del músico y lo del centro, hasta donde yo sabia, Edward siempre se jacto de poseer una hembra salvaje, una mujer nacida libremente, lo que dijo el vampiro de que yo pertenecía a centro me sorprendió, pues según yo los demás vampiros sabían que yo no era de centro, o eso era lo que Edward siempre me había echo creer.

Deje de tocar cuando Alfons me lo indico, me levante hice una reverencia y volvía a mi lugar al lado de Ángela, esta me esperaba expectante y con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-Hermoso, fantástico, en mi vida había escuchado algo tan maravilloso_ Ángela decía mientras me sentaba.

- Gracias.

- Todas fueron hermosas, pero la primera canción la que tocaste al principio fue…_ se quedo callada intentando pensar_ no tengo palabras para describirlo, fue tan, tan wow_ me dio risa sus expresiones, a su lado estaba Ben, afirmando con la cabeza.

- Es bueno que algunos si lo sepan apreciar.

- Debe de estar loco el que no aprecie tu talento, ni tu música, incluso a los señores les gusto tus canciones

- Claro_ seguí platicando con Ángela y Ben de las canciones que había tocado, de reojo vi del lado de los vampiros pero no encontré señales de Edward, me preguntaba si se había ido o peor aun, si ya me esperaba en la recamara, el simple pensarlo me puso mal, que ganaba él tomando mi cuerpo, ¿humillarme?, ¿someterme?¿que le dijera amo y señor?, estaba equivocado si creía que algún día yo cedería a sus humillaciones.

Pasaron las horas, ahora ya me estaban pesando todas esas horas de viaje, sentí los parpados pesados y el cuerpo cansado, quería dormirme pero no lo haría enfrente de esos vampiros, busque a Alfons pero no lo encontré, ahora que lo pensaba ¿Dónde se había metido?, no lo había visto desde que deje de tocar, me levante para estirarme y poder despejarme, Ángela y Ben ya se encontraban profundamente dormidos recargados uno al lado del otro, me dio envidia que ellos fueran capaces de dormir sin preocupaciones, empecé a dar de vueltas alrededor, iba a regresar al sillón cuando vi a Jessica hablando con su ama, esta le hablaba al oído y ella solo asentía, la vampira se percato de mi mirada, me sonrió y me hablo.

- Te llamas Isabella verdad_ dijo ella acercándose a mi dirección, me sorprendió que entrara a esta zona.

- Creo que no me conoces pero ya va siendo hora que lo sepas, Soy Tanya, no olvides nunca ese nombre_ se detuvo a observarme, recorrió mi rostro con la palma de su mano y subió mi mentón para verme directamente a los ojos_ sonrió con suficiencia y agrego_ ¿que tienes tu de extraordinario?, no eres nada_ soltó mi mentón, dio la vuelta y se fue, parpadee intentando comprender que era lo que pretendía esa vampira, me di la vuelta y me tope con la mirada de Jessica.

- Mi señora te odia_ dijo riendo y se dio la vuelta, me molesto su actitud y la detuve del brazo.

- Por que dices eso_ enojada se dio la vuelta y me encaro

- Por que eres una impura_ zarandeo mi brazo y la solté_ Como dijo ella, no eres nada_ me hizo enojar su arrogancia, si yo no era nada, ella tampoco lo era.

Alfons se acerco en ese momento a mi lado para detener mi brazo, estaba apunto de soltarle una bofetada a esa engreída.

- Isabella_ dijo el tomándome del brazo

- Y aquí esta el perro defectuoso del andrógino_ labro Jessica al ver llegar a Alfons

- Por que no te callas y vas a bésale los pies a tu señora_ le conteste

- Basta Isabella_ me jalo Alfons_ no le sigas el juego_ le dedique una mirada asesina y me di la vuelta_ Alfons me hizo pasar por delante y me condujo hasta el sillón_ no te dejes provocar, solo quiere causarte problemas.

- Es insoportable

- Tranquila

Nos sentamos en un sillón vació que daba la espalda a la habitación, me palmeaba el hombro para calmarle.

-Te vez cansada, por que no duermes un rato_ voltee a verlo, el sabia perfectamente que yo no dormiría en la sala como los demás pet`s

- ¿Aquí?. Pero te has vuelto loco

- No podemos retirarnos todavía, son órdenes del señor.

- Maldito_ susurre_ me recargue en su hombro y deje caer mi cabello al frente, los ojos se me cerraban.

- Duerme un rato, ahora que él no esta

- Mmmm_ tenia la ventaja que el sillón daba la espalda a la audiencia y bien podía pasar por que únicamente estaba sentada recargada al lado de Alfons, acomode mi peso y cerré los ojos.

* * * * * * * *

* * * * * * * *

_**Un recuerdo, ¿o era un sueño?, no lo sabia con exactitud pero me dolían los brazos y estaba exhausta, mis muñecas me ardían, abrí los ojos y estaba sola en el mismo lecho que la noche anterior, me incorpore poco a poco y me di cuenta que mis brazos estaban llenos de moretones así como el contorno de mis manos, intente moverlas pero me dolían mucho**_

_**- Maldito_ sisee, me levante para ver como había quedado mi cuerpo, al ver mi reflejo en el espejo no me sorprendió verme llena de marcas por todas partes, al menos esta vez pude levantarme, estire mi cuello y vi la marca del collarín en el cuello, recorrí el camino que se formaba en mi cuerpo y recordé cada caricia, cada beso, su cuerpo exigiendo un placer que me era imposible dar_ ¡QUE GANABA ESE MAL NACIDO! ¡¿POR QUE ABUSABA UNA Y OTRA VEZ DE MI?!_ la desesperación me invadió en aquel momento, grite y aventé cual cosa encontrara, arroje algo al espejo y este se rompió en mil pedazos cayendo a mis pies, vi mi reflejo desmejorado, humillado, maltratado, no podía mas, esto me estaba matando, caí de rodillas y comencé a golpear los pedazos que me rodeaban, así estaba mi alma, quebrada, rota y ahora sangrando, lagrimas de desesperación recorrían mis mejillas mientras gritaba y lloraba amargamente.**_

_**- Señorita Isabella_ me jalaba aquel ser que había traído él_ por favor no haga eso, se esta haciendo daño_ ese chico con cara amable intentaba levantarme pero estaba aferrada al suelo, quería morirme, tome un pedazo de espejo e intente clavarlo en mi pero el me sostuvo_ No lo hagas_ aquellos ojos, esos ojos grises me hicieron detener, también en ellos lagrimas se desbordaban con dolor, no eran lagrimas como las mías, no, aquel chico lloraba por mi, deje caer y vi la sangre recorrer mis dedos, aquel niño que me había dicho se llamaba Alfons me abrazo con tanto amor que me solté a llorar en sus brazos.**_

_**- Por que me hace esto_ solloce en su hombre**_

_**- Calma, calma_ decía mientras acariciaba mi espalda_ yo estoy aquí, le prometo que siempre estaré a su lado.**_

_**No sabia quien era ese niño o por que ese maldito lo había traído a vivir conmigo pero agradecí en ese momento su compañía**_

**POV EDWARD**

Paso de largo y regreso al lado de Alfons, Carlisle estaba realmente enojado con mi hostilidad no me importaba lo que pensara ella tenia que respetarme y hacer todo lo que yo dijera

- "No te ha hecho nada, no tienes por que desquitarte con ella por lo que te paso cuando…"

- No es lo que estas pensando_ respondí entre siseos_ no es una venganza si es lo que intentas decirme, es solo una humana y la trato como lo que es.

- Edward…_ mi padre me reprocho, a lo lejos oímos como ella volvía a tocar desde el otro lado de la sala, el volteo a verla y luego a mi_ "Espero que nunca te arrepientas de lo que has dicho o hecho, por que hay heridas que nunca sanan"_ pensando esto se dio media vuelta y se fue, jamás me arrepentiría de nada, de nada.

- Alfons_ le llame, el se encontraba al lado de todos los androginos

- Si señor

- No se moverán de aquí hasta que yo lo ordene, me has entendido

- Si señor_ se dio la vuelta y se fue, no pensaba nada en particular de mi orden, solo se lamento por Bella

Voltee la vista hacia donde estaba Bella tocando y volvió a ser la misma que recordaba sin ninguna emoción implícita en sus canciones, todos los pensamientos estaban en ella, algunos ya la conocían y la habían oído tocar pero seguían impresionados por esa primera canción, los otros los que no la conocían estaban fascinados y maravillados, se preguntaban de que centro la saque, me daba risa, solo algunos sabían la verdad, otros lo suponían pero preferían hacerse de la vista gorda y uno que otro aun vivía en la ignorancia, me molesto que todos los pensamientos estuvieran enfocados en ella, no quería que la viera, no quería que pensaran en ella, no quería que penaran que ella era hermosa, bueno solo uno pensaba aquello, voltee la vista y vi a Matt del otro lado viéndola fijamente.

- "Que chica tan hermosa, no puedo creer que sea humana, es tan sensible, tan frágil"_ su mente comenzó a volar, recreando escenas que nunca sucederían, el entablando una platica y por arte de magia una relación amorosa que yo jamás permitiría, ella era mía, solo mía

- Edward cálmate_ dijo Tanya a mi lado_ que han pensado que te ha hecho enojar tanto_ se acerco a mi e intento darme un beso pero lo esquive

- Que quieres Tanya.

- Solo quería pasar un rato con mi novio, es acaso eso pedir mucho.

- No estoy de humor para estas cosas, disculpa_ me di la vuelta y salí de la casa, no se por que comencé a sentir que me asfixiaba adentro.

Camine por los jardines traseros y me senté en la fuente donde estaban Carlisle y Bella, aspire la esencia que se había quedado impregnada en la roca, era un aroma tan dulce y raro, a pesar que han pasado tres años aun me sigue volviendo loco, pero ahora no se si podría tomarla y beberle, me he acostumbrado a tenerla que si disfruto de su sabor, temo que ya no tendría sentido, me aburriría como antes y regresaría esa inevitable monotonía, tengo que admitirlo, extrañaría esa tentadora esencia, aunque saciaría ese placer que tenia tan reprimida y podría al fin saborearla.

- ¡Hey hermanito! Que le has hecho a Tanya esta que hecha chispas, Jasper mejor se fue porque no tolera su hostilidad, aunque bueno, tu no estas mejor que ella.

- Es mucho pedir estar solo_ vi a Emmett acercarse

- Nunca estarás solo, tu don no permite que lo estés ni un momento_ "pero eso es tu culpa quien te manda a escuchar las mentes de las personas"_ se rió y se sentó a mi lado.

- Se supone que eso es un consuelo_ le vi ceñudo

- No, pero es la verdad

Ambos nos mantuvimos en silencio, no pensaba en grandes cosas, solo en el hermoso y bella anochecer, aspiro y rió al percatarse de la esencia de Bella.

- Si tanto te gusta estar a solas con la esencia de tu Bella, si tanto deseas estar con ella a solas por que no te la llevas y le haces el amor salvajemente.

- Deseas decir o pensar alguna otra tontería mas o ya terminaste

- No te enojes, pero la verdad es que si tengo algo que proponerte.

- En verdad_ le vi escéptico, estaba concentrándose en lo que decía, para que no descubriera su plan, solo logre ver q tenia q ver con Tanya

- Tanya q papel juega en tus planes

- Quieres hacerme el favor no meterte en mi cabeza, estoy esforzándome en no pensar con claridad para que no lo deduzcas y escuches con atención mi plan

- Si es una de tus estupidas apuestas yo paso, para eso tienes a Jasper_ por mas que intentara ser hostil con Emmett el simplemente era inmune a mi, no se enojaba o alteraba, hasta le hacia gracia que me enojara mas con su actitud.

- Esta te conviene hermanito_ rió con malicia y vi a Tanya en sus planes

- Que tiene que ver Tanya en todo esto.

- Mas bien ella ya no tiene nada que ver en esto, mas bien se trata de…

**POV BELLA**

Estire mis brazos y volví acomodarme en el sillón, sentí mi cuerpo acomodado de manera diferente, estire los pies y los sentí sobre el sillón, desconcertada voltee de un lugar a otro y me percate que me encontraba recostada al largo de todo el sofá, me senté rápido y busque a Alfons, no me había dado cuenta que me movió mientras dormía, voltee ha ver hacia la sala y me di cuenta que estaba vacía, bueno únicamente estaban los Pets aun dormidos, volví a dejar caer mi cuerpo sobre el sofá y vi al techo.

Por inercia toque mis muñecas y quería sentir alguna marca o algo, pero esta estaba lisa, aun tenia la sensación de haber estado amarrada, di un largo suspiro y cerré los ojos.

No se por que tuve ese sueño, recuerdo que aquella fue la única vez que el me trato como si yo fuera un animal, aquellas marcas que dejo en mi cuerpo era un recordatorio de su parte para que no volviera a negarme a tocar en publico y gritarle, volví a abrirlos recordando aquellas cadenas alrededor de mi cuello y mis muñecas, tal vez me esperaba algo similar esta noche, estaba igual de enojado que esa vez.

Escuche un murmullo a mi lado y gire mi rostro vi a Jessica parada y a su lado Micke, este pateaba algo con fuerza mientras se reía, no se por que tuve una mal presentimiento, me incorpore de inmediato girando todo el cuerpo para ver que era lo que hacían, un gemido, mas bien un grito salio de mis labios al darme cuenta que Alfons estaba en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

- Pero que demonios están haciendo_ grite, los dos voltearon a verme, Micke sorprendido y Jessica con una sonrisa en los labios, me fui directo a Micke y le di un golpe en el estomago, dejándolo sin aire

- Que crees que estas haciendo estupida_ grito Jessica

- Tu…_ mi enojo era tanto que no me contuve y le di una bofetada con toda mi fuerza, haciéndola caer.

- No, no lo hagas_ dijo Alfons mientras intentaba incorporarse.

- Alfons_ fui hasta él y lo ayude a sentarse_ que te hicieron, por que no gritaste, dime.

- Yo…, NO_ me desconcertó su grito y solo sentí como me empujaba y vi estrellarse en su espalda el estuche del chelo_ Arg_ callo inconciente en mi

- Alfons, Alfons_ grite mientras lo zarandeaba, vi que aun respiraba y me tranquilice, solo se había desmayado, lo deje recostado y voltee a ver a Jessica que traía el estuche del chelo

- Esto le enseñara a no defenderte_ soltó el estuche a mi lado y comenzó a reírse.

No se que me ocurrió pero me levante como un rayo y me aválense contra ella, no la perdonaría por haber golpeado a Alfons, no sabia sus motivos, pero jamás debió hacer eso, la ira controlaba mi cuerpo, la comencé a golpear y arañar, ella intentaba defenderse pero no la deje, a duras penas sentía sus golpes. Ella gritaba y me rogaba que la dejara pero no podía, ella logro golpear mi costado lastimado que hizo q la soltara, alguien me tomo de los brazos y me hizo retroceder.

- Suéltame, suéltame_ gritaba mientras intentaba llegar de nuevo al cuerpo de Jessica, esta se encontraba en el suelo llorando a su lado estaba Micke ayudándola a levantar.

- Te castigaran_ dijo la voz q me sostenía, me percate que era Ben

- Cálmate Isabella_ rogó Ángela a mi lado_ no vale la pena.

Intente con todas mis fuerzas calmarme, pero me estaba costando mucho trabajo, ver el cuerpo de Alfons en el suelo solo me hacia querer volver a golpear a Jessica y a Micke.

- Pero que sucede aquí_ vi entrar a toda velocidad a la vampira rubia escultural, fijo su vista en mi y luego a Jessica y Micke_ Pero que hiciste_ dijo la vampira viéndome con aborrecimiento.

- Señora ella no tuvo la culpa_ me defendió Ángela

- No es verdad_ contesto Jessica entre sollozos y acercándose a la vampira_ Mi señora Rosalie, ella me ataco sin razón también golpeo a su guardián, al Andrógino que la acompaña, esta loca.

- Mentirosa_ grite, intente soltarme de los brazos de Ben pero me fue imposible.

- Basta_ rugió la vampira en mi dirección

- ¿Que escándalo es este?_ entro Tanya seguida por las otras dos vampiros que parecían su escolta, al percatarse del estado de sus Pet corrió hasta ellos_ Mis niños que les sucedió_ pregunto con una voz preocupada y dolida.

- Mi señora_ lloro Jessica_ esa Pet me a atacado sin motivo alguno_ me señalo con la mano y se soltó a llorar

Me vio a los ojos y en un santiamén la tenia al frente, los brazos de Ben se aflojaron y me soltaron.

- Tu…_ su cantarían voz se oyó realmente amenazante, la piel se me puso de gallina y aquellos orbes doradas brillaron, en vez de rogar perdón la vi directamente a los ojos, tenia mucho tiempo que no me intimidaban y si aquella vampira me golpeaba o mataba no me importaba, ella levanto la mano y no me importo de pronto escuche un golpe sordo, pero no sentí absolutamente nada, al contrario me desconcertó ver hacia la pared trasera.

- Ni se te ocurra tocarla_ me desconcertó aun mas escuchar la voz de Edward.

- Edward, por que la defiendes_ bramo la vampira_ ella a golpeado a mis pets

- Y los tuyos casi matan a mi androgino, entonces estamos a mano.

- No es verdad_ dijo Jessica_ fue ella…_ la voz de Jessica se desvaneció

En seguida voltee e intente moverme pero la mano de Edward me aferraba con fuerza, logre distinguir a los hermanos de Edward acercándose mientras sentía como vibraba el cuerpo de Edward como si estuviera hablando pero no escuche nada, me soltó y vi como Tanya se daba la vuelta indignada, caminaba hacia Jessica y Micke les decía algo al oído, estos salieron de la habitación por el corredor de las pinturas, mientras ella salía por el otro lado seguido por Edward, antes de que este saliera se volteo a verme.

- La lista se esta haciendo cada vez mas larga, deja de hacer tonterías_ dicho esto se dio la vuelta y salio.

La habitación casi volvió a quedarse vacía, únicamente quedaron Ángela, Ben, la vampira chiquita de cabello despeinado y el vampiro rubio alto.

Me di la vuelta y camine hasta donde se encontraba Alfons, no sabia que tan mal estaba, mientras escuche que Ángela hablaba con su señora.

- Ella no ha sido, lo juro mi señora, fue culpa de esa Pet y su amigo, ellos golpearon al guardián de Isabella nosotros lo vimos, verdad Ben.

- Lo se Ang, lo se, no tienes que decírmelo, Tanya no debió dar esa orden_ su voz fue apenas un susurro,

Yo seguía hincada al lado de Alfons, acariciando su mano susurrando que despertara, sentí una mano en mi hombro pero no voltee a verla, era un tacto frío.

- Alfons estará bien Bella, no te preocupes, no debes llorar.

Las traicioneras lagrimas escurrían por mi mejilla, mientras aquella vampira me intentaba consolar, agache mi cabeza y seguí llorando en silencio, no era justo que maltrataran de esa forma a Alfons y tenia la impresión que había sido por mi culpa eso solo hizo q me sintiera aun mas miserable.

**POV EDWARD**

Lo que me había propuesto Emmett era realmente una estupidez, algunas veces me preguntaba si realmente pensaba, tenia que admitir que cierta parte de mi pensaba que era una propuesta interesante, aunque me seguía causando repugnancia el solo llevarlo a la practica, tal vez esto resultara realmente divertido como él había dicho.

No tuve mucho tiempo para meditarlo pues la reunión había llegado a su fin y tuve que despedir a los invitados junto con mi padre, él tuvo que acompañar algunos hasta las afueras del pueblo junto con Emmett y Matt. Todos ya se habían ido, solo quedaba Tanya y sus hermanas, a las cuales no tenia ni la mas remotas ganas de ver.

Alice me buscaba con desesperación, pero tampoco tenia ganas de hablar con ella, bloquee cualquier pensamiento que estuviera presente y corrí por los alrededores de la finca, Bella se había comportado de una manera inaceptable en mi presencia y tenia claro que se merecía un castigo, pero sabia que Carlisle no permitirá tal hazaña, además estaba la contra oferta de Emmett, una parte deseaba hacerlo y la otra la desechaba con la repugnancia que se merecía, últimamente me he sentido confundido y con sensaciones de los mas extrañas, me puse a pensar desde que momento ocurrió esto y descubrí que todo fue a raíz de que ella intentara aventarse de la terraza, después de ese día a la menor provocación exploto, sabia que esto tenia una solución pero no lograba ver cual era la respuesta.

Un pensamiento, o mas bien un grito fue lo que me volvió a la realidad.

- Lo van a matar_ grito Alice, vi lo que estaba próximo a ocurrir, vi a los pets de Tanya golpeando de manera brutal a Alfons

- Pero que demonios_ corrí en la dirección y las visiones de Alice fueron cambiando poco a poco, vi a Bella golpeando con fuerza a los pets de Tanya y luego como el macho la tomaba y le soltaba fuertes golpes en el rostro, la imagen volvió a cambiar y Bella estaba bien y tenia en el suelo a Jessica golpeándola con toda su fuerza, no me había dado cuenta que estaba tan alejado de la casa, así que corrí lo mas rápido que pude, no entendía por que golpeaban a Alfons, pero sabia que Bella defendería a ese Andrógino con su vida sin importarle a quien se enfrentara, eso me quedo claro hace dos noches cuando lo defendió de mi.

Llegue a la casa y ya estaba Tanya, sus hermanas, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper en la sala, Tanya estaba por golpear a Bella, esta ni siquiera se inmuto o pidió perdón, en verdad le importaba poco su vida, antes de que Tanya la golpeara detuve el golpe con mi brazo haciendo girar a ella con mi otro brazo y escudándola con mi cuerpo.

- Ni se te ocurra tocarla_ le amenace

- Edward, por que la defiendes_ bramo _ ella a golpeado a mis pets

- Y los tuyos casi matan a mi androgino, entonces estamos a mano._ le conteste ella estaba frustrada, no era un enojo por que detuve su golpe mas bien por que llegue, en ese momento leí los pensamientos de todos, los pets de Alice estaban aterrados por Bella, ella no había empezado la riña mas bien los pets de Tanya fueron los que la provocaron,

- No es verdad_ dijo Jessica_ fue ella…_ me detuve en los ojos de esa chica y vi la verdad en ellos. Todo fue un plan de Tanya para provocar a Bella y yo me enojara con ella y tomarla en evidencia, era tan absurdo que me hizo enojar su estupido plan, Alfons estaba mal herido e Isabella estaba golpeada.

- Que pretendes_ sisee con enojo_ te has olvidado que se leer mentes, como se te ocurrió este plan.

- De que hablas-

- No te hagas la tonta, acaso querías que me enojara mas con ella, que te sucede Tanya, estas llegando al limite

- Tu haz sido el que me ha llevado hasta esto, prefieres mil veces a esa porquería que defiendes que a mi._ en ese momento descubrí su motor.

- Tus celos son absurdos Tanya, no lo soporto.

- Hey chicos_ intervino Jasper_ cálmense_ sentí como influía en mi cuerpo como en el de Tanya, solté a Bella y hable con Tanya

- Salgamos

Esta se dio la vuelta y hablo con sus compinches y salio seguida por sus hermanas que me veian y pensaban con odio de mi, me dirigí hacia la puerta pero antes de salir voltee a ver a mi Pet. Me veía confundida y algo trastornada.

- La lista se esta haciendo cada vez mas larga, deja de hacer tonterías_ le advertí, estaba causando mas problemas de los que imagine.

Tanya ya esperaba en la entrada, sus hermanas no estaban y di gracias a esto.

- Haz llegado demasiado lejos, que pretendías que mataran a Alfons

- Yo no les dije que golpearan a tu Andrógino, solo quería que metieran en problemas a tu pet y te dieras cuenta de la clase de animal que tienes

- Mas animales son los tuyos, ella solo defendió a quien la cuida.

- Y sigues defendiéndola, Edward que te sucede, no que odias a toda esa especia, no te entiendo, por que la defiendes, por que sigues con ella.

- No te importa por que la tengo, me has cansado Tanya esto se acabo_ le brame

- Me estas cambiando por esa_ contesto con odio

- No, solo que ya no te soporto_ grite exasperado

- Escúchame bien Edward Cullen, esto no se quedara así, me las vas a pagar tu, y esa maldita humana que tienes, me has escuchado, en mi vida me habían humillado tanto, que pensara tu padre cuando se entere.

- Ja_ me reí de ella_ el quiere a esa cosa como tu le llamas y estoy casi seguro que preferirá defenderla a ella que a ti.

- Te odio Edward Cullen, me las vas a pagar

Dio media vuelta y salio corriendo, en seguida vi a Irina y Kate en el auto corriendo en dirección a su hermana con los malditos Pets que casi matan a Alfons.

Intente calmarme con todas mis fuerzas, deje a Tanya por defender a mi Pet, la había humillado por alguien que no valía la pena, aunque ella no debió dar esa orden, sus celos eran irracionales y completamente absurdos, llegar al limite de golpearla y matarla solo por que tenia celos de Bella.

No cabía duda que las mujeres eran impenetrables, incluso si vivo eternamente nunca las entendería, ahora tenia que pensar que haría con Isabella, ella ya también había cruzado mi límite.

Las palabras de Emmett rondaron mi cabeza en ese momento.

- Puedes verlo de este modo, si no lo quieres ver como un juego, velo como un desafió, puedes verla doblegada sin tener que recurrir a tus arcaicos procedimientos. Se que te gusta sentirte superior a ella y que mejor forma que ella lo acepte que enamorándola.

Tal vez Emmett tenga razón, esa seria una forma de castigarla, ilusionarla y luego volverla de golpe a la realidad.

**FIN 10 Obsesión.**

**

* * *

**

**Espero que no me Odien, tal vez algunas lo sientan y otras no, al menos una amiga ya me odia por el fin de este capitulo T_T**

**Bueno bueno aquí lebazy reportándose una vez al mes jaja**

**Antes q nada Feliz día del AMOR y la AMISTAD, no recibí ninguna tarjetita ni nada por el estilo así que estoy toda depre por eso (jaja es broma)**

**OK ahora si, lo que nos importa el capitulo. Pues empieza con un Lemmon que no se q tan bien me salio, esta algo sádico creo yo, espero se entienda q es un recuerdo contado por Edward y soñado por Bella.**

**Y pues al principio se nota el odio mutuo que sienten los dos, de hecho iba a seguir con esa línea pero me arrepentí y mejor metí celos de Edward, una propuesta que hace Emmett que no pongo en su totalidad pero creo que al final se entiende de que va, jaja ¿Qué hará Edward? Lo aceptara o lo negara XD**

**Otra cosa, golpearon al pobrecito de Alfons, esto me costo mucho escribirlo xq quiero un buen a ese personaje, es como mi hijito chiquito y q la maldita de Jessica y Micke lo golpeara me dolió, pero tenia q ser necesario para crear el conflicto q hiciera la ruptura de Eddy con Tanya**

**Tal vez piensen que estoy loca pero no importa jaja**

**De aquí en adelante verán que decide Edward, jaja, y si Bella cae en sus redes**

**Bueno chicas me despido, dejen muchos reviews para que sepa de ustedes, jaja**

**Nos leemos el próximo capitulo**

**Besos**

**Abrazos**

**CHAITOOO**


	12. Apuesta

**Cáp. 11 Apuesta**

"_Deseaba no despertar nunca más y quedarme en ese mundo de inconciencia donde si bien no se era feliz por lo menos podía vivir en paz"_

**FLAS BACK EDWARD**

- Si es una de tus estupidas apuestas yo paso, para eso tienes a Jasper_ por mas que intentara ser hostil con Emmett el simplemente era inmune a mi, no se enojaba o alteraba, hasta le hacia gracia que me enojara mas con su actitud.

- Esta te conviene hermanito_ rió con malicia y vi a Tanya en sus planes

- Que tiene que ver Tanya en todo esto.

- Mas bien ella ya no tiene nada que ver en esto, mas bien se trata de tu…_ no termino la frase y puede ver a Tanya en su mente.

- Si dices q no tiene nada que ver con Tanya por que estas pensando en ella_ le pregunte confundido

- Oh vamos sal de mi cabeza_ gruño_ esto no será divertido si interfieres_ le vi con mucha desconfianza, ¿que tenia entre manos?, borro de su mente cualquier cosa que fuera a decir y pensó y dijo otra completamente diferente.

- Edward, tu ya te estas cansando de Tanya_ no era una pregunta sino una afirmación.

- Por que la pregunta_ no entendía de que iba su apuesta, por mas q intentara leer su mente simplemente lo q pensaba era completamente absurdo, no entendía por que pensaba en todas las vampiresas con las que había estado antes de Tanya y como a cada una la cambiaba como cambiar de ropa

- Solo responde.

- Para que responder algo que tu sabes perfectamente_ y era verdad el ya tenia la respuesta antes de que preguntara. _ sonrió ampliamente y volvió a hablar.

- Y quien crees que sea la próxima victima_ le vi curioso, el jamás se refería de ese modo de las mujeres con las que estaba, pero aun así conteste.

- No se, hay demasiadas mujeres en el Reino, ya veré con quien entretenerme

- Te crees capaz de conquistar a cualquiera, verdad hermanito_ dijo entre risas,

- No hay mujer en el reino que no quiera estar conmigo_ le conteste con petulancia, había descubierto su apuesta, si bien no sabia a la perfección de q iba al menos me daba una idea, tal vez quisiera que conquistara a alguien en particular, pero no podía descifrar quien era ese alguien.

- En verdad te crees capaz de tener a cualquiera

- Claro_ era tonta la apuesta, pero al menos me distraería un poco.

- Pero no solo tenerla Edward, enamorarla, en verdad te crees capaz de enamorar a cualquier mujer del Reino_ no se por que enfatizo la palabra mujer, pero aun así asentí.

- Esta bien Emmett acepto tu apuesta, a quien quieres que enamore.

- Te dije q no entraras en mi cabeza_ hablo frustrado entre dientes

- No necesite leer tu mente para darme cuenta, eres demasiado obvio._ sonrió con malicia_ verbalizo lo que estaba pensando

- Acabas de decir que aceptas la apuesta

- Si

- En tal caso esta bien, solo que hay una restricción en esta apuesta, tienes dos semanas para tenerla, si no es asi, Eddy te quitare el titulo de casanova_ comenzó a reírse y se dio la vuelta dándome la espalda_ esto era realmente fácil, pensé que tenia a alguien en mente, pero al parecer era libre de escoger, ja, dos semanas era demasiado tiempo con una hora podría traer a cualquier chica.

- Emmmtt me ofendes al darme dos semanas para enamorar a cualquier chica, con una hora será mas que suficiente_ Emmett soltó una carcajada fuerte y se dio la vuelta para verme, con un brillo de perversidad en los ojos, no entendí q le causo tanta gracias, entré en su mente pero no entendí lo que pensaba, "pobre estas tan equivocado, no debiste aceptar sin antes conocer los detalles"

- Que has dicho_ conteste a sus pensamientos

- Creíste que eras libre de escoger, pensé que se me había escapado esa información, pero al parecer la supe guardar bien_ y volvió a reír.

- Ah quien tienes en mente y lo haré, no me gusta q me subestimes Emmett.

- Ok, no te enojes, en tal caso ya aceptaste y haz dicho que lo harás sin importar quien sea ese alguien, que te diviertas hermanito._ se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar

Y fue cuando la vi, aquel rostro de tez pálida en forma de corazón, con cabellera larga color chocolate que hacia juego con esos enigmáticos ojos se mostró en su mente, cualquier sentimiento de buen humor fue suplantado por un espasmo de desconcierto, Emmett pretendía que enamorara a mi Pet, ¿se habia vuelto loco o era un chiste?

- No hagas bromas de tan mal gusto Emmett_ este siguió andando y volteo el rostro.

- Ya lo haz aceptado, no hay marcha atrás_ volvió a reír mientras se alejaba de mi.

Al principio no lo creí, pero al ver la convicción de sus pensamientos me quede perplejo, ¿en verdad quería que hiciera eso?, estaba loco si pretendía que enamorara a una repugnante humana, tarde una fracción de segundo en recomponerme y corrí para plantármele en frente, con la mandíbula tensa por el amargo sabor que boca q me dejo su jueguito.

- Te haz vuelto loco_ rugí al materializarme en frente suyo, se detuvo al verme de frente y el buen humor q tenia desapareció y me vio confuso.

- Creíste q era un chiste_ me vio aun mas confundido

- Es una humana Emmett, mi Pet, en que estabas pensando cuando ideaste esa estupidez.

- Momento_ puso sus manos enfrente en son de paz_ tu fuiste el que acepto la apuesta antes de saber todos los detalles, no es mi culpa y en segunda yo dije MUJER, no vampira y creí que con eso te quedaba claro q abarcaba todo el genero femenino.

- NO ES DE NUESTRA CLASE_ volví a rugir

- A caso te crees incapaz de enamorarla_ me desafió

- ES HUMANA_ recalque enojado

- Vaya, asi que nuestro Eddy si tiene limitaciones, es una lastima esto prometia ser divertido.

- No es eso_ sabia donde pegarme y el orgullo era una de mis mas grandes defectos_ No me importa si me dijeras cualquier otra, pero ella es mi Pet.

- Pero yo quiero que la enamores a ella, haz dicho que eres capaz de tener a cualquiera hasta te jactaste de ser capaz de enamorarla en una hora, pues bien hermanito demuéstrame tus habilidades o es que te sientes inferior a ella.

- Emmett, creí q tu juego era algo vagamente posible, pero lo que me pides es una tontería.

- Vamos Edward, no puedes negar que será algo divertido

- Es una estupidez

- Piénsalo, yo se que una parte de ti, lo encuentra interesante,

Con repugnancia le vi a la cara, gruñí amenazándolo, di la vuelta y comencé a caminar, antes de alejarme demasiado grito a mis espaldas.

- Puedes verlo de este modo, si no lo quieres ver como un juego, velo como un desafió, puedes verla doblegada sin tener que recurrir a tus arcaicos procedimientos. Se que te gusta sentirte superior a ella y que mejor forma que ella lo acepte que enamorándola.

Ni siquiera voltee a verlo, estaba realmente molesto por haber aceptado una estupidez antes de conocer todo lo que tenia planeado, me sentía como un idiota

**POV BELLA**

Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac…

El desquiciante sonido del reloj me ponía los nervios de punta, los primeros rayo de sol se filtraban por la ventana mientras el sol se asomaba para dar la bienvenida a un nuevo día, aun me encontraba en el pasillo sentada en el suelo con la espalda recargada en la pared, a mi lado me acompañaba Ángela y Ben que habían dejado inútilmente de consolarme, las lagrimas por el momento se habían secado, no iba a permitir q esos vampiros me vieran llorar y menos él.

Tenían horas en aquella habitación revisando a Alfons, la espera me pareció eterna, no me permitieron entrar alegando que no tenia caso que estuviera ahí, Carlisle me dijo que no tenia de q preocuparme y me mando a mi habitación pero no tenia intenciones de alejarme de ese pasillo hasta no saber como estaba Alfons, además no quería estar sola en ese anexo de la casa, solo imaginarme estando en esa mini casa me enfermaba, quería estar con Alfons y ellos no me lo negarían. Paso una media hora o tal vez una cuando por fin salio Carlisle en compañía de cuatro vampiros uno de ellos era Matthew y Edward los otros dos no sabía quienes eran y no me importo.

- ¿Como esta?_ le pregunte a Carlisle mientras me levantaba

- Pero que mala pinta tienes, por que no te fuiste a dormir_ dijo preocupado y se acerco a mi

-¿Como esta Alfons?_ volví a preguntar, Carlisle me examino con la mirada, tenia la ligera impresión que los otros que le seguían me veían pero no les preste atención.

- Aun esta inconciente_ eso estaba mal muy mal, los androginos no duermen esa es una de sus características, si Alfons aun no despertaba eso quería decir que tal vez, el…_ no se que expreso mi cara pero Carlisle enseguida se acerco a mi y me abrazo

- Calma pequeña él estará bien_ fui conciente de la mirada de Edward mientras Carlisle me abrazaba y no entendí su semblante.

- Quiero verlo_ este se tenso y se separo de mi

- No creo q sea de ayuda, el no despertara en un buen rato

Insistí

- Quiero verlo_ este me vio confundido, volteo el rostro hacia la dirección de Edward, supuse que ambos estaban teniendo una charla por que vi el cambio de semblante de ambos, cuando termino su pequeña conversación Edward se dio la vuelta y desapareció por el pasillo, lo siguió el vampiro rubio y mestizo de cabello largo color negro, solo se quedo Matthew a su lado

- Te dejare verlo si me prometes comer y dormir un poco

No me importaban las condiciones solo quería ver a mi amigo, asentí con la cabeza y me condujo a la habitación.

Alfons se encontraba recostado en una amplia cama cubierto por una ligera sabana blanca, a su lado un aparato que hacia mucho ruido chillaba con un irritante. "pip pip"

- Te dejare un momento a solas_ ni siquiera lo vi partir y me fui asentar en la silla que estaba a su lado.

- Alfons_ mi voz se escucho ronca y sin vida, tome su mano y la sentí mucho mas fría de lo usual_ Alfons…_ volví a decir ahora el llanto amenazaba con salir, trague saliva y me aclare la garganta_ perdóname, por favor perdóname_ agache la cabeza y la recargue en la cama, sujetando su mano con demasiada fuerza.

Todo esto había sido culpa mía, debí darme cuenta que Jessica iba a golpearme, pero fui demasiado lenta y el que recibió aquel golpe fue Alfons, ahora se encontraba recostado en esta cama inconciente y no sabia si volvería a abrir los ojos, lagrimas silenciosas se desbordaron por mis ojos.

Alfons era mas que un guardián, él se había convertido en mi mejor amigo, era la única persona en la que podía confiar en este infierno que he vivido, ahora estaba entre la vida y la muerte, no sabia si yo podría sobrevivir a su perdida.

- No me dejes_ dije entre sollozos_ me prometiste estar siempre a mi lado_ aferre su mano con fuerza_ Te necesito_ permanecí a su lado hasta que la inconciencia me invadió

Abrí los ojos en un techo desconocido, la suave superficie en la que me encontraba recostada me desconcertó, me levante rápido y la cabeza comenzó a darme de vueltas, confundida voltee a mi alrededor y me encontré en la recamara del ventanal con terraza, esa era la habitación que Alfons me dijo era ahora mía, me levante de aquella cama y vi q ya estaba atardeciendo.

-Demonios_ masculle entre dientes, ¿Quién me trajo hasta aquí?, yo quería permanecer al lado de Alfons, Salí de aquella habitación y me dirigí a las escaleras, mas o menos me acordaba donde estaba la habitación donde habían dejado a Alfons, antes de que pudiera tras pasar la barra de la cocina, alguien me llamo.

-Vaya por fin has despertado_ me detuve en seco y dirigí mi vista hacia aquel q me hablaba

- ¿Matthew?_ pregunte confundida

- Llámame Matt quieres_ esbozo una amplia sonrisa_ mírate nada mas, te vez fatal.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?_ aun seguía confundida, pude ver la desilusión en sus ojos violetas, pero se recupero rápido y sonrió sacudiendo su cabello castaño

- Vine a ver si ya habías despertado además los gemelos querían verte de nuevo_ sin darme cuanta dos pequeños de rizos negros aparecieron a cada lado.

- Hola Bella_ saludaron en coro los niños

- Isabella_ corregí a ambos, no entendía que hacían ellos aquí, a mi lo que me urgía era saber como estaba Alfons.

- Pero mi papá dice que tú eres la Bella de mi tío Edward, entonces eres Bella _ hice una mueca de disgusto y me di la vuelta y pretendía salir

- Espera_ me detuvo Matt del brazo_ a donde vas

- Necesito saber como esta Alfons_ quise zafar mi brazo de su mano pero era imposible, aunque no fuera vampiro en su totalidad su fuerza era mucho mayor que la de un humano.

- Ah_ dejo mi brazo_ niños regresemos a la casa.

- Siii_ contestaron en coro_ ambos niños se pusieron a mi lado e inesperadamente me tomaron cada uno de la mano, balanceándola de un lugar a otro.

- Eres calida_ dijo la niña, que recordaba se llamaba Dyahan_ y hueles realmente bien_ rió.

- Si hueles muy bien_ añadió el pequeño, vi a aquellos niños confundida, Matt se rió y me encamino a la casa.

Me sentía rara en su compañía, a pesar que era mucho mejor q estar con vampiros aun me seguía sintiendo rara, además que aun sentía una gran ansia por saber como se encontraba Alfons, Matt no dijo nada al respecto esperaba a que mencionara algo pero no fue así, entramos por la misma puerta por la que había llegado la primera vez y pasamos por un largo corredor, no recordaba haber pasado por ahí cuando se llevaron a Alfons a revisar, me preguntaba si me llevaban con él o a donde, para mi sorpresa llegamos a la primera sala, donde se había realizado la reunión, ahí estaba toda la familia y cuando digo toda, era literal.

- Con que ahí andaban_ dijo el padre de los niños, si mal no recordaba su nombre era Emmett

- Papi_ corrió la niña a los brazos de su padre, mientras el niño aun seguía a mi lado jugando con mi mano

Me sentí completamente fuera de lugar e incomoda por la mirada de todos los integrantes, Edward estaba sentado al lado de Carlisle y me veía de una manera extraña.

- Trajeron a la "Bella durmiente"_ rió el grandote y me pareció q le ofreció una mirada fugaz a Edward mientras este hacia una mueca_ No me digan que la despertaron_ pregunto a su hija

- No papi, ella solita se despertó, verdad Matt

- Si

Ahora bien, no sabia que hacer, estaba en medio de la sala y toda la familia me veía, no sabia que hacer, darme la vuelta y regresar por donde venia no era una opción, pero también pasarme de largo e ir a la habitación de Alfons se me hizo incorrecto, tenia tantas ganas de preguntarle a Carlisle por el estado de Alfons y lo hubiera hecho si Edward no estuviera a su lado, frustrada solté un largo suspiro que fue perceptible a los presentes.

- ¿Tienes hambre?_ pregunto el niño, negué con la cabeza

- Pero no has comido nada_ volvió a decir, subí los hombros dando a entender que no tenia importancia_ mi tía Alice dice que los pet, bueno ustedes los humanos tienen que alimentarse por lo menos tres veces al día y tu no has comido desde_ hizo una pausa_ desde que llegaste_ no le conteste y busque la mirada de Carlisle para que me llevara con Alfons este me veía pero no decía nada.

- Anda querida, tienes que comer algo_ A mi lado la espesa de Carlisle me tomaba del hombre para que la viera_ acompáñame

- Pero…_ no pude replicar nada por que el niño me empezó a jalar a otro extremo de la cocina, antes de que pudiera salir de aquella habitación, escuche la voz de Ángela y Ben

- Has despertado_ grito eufórica Ángela, tomándome completamente por sorpresa mientras esta se abalanzaba a mi y me deba un inesperado abrazo.

- Estaba tan preocupada, has dormido casi todo el día_ su abrazo fue demasiado calido para mi gusto, no estaba acostumbrada a demostrar afecto y menos en presencia de desconocidos, permanecí estática y con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa, supongo que ella esperaba que le devolviera el abrazo, al notar que no hacia nada esta se retiro poco a poco, pude ver el sonrojo de su rostro_ Ups, lo siento, no pretendía ofenderte.

- No, es solo que…_ que decirle, parpadee intentado encontrar una respuesta apropiada_ me has tomado desprevenida.

- Oh vaya

- La llevábamos a que comiera algo_ alego el pequeño

- Hola Dylan, los puedo acompañar

- Claro Ang_ dijo el niño con una sonrisa y me siguió jalando hasta quien sabe donde.

- Yo también voy_ escuche decir a Dyahan a mis espaldas y aparecer a mi lado mientras me tomaba de la otra mano.

Llegamos a un tipo de cocina, donde había una mesa de madera, ambos niños me jalaron hasta ahí y me sentaron, Ángela me paso una manzana.

- Anda come algo, estas muy pálida tienes casi el mismo color que los señores _y comenzó a reírse_ yo no le veía la gracia aquello, pero no dije nada, tome la manzana y comencé a morderla

Vi como Esme comenzaba a preparar comida humana, algo poco común, a su lado para mi sorpresa estaba su hija Marthina y ambas platicaban muy animadamente, Matt estaba sentado enfrente mió y me observaba comer, algo en su mirada me turbaba, no me veía con odio o desprecio, no para nada, era un sentimiento completamente diferente, pero por algún motivo me incomodo.

- Por cierto_ interrumpió mi cavilación la voz de una de las mujeres_ yo soy Esme Cullen, la esposa de Carlisle

- Mucho gusto_ le conteste

- Y yo soy Marthina Cullen, la hija de Carlisle y Esme_ dijo aquella chica de facciones tan parecidas a sus padres_ y la madre del chico que tienes enfrente_ comenzó a reírse mientras despeinaba el cabello de su hijo

- Marty suéltame_ se quejo

- Mas respeto jovencito_ los pequeños comenzaron a reírse y a molestar a Matt

Aquella escena me era tan ajena, tenia tanto tiempo sin estar presente en un lugar donde hubiera una familia, ya había olvidado lo que se siente estar rodeada de personas que convivían en armonía, Ángela platicaba animadamente con Ben y se reían de las cosas que decían los pequeños gemelos y Matt_ sabia que para los de mi posición era fácil poder entablar amistades con mestizos pero los vampiros eran otra cosa, a los Pets como Ángela y Ben, tenían prohibido hablarles por el nombre a sus amos, todo era siempre acompañado por "amo, señor o señora"

Después de 10 minutos tenia enfrente una gran cantidad de comida, demasiada para mi gusto, observe la comida pero no la toque, mi mente estaba en saber como se encontraba Alfons y si estaba bien, no tenia hambre y no quería comer, así q permanecí sentada sin hacer ademán alguno.

- No te gusta_ pregunto la voz maternal de una de las mujeres, al voltear a verla me di cuenta que era Esme_ dime que quieres y te lo preparo_ me sentí culpable por despreciar la comida que me habían preparado.

- No tengo hambre

- Pero debes comer_ contesto Matt

- Es verdad mi hijo tiene razón

- Como esta Alfons_ dije sin mirarles_ aun respira_ la voz se me quebró sin que yo lo deseara.

- Oh pequeña_ la vampira se acerco a mi y me abrazo, por instinto rechace su abrazo, a pesar de que su tacto era frió sentí mucha calidez por su parte_ esta bien, aun no despierta pero Carlisle dice que estará bien

- Como pueden estar seguros_ mi voz se oyó sin vida

- Mi abuelo nunca se equivoca_ contesto Matt_ si dice q estará bien, debes creerle, además tu debes comer algo si no quieres que la próxima que esta convaleciente en la cama seas tú.

Con un suspiro de resignación, tome una cuchara y comencé a comer la sopa que tenia delante de mi, comí en silencio mientras escuchaba las quejas de los mas pequeños, ellos podían comer comida humana como yo pero la odiaban, la comían cuando no tenían suministros suficientes .

Los vampiros como los mestizos se alimentaban de sangre, bueno de un genérico de sangre, antes su principal fuente de alimentación eran los de mi clase pero al empezar a escasear o mas bien nos empezamos a extinguir comenzaron a buscar otras formas de alimentación y la encontraron de dos formas, la primera eran los animales de sangre caliente, pero al igual no podían abusar o pasaría lo mismo así que decidieron crear sustancias parecidas a la sangre para que ellos pudieran alimentarse. No sabia a la perfección que era o en que consistía cierta sustancia, pero sabia que era muy parecida a la humana, había visto varias veces las capsulas en el departamento, había visto un par de veces a Edward vaciar ese contenido en una porción mínima de agua y el contenido cambiaba a un rojo carmesí. El estomago se me revolvió al evocar aquel recuerdo, era realmente desagradable verle beber esa sustancia espesa.

Termine la mayoría de los alimentos, lo que no me acabe Matt los engullo con gusto, mientras los pequeños haciendo gestos de repulsión.

- Me gustaría ver a Alfons_ le dije a Matt

- No se, Edward dijo que no debíamos llevarte con él_ contesto meditabundo, así que de eso se trataba, todo era culpa de ese mal nacido, él no me permitiría estar al lado de Alfons, pero esta no se la pasaría, con o sin su consentimiento iría a ver a mi amigo_ con determinación me levante de la mesa.

- Gracias por los alimentos, han sido realmente amables conmigo_ me di la vuelta y me dirigí a la puerta

- A donde vas_ pregunto Marthina

- Voy con Alfons.

- Pero Edward…_ hablo Matt

- Llévala_ ordeno Esme_ ella tiene derecho a estar con el

- Y Edward…_ Matt aun parecía renuente

- Ya hablare con él

Me sorprendió la determinación de Esme, Marthina entorno los ojos y se llevo a los gemelos, alegando q era hora de ir con sus padres, Angela y Ben me vieron un poco intimidados pero no dijeron nada y se quedaron en el comedor charlando y comiendo bocadillos.

Matt me guió por otro corredor, para no pasar por la sala principal.

- Edward se va a enojar_ murmuro Matt a mis espaldas, me detuve y lo encare

- No tienes que meterte en problemas por mi culpa, yo puedo llegar sola a la habitación

- No es ningún problema, solo que toda la mañana estuvo de huraño y de un genio de los mil demonios_ que raro pensé con sarcasmo_ y no quiero que vuelva a discutir con mi abuelo, Edward, es algo así como el que le sigue a Carlisle, la verdad es que se que él quiere mucho a mi abuelo, pero hay ocasiones en lo que no lo entiendo, a veces pienso que le falta un tornillo_ rió con malicia, sin querer me uní a su risa, no era la única q lo pensaba_ vaya_ sonrió_ es la primera vez q te veo sonreír, pensé que no lo hacías, te vez tan callada y reservada.

- Lo hago de vez en cuando_ admití, por lo general no me reía, si lo hacia era con sarcasmo, pero una risa natural solo con Alfons y muy de vez en cuando

- Tampoco eres muy habladora_ siguió intentando mantener una conversación

- Es verdad, no estoy acostumbrada a tratar con tanta gente

- ¿En serio?_ parecía confundido_ pero tienes a Edward y Alfons.

- Solo platico con Alfons

- Y con Edward_ no quise contestarle, le ignore y seguí caminando

- Vaya, creí que por ser humana nacida libre eras mas sociable pero eres aun mas callada que los Pets de centro_ di un fuerte suspiro

- El silencio es mi más grande aliado, sin el estaría completamente desprotegida_ conteste sin pensar.

- Te sientes amenazada_ pregunto ahora preocupado, no le conteste y seguí caminando; no tenia pretendido entrar en detalle, tal vez no estuviera enterado de mi situación, pero estaba segura que toda su familia o en su mayoría sabían las circunstancias en las que me había encontrado Edward y que yo soltara la lengua a estar alturas no me lo perdonaría jamás, hice un voto de silencio para proteger a mi familia adoptiva y por ningún motivo hablaría para que aquellos que me tienen tuvieran argumentos para atacarlos.

Seguimos nuestro camino en silencio hasta que por fin llegamos al pasillo en el que habia estado la mayor parte de la madrugada, las manos comenzaron a sudarme

- Que bien, esta solo, tomate tu tiempo, yo estaré aquí afuera haciendo guardia, cuando escuche que alguien viene tendremos que salir por la ventana Ok_ sonrio

- Gracias_ asentí con la cabeza y entre

**POV EDWARD **

Toda la mañana la cabeza me dio vueltas, era algo así como un jaqueca pero peor por que no había nada que me lo quitara, Alfons no había reaccionado y eso no era un buen indicio, Carlisle insistía en que debíamos dejarlo descansar que pronto despertaría, pero era una estupidez, necesitábamos llevarlo a un centro, por otra parte estaba la apuesta de Emmett, me enfermaba el solo ponerlo a la practica. ¡Yo, Edward Cullen intentando seducir a su Pet! Eso era la estupidez mas monumental que podía existir, en que momento fui a aceptar esa apuesta, ¡no, no lo haría!, jamás caería tan bajo, ni aunque mi vida pendiera de aquello, me importaba un comino que perdiera no ganaba absolutamente nada_ un pensamiento fugaz cruzo mi mente_ "o tal vez si" se coló aquel pensamiento, una parte, la no racional, decía que debía hacerlo, esa parte encontraba atractiva la idea de enamorar a Bella, las palabras finales de Emmett retumbaban en mi cabeza

_**- Puedes verlo de este modo, si no lo quieres ver como un juego, velo como un desafió, puedes verla doblegada sin tener que recurrir a tus arcaicos procedimientos. Se que te gusta sentirte superior a ella y que mejor forma que ella lo acepte que enamorándola.**_

No, me repetía cansadamente, no me humillaría al intentar enamorar a una humana, lo que me pegaba o mas bien me molestaba era el hecho que Emmett creyera que era incapaz de enamorarla a ella, eso si que me ponía de malas, ¿valía la pena hacerlo? ¿Y luego que? Bueno esa parte realmente no me importaba todo era un juego, cuando me cansara solo la volvería a tratar como siempre.

Sin darme cuenta comencé a ver que opciones tenia, al percatarme de lo que estaba pensando me pare en seco y me di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. ¿Pero en que estoy pensando? Maldito Emmett me las va a pagar cuando lo vea, no aceptaría esa apuesta, no lo haría, jamás se le va hacer ver a Edward Cullen intentando enamorar a una simple y vulgar humana.

Estaba de malas y era obvio para todos, Alice me veía entrecerrando los ojos y para sumarle otro dolor a mi cabeza, me amenazo con visiones borrosas acerca de mi futuro.

-No se de que vas con Emmett, pero sea lo que te haya propuesto mas te vale que tomes una decisión, me desquicia ver un remolino de imágenes y tu futuro incierto.

- No se de que hablas_ le conteste de malas

- Oh claro que lo sabes, estas jugando con fuego

- Déjame en paz_ le conteste entre dientes.

No quería discutir con ella, la deje sin prestar atención y me dirigí a la habitación donde habíamos puesto a Alfons, recordaba que aun estaba Bella ahí, entre sin hacer ruido, me sorprendió verla dormida con la mano aferrada a la de él. Lo más impactante fue el rezago de lagrimas que había dejado, observe con detenimiento la lagrima que no se desidia a caer, limpie aquel liquido salino de su ojo y esta se movió inconciente murmurando entre sueños

-Lo prometiste, no me dejes_ su cara mostró un dolor que jamás le había visto y suspiro.

Parado, viéndola en ese estado, me hizo recordar algo muy lejano, un recuerdo de mi otra vida, uno que hacia mucho había olvidado, alguien tendido en la cama en el umbral de la vida y la muerte y a un niño con lagrimas en los ojos, aferrado a la mano del que pronto partiría; me acerque con sumo cuidado, Alfons seguía igual mientras Bella tomaba su mano con fuerza, un sentimiento, de lo mas extraño me recorrió todo el cuerpo, podría decir que fue dolor lo que sentí, pero no estaba seguro, al verla ahí aferrada a esa mano me hizo recordar la perdida de la única humana que me negaba a olvidar, mi madre.

Ella volvió hablar entre sueños, pero no entendí lo que decía, se movió incomoda en la silla y casi cae al suelo, antes de que cayera la sostuve entre mis brazos, ahora me preguntaba que hacer con ella, no supe por que no la deje caer, deje de darle vueltas al asunto y salí por la ventana no quería toparme a Emmett y que empezara de nuevo, la lleve hasta al pequeño anexo que había asignado a Alfons y ella, la recosté en la cama y la arrope con las sabanas, posiblemente dormiría toda la mañana, tenia mas de 24 horas sin pegar el ojo y por lo que Alfons decía, ella era de las que dormía como un tronco.

Se sentía extraño e incomodo estar a su lado, nunca permanecíamos juntos por ningún motivo, la deje en la habitación y regrese a la casa principal para volver hablar con Carlisle y convencerlo de llevarnos a Alfons antes de que Bella despertara, no quería soportar los reclamos de esa humana enfrente de los demás, Carlisle le tenia un cariño demasiado extraño y estaba casi seguro que haría todo por ella quisiese.

Antes de llegar de nuevo a la sala me topo de con Matt y los gemelos

-Tío Edward_ gritaron ambos

- Hey niños_ los salude sin muchos ánimos, Matt me observo detenidamente, preguntándose por que estaba de tan mal genio, se preguntaba por el estado de Alfons y una que otra imagen de Bella se filtraba en sus pensamientos

- Matt, ¿Carlisle esta en la casa?

- Si, creo q fue a ver a tu guardián.

- Matt_ le llame antes de que se fuera

- Si, Edward

- No quiero q por ningún motivo lleves a mi Pet con Alfons

- Pero…

- Me has entendido

- Lo que tú digas hermano

No dije mas y camine de nuevo hasta la habitación de Alfons, Carlisle por supuesto se encontraba ahí, examinándolo sin ningún éxito, los andróginos eran muy diferentes a los humanos que tanto amaba y seria imposible para el curarlo.

-Esto solo es una perdida de tiempo_ masculle entre dientes_ no se que es lo que estas esperando_ Carlisle volteo a verme_"¿Donde esta Bella?" pensó extrañado_ En la habitación

- Q extraño, pensé que no se separaría de él hasta que despertara.

- No lo hizo, me la lleve_ conteste con petulancia

Carlisle volteo a verme completamente consternado_ ¿te la has llevado? ¿a donde?¿por que?_ su pensamientos fueron mas allá de lo obvio, no se por que su cabeza empezó a maquilar que la había abandonado en algún lugar lejano y complemente desprotegida. Me molesto su exceso de imaginario e irritado le conteste.

- Sigue en la casa_ puntualice_ en el anexo q le asigne y esta dormida_ conteste con frialdad

- ¡Tu la llevaste!_ no le conteste

- Llevare a Alfons al centro mas cercano el no puede estar mas tiempo aquí

Dio un fuerte suspiro

- Te acompaño

- Nos iremos antes del anochecer

Regresamos a la sala, donde se encontraban tanto mis hermanos como la familia de Carlisle, no estaba por ningún lado Matt ni los gemelos, dando un ligero sondeo a los pensamientos, descubrí que se habían ido al anexo a espera el despertar de mi Pet. Emmett seguía de terco acerca de la apuesta, "Entonces Eddy, te crees capaz de enamorarla o no"_ ni siquiera le dedique una mirada, no pensaba aceptar, definitivamente no.

Estaba discutiendo con Carlisle acerca del mejor lugar para llevar a Alfons, cuando escuche los armoniosos pensamientos de los gemelos.

-"que niña tan calida, le pediré al tío Edward q me la preste para jugar"_ Pensaba Dyahan

- ¿Se molestara el abuelo si muerdo a la niña?, huele realmente bien y nunca he probado la sangre de los humanos_ se preguntaba el pequeño Dylan.

- Me encantaría pasar más tiempo con ella

Y donde sabia que estaba ella, nada, como si no existiera, sabia que caminaba hacia nosotros por su peculiar esencia, Emmett noto en seguida q se acercaba y siguió molestando con mucho mayor fervor.

-"Ahí viene, piénsalo, no es fea, solo un belleza excéntrica, Vamos Eddy, esto promete ser divertidísimo", "A llegado"_ todos sin excepción volteo a verla cuando entro, Rosalie estaba q echaba chispas al verla, no le gustaba q los gemelos estuvieran tan apegados a ella, Jasper la vio sin cambio alguno, Alice recordaba las lagrimas q derramo al ver a Alfons inconciente, sentí el dolor q sentía Alice y eso me hizo incomodar, Emmett, bueno a él lo intentaba bloquear por la sarta de sandeces q comenzó a pensar, mi padre como era de esperarse, sintió una infinita compasión por ella, no entendía la atención exagerada q le tenían, era solo una humana, una Pet, como los de Alice, no comprendía que tenia ella de diferente.

Entro y en seguida se puso en guardia, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y la desvió en seguida, estudio a mi familia y vi el dilema escrito en su cara, tal vez no supiera que pensaba pero era claro que estaba entre irse o quedarse,

- Con que ahí andaban_ dijo Emmett llamando la atención de ella y los niños y lo logro_ "Vela no esta tan mal, ya la conoces en la cama, ahora conócela de otra forma"_ comenzó a reírse y eso me hizo enfurecer

Dyahan corrió a los brazos de su padre mientras ella observaba la escena con desconcierto, Dylan seguía jugando con su mano, mientras la seguía viendo, Estaba pálida y ojerosa, a pesar q durmió casi todo el día tenia una pinta horrible, odia verla tan desalineada, Alice compartía conmigo ese pensamiento, ya se le estaba haciendo tarde para cambiarla y empezar a jugar con ella como lo hace con sus mascotas

- Trajeron a la "Bella durmiente"_ le hablo Emmett_"Mírala nada mas, le hace falta su dosis diaria de Edward esta muy pálida, no lo crees"_ intente ser sutil al verlo, pero sus burlas en doble sentido, me estaban colmando la paciencia.

Vi como Isabella volteaba a nuestra dirección, fijaba su vista en particular en Carlisle aunque de reojo me veía a mi, me preguntaba q era lo que estaba pensando, dio un largo suspiro de irritación al encontrarse nuestra mirada,

Mal interpretaron su irritación creyendo q esa era su forma de darme entender q tenia hambre, la verdad dudaba mucho q eso quisiera decir, ella jamás se dirigía a mi, mas q para rezongar y alardear

Salio después de unos minitos hacia la cocina y paso un largo rato sin q ninguno regresara a la sala, tenia ansias de que Matt estuviera tan interesado en ella, lo deje pasar al principio por que creí q era un juego, pero sus pensamientos cada vez eran mas enfocados a ella y sus alucinaciones imaginándose con ella, empezaron a añadir un golpeteo en mi cabeza, haciendo q regresara la terrible jaqueca.

Regrese a la recamara de Alfons en compañía de Carlise, antes de que pasara mucho tiempo, me sorprendió escuchar a Matt en la parte de arriba con gran alivio y oler la esencia reciente de Bella que aun seguía en la habitación.

- Dile a tu nieto que no meta sus narices donde no le corresponde_ le recrimine a Carlisle_ no quiero que este tan cerca de mi Pet_ y sin decir mas me aparecí en la puerta de la habitación.

**POV BELLA**

Alfons seguía igual o mejor dicho peor, su piel estaba extremadamente pálida, su pulso era débil y cada vez estaba mas frió, comenzó a entrarme la desesperación, por que demonios no hacían nada, ni Carlisle, ni Edward, ¿Qué acaso no les importaba?_, bueno tal vez a Edward ni le importara, pero y Carlisle, acaso lo iba a dejar morir y ya_ no sabia que iba a ocurrir, pero si Alfons no despertaba la culpa iba a ser totalmente mía.

- Alfons, por favor abre los ojos, acaso te gusta verme así_ le dije mientras volvía a sentarme a su lado_ he de decirte que la vampira chiquita, Alice, me vio llorar y no me importo, llore por ti_ seguí susurrando_ No se que haría sin ti Alfons, por favor abre los ojos_ pero no tuve respuesta de él

- ¿Quieres q te cante?_ le pregunte, ya se me estaban acabando las ideas para despertarle, tal vez fuera tonto e incluso una perdida de tiempo, lo que él necesitaba era atención medica, no de mi, se me agotaban las esperanzas de verlo despertar y lo único q quería era sentirme como cuando estaba despierto y haciéndome compañía.

- Sabes q no le canto a nadie mas que a ti, aunque no se por que te gusta mi voz, es horrible_ me reí al recordar las muchas conversaciones donde me decía q mi voz era como la de los Ángeles _ pero si a ti te gusta cantare.

Cante la canción que mas le gustaba, no tenia mi chelo para afirme y darle el efecto q siempre le daba, sin importarme y con el fin de sentirme bien a su lado cante.

No le veía mientras cantaba, verlo demacrado me hacia sentir mal, camine hasta la pequeña ventana q daba a una parte del jardín trasero, viendo de nuevo el atardecer e imaginándome a los dos inspeccionando el hermoso bosque, termine de cantar con un ligero matiz de dolor, no era el indicado pero no pude controlar mis emociones, no me voltee y seguí observando el atardecer, escuche la puerta abrir y supuse se trataba de Matt por haber escuchado mi canción, lo que escuche a continuación me saco completamente de mi ensoñación.

- Mi señor_ escuche decir a una voz débil, ni siquiera voltee a ver a quien se dirigía por que a todos les decía señor.

- ¿Alfons?_ casi grite de emoción_ OH ALFONS has despertado_ corrí a su dirección y lo abrace lo mas fuerte q pude.

- ¿Isabella?_ pregunto confundido_ por que me abrazas de esa forma_ me separe de el para verle sus ojos grises

- ¿Que no lo recuerdas?_ le pregunte extrañada_ has estado inconciente, después del golpe de Jessica

- ¿Inconciente?, ¿que golpe? _ pregunto aun mas confundido.

- ¿Qué es lo ultimo q recuerdas?_ pregunto la voz atrás de mi, al identificarla me puse rígida y en guardia, Edward se escuchaba exactamente atrás de mi, no me moví ni un milímetro y Alfons noto la tensión en mi cuerpo, pero aun así contesto.

- Señor disculpe las molestias q he ocasionado, no importa, me pondré hacer mi labor_ intento levantarse pero su cuerpo se tambaleo al intentarlo y casi cae.

- No te levantes aun estas mal_ le dije sosteniéndolo del brazo.

- Déjame ver_ escuche a una nueva voz y en seguida estaba del otro lado de la cama

Lo examino por un buen rato, yo me quería levantar pero no podía ya que sentía a Edward atrás de mi, me acomode en la orilla para no tener q verle dándole la espalda en todo momento.

- Y bien_ pregunto Edward al ver el último chequeo de Carlisle

- No estoy seguro, creo será mejor internarlo en el centro,

- Te lo dije

¿Se lo iban a llevar?,¿Por qué? El ya había despertado no había necesidad de llevarlo a ningún sitio, yo lo cuidaría si fuese necesario, pero que no lo alejen de mi, mis ojos denotaron el pánico al imaginarme lejos de él, estaba tan acostumbrada a su presencia que una separación seria el fin para mi, Bueno tal vez me lleven_ pensé para reconfortarme_ Alfons seguía atento a mis reacciones y hablo.

- No es necesario, yo estoy aquí para cuidar de Isabella, no puedo deslindarme de mis responsabilidades.

- No esta a discusión Alfons, te llevaremos al centro para que te chequen, al parecer no recuerdas q fue lo ultimo q paso y eso no esta nada bien para los de tu especie_ la voz de Edward se oía irritada y tensa.

- Como usted diga señor.

- Solo serán unos días para cerciorarse, no te preocupes_ dijo Carlisle, pero no sabia si se lo decía a él o a mi.

Yo no podía discutir con Edward, bueno podía pero no ganaría nada, además q él me ignoraría y haría lo que le placiera, comencé a sentir de nuevo las mismas ansias, tome la mano de Alfons con fuerza no me iba a separar en ningún minuto, Edward debió notar mi postura y hablo.

-Ni creas que lo acompañaras, tu tienes algo que hacer aquí, vete quitando lo que sea q estés pensando por que no iras a ninguna parte._ me irrito que me hablara de esa forma, ignorándome como siempre lo hacia, sabia q si le contestaba era seguro una noche de castigo, pero no me importaba, me voltee irritada y por fin le vi.

- Cual es tu problema, da lo mismo que este aquí a que este allá, seguiré estando encerrado.

- No puedes ir donde Alfons

- Por que no_ le alce la voz, me vio ceñudo y con los dientes expuestos.

- Por que tu haces lo que yo te mando, entendido

- ¡NO!, yo no me separare de Alfons

Edward me tomo del brazo con violencia y me levanto de un jalón de la cama

-Edward_ le llamo Carlisle

- Isabella por favor_ suplico Alfons

Ambos nos vimos ceñudos por un largo tiempo, ni el ni yo relajamos la postura, Edward me estaba sujetando con demasiada fuerza, no aflojo su brazo hasta q Carlisle hablo.

- La estas lastimando_ dijo Carlisle, el poco a poco fue relajando su mano y me soltó.

- Vete_ ordeno Edward, nos seguimos viendo a los ojos, ambos con una furia asesina, Matt se acerco a mi y puso su mano sobre mi hombro.

- Hey Bells vayámonos_ dijo para q nos retiráramos, a mi me desconcentro la forma en la q me había llamado y Edward en cambio dirigió su furia hacia él

- No la toques, ni siquiera te le acerques_ le amenazo Edward, me sorprendió la hostilidad con la que se dirigió a Matt, este se hizo hacia atrás confundido, yo posaba mi vista de uno a otro, mientras Carlisle veía a los dos.

- Edward_ le llamo Carlisle_ cálmate, ambos se observaron por un largo tiempo, Edward relajo su postura y giro el rostro para no verle, Carlisle dio un largo suspiro y me hablo_ Bella, será mejor que salgas

Con la indecisión de que seria lo correcto vi a Alfons y luego a Carlisle

.¿Se lo llevaran ya?_ pregunte con tristeza

- Si, es lo mejor_ desvié mis ojos de los suyos y posee mi mirada en Alfons que me veía con melancolía

- Estaré bien_ afirmo

- Bella por favor sal de la habitación_ me pidió de nuevo Carlisle_ asentí con la cabeza mientras me dirigía de nuevo al desvalido

- Gracias por tu canción, ha sido realmente hermosa_ dijo Alfons

- Mentirosos_ le dedique una pequeña sonrisa mientras me alejaba de Edward y Matt que aun seguían a mis espaldas y fui a darle un ultimo abrazo a mi amigo_ Te estaré esperando_ susurre mientras me levantaba

- No te metas en demasiados problemas_ me pidió

- Haré todo lo posible, pero la mala suerte me sigue como mi sombra

- Cuídate

- Reponte rápido_ volví a sonreírle, vi a Carlisle que asentía con la cabeza y salí de la habitación sin voltear atrás, al llegar al pasillo me percate que ni Edward ni Matt me seguían.

¿Y ahora que haría?

Regrese a la celda que me habían designado, fue una suerte para mí no toparme con nadie en el camino de regreso, ya tenía demasiado con lo que ocurrió en la habitación, como para también soportar a los vampiros residentes de la casa, me deje caer en la cama e intente bloquear cualquier pensamiento, había estado reprimiendo las ganas de llorar desde que regrese a la habitación de Alfons, las lagrimas comenzaron a caer a borbotones de mi ojos y una angustia atroz se apodero de mi pecho, ¿Qué haría ahora?, Estaba completamente sola, intente no hacer ruido al llorar pero no pude, el dolor era demasiado fuerte para que lo pudiera contener, solo deseaba que nadie estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar mis lamentos,

El dolor me llevo a una oscuridad absoluta, donde el pesar era un poco mas llevadera, deseaba no despertar nunca más y quedarme en ese mundo de inconciencia donde si bien no se era feliz por lo menos podía vivir en paz.

**POV EDWARD**

Estaba enojado, no, mas que enojado, un odio inexplicable recorría mi cuerpo cada vez que escuchaba los pensamientos de Matt, pero que se creía ese mocoso y luego Carlisle defendiendo a Isabella de mi, esto era pasarse de la raya y para acabarla con medalla de oro mi Pet desafiándome enfrente de todos los demás, si parecía que a ella le encantaba lucirse en publico, se sentía en confianza sabiendo que tenia un protector en Carlisle, pero eso pronto se le iba a terminar aprendería de una vez por todos que conmigo no se juega.

Carlisle y Uriel se llevaron a Alfons al centro más cercano, el yerno de Carlisle trabajaba en uno de los centros más cercanos y dejarían a mi andrógino en observación.

Los demás miembros de la familia se fueron de "día de campo"_ Alice tenia un itinerario bastante largo que fue interrumpido por el "accidente de Alfons" ella no iba a dar marcha atrás en sus quehaceres así que se llevo a todos de camping, tenia rato q no bebían sangre animal y pensó que seria una buena idea ir todos juntos.

Pensaba ir pero estar cerca de Matt me desquiciaba, preferí quedarme en la casa, además tenía a alguien que ver.

Llegue a la habitación y ahí estaba ella, hecha un ovillo con los ojos húmedos, mientras la veía dormir, me preguntaba cual seria la mejor forma de hacerla entender de una vez por todas, quien mandaba en su vida.

**FIN 11 Apuesta**

* * *

**HOLA HOLA AQUÍ LEBAZY REPORTANDOSE =)**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews que han dejado, es grato saber que les gusta mi historia jaja,**

**Les pido una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar, me encantaría hacerlo mas seguido pero apenas y me da tiempo, así que solo ténganme paciencia aquí seguiré hasta el final.**

**En este capitulo en si Eddy no define una postura en tanto a la apuesta que le hizo Emmett eso lo sabrán hasta el próximo capitulo XD**

**Otra cosa, por fin aclare la forma de alimentarse de los vampiros, es algo loco lo se y no crean q me la saque en este capitulo, esto lo tengo planeado desde que empecé a escribir la historia, no se que piensen al respecto pero seria bueno saberlo jaja**

**Que mas, que mas, mmm, a si Uriel es el esposo de Marthina y padre de Matt**

**Claro casi lo olvidaba Matt jajaja, bueno él le dará unos buenos dolores de cabeza a Edward, Carlisle y Bella, no adelantare mas XD**

**Y sale de la historia por el momento mi adorado Alfons, esto tiene un fin y lo sabrán en unos 3 o 4 capítulos si no es que me extiendo en lo que tengo planeado hacer.**

**Como dije al principio muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y nos estamos leyendo en el próximo capitulo.**

**CHAITOOO**


	13. Indiferencia

**HOLA DESPUES DE DOS SIGLOS AQUI ESTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ESPERO LES GUSTEN, NOS LEEMOS AL TERMINO DEL CAPITULO **

**

* * *

**

Cáp. 12 Indiferencia

"_Para mi gran sorpresa me ignoraba olímpicamente, aquello era raro en el, pero aceptable para mi"_

Me adentre tanto en aquella oscuridad que sentí que no volvería a salir nunca mas.

_Estaba perdida eso era mas que obvio, me preguntaba donde se encontraban los demás, tenia miedo, claro que lo tenia, esta seria la primera vez que saldría de los territorios que conocía, me dolía dejar a mi familia pero era lo mejor, de esta forma dejaría de ponerlos en peligro una y otra vez, además una excitación enorme me recorría al saber que pronto conocería otros territorios y sobre todo estaría con los de mi misma especie, esto era lo mejor, pensé q después de la perdida de mi único igual jamás vería a otros como yo._

_-Hey, por aquí chica del bosque_ aquella voz de tenor me llamo desde la rama de uno de los árboles del norte, me gire y ahí estaba él._ Pensé que no vendrías_ dio un salto y camino a mi._

_- Por que lo creíste_ dije casi corriendo en su dirección._

_- Piensas llevarte eso_ se acerco a mi y me ayudo a cargar el estuche de mi Chelo._

_- Claro, no seria yo sin esto_ le mostré mi chelo y di una vuelta haciendo reverencia_

_- Jaja, aun me sigo preguntando donde vivías, es tan raro ver a una natural libre y sola en estas tierras…_ se quedo pensativo_ ¿Me dirás donde vivías? o seguirás con el cuento de que vienes de cielo_ puse los ojos en blanco y le di la espalda_

_- Ya te lo dije_

_- Esta bien, pero promete que algún día me lo dirás_

_- Tal vez, a lo mejor, quizás_ me voltee hacia él y sonreí, me sentía tan bien, estaba feliz de encontrar a mas humanos._

_- Eres toda vida, eres la chispa que le faltaba a este grupo_

_- No lo creo_ se acerco a mi y despeino el cabello_

_- Vamos espíritu del bosque._

_- No me llames así, odio que me pongan apodos_

_- Eso eres, cuando te escuchamos tocar y te vimos, creímos que se trataba de algún demonio o peor de un vampiro_ hizo una mueca muy fingida de espanto y luego sonrió_ y que resulto ser… un pequeño espíritu de bosque._

_- No soy un espíritu, soy una humana y me llamo Isabella_

_- Lo se, lo se, vamos Bella, los demás nos están esperando_

_- ISABELLA_ le corregí_

_- Es muy largo, así que serás Bella_ me tomo del hombro y me guió por el bosque._

_- Te juro que te buscare un apodo_

_- No otro mas no, ya tengo suficientes_

_- ¿En serio?_ pregunte confundida_ me dedicare a indagar con los demás_

_- Ni se te ocurra_ comenzó a hacerme cosquillas y a perseguirme_

_- A que no me alcanzas_

_Comencé a correr por los árboles _

_- Nunca me alcanzaras_ dije riendo_

_- Claro que si_

_Conocía el bosque mejor que la palma de mi mano, me adentre cada vez mas al bosque; brincando y surcando troncos y piedras, lo empecé a dejar a tras, los rayos de sol se colaban entra las ramas, seguí corriendo y me deje caer en el claro del prado, cerré los ojos dejando que los rayos de sol bañaran mi piel. Un grito hizo que volviera abrirlos_

_- No puede ser, no puede ser, nos han encontrado_ uno de los chicos corría a nuestra dirección._

_Abrí los ojos confundida, todo el campamento estaba ahí, me levante de un salto e intente buscarlo_

_- BELLA CORRE_ sus ojos grises me vieron_

_- Pero…_

_- Escúchame, corre hasta la montaña hueca, la que te mostré hace un par de días, escóndete ahí, entendido_

_- Pero._

_- Yo te alcanzare, CORRE_ me grito desesperado, _

_No sabia que pasaba, pero lo obedecí, me tomo del brazo y me empujo para que me alejara de ahí, corría sin saber por que, comencé a escuchar gritos desgarradores, el pulso comenzó a acelerarse pero no voltee, cada vez me iba alejando mas del campamento, la angustia entro a mi cuerpo al no ver a nadie a mi lado, corrí por una hora o mas, iba aflojando el paso cuando sentí unas manos haciéndome caer._

_Al alzar la vista, vi lo que más temía._

_Todo comenzó a darme vueltas, tantas que no lo soporte mas y cerré los ojos para borrar tan terribles imágenes que se empeñaban en tatuarse en mi memoria, al abrir los ojos vi el cuerpo de mi amigo inerte, me acerque con sumo cuidado, ya lo había visto, lo recordaba y aun así no sabia por que seguía caminando a esa dirección_

-No_ grite desconcertada abrí los ojos y me senté en la cama intentando acompasar mi respiración, la oscuridad de la habitación y una pequeña ráfaga de viento que se colaba por la terraza hicieron q regresar poco a poco a la realidad, todo se había tratado de un sueño, solo eso un sueño, intente relajarme pero no podía, con la mano quite los mechones de cabello húmedo que me caían de frente y limpie la humedad de mi frente, respiraba y exhalaba pausadamente intentando calmarme, volví a dejarme caer sobre la cama y cerré los ojos intentando desechar esa pesadilla,_ Solo es un sueño Isabella, solo eso, un maldito y horrible sueño_ susurraba para mi, aquel sueño parecía tan real, tan vivido, aun sentía aquel sol de Abril sobre mi rostro cuando le conocí, la alegría y dicha que sentía al encontrarme con otros como yo, la felicidad y éxtasis por conocer lugares nuevos, cuando sentía que mi vida cambiaria y seria inmensamente feliz, y también aquel madito día donde todo termino, cuando mi vida cambio y el murió.

Pasaron algunos minutos, sobre la cómoda el reloj marcaba las 3 de la madrugada, el calor de la habitación era insoportable, me incorpore de nuevo intentado borrar aquella ultima imagen, aquel recuerdo del principio de lo que seria una nueva vida, y el fin de esta, cerraba los ojos y aquellos ojos grises me veían, hacia casi tres años q no soñaba con él, no me había dado cuenta q Alfons y él compartían el mismo color de ojos, aunque sus miradas eran completamente diferentes, tal vez ambas siempre me mostraron lo mismo, cariño y protección.

- Demonios por que habré soñado eso_ me pregunte en voz baja, me levante de la cama y fui hasta el cuarto de baño a remojarme el rostro, vi mi reflejo en el espejo y ese mismo rostro se filtro en mi mente, aquel rostro me sonreía tal y como lo recordaba, no había sufrido cambio alguno mientras que el mió, era completamente diferente al que él conoció, ahora esa niña que él tanto quería había desaparecido, esa chispa de vida había sido extinta para solo mostrar a una mujer desolada y triste, me preguntaba que pensaría si me viera como soy hoy, tal vez no me reconocería, y eso era lo mejor; él jamás volvería así como tampoco regreso mi abuelo y los muchos otros que se quedaron atrás ese día.

Suspire resignada y regrese a la recamara, lo mejor era olvidar aquel sueño, volví a posar mi vista en el reloj que ahora marcaba las 3:14 la mañana, era demasiado temprano y hacia mucho calor, sabia que aunque lo quisiera no podría conciliar de nuevo el sueño, fui hasta el sillón mas cercano y me recosté en el, había estado durmiendo por mucho tiempo, deseaba no despertar para no tener que soportar esta horrible realidad, podía soñar en los días que era libre pero jamás volvería hacerlo, no al menos hasta que me tuviera ÉL. Tenia que aceptarlo, Alfons no estaba a mi lado, era la Pet de un demente vampiro y por mas que lo quisiera jamás podría acabar con él.

Tenia mucho en que pensar, la prioridad era intentar que no me acabara el hecho de que Alfons no estaba conmigo, ayer me sentí completamente desesperada y horrorizada al saber que se lo llevarían lejos de mi, me dolía no estar cerca de él y me desgarraba la posibilidad de saber que algo realmente malo lo hiciera perecer_ OK Isabella_ piensa fríamente_ se positiva, él despertó y lo viste mejor, tal vez no como siempre pero al menos estaba despierto y hablando, Carlisle te dio su palabra que regresaría, así que no hagas una tormenta en un vaso de agua Alfons regresara y todo volverá a ser como antes, así que deja de estar lloriqueando y mejor piensa en algo para poder sobrellevar la estadía en esta casa, esto nos lleva a la segunda prioridad, ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer? Tengo que comportarme eso es un hecho, tolerar a su familia, mmm… si creo poder con eso, ahora el problema era saber ¿Cómo?, mi cabeza daba vueltas intentando encontrar una respuesta, he de decir que no tenía mucho éxito y el calor tampoco me estaba ayudando.

-Demonios por que hace tanto calor_ grite exasperada_ Ah_ me queje

Me levante enojada y regrese de nuevo al baño, eso tal vez era lo que necesitaba una buena ducha de agua fría para poder relajarme.

-Parece que alguien no es muy tolerante al calor_ a pesar que el calor era insoportable, al escuchar su voz sentí como si me vertieran un balde de agua congelada.

- ¿Edward?_ me voltee y lo vi recargado en la entrada de la recamara_ ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?_ le pregunte enojada, descruzo los brazos y se situó enfrente de mi.

- No me hables con ese tonito, deberías de aprender a los Pets de Alice, espero que su cercanía te enseñe algo.

- JA_ se me escapo de los labios, alzo una ceja y se me quedo viendo a los ojos en completo silencio, pasaron algunos minutos y no dijo absolutamente nada, su silencio me estaba incomodando, estaba claro que intentaba leer mi mente, completamente absurdo ya q estaba comprobadísimo que jamás entraría a mi cabeza, pero algo en su mirada me turbaba, no me veía como siempre lo hacia, un brillo diferente se mostraba en esos ojos, tenia un plan entre manos estaba casi segura, lo que significaba que lo que estuviera maquinando seria realmente malo para mi.

- Tu y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar_ por fin rompió el silencio y se acerco mas a mi, ere definitivo esta noche la pasaría mal, di un paso hacia atrás pero él volvió a dar otro a mi dirección.

- A si_ me hice la desentendida_ hasta donde yo se, no tengo nada de que hablar contigo.

- Yo creo que si mi adorada Bella_ alzo su mano y acaricio mi mejilla, un escalofrió recorrió mi medula, y el recuerdo del sueño de ayer me vino a la mente, seguramente me volvería a encadenar y abusaría peor de mi, como si no estuviera ya lo suficientemente marcada, en mi brazo se había formado un moretón en forma del contorno de su mano, mi costilla derecha aun estaba lastimada y en la espalda aun seguía adornando un horrible hematoma.

- Pues bien empieza_ para que retrasar lo inevitable, una media sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, a pesar de que ya no había distancia entre nosotros comenzó a avanzar mas hacia mi, haciendo que caminara hacia atrás, hasta que quede recargada en la pared.

- Como no esta Alfons deberás hacer todo lo que yo y Alice te ordenemos me has entendido_ susurro en mi oído, no le conteste y este tomo mi rostro para que lo viera a los ojos._ Entendiste_ cerré los ojos, él suspiro_ no me hagas enojar, bajo su mano hasta mi brazo y rozo el moretón, acerco sus labios a mi oído y susurro_ por lo que me estoy dando cuenta te gusta mi forma de tratarte_ coloco su mano por detrás de mi cintura y me hizo pegarme a él._ Y bien_ abrí los ojos y le vi

- Esta bien Edward, como quieras_ conteste con acido en la voz, relajo su mano y me soltó pero a cambio hizo q todo mi cuerpo se pegara a la pared y el se apretó a mi,

- En verdad sientes mucho calor_ se inclino a mi y lamió una gota de sudor que escurría de mi cuello_ Deberías de darte un baño para refrescarte_ rió por debajo y en el acto sentí caer el agua fría en mi cuerpo, no me había dado cuenta que me había conducido hasta la regadera, quise empujarlo pero era imposible, tomo mis dos manos y las hizo levantar arriba de mi cabeza_ Pórtate bien,_ susurro en mi oído, con una sola mano esposo mis muñecas y con la otra recorrió mi cuerpo.

Su tacto me hizo desconcertarme, estaba preparada para que me tratara como siempre, pero no, estaba relativamente tranquilo y tocándome de la misma forma que la última vez que tuvimos sexo, ¿Qué pretendía? Esto no era normal en él, definitivamente estaba tramando en cotra mia, ¿pero que? Estaba tan confusa que no me di cuenta cuando desgarro toda mi ropa, me percate cuando sentí sus labios sobre mis pechos, no pude retener un jadeo, subió la vista y beso mis labios, esto me estaba dando mala espina, sus labios no fueron exigentes y violentos, se movían encima de los míos con suavidad_ sus ultimas palabras retumbaron en mi memoria_ "Pórtate bien"_ tal vez tendría que hacer caso, si no quería revivir esa horrible experiencia encadenada y a su merced, separe mis labios y le di entrada a su boca, aprovecho la oportunidad y me beso con mas fervor, correspondí su beso, haciéndome recordar las mismas sensaciones de la ultima vez q estuvimos juntos, soltó mis manos y comenzó a acariciar todo mi cuerpo húmedo mientras nuestras bocas seguían fusionadas.

- Bella_ susurro en mis labios_ su forma tan extraña de tratarme me estaba poniendo realmente tensa y él lo noto, no sabia que demonios pretendía, pero estaba mas al pendiente de lo que hacia_ ¿Que sucede?_ pregunto mientras dejaba de besarme para verme a los ojos. No le conteste y volví a sellar su boca con la mía_ era mejor darle lo que quería antes de que comenzara a lastimarme_ sus labios se movían impacientes y sedientos en los míos, me tomo de la cintura y me cargo, para tenerme a su altura, sus manos se movían por todo mi cuerpo, rodee mis piernas en su cintura, una de su mano bajo hasta mi entre pierna y comenzó a moverlos para estimularme mientras besaba mis pechos, cerré los ojos deseando que aquello terminara, me di cuenta que me atemorizaba mas este trato que sus arranques violentos y desenfrenados,

-Hueles tan bien_ susurro otra vez en mi oído y me volvió a besar, me abrace a su cuello y enrede mis dedos en mechones de su cabello mojado, sin avisarme entro en mi haciendo que gritara, salio despacio y volvió a entrar mas despacio, haciendo que un sinfín de sonidos saliera de mis labios_ sabia que esto le gustaba, solo tenia que aguantar hasta que el terminara y me dejaría en paz._ Nuestras caderas se sumaron a una perfecta danza en donde ambos alcanzamos lo que burdamente llaman gloria.

Despacio me bajo, apenas y podía ponerme en pie, espasmos eléctricos recorrían mi cuerpo tras haber alcanzado el primer orgasmo, tuve que sostenerme en él para no caer. Esperaba que esto fuera suficiente y se fuera, no había dicho nada ni el tampoco lo que tal vez fuera bueno, aunque ese mismo sentimiento de desconfianza y temor persistía en mi sistema. Para mi sorpresa este volvió a besarme de la misma forma, despacio, casi podría jurar que con cariño, correspondí ese beso pero algo cambio en él percibí esa misma desesperación que sentí la noche en la terraza, era una mezcla de angustia, odio, temor y otro sin fin de cosas, abrí los ojos asustada y me encontré con sus orbes doradas que me veían, con…_ ¿temor? no eso no era posible_ separo sus labios unos centímetros y me siguió viendo, ese contacto visual no dura mas de un minuto y volvió a besarme, ahora su beso fue violento, enfurecido, su boca me estaba haciendo daño, emití un grito de dolor al sentir la presión que estaba ejerciendo, se alejo de un golpe de mi haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo.

- No_ grito enojado_ no lo haré, nunca me rebajaría, jamás_ gritaba mientras se tomaba el cabello con una mano, como si estuviera sufriendo una terrible jaqueca. Lo vi desconcertada preguntándome de que demonios estaba hablando.

**POV EDWARD**

¿Que era lo que acaba de hacer?, ¿en que demonios estaba pensando cuando acepte…? No, no lo haría, jamás, como se me pudo pasar por la cabeza enamorarla, a quien engañaba, era claro que no lo haría, hasta la misma Bella noto mi comportamiento, acepto cada caricia, cada roce, pero la incertidumbre, la sospecha y el miedo se filtraba en su cuerpo, me veía desconcertada, casi podía jurar que pensaba que estaba loco, y era verdad, ni siquiera yo encontraba una respuesta lógica a mi comportamiento, esto era un error, jamás me rebajaría a enamorar a una humana, de mi pet, eso seria lo mas bajo que podría hacer, no aceptaría la apuesta de Emmett, JAMAS.

Odiba a esta humana, me causa repugnancia y asco eso lo tenia bien claro, pero entonces que alguien me explique por que no podía dejaba y ya, regrese a paso lento a su lado, cerré la llave del agua y esta ceso, la tome de la mano y la hice levantarse, al sentir mi mano hizo ademán de querer soltarse pero no lo hice, la arrastre hasta la cama y la tumbe ahí, vi como su cara se contorsionaba de dolor y se tomo la costilla que tenia lastimada, me acerque a ella y me recosté a su lado poniendo mi mano en su costado lastimado.

- Vete, lago, no quiero verte_ se quejo, sus palabras me volvieron hacer enojar.

- Me voy a ir hasta que me harte de ti, Recuerda con quien estas hablando, soy tu amo y tu no eres nada_ conteste enojado, esta abrió los ojos como plato y me vio con sospecha e ira, dio un largo suspiro y podría jurar que fue con alivio.

Tendría sexo con ella como siempre lo hacia, solo para someterla y humillarla nada mas, no necesitaba de ningún tipo de nueva táctica, esta me funcionaba y no cambiaria nada con respecto a esto, ella era mi Pet y yo su amo, nada cambiaria, la dejaría hasta que me cansara de ella.

La hice mía una y otra vez, se quedo dormida a los primeros rayos del alba, su cuerpo curiosamente inconciente se aferro a mí, supuse que el tacto frió de mi piel hacia que desapareciera el calor.

Debí haberme ido antes de que los demás llegaran, pero era demasiado tarde, toda la familia había llegado de su pequeño día de campo y se preguntaban donde estaba, odie que la mayoría acertaran en que me encontraba con Bella, Emmett estaba eufórico por que cría que había aceptado su estupida apuesta, desee darle una buena paliza, pero aparecerme desnudo enfrente de todos no era una buena opción, mi ropa estaba destrozada en el cuarto de baño, tan impaciente estaba que no medí mi fuerza y acabe haciéndola trizas, estaba enojado conmigo por haber tenido ese arranque tan estupido.

Los pensamientos de Alice me buscaron y llego al anexo en un segundo antes de que los demás tomaran la decisión de venir o dejar que yo bajara, su esbelta figura se poso en la puerta de la habitación y me vio ceñuda.

- Hay algo que me quieras explicar_ dijo cruzada de brazos mientras golpeaba el piso con suma rapidez

- No hay nada que explicar_ no iba a contarle el pequeño lapso que acepte la apuesta de Emmett

- Todos saben de tus gustos mal sanos Edward_ dirigió una mirada a la humana q dormía a mi lado_ no criticare por que es tu vida, mas te vale que bajes, Carlisle esta molesto aunque claro seguramente ya lo sabes_ hizo una pausa y agrego_ sabes que me costo mucho trabajo hacer q los gemelos no subieran a ver a Bella, doy gracias a que Emmett se los llevara, no me quiero ni imaginar lo que sucedería si mis pobres sobrinos ven esta escena.

- Para Alice_ dije mientras deshacía el abrazo de Bella y esta giro sobre su lado para acomodarse del otro lado de la cama,_ no me molestes con esas cosas quieres, me di la vuelta y me levante del lado contrario de la cama.

- Edward Cullen_ grito una enojada Alice_ mas te vale que no te des la vuelta, me es suficiente con tu vista trasera, ve a ponerte algo

- Lo haría si tuviera algo de ropa_ reí a mis espaldas mientras escuchaba como Alice salía a toda velocidad de la habitación y en una fracción de segundo sentí como me aventaba la ropa en la espalda.

- Vístete exhibicionista

Me vestí rápido y voltee a verla, su mirada estaba posada en la que dormía profundamente, subió la vista y me dedico una mirada fría, sus pensamientos y palabras fueron de reproche.

- Te hace feliz verdad_ dijo señalando el gran moretón de la espalda de Bella_ acaso te hace sentir superior tratarla de ese modo.

- Esos no los hice con intención de dejarle marca_ y era verdad, a veces no media mi fuerza y acababa lastimando a mi Pet

- En serio_ dijo sarcástica_ eso quiere decir que hay veces que los haces con toda intención.

- Déjame en paz_ le di espalda

- Aunque ella no sea como nosotros, no merece que la trates de esa forma Edward, sabia que no eras precisamente un amor con ella, pero jamás creí que fueras capaz de lastimarla, que clase de hombre eres, ahora entiendo él odio que ella nos profesa, y es entendible, eres un monstruo_ las palabras de Alice me hicieron sentir mal, me di la vuelta y la vi.

- Ya te lo dije, no la lastime por que quisiera hacerlo, se me paso la mano, lo admito, no vuelvas a decirme que soy un monstruo._ ambos nos vimos ceñudos por un largo rato, sus pensamientos aun seguían siento recriminatorios, cerro los ojos mientras respiraba y exhalaba despacio. Estaba tratando de tranquilizarse.

- Ok Edward como tu digas, ahora hazme el favor de salir de la habitación, le pondré algo de ropa a Bella

- Déjala así, ella se vestirá cuando despierte_ no entendía para que quería dejarla vestirla, rió y me vio

- Los gemelos de todas formas vendrán, si no ahorita dentro de un rato, no creo que verla desnuda sea una opción, además Rosalie le arrancaría la cabeza a tu Pet si sus hijos la ven así_ me dio risa el cometario de Alice, tenia toda la razón.

- Eddy largo_ dijo Alice

- Esta bien, que genio_ me di la vuelta y me dirigí a la puerta antes de salir ella me hablo.

- Al menos di que no estoy mas enojada contigo, q bueno que no aceptaste la estupida apuesta de Emmett, en verdad me alegra que la rechazaras _ al decir aquello vi futuro, la absoluta indiferencia y lejanía entre mi Pet y yo, esto me hizo sentir mucho mejor, si Alice lo había visto quería decir que todo estaba dicho.

- Era algo obvio Alice, yo jamás aceptaría esa tontería

- No estés tan seguro_ vacilo su voz_ estuve apunto de preguntarle por que y en entrar a su cabeza para entender a que se refería, pero no lo hice, el futuro que me había mostrado Alice era muy solidó, así que no podía existir otra opción

- Alice_ me pare en la puerta y le vi_ hazme el favor de decirle a Emmett lo que haz visto para que no vuelva a molestarme_ volví a vista al frente y salí de aquel lugar.

**POV BELLA**

La cama se movía de una manera extraña, mi cabeza rebotaba cada vez mas alto del cojín, desconcertada y confundida abrí los ojos

- HOLA BELLA_ Grito la pequeña Dyahan al verme despertar_ BUENOS DIAS_ su cantarían voz se alzaba mas de lo normal, no puedo decir que fue molesto, pero los oídos me zumbaban.

- Buenos días_ dije incorporándome en la cama, me sentía extraña, recordaba vagas cosas de la noche anterior, una por ejemplo era que Edward había venido a verme y se comporto de lo mas extraño, me puse toda roja al recordar que estaba desnuda y me cubrí el cuerpo con la sabana, con suerte los niños no se dieron cuenta que estaba desnuda.

- Por que te tapas Bella_ decía Dyahan mientras seguía brincando_ me gusta tu blusa, es muy bonita.

- ¿Blusa?_ conteste confundida, baje la vista para darme cuenta que en efecto estaba completamente vestida, solo que lo q traía no era una blusa sino un vestido, no recordaba haberme levantado y vestido, estaba segura y dudaba que Edward lo hiciera, si bien se comporto de lo mas raro no creía que fuera capaz de dignarse a vestirme, a el lo que le encantaba era destrozar la ropa y pasarla bien entre mis piernas, dudaba mucho que en esta ocasión el honorable Edward Cullen se pusiera a vestir a su Pet

- Ya te sientes mejor_ pregunto el niño al ver mi cara

- Si, eso creo_ conteste dudosa

- Tia Alice dijo que no te molestáramos, si te estamos molestando nos vamos_ dijo Dyahan dejando de brincar y sentándose a mi lado

- Estoy mejor gracias

Aquellos niños rieron y me abrazaron, aquel acto me desconcertó, recordaba habar estado abrazada a alguien o mejor dicho aferrada, pero no lograba recordar a quien.

-Ayer no te pudimos casi ver y como dijo la tía Alice fue un día perdido, pero hoy es otra cosa, hay un gran itinerario.

- Itinerario_ pregunte desconcertada

- Claro una guía de lo que haremos hasta dentro de dos semanas, ayer fuimos a cazar animales, pero fue muy poco tiempo, se supone que íbamos a hacer mas cosas pero no se pudo por que el tío Edward se quedo aquí en la casa.

- Si lo recuerdo_ susurre al recordar nuestro encuentro nocturno.

- Que dijiste Bella_ dijeron los niños

- Nada olvídenlo_ sin darme cuenta la pequeña Dyahan se recargo en mi costado abrazo uno de mis brazos, era tan calida que sin pensarlo pase mis dedos por sus desordenados rizos a ella pareció gustarle y se acurruco a mi lado, Dylan lo emito y se recargo a mi otro lado, los dos pequeños se metieron a la cama y dejaron que siguiera pasando mis dedos entre sus rizos, Dylan parecía que se estaba quedando dormido, mientras q Dyahan aspiraba mi brazo y hacia trazos en mi antebrazo, seguí inmersa haciéndole cariñitos a los niños, cuando de pronto Dyahan subió sus deditos a mi brazo y exclamo un pequeño gritito de horror.

- ¿Que te paso?_ casi grito_ ¿Te duele mucho Bella'?_ Dylan que estaba a mi lado se sentó de nuevo en la cama adormilado para ver a lo que se refería su hermana

- No. No es nada no duele

- ABUELITO…_ grito Dyahan_ BELLA ESTA LASTIMADA_ la niña salia de un brinco de la cama, seguido por su hermano que se paro tambaleándose pero guardando el equilibrio y salieron de la habitación antes de que pudiera decir algo.

- Espera no…_ Me levante de un salto de la cama e intente alcanzarla, algo estupido ya que jamás la alcanzaría._ No tengo nada_ susurre

No pasó más de medio minuto cuando tenia a Carlisle enfrente mió, yo apenas iba a terminar de bajar las escaleras cuando lo vi enfrente de mi.

- Hola Bella

- Hola Carriles_ hice una mueca, acaso les costaba llamarme por mi nombre completo, no entendía por que les era tan difícil.

- Los niños dicen que estas lastimada

- No es nada_ mientras decía eso cubría el moretón de mi brazo con la mano, la baje despacio para que Carlisle lo viera.

- Supuse que te dejaría marca.

- No duele_ he tenido peores pensé_ se ve horrible pero la verdad es que mi piel se marca muy fácilmente_ además que esto no era nada a comparación de muchos otros q he tenido volví a pensar_ Carlisle hizo un mueca con la boca como si estuviera oyendo lo que pensaba

- Perdón

- Tu no lo hiciste, no tienes xq disculparte

- De todas formas me siento responsable

- No hay cuidado_ le sonreí para q dejara eso por la paz

- De todas formas te vendare y te pondré algo para que no se vea

- Como gustes.

Me unto una cosa q olía horrible y me vendo el brazo, hizo un chequeo rápido a mi cuerpo, palpo una de mis costillas e involuntariamente hice un gesto con la cara, toco precisamente en mi costilla lastimada.

- ¿Estas lastimada también de ahí?_ pregunto confundido y enojado

- Si, me caí de la terraza

- ¿Hace cuanto de eso?

- Como dos semanas más o menos.

Siguió examinando con mucho mas cuidado

- No esta fracturada solo es el golpe

- Lo se, lo mismo dijo el Loise_ Carlisle levanto una ceja e iba a decir algo pero me le adelante_ es el mestizo q es mi doctor

- Vaya_ siguió examinándome, cuando concluyo agrego_ como es que te caíste de la terraza, ¿acaso intentabas suicidarte?_ me impresiono la sinceridad con la que me hablo, sus ojos topacio se clavaron en los míos.

- Algo así, pero fue frustrado mi intento_ conteste con la misma sinceridad.

- Bella la vida es un regalo del cielo, por muy mal que la pases siempre va a haber algo que valga la pena por que vivir_ sin querer solté una risita sarcástica, me preguntaba si estaba siendo conciente de lo que me decía, yo ya no tenia ningún motivo por el cual vivir, su hijo me había matado en todas las formas posibles que se podía imaginar, solo faltaba eliminar el cascaron para que su asesinato fuera completo.

- Bella…

- Alfons, has sabido algo de Alfons_ cambie el tema radicalmente, no tenia pensado soltarle todo lo que pensaba, y como ya le había dicho égl no tenia la culpa de nada así que no tenia por que estar oyendo mis quejas o lo q pensaba.

- Esta mucho mejor, estará unos días en observación

- Que bien

- Estas muy pálida, no has probado alimento alguno, llevas mas de 12 hrs. dormida, pero es entendible tuviste un fuerte choque emocional

- Lo se_ conteste cabizbaja, ¡ha! como odiaba que me hubieran visto tan vulnerable, respire profundamente y volví a alzar la cabeza

- Les diré a Marthina o Esme q vengan a traerte algo de comida

- Yo puedo prepararme algo_ me sentía como una inútil, yo podía arreglármelas sola, no necesitaba de nadie

- Lo se, pero en esa cocina dudo mucho que tengas algo de comida,_ señalo la cocineta q estaba a nuestra izquierda_ ve a la cocina, además también ahí están Ángela y Ben

- Gracias Carlisle_ le dije con una sonrisa

- No hay por que

Me guió de nuevo hasta la cocina, y como lo había predicho ahí estaban tanto Ángela y Ben desayunando.

- Buenos días Bella_ dijeron los dos, esto si era un caso perdido, era oficial, en esta casa tendría que aguantar que todos me dijeran BELLA.

- Hola chicos.

- Desayuna algo, cualquier cosa estaré cerca_ los gemelos estaban sentados al lado de Angela y Ben sorbiendo aquel liquido de un envase, se me revolvió el estomago al verlos, les sonreí y disimuladamente me aleje de ellos

-Niños dejen a Bella desayunar en paz, acompáñenme

- Pero abuelito_ la niña puso carita de puchero_ yo quiero jugar con Bella, Ang y Ben

- Al rato, mejor acompáñenme a ir con su tía Alice

- Bueno_ dijo resignada_ al rato jugamos

- Claro Dy_ se despidió Ángela con la mano al igual que Ben.

El desayuno fue un suceso que en verdad desee, no me había dado cuenta que estaba muerta de hambre, comí todo lo que tenia enfrente, Ángela y Ben platicaban de todo y nada, amaban a su ama, no con deseo de ser como ella sino con realmente amor. Me platicaron todo lo que habían hecho ayer que realmente no fue mucho, salieron a dar una vuelta por los jardines y se les prohibió ir al "día de campo" de los señores y con obvias razones, de haber ido habrían sido la cena.

Después de platica y platica me levante a lavar los trastos, Angela pregunto por que lo hacia a lo que conteste que no me gustaba sentirme como una inútil, no se que haya pensado pero en seguida se levanto y comenzó a secar los platos que estaban a mi lado.

- Ese es trabajo de los guardianes_ repuso Ben cuando ambas terminamos

- Nunca he visto una regla escrita donde diga que los guardianes tengan que hacerlo_ dije mientras Angela me pasaba la franela para secarme las manos

- Pero ellos siempre lo hacen_ insistió Ben

- Me gusta ayudar a Alfons

- ¿Por que lo llamas por su nombre?_ me pregunto curiosa Angela

- Por que así se llama_ le conteste confundida

- Bueno si, pero nosotros no llamamos a nuestro guardián por su nombre, seria muy raro, decirle oye Andrew… me siento rara con solo decirlo

- Bueno cada quien_ conteste para dar por terminado el asunto.

Los tres salimos al jardín a caminar un poco, me di cuenta que los tres íbamos vestidos casi de la misma forma, solo que no entendía por que mi vestido era mucho mas atrevido que el de Angela, ella traía un vestido corto azul pero abajo traía una blusa blanca y en cambio el mio era casi igual de corto pero con volado y con un buen escote, acaso su dueña tenia algún problema conmigo, al menos ahora sabia quien me había vestido fue Alice la hermana de Edward. Seguimos caminando por un buen rato entre los arboles hasta llegar a la fuente que esta por los dos robles, a lo lejos escuche que alguien nos llamaba.

- Angela, Bella y Ben_ gritaba una cantarina voz

- Esa es nuestra ama_ corrieron al oír su llamado y me dejaron sola

- Anda Bella, nos están hablando_ se volteo Angela y me llamo para que los siguiera

- Ya voy_ dije cansada, ¿ahora que?_ no pienso correr_ Angela regreso a mi lado y prácticamente me llevo a rastras.

- Quite esa cara, relájate un rato, vamos a ver que quiere nuestra señora

- Tu señora_ corregí

Llegamos al otro lado de la casa, donde se encontraba la entrada principal y para variar ahí estaban todos los hermanos, nietos y padres. Cuando llegue me di cuanta que Edward me veía pero me voltee y no le dije nada

- En verdad se ven preciosos_ dijo entre grititos y brinquitos la vampira chiquita, o para mi la vampira loquita, así la llamaría en mi fuero interno._ se ven tan bien, al rato hay cambio de ropa. Ya sabes Ang que es lo que te vas a poner al rato, para que le digas a Bella

- Claro mi señora_ Angela se reía mientras le contestaba a su ama y ambas empezaron hablar de lo bien que nos veríamos, me agrego por que hablaban en plural, yo simplemente veía a esas dos y pensaba que definitivamente esa vampira se le había zafado un tornillo. Me daba la impresión que tanto Ben como Ang, eran algo así como sus muñecos en tamaño real y dimensional que podía vestir, hacer y deshacer como se les antojara.

- Y tu que opinas Bella_ me pregunto la vampira loquita, sacándome de mi ensoñación.

- Es una tontería_ se me escapo decir, apenas y lo dije en un susurro pero se me quedo viendo directamente a los ojos y estoy casi seguro que todos los presentes también_ "demonios, no debí decirlo, no debí decirlo"_ estaba pensando que demonios diría para solucionar aquello.

- Creo que estas algo a la defensiva y algo malhumorada_ me contesto con una sonrisa_ aprendí en oriente como equilibrar tu estado de animo y estar en paz_ se acerco a mi, tomo mis dos manos y la mas movió de una forma extraña_ debes relajarte y encontrarte_ mientras decía aquello la veía sorprendida y algo desconcertada, estaba completamente loca esa vampira, dejo mis manos y volvió a sonreírme._ ya estas bien

-Supongo_ conteste lo mas amble que pude, pero seguía pensando q estaba loca.

- Por cierto no esto loca_ y comenzó a reírse_ abrí los ojos con asombro, ¿acaso ella podía leerme la mente?_ No, no tengo el mismo don que Edward, pero tu cara lo dice todo_ respondió a lo que no le pregunte.

- Ah_ fue todo lo que dije

Se colgó de mi brazo al igual que del de Angela y nos guió hasta donde se encontraban los demás, no sabia de que iba su juego, lo único que entendí es que iba a ver algo así como un torneo de fuerzas, no supe mucho el motivo o el fin de este, pero todos parecían felices, tuvimos que caminar por bastante tiempo a mi lado siempre la vampira con Angela, andamos por una hora mas o menos Angela y la vampira loquita platicaban y de vez encunado me preguntaban algunas cosas a lo q contestaba con respuestas concretas,

- Deberías sonreír aunque sea un poquito_ se quejo la vampira

- Si lo hago, ¿dejaras de hacerme preguntas?_ ya estaba cansada de que me preguntara acerca de mis gustos, de la música y lo que hacia. Lo pensó por unos segundos y contesto

- Si_ Le ofrecí la sonrisa mas sincera que podía, aunque no me fue fácil, no creo que quedara complacida pero ya no me dijo nada, seguimos andando estábamos por llegar a nuestro destino cuando hablo.

- He visto tu verdadera sonrisa y es realmente hermosa_ me pare en seco en cuanto escuche aquello, ¿que ella había visto que?, parpadee confundida y retome el camino, mientras lo hacia vi como también Edward se detenía y volvía a andar.

Llegamos a una pradera, me preguntaba si eso todavía formaba parte de la casa o habíamos salido de ella, era una extensión enorme de tierra, el claro estaba completamente despejado, los gemelos comenzaron a correr y detrás de ellos lo seguía su padre q los alcanzo con suma facilidad, los levanto y estos se colgaron de sus brazos mientras los levantaba como si se tratara de pesas, su exuberante madre veía a su familia con una sonrisa, Ben y Angela se detuvieron y comenzaron a charlar animadamente, hasta ese momento me di cuanta que su guardián los seguía, ese tal Andrew, al verlo quise ver a Alfons en él, pero eran completamente diferente, no se, como si esa criatura no tuviera alma, Alfons a pesar q compartía casi las mismas facciones se veía completamente diferente.

Los grupitos se empezaron a formar, veía al padre de Matt con Marthina, Carlisle y Esme, en otro estaba la familia de los gemelos, el vampiro Rubio que aun no sabia como se llamaba estaba con Matt y Edward, este ultimo ni siquiera me dirigía una mirada, bueno eso estaba bien, prefería la indiferencia a otra cosa. La vampira loquita que me reitero q le llamara Alice se alejo y se fue al grupo de Matt.

Ang, Ben, el Guardian y yo caminamos hasta un árbol caído, nos sentamos en esta para ver q era eso, me aburrió verlos charlar y poniéndose de acuerdo, era un tipo de lucha para medir la fuerza, así q mejor me deslice del lado contrario del tronco, dejando mi espalda recargada en esta dándole las espaldas, me acosté y me puse a ver el cielo.

-¿Que haces?_ me pregunto Angela

- No me apetece ver esto

No dijo mas y se volteo, el cielo era de un azul claro, no había nubes a los alrededores, pero no se sentía mucho calor ya que el viento refrescaba el ambiento, no sabia como Ang y Ben eran capaces de ver a los vampiros con el sol que hacia, la piel de estos brillaba de una manera sin igual, era chocante ver como su piel expedía ese brillo tan peculiar, era algo molesto para los ojos, si se les veía por bastante tiempo te dolían, bueno eso en mi caso. Sin pensarlo comencé a tararear una canción solo por hacer algo, me estaba quedando dormida y no quería que alguno de ellos me llevara cargando hasta la casa.

- ¿Que cantas?_ pregunto Dyahan acostándose a mi lado

- nada, solo tarareo_ dije sentándome, el vestido se había llenado de pasto y me picaba las piernas, así que me empecé a quitar el pastito que se me había pegado

- Es muy bonita, y tiene nombre lo q tarareas

-_ Se llama * memory of fanelia_

- Nos la tocas luego en tu chelo

- Claro.

- No te gusta el juego q organizo la tía Alcie

- Me es indiferente

- El tío Edward es el único q le da batalla a mi papa, bueno también el tío Jasper, deberías de verlos_ la niña siguió hablando, me gustaba ver como su carita se emocionaba y alegraba mientras me describía lo que estaba viendo a mis espaldas._ Y tu Bella_ callo y me vio_ tu que jugabas con tus hermanos

- Yo no tengo hermanos Dyahan

- Ah_ se quedo pensativa y siguió

- Pero si jugabas con tus papas_ no pregunto sino afirmo

- Supongo que lo hubiera hecho si los hubiera conocido_ conteste mientras me volvía a resbalar hacia abajo para quedar recostada.

- Por que no los conociste_ pregunto con toda la sinceridad que esos hermosos ojos azules podían, sonreí y le conteste.

- Por que murieron antes de que yo pudiera recordarlos_ cerré los ojos y seguí tarareando la canción, no escuche ni una palabra proveniente de ella, abrí los ojos para ver si aun seguía a mi lado. En esos hermosos ojos azules un pequeño cristal transparente se estaba formando en la comisura de sus ojos, antes de que esa lagrima cayera la limpie_ ¿Que pasa?_ temía haberle dicho algo que la lastimara.

-Debe de ser muy triste no tener hermanos, ni papas con los que puedas jugar, has de ver estado muy solita_ dijo cabizbaja_ pero ya no lo estas, volvió a sonreír y continuo_ ahora estas con nosotros, el tio Edward te encontró y te trajo aquí, ya no volverás a estar solita, te lo prometo.

No supe que responder a esas palabras, estar ahí, era exactamente lo mismo a estar sola y triste pero obviamente no se lo iba a decir, únicamente acaricie sus rizos y volví a tararear la canción.

- ¿Cómo fue que creciste sabiendo tanto, si estabas solita?_ pregunto al cabo de un rato.

- Por que no estaba sola

-¿Pero tu dijiste…?

- Me preguntaste si tenía hermanos y padres, y no los tuve, pero nunca dije que estuviera sola

- ¿Alguien te cuido?_ pregunto sorprendida

- Si

- ¿Quién?

- Mi abuelo

- Tu también tenias un abuelito_ dijo emocionada,_ así como mi abuelito Carlisle

- Si_ rei de su entusiasmo

- Y como se llamaba.

- Charlie.

-Oh, tiene un bonito nombre, oye y cual es tu apellido, toda mi familia es Cullen, ¿tú tienes apellido como nosotros o no? ¿O ahora eres Cullen también?

- No_ dije con horror_ no me apellido Cullen_ no sabia si decirle o no mi apellido, eso era algo q ni siquiera le había dicho al mismísimo Edward, aunque claro él tampoco pregunto, pensé rápido en los pros y contras de decirle, decidí que no había ningún problema.

- ¿No tenias?_ la carita de la niña era de duda y algo de culpa. Me reí de su cara y volví a desordenar sus chinos.

- Si, si tengo, soy Isabella Swan

- Swan…, Que apellido tan raro…_ se quedo pensativa un rato, después de un rato volvió a hablar_ y ¿donde esta tu abuelito?¿Por qué no esta aquí contigo?, ¿A dónde fue?_ no quería que volviera a sentirse triste por mí así que busque las palabras adecuadas para que ella me entendiera y no se pusiera a llorar otra vez

- Porque el ya no podía estar aquí.

- Por que no

- Por que era muy viejito y decidió hacer un viaje donde no hay regreso.

- Mi abuelito también es muy viejito, tiene muchos años y aun esta aquí, Cuando se va lejos siempre regresa, ¿Por qué el tuyo no?

- Por que no son iguales, tu abuelito es un vampiro, el mió era humano, los humanos morimos, los tuyos son inmortales.

- ¿Entones tus papas se murieron por que estaban viejitos? No lo creo, ¿ que no primero debió morir tu abuelito y después tus papas?_ me quede completamente callada, como le respondía que mis papas fueron asesinados por los suyos, me quede callada un buen rato sin saber que decirle

- Bella…, no entiendo

- Mira _ respire profundamente y la vi a los ojos_ hay cosas que no te puedo explicar, pero créeme cuando seas grande lo entenderás._ no se quedo muy convencida con lo que dije se quedo pensativa he hizo la pregunta equivocada.

-¿Donde vivías antes de estar con mi tío Edward?

- En el bosque

- ¿Cual bosque?

- Se lo puedes preguntar a tu tío, ya que ahí fue donde lo conocí_ intente ser sutil con mis palabras, pero no pude contener el tono de reproche y odio que destilaba mi voz.

- Ah…, y siempre viviste ahí_ no le respondí_ ¿Donde vivías antes?

- No lo se, no me acuerdo_ era momento de empezar a evadir el tema, ya le había revelado bastantes cosas y no quería cometer un error.

- ¿Como q no te acuerdas?_ volví a recostarme en el pasto y cubrí mi frente con mi brazo_ se me olvido_ dije mientras fingía q trataba de recordar.

- Bella contesta_ decía mientras movía mi brazo para ver mi ojos_ Anda, dime.

- Es la verdad se me olvido, no lo recuerdo.

- Bella_ hizo un puchero y se cruzo de brazos

- Ok te lo diré_ hice mi cabeza a un lado para alcanzar a ver a los que jugaban atrás, alcance a ver a Edward con el rabillo del ojo, desvié rápido la mirada y una malévola sonrisa se asomo en mi labios_, vivía en el cielo_ la niña descruzo los brazos y se me quedo viendo

- ¿En el cielo?

- Aja, bajaba a la tierra por medio de un gran árbol, media cientos de metros, tardaba casi una semana en llegar a tierra firme, ¿haz visto esas enormes nubes que parecen grandes algodones?.

- Si

- A bueno, pues esas son ciudades, las casas son suaves y con formas indefinidas, mi cama era suave y esponjosa, de hecho tenia que tener cuidado, haz visto cuando las nubes se empiezan a extender_ la niña afirmo con la cabeza_ tenia que despertar he ir corriendo hacia donde estaban las nubes mas gruesas para no caer a la tierra.

- Y por ejemplo hoy q no hay nubes, donde estabas

- A bueno, es que mi casa era ambulante siempre iba a donde se las llevara el viento.

- ¿Y cuando llovía?

- En esos días bajaba a la tierra para no mojarme

- y donde te escondías de la lluvia

- Pues adentro del tronco del árbol.

- No te creo, tu dijiste al principio q no te acordabas y ahora me dices q vivías en el cielo, por que he de creerte

- Ah pues muy fácil, no te he mentido en ninguno de los dos, no me acordaba por que es la verdad, siempre q bajaba a tierra firme era en un lugar diferente, entonces nunca sabia donde estaba, y pues en el cielo estaba mi casa.

-¿ Y hay comida en el cielo?_ pregunto con sospecha la pequeña

- Claro, pero es tan ligera que no te llenas, bajábamos por provisiones una vez al mes.

- Lo que dices es muy raro, nunca pensé que se pudiera vivir en el cielo

- Pues fíjate que si

Dy me vio por un buen rato y luego se levanto, no se que estaba pensando pero vi como se alejaba mientras le gritaba a su padre, no voltee a ver a los que estaban atrás, por que sabia que todos me estarían viendo, así que volví a cerrar lo ojos y comencé a tararear de nuevo mi canción.

Paso un rato no se cuanto tiempo, había tarareado un total de 20 canciones y repetido algunas unas cuantas veces, sentí la mano de Ángela en mi brazo, esta estaba enfrente mió y me ofrecía su mano para que me levantara.

- Ya ha terminado_ decía mientras volvía a ponerme en pie

- Ya era hora_ sacudí la tierra y el pasto que se me había pegado al vestido.

- Regresaremos a la casa_ dijo Andrew conduciéndonos de nuevo por el bosque.

Mientras retomábamos el camino, vi que los vampiros no se encontraban por ningún lugar, algo raro y bueno para mi, iba mucho mas relajada e iba caminando un poco mas aprisa que los de atrás, no entendía como no se aburrían Ángela y Ben viendo esa demostración de fuerza entre vampiros, caminábamos en completo silencio, solo se alcanzaba a escuchar los diferentes sonidos que ofrecía la naturaleza, aquel hermoso sonido fue interrumpido por las palabras de Ben, que rompieron toda la magia de aquella atmósfera.

- ¿En verdad vivias en el cielo?, ¿Cómo es eso posible?_ Me detuve y voltee a verle, su cara era de completa sorpresa y duda, no conteste y lo seguí viendo_ Bella, eso es impresionante_ tanto Ángela como él me veían con asombro. No pude soportarlo mas y sin querer solté una fuerte carcajada.

- Por Dios_ alcance a decir entre risas_ sus caras… es que sus caras_ no podía para de reír, en verdad se habían tragado todo ese cuento, no se cuanto tiempo paso, pero me rei por un buen rato, deje de reírme cuando comenzó a dolerme el estomago y las mejillas.

- Bella_ dijeron ambos confundido_ estas bien

- Si olvídenlo, es que sus caras…_ intente respirar y morderme los labios para no volver a reír_ Perdón, eso no ha estado bien.

- Era mentira… lo que le contaste a Dyahan_ dijo entrecerrando los ojos Ángela

- No todo, solo algunas cosas.

- Es una niña, como fuiste capaz de mentirle_ me reprendió Ben

- Cálmense, solo la parte de que vivía en el cielo, por Dios, estaba jugando.

- Por que mentirle, por que siempre dices las cosas a medies, ¿Qué es lo q escondes?

Mi buen humor se esfumo y les vi ceñuda por un buen rato, que entendían ellos de mi, nada, no sabían lo peligroso que podía ser para mi, como para los que me cuidaron, ya había visto como mataban a los traidores, esa noche q me atraparon vi a muchos caer y no quería que por nada del mundo, ellos encontraran a la que fueron mi familia adoptiva.

- No escondo nada, pero que van a saber ustedes de mi. No saben nada.

Di media vuelta y me aleje corriendo de ellos, no quería regresar a la casa pero tampoco podía huir así que lo único que hice fue correr, como si de esta forma pudiera dejar atrás todo, sabia que era imposible pero al menos de ese modo me sentía tranquila, hacia mucho que no corría a mis anchas, ni me reía como lo hice minutos atrás, era como si todas mis emociones hubieran estado encerradas dentro de mi y sin querer crecieron tanto que mi cuerpo no pudo contenerlas mas y decidieron salir en este preciso lugar. Escuchaba a lo lejos que me llamaban, pero no hice caso y seguí corriendo, después de un rato q deje de escuchar las voces me detuve a tomar un respiro, me encontré con un enorme árbol y subí en el, al subir mis piernas y manos sufrieron algunos rasguños pero nada grave, llegue hasta lo mas alto que me permitía aquel árbol y me senté en una de las ramas, necesitaba estar sola alejada de todos.

No paso mas de una hora cuando alguien fue a mi encuentro, por suerte no fue Edward pero era su hermana.

- Puedes bajar o quieres que te ayude_ su solo comentario me hizo enojar, como si fuera incapaz de poder hacerlo. Baje despacio y con un brinco llegue a su lado_ No es propio que una señorita suba con un vestido.

No le hice caso y camine hacia la casa

- No eres muy platicadora verdad_ seguí ignorándola, _ Edward quería venir, pero no lo deje_ me detuve y la vi ¿pretendía ser graciosa?_ ya sabes como es él, su genio no ayuda mucho_ hice una mueca y volví a andar, seguimos en silencio por un buen rato y ella volvió a hablar.

- ¿Donde están los zapatos?_ pregunto atenta

- Supongo que por ahí, se me salieron cuando comencé a correr.

- No te lastima caminar en tierra

- No

- Eso que le dijiste a Dyahan fue muy divertido, decirle que venias del cielo fue muy original, Emmett estaba muerto de risa, bueno creo q todos, eres muy ingeniosa.

- Supongo que debo decir gracias_ dije en voz baja y algo seria

- Para nada, por cierto como te dije antes te vez realmente bien riéndote, pareces otra persona, deberías hacerlo mas seguido.

La vi de reojo, ella me veía con una calida sonrisa, como si le cayera bien, tal vez estaba siendo muy grosera con ella, a lo mejor era igual que Carlisle pero el hecho de que Edward me dijera que también a ella debía obedecerle me daba mala espina.

Llegamos a la casa y entre por la puerta de atrás como esperaba, ella me acompaño hasta las escaleras que bajaban a la parte de atrás de la casa.

- Te dejo Bella nos vemos luego

- Adiós

- Si te parece puedes llamarme Alice, no tengo ningún problema con ello_ asentí con la cabeza y entre.

En la sala me esperan tanto Ángela como Ben, ambos con la mirada baja.

- Sentimos haberte ofendido Bella, no teníamos derecho de decirte nada, nos perdonas_ Ángela me veía con tristeza

- No tienen por que disculparse, no tienen la culpa de mis problemas.

- Entonces seguimos siendo amigos_ dijo sonriendo

"AMIGOS"_ pensé_ nunca los había considerado como tal pero creo que podría intentarlo.

- Supongo_ esta se acerco a mi y me abrazo.

Pasado un rato llego Matt para llevarnos a comer, era un chico simpático platicaba con nosotros pero me di cuenta que tenia un especial trato conmigo, era agradable pero me sentía incomoda todas sus atenciones, retiraba la silla para que me sentara, intentaba de una manera sobre natural mantener una platica natural conmigo, hablaba hasta por los codos, había estado hablando aproximadamente dos horas acerca de la historia que le conté a Dyahan, reitero como me había dicho la vampira loquita, que les pareció muy original el cuento de que vivía en el cielo, estaba comenzando a irritarme en verdad.

- Matt_ le llame para callarlo_ no quiero ser grosera, pero no deberías estar con tu familia.

- Oh, tienes toda la razón, vamos_ intento tomarme de la mano pero logre esquivarlo.

- ¿Que sucede?

- Te alcanzo_ intente sonreírle_ tengo q ir por unos zapatos

- Es verdad, quieres que te acompañe_ ya estaba caminando hacia la salida

- No, tu ve con Áng. y Ben, no tardo en verdad.

- Si Matt_ le llamo Ángela_ es hora de irnos, nuestra señora ya ha de estar preguntando por nosotros.

- Si, Alice ya debe de estar preguntando por ustedes_ la cara de Matt no era precisamente de agrado, mas bien de resignación, dio media vuelta y salio, seguido por Ben y Ángela

- Te vemos en un rato Bella

- Si Ang

Di media vuelta y regrese a mi pequeña casa, lo primero que haría al llegar a la recamara seria quitarme ese vestido y ponerme algo mas cómodo, esta vestido era bonito pero muy incomodo, subí las escaleras despacio y al abrir la puerta encontré a mi peor dolor de cabeza sentado al borde de la cama. Me pase de largo y fui directamente al vestidor,

- No hay un HOLA amo, no cruzaste ninguna palabra conmigo allá en el campo.

- No eres mi amo, y no tengo por que saludarte_ conteste mientras abría los cajones en busca de algún pantalón.

- No te hagas la graciosa Isabella que no estoy de humor

- Nunca estas de humor, entonces da lo mismo_ encontré unos pantalones holgados y me los puse.

- No juegues conmigo_ me dio la vuelta para que lo viera_ suspire irritada y hable.

- Hola Edward, ¿como has estado? ¿BIEN?, que bien, me da tanto gusto verte. oh si por cierto peleaste muy bien allá afuera con tus hermanos, en verdad eres aterrador, ah casi lo olvido, gracias por perdonar mi vida y mandar a tu hermana a buscarme, no quiero ni imaginar lo que me hubiera pasado si en vez de ella, hubieras sido Tú.

Me vio ceñudo, se dio la vuelta y volvió a sentarse en la cama.

- Asi que tu apellido es Swan_ no le conteste, me di la vuelta y rebusque en otro cajón en busca de alguna playera._ Y tu abuelo se llamaba Charlie_ se quedo callado viendo hacia la terraza_ por que hasta ahora lo dices_ dijo viendo hacia mi, en ese momento encontré una playera de algodón, me desabroche el vestido y me puse la playera negra y me volví a él.

- Por que hasta ahora me lo preguntaron._ alzo sus cejas sorprendido

- Si te lo hubiera preguntado yo…

- Olvídalo, jamás te hubiera dicho algo

- Siento curiosidad_ se acerco a mí en un parpadeo y retiro el cabello de mi rostro_ por que hasta ahora hablas sabiendo que estoy presente.

- Por que la verdad ya me da lo mismo, además tu y yo sabemos que esa información no te dará mi antiguo paradero_ se rió de mi y acaricio mi mejilla.

- ¿Como es que estas tan segura?_ en un segundo me recorrió un escalofrió, pero al ver sus ojos me di cuenta que solo me estaba tanteando, releje mi postura y sonreí.

- Fácil, si supieras la verdad, no estarías en este momento aquí, intentando sacarme algo mas_ ensanche mas mi sonrisa y me aleje de él. Me tomo de la cintura y me apretó a él

- Algún día encontrare la verdad, y esa sonrisa tuya desaparecerá de ese lindo rostro_ me apretujo mas a el, de tal forma que empezó a faltarme el aire.

- Suéltame

- No, recuerda que eres mía y aunque no sepa de donde provengas, siempre serás mía Isabella Swan

- Me lastimas…, y que te hace creer que no mentí en mi apellido

- Te conozco, se cuando mientes y cuando dices la verdad, prefieres callar a decir algo por que eres una pésima mentirosa_ me giro y me planto un beso, hizo que ambos quedáramos recostados en la cama.

- Escúchame bien Bella_ ronroneo en mis labios_ mas te vale portarte bien y dejar de hacer esas escenitas, porque no me va a importar que estés con mi familia y te castigare como tu bien sabes.

- Suéltame…_ forcejeaba para que me soltara

- Entendiste

- Si ya entendí_ le grite exasperada

- Bien, no quiero otra rabieta como la q hiciste hace rato con los Pets de Alice._ volvió a besarme, algo raro estaba pasando con él, si bien me trato como siempre lo hace, algo en su forma de hablarme cambio, hablamos casi tranquilos algo que no sucede muy a menudo. Las palabras que me dijo en el baño en la noche retumbaron en mi cabeza_ ¿Qué quería decir con que en nunca se rebajaría? ¿A que se refería?_ me soltó y ambos nos vimos a los ojos, se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Otra cosa, te prohíbo que te le acerques a Matt.

- ¿A Matt?_ pregunte confundida_ ¿por que no quieres que este cerca de Matt?

- Solo obedece_ contesto irritado y salio de la recamara

Me quede un momento ahí tendida a lo largo de la cama intentando comprender todas sus palabras, después de un rato concluyendo que jamás lo entendería, regrese al armario y me puse unos tenis, baje y regrese a la casa principal.

Pasaron unos días y la rutina fue casi la misma, en las mañana bajar a desayunar con Ángela y Ben, casi siempre acompañada de los gemelos y Matt, a este le seguía hablando como siempre, no me importaba lo que dijera Edward, Matt me caía bien y le seguiría hablando, aunque a en ocasiones en verdad me desconcertaba, por ejemplo dos días después de que hable con Edward, Matt me intento abrazar algo que por obvias razones rechace, no se que imaginaba Matt o si pensaba que yo era afectiva, pero sin duda alguna, jamás lo abrazaría, con los gemelos era otra cosa ya que para mi eran dos pequeños adorables, para mi sorpresa y la de Ángela y Ben, dejamos de ir a las actividades familiares, nos la pasábamos la mayor parte del día en la casa, caminando de un lugar a otro, yo aprovechaba la ausencia de ellos y entraba con gusto a la biblioteca a tomar algún libro para leer, tenia el permiso de Carlisle y eso me bastaba, me sentaba en el suelo y leía, a veces para mi y otras para Ángela y Ben, me había vuelto algo así como su narradora personal, tomaba un libro, si lo conocía les platicaba de que trataba y si les interesaba se los leía en voz alta, casi todas las mañanas hacíamos esto, luego salíamos a los jardines a tomar algo de aire puro, solía jugar a correr con ellos pero se cansaban muy rápido, intente un día hacer competencias para ver quien subía mas rápido a un árbol, pero sufrí una gran decepción al darme cuenta que no lograban ni siquiera trepar al tronco. Las tardes eran diferentes ya que la familia a eso de las 5 o 6 regresaba de sus actividades y eso tenia q decir que tenia q estar cerca de ellos, solía tocar el Chelo y cantar, hasta q me aburriera, luego me dejaban ir y regresaba a mi habitación para leer algún otro libro.

La familia de Carlisle era rara, el papa de los gemelos, Emmett, por sorprendente que pudiera sonar lograba hacerme sonreír, me seguía viendo con esa chispa de burla que note la primera vez q lo vi, pero sus comentarios siempre me arrancaban una sonrisa de los labios, me llamaba la chica del cielo, de vez en cuando me hablaba como si nada y comenzaba a platicarme acerca de lo odioso que podía llegar a ser vampiro, al principio lo ignoraba pero su voz gruesa y sus comentarios muy a veces mal intencionados, provocaban que volteara a verlo y ponerle atención, también descubrí que la pareja de Alice el rubio que siempre la seguía, se llamaba Jasper, no he tenido mucho contacto con él mas que la vez que Dylan me dijo que su tío era capaz de controlar las emociones, en ese momento el venia hacia nosotros, se me quedo viendo, experimente una extraña sensación de paz, sonrió y se fue, la madre de los gemelos que por cierto se llamaba Rosalie, me odiaba, tan literal como la palabra, no me dirigía ni una palabra, pero destilaba odio cada vez q estaba cerca de ella y sus hijos, Marthina y Uriel, siempre se sentaban conmigo a la hora de la comida y me platicaban acerca de las cosas que hacían, Uriel salía todas las noches ya que era el encargado del centro donde se habían llevado a Alfons, era grato saber que mi amigo estaba cada vez mejor y que posiblemente pronto lo vería; Esme y Carlisle me trataban como una invitada y no como la Pet de su hijo y este ultimo para mi gran sorpresa me ignoraba olímpicamente, aquello era raro en el, pero aceptable por mi parte, si lo tendría que soportar dos semanas creo que esta era la mejor manera de tratarnos.

Solo hubo un día donde él se comporto de lo mas raro, era de tarde y no estaban todos en la casa, Carlisle me había pedido de favor que subiera a la planta alta de la casa por un libro que había olvidado en una de las habitaciones, dude en hacerlo ya que nunca había estado arriba, me dijo que no tenia nada de que preocuparme, como confiaba en todo lo que él decía, le hice caso, subí y seguí sus indicaciones, subir y caminar por el corredor de la izquierda, pasar tres puertas y dar la vuelta a la derecha en el siguiente corredor, contar dos puertas mas y ahí estaba el libro, en verdad no había pierde, estaba por dar la vuelta en la segunda esquina ya para llegar a la recamara cuando oí la voz de Matt a mis espaldas

- Hey Bella, Carlisle me dijo estabas aca arriba_ escuchaba la voz de Matt pero no le veía, estaba apunto de contestarle cuando la puerta que estaba enfrente mió se abrió.

- ¿Edward?_ pregunte confundida, este me veía ceñudo, jalo mi mano y me hizo entrar a su habitación.

- No te muevas de aquí y no hables._ dijo mientras me metía a su recamara y me empujaba a un sofá, vi como en un instante regresaba a la puerta

- Hey Edward, Bella paso por aquí, ¿sabes en donde se metió?_ Edward le contesto enojado.

- Esta aquí adentro, y no, no puedes pasar, ve por el libro de Carlisle y dáselo, Bella se quedara aquí_ no dejo que este contestara y le cerro la puerta en las narices, regreso a mi lado y me vio un largo rato.

- Te dije q no te acercaras a Matt.

- Y yo cuantas veces te voy a decir que voy a hacer lo que se me pegue en gana_ le conteste como siempre lo hacia, tenia casi una semana que no hablaba con él a pesar q lo veía casi todos los días, me preguntaba que estaba haciendo en la casa, según yo, se había ido con sus hermanos a dar la vuelta a la ciudad. Me dio la espalda y salio de la habitación.

- No te salgas, regreso en un rato_ ni siquiera volteo a verme y salio, me levante en seguida que el lo hizo para irme pero cerro la puerta con seguro.

- Argg…_ me queje_ que te pasa_ grite mientras goleaba la puerta. No obtuve respuesta de él, resignada regrese al sofá, esta era la primera vez q entraba a la habitación de Edward, ni siquiera en el departamento había entrado a su recamara, para mi sorpresa me di cuenta que el también tenia una especie de terraza pero mas pequeña q la mía, al centro estaba un gran sofá de cuero negro, y muchos muchísimos libros casi tantos como los de Carlisle, me acerque a ver sus títulos, tenia muchos que jamás había visto, también tenia muchos CD's de música, encontré un aparato reproductor muy sofisticado, apreté un botón y una hermosa melodía comenzó a soñar, seguí curioseando entre sus cosas, encontré una caja con mucha partituras, comencé a leerlas no tenían autor, me preguntaba quien había escribido aquellas melodías, hubo una en particular que me gusto, tarareaba las notas y me gusto lo que oía, era una canción hermosa, comencé a tararearla e intentando traducirlas en mi Chelo, debería hacerle algunos arreglos para poder tocarlo, ya me esta escuchando tocar aquella canción.

Pasaron los segundos, minutos hasta que se convirtieron el horas, ya había visto toda la habitación, Salí a la terraza para ver si era capaz de brincar, pero tengo que admitir que estaba demasiado alto, regrese a la habitación resignada y me recosté en el suelo volviendo a mirar las partituras, después de estudiarlas por otro rato, la deje a mi lado y cerré los ojos, no paso mucho tiempo cuando sentí que alguien me levantaba del suelo.

- Nunca te han dicho que es de mala educación husmear en cuartos ajenos.

- Si lo he escuchado._ conteste intentando mantenerme en pie y despejando mi mente

- Largo

- ¿Qué?_ pregunte confundida

- Eres tonta o que, sal de mi habitación_ no necesito decírmelo dos veces y salí de la habitación_ después de ese día no lo volví a ver

Había pasado un poco mas de una semana, no sabia con exactitud que día era pero tal vez fuera viernes o sábado, hoy a diferencia de otros días el calor se volvió completamente insoportable, ya me había metido a bañar, estaba en ropa interior, tenia la ventana de la terraza abierta y el calor no desaparecía.

- Basta no lo soporto_ me levante de la cama eran las 2 o 3 de la mañana la verdad no sabia por que había aventado el reloj y lo descompuse, me puse un camisón holgado y baje a la cocina, esperaba encontrar algo que tomar, algunos hielos para masticar o algo, pero el refri estaba vació, enojada Sali de la casa, tal vez hubiera hielos en la cocina de la casa principal, esperaba no encontrarme a nadie, no estaba segura que hacían ellos en la noche ya que a eso de las 11 o 12 regresaba a la casa, Ángela y Ben, dormían en un apartado del otro lado de la casa, cerca de sus amos,

Llegue a la cocina sin encontrarme a nadie, saque del congelador todos los hielos que pude y los metí a un gran vaso para llévamelos, en vez de regresar a mi habitación, entre a la casa, como sabia que no podría dormir, decidí ir a la biblioteca por un nuevo libro, al acercarme a la biblioteca, escuche una hermosísima canción, la misma que había leído en las partituras, el sonido del piano se extendía por todos los corredores, camine despacio y con mucho cuidado, y me acerque un poco al desnivel donde se encontraba el piano, a espaldas mías, solo lograba ver el cabello broncíneo del que entonaba aquella canción, me quede boquiabierta al oír tocar el piano a Edward, siempre quise preguntar quien era el dueño de aquel precioso piano, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad. Deseaba saber de quien era para que me enseñara a tocarlo pero viendo de quien se trataba eso seria completamente imposible. Sabia que tenia que irme antes de que el terminara pero mis pies simplemente no se podían mover, estaba en bobada con aquella canción, cuando retumbo la ultima nota, volví en mi y decidí dar la vuelta lo mas rápido que pude, no di ni siquiera el primer paso cuando sentí como me detenía.

- ¿Que te pareció?_ dijo sosteniéndome por la cintura, sin querer mi vaso con hielos callo al suelo.

- Mis hielos_ me queje

- No te pregunte por tus hielos, te pregunte por la melodía_ quería decirle que era hermosa, pero no podía decir aquello, levante los hombros.

- Te gusto_ decir q no era como soltar una blasfemia, afirme con la cabeza e intente zafarme de sus brazos._ Ven_ me arrastro hasta el piano y me sentó a su lado_ Escúchalo desde el principio.

Y sin previo aviso comenzó a tocar, quede completamente impresionada, la forma en que tocaba era algo sin igual, jamás creí capaz a una roca a entonar algo tan lleno de vida, oírlo me hizo sentir tan insignificante, mis años de practica no se comparaban con sus siglos de experiencia, voltee a verlo y vi lo absorta no pude quitar mi vista en él. Esta persona que estaba a mi lado era tan diferente, un desconocido, no mas bien, si lo conocía, de vez en cuando lo veía, una vez lo vi en mi cama, cuando me aviso que vendría a esta casa al cumpleaños de su padre, de vez en cuando se mostraba, pero era como una ilusión, no sabia si era verdad o era mentira.

Volvió a terminar la canción y voltee a verme, nos vimos por un largo momento, cerré los ojos y desvié mi vista en el y vi el hermoso piano.

- Es hermosa_ seguía viendo las teclas del piano, pensando en lo bella que había sido esa canción, sentí su mano sobre mi mentón e hizo que lo volviera a ver, se acerco poco a poco hasta que nuestros labios estaban a escasos centímetros y me beso.

No entendía aquella reacción, separo sus labios unos centímetros de los míos, y acaricio mi mejilla.

- No puedo, ya no puedo_ cerró los ojos, sus brazos me rodearon mientras volvía a besarme.

Su indiferencia en esta semana había sido absoluta, no entendía este cambio tan radical en él.

**FIN. 12 Indiferencia**

* * *

HOLA DE NUEVO, AQUI LEBAZY REPORTANDOSE DESPUES DE UN MES

POR FIN PUDE SUBIR CAPITULO, LA VDD DOY GRACIAS A MI HERMANITA MIRI POR GUARDIAR MI BORRADOR, NENA GRACIAS A TI NO TUVE QUE EMPEZAR TODO DESDE CERO, AL MENOS TODAS LAS IDEAS PRINCIPALES ESTABAN EN EL BORRADOR

AHORA A HABLAR DEL CAPITULO

CREO QUE HAY COMO MUCHOS DE DONDE TOMAR, EL SUEÑO DEL PRINCIPIO DE BELLA REVELO ALGO DE SU PASADO Y MAS O MENOS SE DAN UNA IDEA DE COMO FUE Q SE CONOCIERON BELLA Y EDDY, VEMOS A UN EDWARD QUE DECIDIO NO ACEPTAR LA APUESTA PERO QUE SE SIENTE CONFUNDIDO Y DECIDE IGNORAR A UNA BELLA HASTA EL FINAL, PARA ENTENDER ESTA PARTE TENDRAN Q LEER EL PROXIMO CAPITULO JAJA XD. EMMETT Y ALICE INTENTAN INTEGRAR A BELLA A LA FAMILIA PERO ESTA NO MAS NO SE DEJA.

BUENO CREO Q ESO ES LO MAS SOBRESALIENTE JAJA, MIL GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS NO SABEN LO BIEN Q SE SIENTE QUE EXISTAN PERSONAS ALLA AFUERA APOYANDO TU TRABAJO, AL MENOS ESO ME LEVANTA LOS ANIMOS EN ESTOS TIEMPO DE CAOS PARA MI.

HE METIDO LA PATA HASTA EL FONDO Y AHORA NO SE COMO SALIR DEL ATOLLADERO EN QUE ME METI, PERO BUENO ESPERO PODER SALIR BIEN PARADA DE ESTO.

POR CIERTO SI QUIEREN VER EL VESTIDO DE BELLA Y ANGELA PUEDEN ENTRAR A MI PERFIL PARA VERLO Y LA CANCION QUE TARAREA BELLA ES DE UNA SERIE DE ANIME QUE VI CUANDO ESTABA MAS CHICA, SE LLAMA TENKU NO ESCAFLOWNE DE TODAS FORMAS SUBIRE LOS LINKS A MI PERFIL

MUCHOS BESOS Y NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO

LKM: LEBAZY

* * *


	14. Despertar

**Cáp. 13 Despertar**

_Tan ciego, tan sordo, que no me di cuenta de mi despertar…_

_**Esa visión me turbaba, el remolino en el que me adentre no dejaba de dar vueltas y vueltas a mi cabeza, ¿acaso era un juego? ¿o en realidad esa era la verdad?, No entendía, no podía ser posible, aquello tenia que ser una broma de Alice, Si eso debe de ser, una broma…**_

No pasaba de las 2 de la mañana y no podía quitarme de encima a Emmett.

-Vamos Eddy no seas aguafiestas, al menos ten el valor de decirme de frente q te niegas a aceptar la apuesta

- Emmett, cuantas veces y de que forma te voy hacer entender que no pienso hacerlo._ ya me estaba cansando de esta platica que no nos llevaba a ningún lugar.

Ahora me arrepentía de haber seguido el consejo de Alice, Emmett no entendía de ninguna forma que no iba a formar parte de su juego, por mas que intentara entrar a su cabeza y averiguarlo, era simplemente imposible, no existía motivo o raciocinio lo suficientemente claro para ser entendido, para él solo era un experimento pero no lograba entender cual era el fin de este y tal vez no lo encontraría jamás ya que no existía tal.

- Pero por que no_ se quejo_ demonios, seria tan divertido verte tratando de enamorar a esa Bella_ recuerdos de la tarde se filtraron en su mente, evocando la imagen de Bella y lo terca que podía llegar a ser,_ "Se ve que no es un dulce esa chica, tiene su carácter, aunque tiene una gran imaginación, los niños no paran de preguntarme si en verdad se puede vivir en el cielo"_ pensó, después de unos segundos de silencio agrego_ Edward_ volteo a verme y prosiguió _ dime la verdad, no quieres enamorarla por que sabes que no lo lograras_ su sonrisa no duro ni un segundo por que al instante estaba dando un fuerte golpe contra el tronco de un árbol.

- Demonios Emmett, cállate, simplemente cállate, no puedo entender cual es tu obsesión a que yo haga eso.

Regreso a mi lado exponiendo sus dientes en son de amenaza, le correspondí con el mismo gesto, nos vimos ceñudos por un buen tiempo. Lo que dijo a continuación no me gusto nada.

- Pues respóndeme tú, cual es tu obsesión por esa niña, dime por que simplemente no entregas a esa humana y ya.

- Eso no viene al tema Emmett_ ya estaba alterado y no me creía capaz de soportarlo mas_ te he contestado, no voy hacer lo que me pides, olvídalo y da por terminada esta platica, no quiero por nada del mundo que vuelvas a mencionarlo por que no responderé de mis actos. _ me di la vuelta y me aleje de él.

-Pero que ciego estas hermanito_ grito a mis espaldas_ por que no quieres darte cuenta de la verdad, tú estas enamorado de esa humana, y no me vengas con el cuento de q la odias y que solo es entretenimiento para un rato, si fuera verdad lo que dices, la hubieras entregado hace mucho tiempo y no nos hubieras expuesto a todos, tu sabes lo peligroso que puede ser para la familia que los Vulturis se enteren que no mataste a una natural encontrada en las afueras. Tú mejor que nadie conoce de los riesgos, que seamos Cullen, no es garantía que te absuelvan de tu debilidad.

Me voltee enojado y sin pensarlo arremetí en su contra, lo de la tarde había sido puro juego, pero esto no lo era, una furia asesina recorrió todo mi cuerpo, sus juegos, sus comentarios los había pasado por alto por que también para mi era un juego, pero lo que acababa de decir era pasarse de la raya, yo jamás pondría a mi familia en tela de juicio, eso era mas que obvio.

-Te molesto Eddy_ decía aquello mientras trataba de posarse detrás de mi e intentar incapacitarme, fui mas rápido que el y me moví como un rayo a su costado haciendo que el que quedara atrapado por detrás fuera él.

- Jamás dejaría que la familia sufriera algún daño_ rugí a su lado.

- Estas así por la familia_ dijo riendo_ yo pensé que el hecho de perder a tu Bella había sido lo que te había hecho enfadar, imagínate a Dimitri, Félix o mejor James el mas sádico de los vampiros, torturándola casi hasta la muerte para obtener la información_ La imagen tan vivida de los medios de ese vampiro inundaron mi cabeza, dejándome con la guardia baja, aprovecho la ocasión, me dio la vuelta y me sujeto por la espalda_ Tu sabes perfectamente que no hay ser vivo que se resista a los procedimientos de James.

- Calla_ dije furioso_ impulse mi cuerpo hacia atrás para hacerlo caer, perdió el equilibrio, aproveche su poca estabilidad, di un brinco hacia atrás, mordiéndole en el brazo al hacerlo.

- Maldito Edward_ rugió al sentir el veneno.

- Nunca vuelvas a decir eso_ aun las imágenes de James torturando a Bella persistían en mi cabeza

- Pero que he dicho_ guardo su distancia con la mía unos cuantos metros, mientras movía su brazo derecho_ tu jamás sabrás lo que piensa esa humana, así que no tiene caso q la sigas teniendo, ¿o si? Tu mismo has dicho que jamás pondrás en peligro a la familia, pues bien, llévasela a los Vulturis y que James se encargue de sacarle la verdad, bueno si no muere antes. Ahora imagínate que no guarde ningún secreto y realmente haya vivido sola después de la muerte de su abuelo, tal vez Aro o Cayo quieran alimentarse de su sangre, tu deberías saberlo, ¡¿no Eddy? , su sangre que es tan dulce e irresistible.

- He dicho que te calles_ otro sentimiento muy diferente inundo mi cuerpo, una opresión en el pecho y un agujero en el estomago crecieron en mi, era la misma sensación que sentí el día que vi a Bella intentando aventarse de la terraza.

Volví a abalanzarme en contra suya, este hizo lo mismo y comenzamos a luchar de nuevo, antes de que ambos nos arrepintiéramos de las consecuencias, la voz de nuestro padre nos detuvo.

- Emmett, Edward_ dijo un alterado Carlisle, nos detuvimos al instante que escuchamos su voz._ Basta

Fui el primero en soltar a Emmett pero este seguía aferrando su brazo a mi hombro.

- He dicho que basta Emmett_ de mala gana me soltó y nos alejamos el uno del otro_ Me quieren explicar que esta sucediendo aquí.

Iba a contestarle pero Emmett me gano

- Solo es un juego Carlisle, no hay nada de que preocuparse

- Pues esto es todo lo contrario a un juego_ volteo a verme y pensó_ "tu me dirás que sucede Edward"

- "no creo que te convenga decirle la verdad a Carlisle, Edward_ Emmett me vio por el rabillo del ojo_ "o solo que le quieras decir que te enojaste conmigo al mencionarte el fin de tu Pet a manos de los Vulturis"_ emití un gruñido en dirección a Emmett.

-Edward, ¿que sucede?_ voltee a verlo y después a Emmett.

- No pasa nada_ dije malhumorado, me di la vuelta y corrí sin dirección alguna.

- "Eres tan patético hermanito, creo que ya va siendo hora que te des cuenta de la verdad, no te preocupes no le diré nada a Carlisle pero no aseguro nada de Alice"

Hasta ese momento me percate de la presencia de Alice como de Jasper

Me aleje lo mas que pude de la presencia de todos, no quería ver a nadie, necesitaba estar solo para poder calmarme. Corrí por mas de dos horas, el sol estaba próximo a salir pero no se me antojo detenerme a ver el amanecer, me detuve a la mitad de la nada, lo único que me rodeaba era el verde de la pradera y sin pensarlo mas, deje caer mi peso en el pasto observando como el cielo se iba aclarando poco a poco.

No entendía mi enojo tan repentino al ver las imágenes Emmett, he de decir que no fueron nada gratas, me dolió verlas, ¿Por qué me sentía mal? ¿Qué acaso no era esa la forma en que iba a terminar la existencia de esa humana?, las palabras de Emmett siguieron invadiendo mi mente por un buen rato, me enojaba que creyera que no la mataba o entregaba por que la amaba.

- Que estupidez tan mas grande_ susurre_ yo, Edward Cullen, enamorado de una humana, claro, era mas probable que los humanos volvieran a luchar en contra de nosotros a que eso sucediera.

Me puse a reflexionar seriamente acerca de lo que haría con Isabella, estaba de acuerdo con Emmett, tenerla representaba un peligro para nosotros, si no quería que se enteraran en la corte solo tenia dos opciones, liberarla o entregarla, existía una tercera q no era muy diferente a la segunda, matarla_ un horrible escalofrió recorrió mi medula_ ¿pero que me sucedía? Antes ya lo había considerado, incluso nunca me importo el desafortunado destino q le deparaba a esa humana, ¿entonces, por que el solo hecho de pensarlo me causaba escalofríos? Había logrado mantenerla con vida presentándola como mi Pet, además su enigmática mente fue lo que me hizo no entregarla ni matarla, ese en su momento fue una razón suficiente para mi, pero después de 3 años, ¿vale la pena tenerla?, la respuesta indudable era que no.

¿Por qué no podía simplemente olvidarla, entregarla y punto?, tenia una familia que proteger, un renombre que mantener y un poder que solo es otorgado a los elegidos, prácticamente lo tenia todo, y aun así, ¿Qué me hacia seguir teniéndola? Fue interesante en un principio, una diversión perversa, ella no representaba nada, solo era un juego, solo se trataba de una pobre humana que se encontraba en el lugar y en el momento equivocado, si ella no hubiera seguido a esos desertores posiblemente seguiría viviendo libre en cualquier lugar de este planeta sin ser encontrada, solo que tuvo la desgracia de toparse en mi camino. Seguí pensando durante un largo tiempo, por más q intentara creer que lo mejor era entregarla un terrible dolor en el pecho me invadía, me desespero el hecho de no comprender tan extraña sensación, pensé en mi familia y lo mucho que me había dado Carlisle al trasformare, me preguntaba ¿Por que seguía arriesgando a mi familia de esa forma? ¿Ella lo valía? No, definitivamente no, entonces porque no podía, ¿Por qué?. Pensé en Carlisle, tal vez el tendría una solución.

Me levante de un salto y corrí en dirección a la casa, la mente de Rosalie fue la primera q encontré y por ende a la primera q esquive, estaba furiosa, y con razón, se había enterado de la pelea q habíamos tenido su marido y yo, antes de llegar a la casa me tope con Alice y Jasper.

-Estas mas troquilo_ pregunto Alice_ "no la has de haber pasado bien, tienes un semblante horrible".

- Necesito ver a Carlisle

- Esta en la biblioteca_ respondió Jasper

- "Necesito hablar contigo Edward"_ pensó Alice mientras me dirigía al interior

- Luego, no tengo tiempo

- "Es acerca de Bella"_ una horrible opresión volvió a invadir mi cuerpo, me detuve y la encare, mi respiración se volvió rápida y la vi a los ojos, ¿acaso ella ya había visto lo que iba a suceder?.

- Cálmate Edward_ dijo Jasper, intentando influir su poder en mi_"¿pero q demonios le sucede?

Jasper uso gran parte de su poder y logro q me tranquilizara, por su lado Alice, que se encontraba distraída me dejo ver algo de su visión, no logre entenderla, pero un remolino de imágenes, mías, de mi familia y de Bella se mezclaban entre si, existían espacios negros, huecos de cosas q no habían sido decididas, pero la negrura en las visiones de Alice nunca auguraban algo bueno.

- ¿Que crees que sea? _ pregunte confundido

- No tengo ni la más remota idea.

- Necesito ver a Carlisle_ susurre mientras caminaba a la biblioteca.

Al entrar me percate que Matt acompañaba a Carlisle

- Si Matt, yo no tengo ningún problema, solo ten en cuenta que ellos no están tan acostumbrados a tratar tanto a vampiros y mestizos en especial Bella

- Lo se, Bella me lo ha dicho, creo q su única compañía era el guardián q esta en la centro de mi padre y Edward, pero aun así hare lo posible por hacerme su amigo_ un terrible sentimiento se apodero de mi, Matt aun seguía intentando acercarse a mi Pet, que no comprendía que ella, era mía, solo mía_ ¿Pero que demonios me pasaba? ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado que Matt quisiera acercarse a Bella?_ mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, estaba muy confundido, entre y ambos me vieron, Matt con sorpresa y Carlisle con preocupación y sospecha.

- Carlisle necesito hablar contigo

- Me dirás lo que paso en la madrugara.

- Necesito hablar contigo.

Matt me veía ahora con preocupación, preguntándose que era lo que había sucedido anoche.

- Matt puedes retirarte

- Si abuelo, adiós Edward_ paso de largo_ "me pregunto que le preocupara tanto a Edward, es tan raro verlo así, bueno de todas formas no importa, lo que sea que tenga él siempre lo soluciona, ahora lo importante, ver a esa hermosa humana que tiene Edward por Pet"_ emití un fuerte gruñido Carlisle me vio preguntándome que me sucedía.

- Y bien Edward que paso anoche.

- Me pelee con Emmett

- Eso lo se, la pregunta es ¿Por qué?

- Emmett pensó y dijo cosas q me alteraron y por eso lo ataque.

- Que cosas Edward

Di un fuerte suspiro y camine en su dirección, como explicarle lo que era un torbellino y algo q no entendía

- Esa es la cuestión, es por eso necesito tu consejo

- Que te dijo Emmett para que lo atacaras y luego vinieras a pedirme consejo.

- Es acerca de Isabella_ abrió los ojos con sorpresa parpadeo un par de veces y asintió

- ¿Que sucede con ella?

Tenia que elegir bien lo que diría, no mencionaría lo de la apuesta, ni la tontería que decía Emmett que yo estaba enamorado de Bella, solo le pregunte lo q realmente me preocupaba, ¿Qué hacer con ella?.

- ¿Qué debo hacer con ella?_ me vio por un largo rato intentando comprenderme, nada de lo q pensaba se acercaba a lo que en verdad era.

- A que te refieres con eso

- Tú sabes que es un peligro que yo siga teniéndola, no nos conviene que en la corte se enteren de que es una natural

- Sigo sin entender.

- Bueno, es que…_ no encontraba las palabras ni la forma de decirlo.

- Edward que ocurre_ "calma Edward, lo que sea q te tiene así, tiene solución"

- Creo que es momento de entregar a Isabella a los Vulturis.

- ¿Entregarla? ¿De que estas hablando Edward?

- Tu sabes que la encontré en aquella redada hace unos años y q no la entregue por muchos motivos…, pero la cuestión es que Emmett me hizo entender que no puedo tenerla mas, ella representa un peligro para nosotros, es mejor que la entregue, eso el lo mejor_ intentaba que mis palabras fueran decididas como siempre lo son, pero ni siquiera yo me lo creía.

- Estas pidiendo mi consentimiento para que la entregues, Edward, pero que crees que me estas pidiendo, quieres q te de permiso para que la entregues a la boca del lobo, después de todo lo que ella tuvo que pasar estos tres años a tu cuidado._ era raro ver a Carlisle casi molesto, respiraba y exhalaba intentando calmarse_ Edward tu salvaste la vida de esa niña, le permitiste vivir, como puedes siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad.

- Ella es peligrosa_ dije cabizbaja

-¿esa niña peligrosa?, nosotros somos el peligro para ella no al revés

- Pero dime Carlisle, si se llegan a enterar en la corte que ella es una sobreviviente, nos atacaran por traidores, tu conoces las reglas, no puedo seguir teniéndola.

- Tú conocías las reglas cuando decidiste no entregarla, y aun así no lo hiciste, que es lo que te llevo a cambiar de decisión.

- No quiero que por mi culpa a ti te suceso algo.

- ¿Es por eso Edward?, ¿realmente lo haces por mi?, o hay alguna otra razón que no quieres ver.

No entendí las palabras de Carlisle y lo vi confundido.

- No entiendo_ me vio por un largo momento y cambio de tema

- Tú mejor que nadie sabe lo que le sucederá si la entregas o me equivoco

- Lo se

- No te importa que la maten, tan indiferente te es el destino de esa chiquilla que no te importa_ me di la vuelta para no verle, quería decir que no me importaba pero no podía, simplemente las palabras no me salían de los labios.

- Eso es algo que no esta en mis manos.

- Entonces estas de acuerdo con que ella muera_ callo y hablo fuerte y golpeado_ ¿para que la salvaste Edward? Si al final la ibas a entregar, o acaso todo eso ya lo tenías calculado, salvarla, hacerle vivir el infierno en carne propia y luego entregarla, ¿todo era parte de tu plan?_ volvió a callar, sus palabras se clavaban en mi cuerpo como dagas haciéndome sentir un horrible dolor y todo lo que decía dolía al doble por que en su principio lo considere, aunque no se en que momento todo cambio._ hubiera sido mas compasivo de tu parte matarla al momento y no hacerlo ahora.

- Es la única solución que se me ocurre.

- Mentira_ voltee a verlo_ Tú sabes que hay otra solución.

- ¿Liberarla?

- Por que no.

- Imposible

- ¿Por que no Edward?, tu bien puedes dejarla y que ella se esconda donde vivía antes, no creo que ella se niega. Si lo q te preocupa es q se enteren lo Vulturis, pues que mejor forma de liberarnos de sospechas

No supe que responder, mi cabeza que de por si era un caos se había convertido en un torbellino que no paraba de girar y girar, era la primera vez en siglos que me sentía de esa forma, jamás me había sentido tan confundió en esta vida, me preguntaba que era lo que había cambiado en mi, que era eso que me estaba causando tanta confusión.

-Hijo, espero que hagas lo correcto_ se acerco a mi y puso su manos sobre mi hombro_ "trata de ver mas allá de lo que tus ojos te muestran y tal vez encuentres la respuesta a tus problemas"_ nos vemos afuera hijo._ al decir aquello salió de la biblioteca y me dejo

Me quede parado en medio de todo, no se cuanto tiempo permanecí en ese estado, ¿Entregarla o Liberarla?, era tan fácil elegir cualquiera de las dos pero no podía, ¿Dónde había quedado el Edward de hace una semana?¿que me había pasado en este tiempo para que cambiara tanto? Si esto hubiera ocurrido hace un par de días la respuesta indudable era entregarla, ¿Qué le había pasado a Edward Cullen? Por más que intentara encontrar una respuesta me fue imposible.

-Tok. Tok_ tocaba Alice mientras entraba a la habitación y me movía_ todo bien

- No realmente no_ me gire a verla y esta me sonrió

- Todo tiene solución Edward

- Lo se, pero no se por que me siento tan extraño

Alice permaneció callada, había algo que quería decirme, lo sabia y lo escuchaba en su mente, pero no consideraba que fuera un buen momento para decirlo.

- Suéltalo Alice, no te preocupes por mí.

- Mejor afuera

- Y que paso con tus planes para hoy

- Lo podemos hacer al rato u otro día no te preocupes

No pregunte el por que y salimos de la casa, mientras nos alejábamos de esta, nos encontramos en los jardines a los gemelos que jugaban con los Pets de Alice

- ¿Dónde dejaron a Bella, Ben?

- Ya te dije Dylan que aun no baja de su recamara, no podemos subir

- ¿Se sentirá mal?

- No, no creo, tal vez se quedo dormida o simplemente no quiere bajar todavía.

Los pequeños se vieron a los ojos, ambos eran capaces de sincronizar sus pensamientos y con pequeños movimientos de ojos u gestos de la boca o nariz entablaban una conversación, era extraño poder escuchar sus diálogos internos y sorprenderme q en verdad se entendían. Ya estaban pensando en una forma de escabullirse y entrar de nuevo a la habitación de Isabella. No iba a ser necesario que lo hiciera ya que ella no se encontraba muy lejos de nosotros.

- Edward, haber quien llega mas lejos_ y sin decir mas Alice salió disparada hacia el Oeste, me tomo completamente desprevenido su comentario y se adelanto una fracción de segundo.

- Tramposa_ di la primera zancada mas grande para poder alcanzarla, los gemelos como los Pet`s de Alice, se quedaron desconcertados, preguntándose que nos pasaba.

La alcance con suma facilidad y la adelante unos cuantos metros, era extraño entre mas rápido corría, mi mente se nublaba y no pensaba en nada. Alice se detuvo al cabo de un rato, me detuve en el momento en que ella lo pensó y al verla note y escuche lo nerviosa que estaba.

- ¿Que tenias que hablar conmigo?_ pregunte sin rodeos

- Pues veras_ comenzó a recordar todas esas visiones que me mostraba donde me decía que no veía claro mi futuro, y luego me mostró la visión de la madrugada._ al ver aquellas imágenes, volví a sentir la misma angustia que en la madrugada, ¿Qué era eso que sentía?

- ¿Por que crees q tengan relación tus visiones del pasado conmigo con la nueva que has tenido?_ pregunte lo mas calmado que pude

- Pues veras tengo una teoría._ estaba eligiendo demasiado bien lo que decía, poniendo bloques en su mente para que no lograra entender.

- Por que estas poniendo tantas barreras Alice

- Por que es difícil lo que te voy a decir y necesito que comprendas mi punto de vista_ se volteo para sentirse más segura y comenzó a hablar

- Recuerdas que cuando trajiste a esa chica y cuando llegue de mi viaje de Oriente de dije que era peligroso, que era mejor que la dejaras ir_ un horrible escalofrió recorrió mi medula, tal vez los Vulturis se enterarían de la verdad de su existencia y nos matarían.

- Si, si lo recuerdo_ por extraño que pueda parecer mi voz sonó seria, sin preocupación, aunque por dentro la realidad fuera completamente diferente.

- Pues va a ocurrido lo que mas temía, bueno al principio solo fue una posibilidad, algo que tratándose de ti jamás sucedería, pero con el tiempo aquella sombra persistía, no desaparecía, pensaba que eran ilusiones mías, asi paso el tiempo y aquella sombra siempre se mostraba cuando trataba de ver tu futuro o cuando me llegaban visiones de repente, hace un par de semanas aquella sombra tomo forma hasta que se aclaro completamente, haciendo que tu destino cambiara.

- Los Vulturis nos mataran_ afirme, esta volteo a verme confundía, preguntándose que tenían que ver ellos en esta historia.

- ¿Perdón? ¿Por qué los Vulturis nos van a matar?_ me confundió su respuesta y mas por que no estaba pensando en ellos, ¿entonces? de que iba su visión.

- Si ellos no son la razón, entonces por que dijiste todo eso de las visiones, ¿que va a suceder Alice?_ ahora estaba mas que confundido, esta se volteo de nuevo y continuo.

- No he sido del todo sincera contigo en cuanto a las visiones que te he mostrado, he mentido en algunas cosas y omitido unas cuantas.

- Alice ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿Por que estas tan ciego?_ volteo a verme completamente desesperada, como si fuera incapaz de ver algo que estaba mas que a la vista_ ¿que no te has dado cuenta?, Edward haz cambiado, acaso no lo haz notado.

- Si, pero eso que tiene que ver

- Todo Edward, todo, ya no eres él mismos, trata de recordar que paso en los últimos días que te hizo cambiar, que crees que paso para que tu destino cambiara.

Me desconcertaban sus palabras, pero aun así intente recordar que suceso había hecho cambiar mi vida, lo único que se me ocurrió y ya lo había pensado, fue cuando Isabella intento suicidarse, recuerdo que ese acontecimiento hizo que cambiara mi perspectiva en cuanto a su vida.

**FLASH BACK**

Tenia mas de dos semanas que no me paraba por el departamento, Alfons me había dicho que ella tenia una fisura en la costilla derecha y que no podía caminar bien, me desaparecí por tanto tiempo por que no quería aguantar sus comentarios, ni sus reproches, Tenia que comportarme y no volverla a maltratar, ella no podía llegar a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi padre toda lastimada, _ ya estaba escuchando los reclamos de mi padre por mi forma poco ortodoxa de tratar a la humana_. Por ese motivo no me había aparecido en tanto tiempo.

Entre al departamento y no escuche absolutamente nada, no encontré ni la esencia ni la mente de Alfons, lo que apuntaba que no se encontraba en casa, e Isabella tal vez se encontraba dormida. Camine hasta su recamara pero su aroma me llego en una dirección diferente, voltee hacia la terraza y ahí estaba ella, sentada en la barda viendo hacia afuera, me extraño la forma en que estaba sentada, parecía tranquila, alcanzaba a ver su perfil, su semblante mostraba una paz que no logre entender, cerro los ojos y sonrío, en ese momento logre entender lo que estaba planeando_ ¡NOO!_ grito mi mente al ver que ella se impulsaba hacia adelante_ ¡NOOO!, por dios nooo_ mi mente colapso y corrí en su dirección, la tome del brazo y la hice caer del lado contrario, un fuerte golpe se escucho cuando ella impacto contra el suelo, emitió un grito fuerte de dolor mientras se retorcía de puro dolor, quise acercarme y levantarla, tal vez la había lastimado mas, pero un sentimiento completamente diferente remplazo al anterior_ ¿pero en que demonios estaba pensando?, ¿por que se quejaba?, ¿que acaso no entendía que este dolor no se iba a comparar con el que hubiera sentido si hubiera logrado su cometido?_ tardo en abrir los ojos, yo estaba furioso, como era posible que ella intentara quitarse la vida, no se lo perdonaría. Abrió los ojos y me vio, pregunte algo que sabia que no iba a responder, pero aun así lo hice.

- En que demonios estabas pensando_ como odiaba no poder entrar en su cabeza y saber ¿que era?, ¿por que lo hizo?

- Maldito_ susurro entre dientes, se escuchaba adolorida, vi que intentaba levantarse y ponerse en pie, pero no lo lograba, cerro los ojos y permaneció quieta. Sabía que tenía que levantarla y llevarla con Louis para que la revisara, pero en aquel momento no me pude mover, estaba odiando a esa humana como jamás había odiado a alguien de su raza.

- Eres tonta, si te quejas de esta caída, imagínate el dolor que te produciría una caída de esta altura_ hizo una mueca de disgusto al escuchar mis palabras, como si no estuviera de acuerdo conmigo, ¿en que pensaba esa mujer? Siempre, desde que la encontré me di cuenta que ella era diferente en sus formas de reaccionar ante ciertos acciones.

- Muérete_ pronuncio con todo el odio que podía, sin querer me reí, ella siempre había deseado mi muerte, y me lo había hecho saber de mil formas diferentes, se recargo en una de las esquinas y con mucho cuidado se levanto recargándose en la pared para guardar el equilibrio. No creía que estuviera tan lastimada, digo para echar esas miradas asesinas no lo creía, reí de su expresión.

- Hoy que vengo a verte y mira como te encuentro, tratando de suicidarte, no estas siendo una buena niña, no me hagas tomar medidas drásticas._ le avise

-Haz lo que se te pegue la gana, si me matas mejor para mi, así me quietas el peso de q no se llame suicidio sino asesinato._ Su comentario me sorprendió con la guarda baja y de inmediato el mismo enojo del principio regreso, como podía creer que la podría matar, si le acababa de salvar la vida, escuche como se adentraba a la casa y ponía llave a su recamara, permanecí unos segundos parado, creciendo en mi interior un sentimiento extraño, entre enojo y dolor, mis pies se movieron en automático, abrí la puerta con fuerza un cerrojo no era impedimento para mi, ella estaba tomando un médicamente, me acerque con cuidado y la tome por la cintura_ su cálida piel y su olor tan peculiar me recordaban que ella seguía con vida, tal vez estaba lastimada por mi culpa, pero estaba viva, comenzó a toser al sentir mi tacto, tal vez se atraganto con el agua, tiro el vaso pero antes de que cayera lo recogí y lo puse en la mesita.

-Otra forma en la que te puedes quitar la vida es tragándote todas las pastillas, así nadie se daría cuenta_ dije para molestarla.

-Lo tomare en cuenta la próxima vez_ respondió con tono serio, reí de su comentario y comencé a besarla, reacciono completamente diferente a lo q pensaba, comenzó a reírse, primero fue una risita leve, pero luego comenzó a reírse mas y mas alto, la voltee para ver que le causaba tanta gracia y esta me vio y siguió riéndose, o mas bien burlándose de mi, tal vez el golpe de la cabeza fue mas fuerte de lo que pensaba y se había vuelto loca, mientras intentaba encontrar lógica a sus reacciones, pero no lo encontré, de repente todo estuvo claro, no se había vuelto loca, tomo los fármacos y conocía las reacciones, se estaba burlando de mi por que sabia que ella no iba a estar en sus cinco sentidos si la tomaba, pues yo no tenia esas intenciones, pero me había dado una gran idea, la tumbe en la cama y salí de su habitación mientras ella se carcajeaba a todo pulmón, después de unos minutos su respiración cambio y se quedo completamente dormida.

Salí a la terraza y me senté como ella lo había hecho, vi lo alto que estaba, ella no se inmuto ni un segundo en su decisión, si no hubiera llegado ella habría muerto,_ al pensar en aquello una extraña opresión invadió mi pecho_ tome mi pecho con la mano intentando arrancar esa sensación pero no desaparecía, al contrario, al estar ahí, sentado, percibiendo su aroma con fuerza y la posibilidad de lo que pudo ser, el sentimiento se acrecentó, haciendo que un terrible dolor invadiera mi pecho._ ¿Qué era aquello que sentía?¿acaso me dolía el hecho de perderla? No imposible, solo era una humana, eso no debía de importarme, intente encontrar el verdadero motivo por el cual me sentía de esa forma, tal vez su desobediencia, ella sabia que me pertenecía, el hecho de intentar quitarse la vida era una forma clara de desafiarme, si tenia que ser eso, ella solo intentaba provocarme y por poco lo lograba, entendí cual había sido su motor, lo que aun no lograba entender era el extraño dolor que sentí al darme cuenta que la perdería. Alfons llego después de unas horas, se sorprendió de verme pero no dijo nada, supuso que Isabella permanecía dormida y siguió haciendo sus quehaceres. Después de un rato regrese a la habitación de Bella, esta dormía plácidamente, no se el por que pero con cuidado me recosté en la cama y la abrace, escuchar el latir de su corazón me tranquilizaba de manera extraña. Cayo la noche mientras la veía dormir, era tan extraño, verla dormir en mis brazos, esta en ocasiones se movía, para acomodar su peso, empezaba a susurrar cosas entre sueños lo que significaba que ya había pasado el efecto de aquellas pastillas pero nada de lo que decía tenia sentido; La primera vez que la escuche hablar entre sueños me sorprendió, pensé que estaba despierta pero la verdad es que estaba dormida, no logre descubrir mucho, al principio soñaba mucho con aquel chico que la encontró, después ese nombre fue cambiado por el de Alfons, se movió incomoda a mi lado, estiro lo pies y se acurruco en mi pecho, la aferre un poco mas fuerte, parecía como si le doliera algo, ella dio un largo suspiro y susurro mi nombre, me pareció tan extraño que dijera mi nombre, nunca la había escuchado decir mi nombre en sueños, bueno la verdad es que nunca estaba con ella, así que no lo podía saber, comenzó a moverse y de pronto abrió los ojos.

Edward_ dijo medio dormida, sonreí al escuchar de nuevo mi nombre de esa forma.

- Bella_ conteste mientras acariciaba su cabello _ dormiste bien_ la abrace un poco mas fuerte, no se por que tenia la necesidad de tocarla, saber que ella estaba aquí, conmigo, viva,_ ella como de costumbre intento alejarse pero no la deje_ dijiste que podía hacerte lo que quisiera que no lo recuerdas_ comencé a besar despacio su cuello. Trago saliva al hilar las ideas y reí, la vi a los ojos y decidí molestarla un poco._ Parece que todo tu buen humor desapareció por completo, crees q no me di cuenta que te estabas burlando de mi, al principio no te entendí pero eres muy obvia, el medicamento te aturde, si no te hubieras reído puede que tu plan hubiera funcionado, pero no fue así mi querida Bella, el efecto ya paso y vas a disfrutar esto conmigo.

- No_ se quejo_ vete

- Crees q te voy hacer caso_ volvió a invadirme la iré y le recalque, que ella me pertenecía, era mía, solo mía y dije en voz alta q jamás le perdonaría el hecho que ella quisiera quitarse la vida, yo decidía en su vida, mientras le decía aquello la giraba para yo quedar arriba de ella, sujetando sus dos manos para que ella no se levantara

- Vete, suéltame_ intento empujarme pero no la deje, como le hacia entender que ella era mía y de nadie mas.

- No_ conteste tajante, le plante un beso en la boca para que lo entendiera, quería que ella comprendiera que no me iría a ningún lado, mi mente se nublo y un deseo inmenso creció en mi, deseaba tenerla entre mis brazos, que dijera mi nombre mientras la hacia mía, que acariciara mi cuerpo como lo hacia yo, que me deseara como yo la estaba deseando en este momento. Me deshice de su molesta ropa y acaricie todos su cuerpo desnudo, me senté para poder admirarla, era tan hermosa, no me podía imaginar aquel cuerpo frío y sin vida, tenia que borrar aquella imagen de mi mente y suplantarla por la mujer que yacía debajo de mí, recorrí muy despacio cada centímetro su piel con las yemas de mis dedos, recordando cada centímetro su cuerpo, mientras la acariciaba no dejaba de ver esos ojos achocolatados, que guardan muy bien sus secretos, su respiración comenzó a acelerarse, situé mi mano por detrás suyo para que ambos quedáramos sentados, la acomode en mi regazo mientras la seguía acariciando, volví a besar cada centímetro de su piel, note la tensión de su cuerpo pero comenzó a relajarse poco a poco

-Bella_ susurre en su oído, no se que me poseyó en ese momento, pero ese no era yo, era otro hombre el que hablaba por mi_ desnúdame_ coloque sus dos manos en mi pecho.

- ¿Qué?_ pregunto confundida_ no le conteste y la bese de nuevo, su boca se movió en la mía, correspondiendo mi beso sin objeción alguna, algo creció dentro de mi haciéndome olvidar quien era yo y quien ella, no puedo decir que paso, pero perdí el control entre los besos y caricias de esa humana quería seguir sintiéndola, saber que ella era mía y que me correspondía.

Su cuerpo cálido envolvía la frialdad del mío, aquel terrible frío se convirtió en llamas que me quemaban por dentro, mi deseo por ella creció tanto que no pude contenerme mas y la hice mía, mucho tiempo había poseído ese cuerpo, pero nunca en la manera en que lo estaba haciendo ahora, no quería perderla, el solo pensarlo me podía mal, por eso necesitaba tocar su cuerpo, sentir aquel calor que me quemaba para confirmar que ella seguía viva.

Aquel rito termino mucho antes de que yo lo deseara, pronuncie su nombre y volví a besarla, nuestras respiraciones eran rápidas, ella se alejo de mi y me vio a los ojos, acaricie su cabello que caía en cascada y bese sus mejillas sonrojadas, ella recargo su cabeza en mi pecho y se mantuvo así por unos cuantos minutos, _ ella estaba viva, y esta aquí conmigo pensé_ ella levanto la vista unos segundos y la volvió a bajar para después quedarse completamente dormida.

Era extraño, solo una vez había dormido con ella, y esa vez fue por que sentía curiosidad, pero esta era completamente diferente, su cuerpo se amoldaba a la perfección al mío, yo no dormía, esa era una característica de ser vampiro, pero en esta ocasión desee hacerlo, dormir a su lado y perderme en ese estado de inconsciencia, decidí permanecer a su lado lo que quedaba de noche, observarla dormir y tratar de imaginar que dormía.

**FIN FLAS BACK**

Aquel recuerdo llego tan vivido que creí que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, recordaba haber tenido ese impulso de poseerla por deseo y todas las acciones consiguientes, al final todo se te trato de un impulso por saber que ella estaba con vida, solo eso, en ese momento me preocupe por ella, pero eso no quería decir otra cosa, ¿que tenia que ver Bella en todo este embrollo?

- Ya haz encontrado la respuesta o aun no, estas pensando en Bella, ¿ o me equivoco?

- Si, en ella estoy pensando, pero que tiene que ella con ese cambio que hablas.

- Si serás ciego, pero esta bien, como al parecer sigues siendo un gran tonto te lo mostrare.

Alice me mostró la misma visión, a mi familia, mi padre, pero en ese sin fin de imágenes Bella comenzó a parecer mas seguido, no con ellos, sino conmigo, en un momento de esa visión, me vi a mi, de una forma completamente diferente, abrazaba por la espalda aquella humana mientras besaba con delicadeza su cuello, esta mantenía la vista en un punto perdido, _me parecía tan extraño verla así, preguntándome que era lo que pensaba ella en ese momento_ recargaba todo su cuerpo al mío, la giraba y la besaba en los labios, después de hacerlo la veía detenidamente a los ojos mientras una inmensa sonrisa de felicidad se mostraba en mis labios, ella me regresaba la sonrisa con algo de duda y sospecha, vi como retiraba un mechón de cabello que cubría su oreja y le susurraba un secreto, esta reía y se sonrojaba al escucharme, en ese momento la volvía a besar y la abrazaba con demasiada ternura, después todo se volvió confuso, la imagen comenzó a apagarse poco a poco, mostrando de nuevo aquella negrura, de pronto pequeños vistazos se mostraban pero nada claro

- ¿Que demonios es eso?_

- ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta?

- Alice…_ ¿Qué era eso?¿que significaba?

- Pero si serás lento, que no te das cuenta, estas enamorado de Bella y por fin te vas a rendir a tus sentimientos.

- No, imposible_ me aleje de ella como si sus visiones fueran capaces de lastimarme

- Edward es la verdad, te diría que puedes impedir enamorarte de ella, pero eso ya paso, y no te diste cuenta, tu quieres a esa humana aunque te empeñes a demostrar lo contrario, ahora con todo lo que paso con Emmett te estas empezando a dar cuenta de tus sentimientos hacia ella, ¿Edward por que lo niegas? Quítate esa venda de los ojos y ve la realidad.

- No_ grite enojado_ eso… eso es una mentira Alice, yo no puedo estar enamorado de una humana, de esa humana, imposible, ¡no!, esto debe ser un juego que tienes con Emmett verdad, por que se empeñan en decir eso, soy un vampiro, yo no puedo amar a una humana,

- "Entonces piensa lo que quieras, solo te estoy diciendo lo que he visto y lo que esta próximo a ocurrir"_ enojada se dio la vuelta y se hecho a correr

Esa visión me turbaba, el remolino en el que me adentre no dejaba de dar vueltas y vueltas a mi cabeza, ¿acaso era un juego? ¿o en realidad esa era la verdad?, No entendía, no podía ser posible, aquello tenia que ser una broma de Alice, Si eso debe de ser, una broma… entonces, por que desee con anhelo tener a Bella de esa forma, besarla y tenerla en mis brazos, ¿Por qué una parte de mi quería que eso sucediera?¿por que?

No entendía bien como había llegado todo hasta este punto, todo empezó por esa tonta platica con Emmett, luego mis suposiciones de los Vulturis vendrían a matarnos entrelazada la muerte de Bella también existía la posibilidad de Carlisle de liberarla, pensé un poco en ese punto, ¿seria capaz de liberarla? La respuesta como la reacción de mi cuerpo fue _¡no!, era extraño que esa decisión también me doliera, y luego la indiscutible platica con mi hermana Alice, todo en cierto modo tenia sentido, si lo veía desde la lógica de ellos, pero para mi no tenia ni pies ni cabeza, todo lo que había pasado concordaba a la perfección, tal vez ese era su plan, pero jamás caería, jamás verían a Edward Cullen confundido por el amor de esa humana.

Regrese a la casa hasta el día siguiente, Alice había cambiado los planes y los Pet's no nos acompañarían en las actividades matutinas, nunca supe la verdadera razón, pero no me importo, no veía a Bella en todo el dia hasta en la tarde y tampoco tenia mucho contacto con ella, siempre se encontraba en el extremo opuesto de donde me encontraba tocando o cantando alguna canción, En ese tiempo que no habla con ella, me percate de los cambios en la familia, Rose como Jasper no les importaba pero no era lo mismo para los demás, Carlisle y Esme platicaban con ella como también lo hacían Uriel y Marthina, Alice la hacia cambiarse de ropa mínimo dos veces al día, Emmett en ocasiones también hablaba con ella, aunque ella jamás correspondió ese acto, lo escuchaba y por impresionante que pudiera parecer lograba mantener su atención y hasta hacerla reír, era tan extraño verla riendo, no era una sonrisa cálida, ni sincera, era un tipo de reacción hacia Emmett y era lógico todo quien tratara de hablar con Emmett mejor prefería reír de lo que decía a entenderlo, este me perdono después de lo ocurrido, pero no se porque se empeña a mostrarme aquel lado de Isabella. Los gemelos adoraban a Isabella, jugaban con ella, le cambiaban el peinado y le preguntaban acerca de cómo era vivir en el cielo, Emmett los había hecho creer que era posible aquella hazaña, los gemelos escuchaban con atención las embasteces que les decía, jamás volvió a decir algo que pudiera ser de interés, o que revelara algo de su pasado. Matt era punto y aparte no podía verlo ni escucharlo, estaba odiando a ese chiquillo de una manera injusta por que desconocía la razón, Una tarde Emmett dijo que aquel odio irracional se llamaban celos, no le tome importancia y no le conteste, pero ese Matt se había vuelto una piedra en el zapato, no me gustaba la forma en que trataba Isabella, el exceso de atención que tenia en ella, me molestaba, solo el hecho de que ella aparentemente no correspondida aquel sentimiento por Matt me tranquilizaba.

Había pasado una semana desde que habíamos llegado y las cosas no cambiaron en absoluto, le estaba demostrando a Alice y Emmett que estaban muy equivocados conmigo con respecto a su tonta teoría. Ese día Alice había organizado una salida solo de los hermanos a una de las ciudades aledañas, al parecer un viejo conocido suyo se encontraba ahí y quería saludarlo.

-Edward ¿vienes?_ pregunto mientras subía al carro

- No, prefiero quedarme, hoy no tengo ganas de salir

- Como quieras_ hecho a andar el carro, arriba ya estaban, Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper

- Juega con los niños y aunque sea por una vez se un tío consentidor

- Lo que tu digas Emmett_ los despedí en el garaje y regrese a mi habitación. Los gemelos se encontraban dormidos y dudaba mucho que pronto despertaran.

Abajo se encontraban los pets de Alice, Carlisle y Bella, ella estaba pensativa en algo pero no sabia el que, bueno esa vista era la que me proporcionaba Ángela, últimamente esa era la forma en que la monitoreaba a Bella, y era atreves de los pensamientos o la vista de Ángela, no había cambio alguno y ella no decía nada con respecto a mi como si fuera insignificante en su vida. En ese momento escuche a Carlisle pedirle que subiera a traerle un libro que olvido en una de las habitaciones, ella tendría que pasar por mi habitación, tal vez ya era buen momento de volver a hablar con ella. Escuche cuando ella iba subiendo siguiendo las indicaciones que Carlisle le había dado, estaba por pasar enfrente de mi puerta cuando la entrometida mente de Matt se escucho a lo lejos.

- "Bien ella esta arriba, tal vez le pueda mostrar mi habitación, si ella quiere"_ Hey Bella, Carlisle me dijo estabas acá arriba_ Que Matt no había entendido cuando le dije que se alejara de Bella, pero no toda era su culpa Bella tampoco me había obedecido y seguía hablándole a Matt como si nada, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta que ese chico no solo buscaba su amistad?_ abrí la puerta enojado y vi a Bella completamente sorprendida de verme.

- ¿Edward?_ pregunto confundida, la jale del brazo y la hice entrar.

- No te muevas de aquí y no hables._ le advertí

- Hey Edward, Bella paso por aquí, ¿sabes en donde se metió?_ La mente del niño era tranquila, así que mejor me guarde mis comentarios, ya hablaría de nuevo con Carlisle para que lo hiciera entender, ya se había dado cuenta que Bella estaba adentro y quería pasar.

- Esta aquí adentro, y no, no puedes pasar, ve por el libro de Carlisle y dáselo, Bella se quedara aquí_ ni siquiera escuche su respuesta, cerré la puerta y regrese con Bella

- Te dije q no te acercaras a Matt._ le acuse a Bella

- Y yo cuantas veces te voy a decir que voy a hacer lo que se me pegue en gana_ no sabia para que le preguntaba si conocía su respuesta, no se por que su contestación, me hirió, las imágenes de ella aceptando mis caricias me parecían cada vez mas irreales, me di la vuelta y baje a la sala, tenia que hablar con Carlisle y volverle a aclarar el punto de que Matt se alejara de mi Pet

- No te salgas, regreso en un rato_ salí sin voltear a verla y cerré la puerta con seguro

- Argg…_ se quejaba mientras golpeaba la puerta_ que te pasa_ reí al imaginarme su frustración, llegue a la sala y en esta ya me esperaban tanto Carlisle como Matt

- ¿Por que encerraste a Isabella?_ pregunto Carlisle

- No la encerré, solo la deje un rato en mi habitación

- No dejaste que entrara a verla_ me reclamo Matt, en seguida volví a ponerme furioso

- Tú, ni siquiera se te ocurra hablar, te dije que te alejaras de mi Pet, o que acaso no lo recuerdas

- Ella es mi amiga

- NO LO ES

- Claro que lo es, por que no se lo preguntas

- Bueno puede ser, pero tu no solo la quieres como un amigo, la quieres para ti._ respondí furioso, este enmudeció y se me quedo viendo_ entiéndelo bien Mathew ella es mía, solo mía, grábatelo bien en esa cabeza.

- Que sea tu Pet, no significa que te pertenezca, tú ni siquiera la quieres, la tratas como a un mueble, ella no significa nada para ti.

- Cállate Mathew, tu no sabes nada_ estaba muy alterado, estaba tratando de controlar mis impulsos y no saltar a la garganta del muchacho

- Claro que lo se, Isabella no se siente feliz contigo, la situación en la que esta la hace desdichada y a ti no te importa, ella solo es una rareza que encontraste pero no te interesa, al menos yo trato de entenderla, de ofrecerle mi cariño, pero tu que vas a saber lo que es querer a alguien, solo te preocupas por ti

- Matt_ Carlisle le llamo, esto fue suficiente para mi, me abalance en contra del niño, pero Carlisle logro pararme_ Edward cálmate

- Retira lo que haz dicho_ grite

- No lo hare

- ¿Que sucede?_ llegaron corriendo a la sala Uriel como Marthina_ papa que pasa.

- Saca a tu hijo, si no quieres que Edward le arranque la cabeza_ forcejeo Carlisle mientras intentaba detenerme

- Matt afuera

- Pero…

- Afuera a dicho tu madre

Vi como los tres salían de la casa, mientras Carlisle trataba de tranquilizarme

-Edward tranquilízate_ quise responderle pero solo salía de mi garganta horribles gruñidos de furia_ se que lo que dijo Matt estuvo mal, pero debes entenderlo es solo un niño.

- No me importa

- Edward ya basta_ voltee a ver a mi padre y me mostró la forma en que me veía, eso fue suficiente para tranquilizarme, me veía mal tratando de atacar a ese niño, pero perdí el control; me aleje de mi padre y me di la vuelta

- ¿A donde vas?_ pregunto alarmado

- A ningún lado, a ningún lado_ susurre

Que me había pasado, creí que estaba mejor pero era todo lo contrario, había enloquecido completamente y todo por las visiones de Alice y los comentarios de Emmett. Todo era un juego, yo no estaba enamorado de esa humana ¿ o si?, no imposible, jamás.

Regrese a la casa después de unas horas, sabia que no me encontraría a Matt ni a sus padres, me sentía culpable por haber intentado atacar al hijo de Marthina, mi "hermana" se podría decir, pero aun con eso aun tenia la necesidad de matar a su hijo.

Subí a la recamara para ver a Isabella acostada en el suelo con todas mis partituras regadas por todas partes, ella había sido la causante de esa pelea, ella y solo ella, tenia tantos sentimientos encontrados que no lograba entender ninguno. Sin previo aviso la levante del suelo con fuerza.

- Nunca te han dicho que es de mala educación husmear en cuartos ajenos.

- Si lo he escuchado._ contesto adormilada, mientras intentaba mantenerse en pie.

- Largo_ no quería verla, que se fuera, ya no podía con esta situación

- ¿Qué?_ dijo como si fuera incapaz de comprenderme

- Eres tonta o que, sal de mi habitación_ no tuve que repetirlo dos veces, ella salió de la habitación tambaleándose sin voltear atrás.

Lo mejor era no verla, evitarla, esto se había salido completamente de control, no volví a verla después de ese día, ni a ella ni a Matt, Carlisle se encargo de contarle lo que había ocurrido a su hija, Marthina intento disculparse por lo que había dicho su hijo pero no acepte sus disculpas porque el del problema era yo.

Todas las noches a la hora q la mayoría salía a hacer algo yo me quedaba en la casa tocando el piano, no se, al pensar que Bella vio mis partituras e imaginarla a ella tocando mis canciones un sentimiento de orgullo y felicidad creció en mi, así que todas las noches tocaba las canciones que ella había visto, tenia mucho que no tocaba el piano y en especial esas canciones que compuse hace algún tiempo.

Aquella era una noche cálida, lo sabia por que los gemelos se quejaron por el exceso de calor que tenían, todos salieron a dar una vuelta para refrescarse y como se había vuelto mi costumbre me quede en casa, escuche ruidos en la cocina y supuse que los pet se Alice tenían hambre, no les preste la mayor atención y seguí tocando, retumbo la ultima nota de la canción cuando me percate de la presencia de alguien, su esencia tan peculiar y aquel suspiro hiciera que un extraño sentimiento saltara en mi pecho.

Voltee la mirada y ahí estaba ella, tratando de huir de mi lado, corrí a una velocidad impresionante y la detuve por la cintura.

- ¿Que te pareció?_ pregunte entusiasmado, quería saber que pensaba al respecto, escuche como caía el vaso que tenia en sus manos, haciendo salpicar los hielos

- Mis hielos_ esa no era la respuesta q esperaba

- No te pregunte por tus hielos, te pregunte por la melodía_ ella enmudeció, sin decir nada, quería saber su opinión, lo necesitaba, ella solo se limito a levantar los hombros

- Te gusto_ pregunte, ella afirmo con la cabeza lo que fue suficiente para mi._ Ven_ no sabia desde donde empezó a escuchar, la lleve hasta el banquillo y la senté a mi lado _ Escúchalo desde el principio.

Y comencé a tocar, de reojo veía su expresión de sorpresa, no se por que pero me sentía nervioso tenerla a mi lado, mientras ella me veía detenida mente, como si le resultara imposible lo que estaba tocando, seguí entonando esa canción solo para ella, hasta el final, al terminar voltee a verla, y por primera vez me perdí en esos ojos color chocolate, pero ella cerro los ojos y aparto la vista de mi.

- Es hermosa_ dijo entre susurros, como si le apenara admitirlo, necesitaba ver de nuevo esos ojos, así que levante su mentón y la vi detenidamente a los ojos y luego a vi sus labios, no se que paso, fue como un clic, mientras un deseo inmenso crecía en mi, me acerque despacio y la bese, separe mis labios de los suyos y acaricie su mejilla.

- No puedo, ya no puedo

Aquellas palabras sonaron como una rendición y en parte lo eran, no podía permanecer mas tiempo lejos de ella, intente de todas las formas posibles alejarme, mantenerme distante, pero la verdad era otra, sin saber, sin darme cuenta me había prendado de esta chica que me veía con incertidumbre, estaba perdido, confundido y un miedo inexplicable me recorría el cuerpo_ cerré los ojos y abrace ese frágil cuerpo temeroso a que desapareciera, volví a besarla, necesitaba volver a sentirla, a estar cerca de ella.

Sentí la fuerza que ejercía para soltarse de mí, deshice mi abrazo y volví a verla a los ojos.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?_ vi el temor que reflejaban esos ojos, el miedo y la desconfianza. Intento levantarse pero no la deje_ Suéltame_ como decirle que no podía hacerlo, que nunca la soltaría, que nunca la dejaría.

-Eres mía, solo mía_ pronuncie con un susurro mientras volvía a sostenerla entre mis brazos y la besaba_ aquellas palabras las había pronunciado un sinfín de veces, solo que esta vez tenían otro significado.

Ella intento resistirse como siempre, solo que a diferencias de otras veces en vez de enojarme, su rechazo me dolía, me dolía en lo mas profundo de mi ser, aunque si lo pienso con detenimiento, siempre me ha dolido su indiferencia, su odio.

-Isabella_ pronuncie entre sus labios, el solo decir su nombre hizo que un espasmo recorriera mi cuerpo, ella se tenso al escuchar mis palabras, me moría por saber que pensaba, que era lo que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos, relajo poco a poco su cuerpo, aquello me dio la confianza de volver a besarla, ella correspondió el beso, como lo hizo esa vez, y aquel sentimiento se intensifico, la cargue, y comencé a besarla con un deseo irracional, ella correspondió cada caricia sin la minima objeción, la lleve hasta mi habitación, quería estar con ella en un lugar que solo me pertenecía a mi, la recosté en el sofá y con delicadeza hice que levantara los brazos para deshacerme del delgado camisón que cubría su piel, ella se desconcertó y me miro con sospecha, me acerque despacio y antes que dijera algo volví a besarla, y ahí con la luz de la luna como único testigo hice el amor con esa humana que me negaba tanto a querer, era incapaz de dejarla, el solo pensar que ella desapareciera me enloquecía.

Ella se quedo dormida entre mis brazos, igual que la ultima vez, acaricie su rostro dormido y la bese, era definitivo jamás podría alejarme de ella

Estaba tan ciego, tan sordo, que no me di cuenta de mi despertar

**Fin 13 Despertar**

* * *

**HOLAAA AQUI LEBAZY REPORTANDOSE DESPUES DE UN MES MAS O MENOS**

**acabo de crear mi twitter, la vdd no se pa que sirve, soy mas feliz con el face jaja, si me quieren agregar seran bn recibidas jajaja ademas ahi tmb podremos charlar =) (lo pueden ver en el perfil jaja)**

**BUENO LO IMPORTANTE EL CAPITULO JAJA**

**COMO LES DIJE, EL CAP ES CONTADO POR EDDY**

Y **COMO PODRAN DARSE CUENTA NUESTRO EDDY ESTUVO MUY CONFUNDIO POBRECITO**

**fue duro para el darse cuenta q estaba enamorado de Bella, no se la esperaba el condenado**

**Bueno que les parecio el capitulo ¿Les gusto? ¿Creen que estuvo bien el cambio o fue muy repentino? Bueno yo creo que estuvo bien, pero ese es mi punto de vista.**

**El Flash Back ya lo tenia escrito, bueno lo tengo desde q escribi ese cap pero no sabia donde ponerlo XD. **

**Pues a raiz de este recuerdo como q se da cuenta de sus sentimietos, pero acaba por comprenderlo con Matt y viendo a Bella viendo sus partituras**

**Espero les haya gustado, fue escrito con mucho cariño para todas ustedes**

**No puedo dejar de mencionar a mi hermanita q siempre estas ahi cuando sufro un colpso o no se si esta bn, nena gracias, sabes q te quiero un buen niña, no sabria q hacer sin ti y tus consejos jaja.**

**En cuanto a mi problema se resolvio a la semana, jaja, ya saben, problemas existenciales que no deberian de ser, por eso es mejor pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas y si las hacemos..., bueno..., medir las consecuencias jaja**

**Nos leemos el proximo capitulo**

**CHAITOOOOO**

**BESOS**

**BYE**


	15. Atrapada

**Cáp. 14 Atrapada.**

_Me asfixiaba la incertidumbre, cada vez q se acercaba, cada vez q me tocaba era una tortura, esto era mucho peor, mucho peor_

Era tan extraña esta sensación, una mezcla de calor y frío, pero sin llegar al extremo, sentía que los rayos de sol bañaban la piel de mi rostro, aun permanecía con los ojos cerrados, pero através de mis parpados notaba la luz q golpeaba con fuerza mi cara, no era una luz q quemara pero si calentaba, mi cuerpo era punto y aparte, era como si el invierno viviera en mi cuerpo, la ventisca de aire gélido se extendía por toda mi espalda, brazos y pecho. Abrí los ojos despacio cubriendo con mi mano los ojos, pues aquella luz me cegó por algunos segundos, cuando por fin pude enfocar desvíe la vista hacia otro lado, el ángulo en q me encontraba era completamente diferente a lo q esperaba, divise un panel con varios libros, la luz q me cegaba procedía del gran ventanal q se encontraba al oriente, la puerta de la terraza estaba entre abierta y la cortina no estaba totalmente corrida provocando q se meciera con el pequeño viento matutino, me desconcertó por completo ver aquella imagen, esta no era mi recamara, asustada quise levantarme pero me sorprendió que un par de brazos me sujetaran.

- Buenos día_ me susurro al odio su voz de tenor, un horrible escalofrió recorrió mi medula y en seguida y con varia dificultad voltee hacia la voz q me llamo.

- ¿Edward?_ pregunte confundida_ pero que demonios…_ no pude terminar la frase ya que su mirada me silencio, no puedo explicar el motivo, me paralizo el solo hecho de verlo, Nunca lo había visto así, su rostro reflejaba algo diferente, no se que, pero me asusto, después de unos segundos cambio de semblante y algo muy parecido a la confusión se reflejo en sus ojos.

- Perdón, no quise asustarte

Parpadee un par de veces intentando registrar lo que había dicho, ¿Me estaba pidiendo disculpas? ¿A MI?, NO, NO, DEBO DE ESTAR TODAVIA DORMIDA. Edward jamás me pediría perdón y menos por haberme asustado.

- Bella, ¿que sucede?_ sentí como me giraba hacia él y acariciaba mi mejilla, en acto reflejo solté una manotada en su dirección para q no me tocara.

- No me toques_ este dejo caer su mano y aflojo la otra, al sentir q me liberaba me levante.

Esto era un sueño o una realidad alterna, Edward se estaba comportando de una manera completamente diferente, no entendía que sucedía o por que motivo me encontraba en su recamara, estaba completamente desnudo al igual que yo, intentaba recordar que había sucedido pero no lograba recordarlo, este se movió con sumo cuidado y se levanto, estaba siendo muy cuidadoso, di un paso hacia atrás, no quería q se me acercara.

- No voy a hacerte daño_ me aviso mientras caminaba hacia mi, quise contestarle pero todo me parecía tan irreal que mejor permanecí en silencio, él me cubrió el cuerpo con una camisa, me veía con cautela como si no quisiera alterarme, su comportamiento estaba haciendo en mí todo lo contrario, estaba mucho mas alerta, esperando su siguiente movimiento, vi como se daba la vuelta y se vestía, mientras, yo permanecía de pie al lado del librero mas chico, donde estaba la caja con las partituras, detuve mi vista en aquella caja, y pequeños vistazos se mostraban en mi cabeza, anoche a escondidas había escuchado y visto la forma en que entonaba aquella melodía que leí en sus partituras, luego se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me guío hasta el piano para oírlo tocar de nuevo, después todo se volvió confuso en mi cabeza, por la forma en q me encontraba en este momento solo podía deducir que había tenido de nuevo sexo con él, lo que no comprendía es el por que me encontraba en su habitación y no en la mía, por que no podía recordar mas cosas de la noche anterior y por que se estaba comportando de una manera tan extraña

- ¿Que sucedió anoche?_ pregunte confundida, quiera saber que ocurrió anoche para q yo no recordara con exactitud las cosas q pasaron, sabia que las posibilidades q respondiera eran pocas pero aun así la incertidumbre pudo mas conmigo.

- Estuvimos juntos_ hice un gesto con la cara, eso era mas que obvio.

- Eso lo se_ conteste irritada_ no soy tonta, lo que quise decir, es por que estoy en tu recamara_ por que te estas comportando de una manera tan extraña, continúe en mi fuero interno.

- Quise q esta vez fuera diferente_ contesto con un dulce tono en la voz, su expresión como sus acciones me estaban asustando_ ¿Qué pretendía?_ no pude contestar nada y desvíe la vista, tenia q estar alerta, últimamente se comportaba de una manera demasiada extraña, podía estar de buenas pero un una milésima de segundo alterarse y soltar gritos o golpes, le temía mas a este ultimo, aun seguía sin saber q era lo q pasaba por su cabeza y lo mejor seria mantener la calma y seguirle la corriente.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la habitación, únicamente se escuchaba el compás de mi respiración, sabía q tenia los ojos puestos en mí, pero no quise verle, camine hasta donde se encontraba mi ropa interior, me sorprendió q esta no estuviera destrozada como siempre sucedía, al lado también estaba el camisón intacto, parpadee un par de veces tomando aquella prenda, estaba completa, deje de pensar el motivo por el cual no sufrió bajas mi ropa y me la puse.

- ¿Tienes hambre?_ pregunto rompiendo aquella atmosfera tan incomoda, levante la vista al oírle pronunciar aquellas palabras, nos vimos por bastante tiempo, intentando leer lo que pensábamos el uno del otro. Al no encontrar nada por mi parte desvíe la vista y camine hasta la terraza.

- ¿Qué pretendes?_ intente q mi tono fuera monocorde, pero un pequeño matiz de temor se filtro en mis palabras, solo esperaba q no lo notara

- Nada, te juro q nada_ sentí como sus manos rodeaban mi cintura, volví a tensarme, esto rebasaba todas mis experiencias anteriores, nunca contestaba a lo q le preguntaba, siempre se limitaba sus comentarios y nunca salía del mismo discurso, "q yo no era nadie para preguntar, q no tenia derecho sobre mi y no se cuantas mas cosas" o si contestaba siempre era con un atisbo de sarcasmo, odio o desprecio, esto era completamente diferente.

-Bella_ susurro en mi odio y comenzó a besarme el cuello bajando muy despacio hasta mi clavícula, tal vez su comportamiento se debía a que quería volver a tener sexo, pero era demasiado extraño, nunca hubo un preámbulo antes de, solo se limitaba a satisfacerse sin importarle mis sentimientos _ eres mía_ volvió a susurrar_ solo mía.

Aquellas palabras hicieron q el odio creciera en mi, aquel vampiro me trataba como un juguete, que cuando se le antojaba me usaba, ya se me hacia raro q estuviera tan tranquilo, tal vez estar con su familia lo aplacaba, pero eso no quería decir que cambiara, no, al contrario, sabia perfectamente como jugar sus cartas y tal vez en este momento el no correría ningún riesgo.

Comenzó acariciar de nuevo mi cuerpo, cada vez q me tocaba un asco atroz invadía mi estomago, le gustaba q lo desafiara o q me enojara para darle armas para q me lastimara y él gozara con mi dolor, pero esta vez no le daría gusto, cerré los puños con fuerza y pequeñas gotas de agua salina recorrieron mis mejillas, no entendía por que me sentía en este momento aun mas miserable, ya me había acostumbrado a esto, no comprendía por que otra vez todos esos sentimientos del principio me asaltaban de nuevo. Todo tomo sentido en un segundo, logre encontrar la respuesta antes de formular la pregunta, ya entendía por q me sentía así_ todo se debía a mi estadía a esta maldita casa, todos me trataban como un humano y no como una mascota, me sonreían y trataban q la pasara bien, incluso por unos momentos olvidaba lo cruel que había sido mi vida en los últimos tres años, podría decir q me sentía feliz_ las lagrimas comenzaron a derramarse en mayor cantidad, intentaba suprimir cualquier sonido de mi parte para q no se diera cuenta.

- Bella

- ¡BASTA!_ grite con odio_ YA BASTA_ Este me soltó y me hizo voltear a verle, se sorprendió al verme llorar, limpie mis ojos mientras volvía hablar_ No sabes cuanto te odio maldito vampiro, no te pertenezco, no le pertenezco a nadie_ lo empuje y este se hizo hacia atrás, no comprendí por que lo hizo pero mejor para mi

Salí corriendo por la puerta y baje las escaleras, pase por el vestíbulo hecha una bala, atravesé en tiempo record los corredores hasta q llegue a la puerta del jardín trasero, empuje el portón y corrí hasta el que se había convertido en mi refugio, abrí la puerta y subí directamente las escaleras, fue tanta mi desesperación por alejarme de aquel lugar, que me tropecé al subir uno de los escalones, llevaba tanto impulso q no logre meter las manos y me di un fuerte golpe en todo el cuerpo, intente volverme a poner en pie pero un fuerte dolor en mi costado derecho hizo q me faltara el aire y me mareara, me quede tendida en las escaleras mientras los sollozos y mis lagrimas caían sin tregua, comenzó a faltarme el aire y aquel mareo se volvió intenso, deje de forzar mi cuerpo e intentar calmar mis nervios, despacio comencé a subir escalón por escalón a gatas, fue un suplicio llegar hasta la puerta de la recamara, pero lo logre, tenia q volverme a levantar para abrir la puerta pero no pude, gire mi cuerpo y me impulse con las manos para poder quedar recargada mi espalda en una de las paredes, aquel dolor se intensifico y otro nuevo apareció, un ardor me recorrió la pierna izquierda, baje la vista hasta mi pierna y comprendí el por q de los mareos y las ganas de vomitar, mi rodilla estaba ensangrentada y había dejado un camino por todo el pasillo.

- Hay no, esto debe ser una broma_ si me encontrara en otra situación me hubiera echado a reír, estaba en una casa repleta de vampiros y yo con una pequeña hemorragia para darles algo nuevo q oler, tal vez no estuviera tan mal, tal vez llegarían los gemelos o Matt o quien fuera de la casa y la tentación fuera tanta q acabaría siendo el desayuno de alguien.

Comencé a respirar por la boca ya que las nauseas y el desfallecimiento se acercaba peligrosamente a mi cuerpo, retuve la respiración y con un esfuerzo extra logre ponerme en pie, no valió para nada mis esfuerzos ya que el dolor de mi costilla se acrecentó produciendo en mi un gemido de dolor y volví a sentarme de inmediato.

-OK, eso ha sido completamente estupido_ el olor a sangre y el dolor tanto de mi pierna como mi costado hacían q me fuera difícil pensar, deje resbalar mi cuerpo al lado hasta q quede recostada, cerré los ojos, pero todo daba vueltas sin parar.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, tal vez solo fueron segundos, pero para mi fue como una eternidad, estaba medio inconciente cuando sentí que unos fríos y duros brazos me levantaban y abrían la puerta, intente abrir los ojos para descubrir quien me había levantado pero al intentarlo el mismo mareo apareció, así que preferí cerrarlos de nuevo. Sentí la suavidad de la cama debajo mío, algo apretó mi pierna con fuerza, provocando q emitiera un gemido de dolor.

- Lo siento_ oí decir, no logre identificar al dueño de aquella voz, pues los oídos me zumbaban.

Un fuerte olor inundo toda la habitación provocando que las nauseas se acentuaran mas, sentí un ardor nuevo en mi pierna, alguien untaban algo en mi pierna, no sabia de quien se trataba pero agradecí y maldije su presencia, tal vez fuera uno de los vampiros de la casa, ¿q no comprendían q sus atenciones solo me hacían aun mas desdichada? Un fuerte retortijón recorrió mi estomago.

- Voy a vomitar_ le avise

Antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba en el baño devolviendo todo lo q tenia en el estomago, que por cierto no era mucho, aquel sostenía la mayor parte de mi peso y sostenía mi cabello.

- Gracias_ le dije cuando por fin pude hablar

- Como te sientes_ pregunto atento

- Fatal, el olor de la sangre me pone mal_ no obtuve respuesta de mi acompañante pero no me importo, antes de salir del baño me condujo hasta el lavabo, hice buches con el agua y después volvió a cargarme con suma facilidad.

Decidí no abrir los ojos porque todavía me daba vueltas la cabeza, iba a esperar a que los mareos cesaran para poder enfocar a Carlisle, estaba segurísima que se trataba de él, además quien mas podría resistir el olor a sangre mas que él, Carlisle me había contado q era doctor de humanos cuando aun se escondían de los míos, de pronto sentí un aguijonazo en el brazo, parpadee un par de veces e intente abrir los ojos, pero estos comenzaron a pesarme de un modo extraño, como si tuviera demasiado sueño, antes de perderme en aquella oscuridad le agradecí.

- Gracias Carlisle, en verdad muchas gracias._ no logre escuchar su respuesta pero sentí como algo frío presionaba mis labios, eso me pareció extraño, tal vez fuera mi imaginación.

**POV EDWARD**

En q estaba pensando cuando creí q ella me aceptaría de la noche a la mañana, era un completo idiota, jamás pensé en lo q ella sentía, quería o pensara, la había lastimado en mil formas diferentes, fui un iluso al creer, q ella correspondería mi amor, ¿entonces…? ¿Por qué Alice me mostró aquello? Nada tenia sentido, al menos no para mi, ella me rechazaba, lo había dicho claro, me odiaba.

Sus palabras retumbaban una y otra vez en mí, creando un dolor punzante en mi interior, pero no me quejaba, me lo merecía, todo su desprecio, su odio, todo me lo merecía.

Baje despacio a la estancia, aun no habían llegado, eso estaba bien, no quería q nadie me viera en estos momentos, como desee retroceder el tiempo y poder cambiar todo lo que había hecho, de que me servia la eternidad si no podía cambiar lo pasado, tal vez lo podría arreglar pero no sabia como, además ella no dejaría q me acercara, todo lo tomaría para mal, había perdido algo fundamental para una relación, su confianza, sin esta no podía hacer mucho, como desee ser como Matt, el la tenia fácil, no sabia si ella confiaba en él, pero al menos dejaba q se le acercara, en ese momento algo se aclaro en mi mente_ eso es, primero tengo q acercarme a ella, hacerme su amigo_ aquella idea tenia mucho sentido, tal vez no tenia todo perdido.

Sin pensarlo camine hasta donde ella se quedaba, aun no sabia que era lo que tenia que hacer, pero ya se me ocurriría algo, pase por el amplio patio trasero, antes de llegar la puerta de la casa me detuvo el olor a sangre fresca que procedía de la casa, no era mucho pero si lo suficiente para hacer eco en mi memoria y mi garganta, aquella flama se extendió por mi garganta reclamando aquel olor tan embriagador, identifique su origen, aquella esencia tan dulce solo podía pertenecer a Isabella, mi mente se dividió en dos, una parte deseaba con desesperación poder alimentarse por fin de aquel aroma, de aquel sabor tan codiciado, pero el otro me detenía, me decía q no debería hacerlo, que no podía hacerlo, otra voz apareció, la que hizo q actuara, ella estaba sangrando, estaba lastimada o había intentado algo realmente estupido, me detuve al imaginar q tal vez intentara quitarse la vida de nuevo, abrí la puerta con fuerza, no había rastro de ella abajo, el olor se intensificaba en la parte de arriba, subí como flecha por las escaleras y vi un pequeño rastro de sangre en las escaleras q se extendía por el corredor, mis ojos se detuvieron en la figura casi inerte q se encontraba recostada de una forma extraña sobre el suelo, estaba inconciente y con la rodilla sangrando.

- Bella_ grite al acercarme a ella, pero pareció no escucharme_ mi amor estas bien_ ella siguió sin contestarme, la cargue con sumo cuidado y la lleve hasta la cama, ella intento abrir los ojos pero no lo logro.

Lo primero q tenia q hacer era vendar esa pierna y para la hemorragia, no era experto en medicina pero había leído varios libros solo para matar el ocio, arranque un trozo de tela de la colcha y le vende la pierna para q dejara de salir la sangre, no estaba seguro si eso se tenia q hacer, pero lo hice, intente ser cuidadoso y no apretar de mas la pierna pero aun así ella gimió de dolor.

- Lo siento_ y lo decía en mas de un sentido, lo sentía por haberla lastimado física y mentalmente, lo sentía por que ella estaba lastimada y tal vez apreté de mas aquel vendaje, lo sentía por que también en aquel momento aunque no tuviera hambre anhelaba beber su sangre.

Ella no respondió, daba la impresión que se había desmayado, eso estaba bien, al menos ya no estaba sintiendo dolor. Ahora tenia q limpiar la herida y ponerle algún desinfectante, pensé rápido donde conseguir medicamento, de pronto recordé que Alice le había entregado a Carlisle un botiquín por si sus Pets se lastimaba, no esperaba q algo les sucediera pero a ella siempre le gustaba estar preparada. Corrí como un rayo hasta el despacho de Carlisle y rebusque aquel botiquín, no me fue difícil encontrarlo se encontraba adentro de uno de sus estantes, regrese a la recamara con Bella, ella aun parecía estar inconciente, abrí la caja y saque lo q creí me era útil, primero limpie la herida y le unte el desinfectante, ella hizo una mueca de dolor y comenzó a respirar demasiado rápido, tal vez le dolía mucho, no sabia q darle, vende la pierna y un gruñido salio de sus labios

- Voy a vomitar_ gruño

La tome entre mis brazos y la lleve hasta el baño, estaba desesperado, no entendí por que estaba tan mal, solo era una pequeña herida en el pie, no creía q esto fuera para tanto, su cuerpo reaccionaba de una manera muy extraña, comencé a sentirme culpable de todas las cosas que le había hecho cuando la lastimaba, tal vez ella siempre reaccionaba de ese modo.

- Gracias_ contesto en voz baja

- Como te sientes_ estaba muy pálida y una ligera capa de sudor recorría su frente

- Fatal, el olor de la sangre me pone mal_ me desconcertó lo que dijo, ella había dicho q el olor a sangre, no, tal vez entendí mal, un humano normal no nota el olor a sangre, ¿o caso ella si?

Volvió a respirar pausadamente e hizo ademán de querer acercarse al lavabo, la lleve hasta este y ella enjuago su boca, después volví a cargarla y la lleve de nuevo hasta la cama, ahora tenia un poco mas de color, aun seguía con los ojos cerrados y me preguntaba el porque, ella siguió quejándose en voz baja, rebusque en el maletín y encontrar algo q me pareció sedante, esto tal vez le ayudaría, sintió el aguijonazo e intento abrir los ojos pero no lo hizo, antes de que ella perdiera el conocimiento susurro

- Gracias Carlisle, en verdad muchas gracias_ dijo en un arrullo, me sorprendió q pensara q fuera Carlisle, pero quizá era lo mas obvio, él era el único q se mostró compasivo con ella además q conocía su antigua vocación, tal vez ni se imaginara q el q se encontraba en ese momento era yo.

- No tienes nada q agradecer, descansa, cuando despiertes estarás mejor, me incline y la bese.

Carlisle fue el primero en entrar a la habitación, estaba completamente desconcertado y molesto, pensaba lo peor de mi, el olor a sangre aun permanecía en el ambiente así q no me sorprendieron sus pensamientos ni su actitud.

- ¿Pero que haz hecho Edward?_ no respondí a su pregunta y mejor le dije lo que le había pasado a Bella

- Ella se cayo al subir las escaleras, tiene la pierna lastimada, intenté curarla pero no se si lo hice bien_ este me vio escéptico y se acerco a ella.

Checo su pierna, al parecer hice bien al curarla, no era mas que una pequeña herida, Carlisle se sorprendió al igual que yo al darse cuenta q aquel golpe no era para q sangrara tanto, me dio gusto que ella estuviera bien, Carlisle la siguió examinando y encontró un nuevo golpe, algo del cual no me había percatado, su costado derecho estaba otra vez inflamado y al parecer esta vez no solo era el golpe, había una fisura en su tercer costilla.

- ¿Como fue que sucedió?_ me pregunto atento, aun la sospecha asomaba sus ojos, aun creía que yo fui el autor de semejante atrocidad, me hirió q pensara lo peor de mi, aunque tal vez me lo merecía.

- No lo se_ dije cabizbajo, no estaba con ella, vine a verla y al entrar a la casa me percate del aroma a sangre, entre y la encontré acostada en la entrada de su habitación con la pierna sangrando, tal vez se tropezó al subir las escaleras, es lo único q puedo suponer ya q el rastro empieza a mitad de estas.

- Si, puede ser, aunque no entiendo la forma en q se cayo para que quedara tan mal herida._ me acuso

- Yo no le hice nada_ voltee a verlo_ se que no me crees, si quieres cuando ella despierte puedes confirmar si fui el autor o no._ me di la vuelta y salí de la recamara

- Edward…_ me llamo pero no voltee a verle

Camine por los jardines traseros sin rumbo fijo, Alice me alcanzo y camino a mi lado sin decir palabra, hubiera preferido estar solo, aunque no decía nada podía escuchar todos sus pensamientos.

- Yo se que tu no fuiste_ me conforto, volví la vista a ella observándola por un buen rato, seguía animándome, dándome todo su apoyo.

- Gracias Alice_ conteste en voz baja

- No te desanimes Edward_ entendía a lo q se refería, le dedique una sonrisa sin nada de alegría.

- Ella me odia

- Lo se, pero tu la amas

Reí sin alegría

- Se supone q eso es suficiente, que únicamente me diera cuenta q yo la quiero.

- No, yo se que no, pero nadie dijo que en las cuestiones del corazón las cosas fueran fáciles.

- Ni si quiera se como hablarle, como acércamele sin que ella malinterprete mis acciones.

- Solo se tú, ella conoce al Edward q odia a los humanos, pero esa solo es una parte de ti, no es la mas atractiva déjame decirte, pero hay mas de ti, lo que vio Carlisle al convertirte, lo que ven todos en la corte, muéstrale al gran hombre q eres, muestra aquella cara q solo guardas para tu familia, tu tienes una ventaja enorme de tu parte, ella es humana, los humanos saben perdonar, ella es una chica con un gran corazón aunque lo esconda muy bien, y no la culpo. Su vida a sido muy dura y no me malinterpretes no estoy hablando del tiempo q las has tenido, me refiero desde su nacimiento, ella tuvo q aprender a sobrevivir por si misma, a valerse y protegerse de todos los peligros que existen por ser humana, no te desanimes hermano.

- Me gustaría creer que es solo eso pero sabemos q no es cierto o al menos no en todo, yo también tengo la culpa, su odio tan profundo por los vampiros fue por mi culpa.

- No lo creo_ se quedo pensativa_ te puedo preguntar algo_ no tuvo q formular la pregunta pues ya lo había escuchado en su mente, me reí de su loca ocurrencia pero aun así conteste.

- Alice, no lo creo

- Pero tu la salvaste, o me equivoco

- Si salve su vida ese día, pero no creo q ella se haya sentido agradecida

- Pero por que no, tú pudiste matarla y no lo hiciste al contrario le ofreciste tu ayuda

- Tal vez Alice, quizá con una posibilidad de 0.01 ella se sintió agradecida y no me odiaba en ese momento, pero todo se vino abajo al yo hacerla mi Pet y tratarla como lo he hecho

- Edward por que eres tan pesimista

- Alice por que tu estas creando una historia muy extraña en tu cabeza, atando cabos que solo existen en tu imaginación, no creo q Isabella se sintiera atraída a mi, tal vez se sintió agradecida, tal vez no, eso no cambia los tres años q ha vivido conmigo.

- Bueno Edward tu no sabes lo q piensa ella

- Tal vez no, pero se que me odia_ dije tajante

Mi pequeña charla con Alice no me llevo a ningún lado o al menos a ninguno positivo, solo sirvió para darme cuenta q mis posibilidades de estar con Bella eran de cero.

- Alice quiero estar solo

- No vas a ganar nada si te escondes de la realidad, ya diste el primer paso, te has dado cuenta q la amas, ahora solo depende de ti que la visión q te mostré se vuelva realidad o se quede como solo un sueño, nos vemos, Bella esta por despertar.

Sus ultimas palabras hicieron q me estremeciera, no se si de pánico o de felicidad, de todas formas no sabia si debía o no ir, no ganaba ni perdía nada, ¿o si?

**POV BELLA**

Sentí la espalda momentáneamente agarrotada, quise estirarme pero me fue imposible, algo sujetaba con demasiada fuerza mi torso, como si estuviera sujetada a algo, abrí los ojos despacio, recordaba la caída en las escaleras y todas las consecuencias posteriores, al abrir los ojos me encontré con Carlisle a mi lado, su vista estaba fija en mi.

- Hola_ le salude

- Hola Bella, como te sientes.

- Golpeada_ me reí, quise sentarme pero aquella presión me impidió levantarme.

- Que me haz hecho_ pregunte confundida

- Estas vendada, al parecer te has astillado la costilla q tenias sensible

Bufe del puro disgusto, genial mis últimos días en esta casa me las iba a pasar acostada en la cama.

- En la rodilla solo tienes un golpe, pero nada grave, la tienes inflamada y te costara trabajo caminar, pero se curara rápido.

- Pero para el caso da lo mismo, supongo q querrás q este acostada todo el tiempo

Sonrío al escuchar mi tono de voz y asintió con la cabeza.

- De fabula_ susurre con sarcasmo, él paso sus dedos sobre mi cabello y lo alboroto.

- Prometo q no te aburrirás_ hice una mueca con la cara y asentí, se hizo un silencio bastante largo entre nosotros, me pareció q algo le preocupaba, tal vez mi estado de salud, pero yo me sentía muy bien.

- Me siento bien Carlisle en serio, no tienes por que preocuparte

- Ah si, claro_ parecía q mi comentario le distrajo de lo q estuviera pensando.

- Bella…_ voltee a verle de nuevo, este se sentó a mi lado y sonrío_ sangraste mucho cuando caíste, dejaste un caminito por las escaleras y el corredor.

- Ah_ me sonroje_ bueno es q sangro mucho, creo q en una ocasión te dije q mis heridas eran demasiado escandalosas de lo q realmente son, no es algo q pueda controlar.

- Y bueno q fue lo q paso.

- Me caí_ ¿Qué no era obvio?

- Lo se_ río apenado_ pero como te caíste para que te dieras un buen golpazo.

- ¡Ha!, iba subiendo las escaleras demasiado rápido, no me fije al subir uno de los escalones y no alcance a meter las manos.

- Vaya pues si q llevabas impulso, ¿Cuál era tu urgencia?¿por q ibas subiendo tan rápido las escaleras?

Aquello me pareció muy sospechoso, por lo general el no indagaba demasiado en algo q para mi era muy sencillo, digo no veía cual era el problema con que me cayera, eso podía pasar, no iba a decirle q me sentía desesperada, odiando a toda su familia incluyéndolo a él, de pronto sentí como si todo aquello fuera un interrogatorio.

- Carlisle, por que mejor no vas al grano_ fui directa_ que es lo que quieres saber realmente.

Tardo en contestar, me observo a los ojos por un prolongado tiempo, pero al final hablo

- Quiero saber si Edward fue el que te hizo esto

- ¿Que?_ que tenia q ver ese desgraciado en todo esto

- Edward fue el q te lastimo

- No

- Dímelo con confianza, no trates de pretejerlo

- Dime por que haría algo como eso_ dije molesta_ nunca mentiría por protegerlo, me caí por descuidada, no debí subir las escaleras tan rápido.

- Entonces el no tuvo nada que ver

- No_ conteste tajante, bueno tal vez si, pero también tenia q ver con su familia, además era algo mas psicológico q otra cosa.

- Entonces dijo la verdad_ susurro para si

- Quien dijo la verdad

- Estaba preocupado de que Edward te hubiera hecho algo, al encontrarlo aquí me espante.

- ¿Encontrarlo aquí?_ ahora si estaba completamente perdida

- Si, él fue quien te curo la pierna

- ¿Que no fuiste tu?

- No, fue Edward, que no lo recuerdas

La cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas, me había curado ese desgraciado, ¿en verdad?, ahora era yo la q dudaba de las palabras de Carlisle, era completamente ridículo q Edward hiciera eso, si me hubiera dicho Matt, Alice u otra persona lo creería, pero no él.

- Bella, ¿acaso no lo viste?_ pregunto ahora si preocupado

- No, permanecí con los ojos cerrados

- Por que, también te pegaste en la cabeza_ hizo ademán de querer acercarse y checar mi cráneo, me hice hacia atrás para q se alejara

- No, no me pegue en la cabeza, es q como estaba sangrando todo comenzó a dar de vueltas y mejor cerré los ojos.

- ¿Te marea ver la sangre?

- No, olerla_ río quedito

- Los humanos no pueden oler la sangre

- Yo si, huele como a oxido y sal, es algo muy desagradable, se me revuelve el estomago cada vez q la huelo, por eso odio cuando Edward o cualquiera se alimenta con esa sustancia q toman, es tan desagradable_ hice una mueca con la cara de completo asco.

- Vaya eso es nuevo, eres la primer humana q me dice algo como eso

- Pues es la verdad

- De todas formas ya nadie esta sangrando por tu bien y por el de la familia_ sonrío y se levanto de la cama

- Le diré a Esme q te traiga algo de comida, estoy seguro q no has comino nada

- Estoy muerta de hambre_ dije cuando oí gruñir a mis tripas

- Está bien, no tardo.

Salio de la habitación dejando la puerta cerrada detrás de él, su declaración me dejo completamente anonadada, me resultaba increíble q Edward fuera quien me curara, era ilógico, irreal.

En que extraño mundo estaba viviendo ahora, tal vez aun seguía dormida, algo completamente improbable ya el vendaje era lo suficientemente palpable e incomodo para ser irreal. Mi despertar en la habitación con Edward fue el primer indicio de q algo andaba mal, su comportamiento cariñoso y atento era algo q me asustaba y ahora resultaba me fue el quien me curo y cuido mis heridas_ mmm... esto era una tontería_ tal vez hoy amaneció de buen samaritano o algo le pico, o simplemente quiso mostrarse como el niño bueno con su familia o q se yo, Carlisle estaba igual de renuente a creerle, y sobre todo al creerse que no fue él quien me lastimo. Pero para mi desgracia era verdad, ahora ese no tenia nada de culpa.

Llego Esme con una bandeja llena de comida, a su lado la acompañaba Alice y los gemelos

-Bella_ dijeron los niños al verme en cama_ como te sientes

- No es nada, estoy bien

- Pero dijo el abuelito q no podías salir a jugar con nosotros_ dijo cabizbaja Dyahan

- Es verdad, me temo q ya no podremos jugar

- Q triste_ contesto Dylan

- No se apuren, se repondrá en unos días_ contesto Alice_ así q no quiero q vengan a molestarla, entendido

- Si tía Alice_ contestaron en tono solemne

- Bueno y usted señorita, será mejor q se alimente, para q se recupere pronto

Esme acomodo un tipo de mesita en mi regazo, yo ya estaba sentada pero se me dificultaba respirar, Esme acomodo mas almohadas en mi espalda y me recargue, era algo realmente molesto, tome una rebanada de pan y comencé a comer.

-Aliméntate querida, cuando termines llámame, estaré abajo_ Esme acaricio mi mejilla y bajo

Me quede en compañía de Alice y los gemelos, estos aduras penas se movían en la cama para no incomodarme, se me hacia extraño q Matt no estuviera aquí, imagine q el estaría en primera fila.

Cuando termine el jugo de naranja pregunte por él.

- Se me hace tan raro q solo estén ustedes

Alice me vio un poco extrañada, sabia q ella estaba aquí por petición de Edward, no era como si yo le importara realmente a ella.

- Por que lo dices_ pregunto ella

- Es que siento que faltan alguien

- Ángela y Ben querían venir pero ya íbamos a ser muchos, pero al rato llegan ellos_ se adelanto a contestar Dyahan

- Es bueno saberlo, entonces también vendrá Matt con ellos.

- ¿Matt?_ se vieron los gemelos y luego vieron a Alice, algo en su actitud me pareció extraña.

- ¿Por que Matt no va a venir?_ quise saber

- Bueno no es tanto q el no quiera, solo q sus papas no lo van a dejar venir

- ¿Por qué?_ eso me pareció muy extraño

- Es que…_ los niños no continuaron y vieron a Alice

- Lo que sucede es q hubo un fuerte problema hace unos días, y el no tiene permiso de verte, eso es todo_ continuo Alice

- ¿Que fue lo q paso?_ sabia q no estaba en posición de preguntar, ya que era un Pet, y seguramente no lo haría, pero sabia q Carlisle si me lo diría

- No puedo decirte_ concluyo Alice

- Esta bien, no importa_ deje la bandeja a un lado e intente levantarme, antes de q lo hiciera ella me detuvo al darse cuanta lo q iba hacer.

- No te muevas, acaso estas loca, tienes q guardar reposo

- Tu no eras nadie para mandarme_ conteste con acido en la voz, esta parpadeo atónita y me soltó.

- No te estoy mandando, solo digo q no debes hacerlo, estas lastimada_ tenia razón a duras penas y me pude parar, el dolor del costado como mi rodilla se intensifico.

- Quiero ver a Carlisle_ antes de que me pudiera levantar bien y dar el primer paso, ya estaba enfrente de mí

- Bella vuelve a la cama

- Necesito hablar contigo, a solas_ voltee a ver a Alice, esta desvío la vista y se llevo a los niños.

- Niños hay q bajar

- ¿Qué sucede Bella?

Sabia q de toda formas ellos escucharían lo q iba a preguntar y Alice ira corriendo a decirle a su hermano, decidí hacer algo diferente.

- ¿Me puedes dar algo con q escribir?_ me vio confundido, se desplazo por la recamara y me dio una pluma con papel.

Me recargue en la mesita de los alimentos y comencé a escribir

"Carlisle tu me tienes q decir q fue lo q paso, ¿por que Matt no puede venir a verme? ¿Que fue lo que paso para q le prohibieran verme?"

Tenia la ligera sospecha que Edward estaba metió en todo esto, pero aun así quise comprobarlo

Carlisle me vio un largo rato, supongo q sopesando la posibilidad de decirme o no

- Por favor_ el asintió y tomo el bolígrafo y antes de q me diera cuenta me entrego la hoja.

"Tuvo una discusión muy fuerte con Edward, Matt le dijo cosas muy fuertes a Edward y casi hubo se pelean, por fortuna pude detenerlo, se que Matt actúo mal. No pienses q Edward es quien le impidió la entrada, fue Marthina y Uriel quienes les pidieron q no se acercara a ti."

Lo que decía Carlisle no tenia sentido, supuse q se pelearon por mi causa, era la única razón lógica por la cual Matt dijera algo q molestara a Edward. Además no me creí que Edward no le prohibiera la entrada a Matt, él se había empeñado en decirme q no me acercara a Matt, q no le hablara, y estaba segurísima q esa misma advertencia iba para el chico, como este no obedeció pues se las vio negras.

Volví a tomar el papel y escribir

"Yo fui el principal motivo de esa pelea, o me equivoco"

El asintió con la cabeza.

- Perfecto_ estaba entre enojada y triste, no me gustaba q por mi causa Matt estuviera castigado

"Me gustaría q no le prohibieran a Matt venir a verme, es mi amigo, lamento haber causado un problema en tu familia"

- No tienes la culpa de nada, deja ver q puedo hacer al respecto

- Gracias

- Toma_ me dio una pastilla q conocía demasiado bien

- ¿Debo tomarla?_ pregunte molesta

- Me temo que si, por ahora no sientes mucho dolor pero debes tomarla para recuperarte_ hice una mueca con la cara

- Pero esas pastillas aturden, voy a volver a quedarme dormida

- Eso es lo que tienes q hacer, al menos el día de hoy, ya mañana veremos como sigues. No te apures despertaras en la tarde para comer, así q tu no te apures

Tome la dosis y me las trague con ayuda del agua, Carlisle volvió a ayudarme a recostarme y en menos de lo que imagine ya estaba de nuevo durmiendo.

Volví a despertarme al atardecer tal cual prometió Carlisle, no tardaron mucho tiempo en subir a traerme los alimentos a la cama, ahora estaba Ángela y Ben en compañía de los gemelos de nuevo, platicamos de muchas cosas, o mas bien ellos platicaron de todas las cosas de las q me había perdido en todo el día, los gemelos prometieron q mañana me iban a liberar de la cama aunque su abuelito se enojara, creo q ellos se daban cuenta perfectamente de q mi humor empeoraba cuando me encontraba recostada en la cama sin poder moverme.

- Mañana, no se como le vamos a hacer, pero prometo q al menos saldremos al jardín

- Espero puedas cumplir esa promesa Dylan porque en verdad me mata estar en la cama_ y comenzamos a reír

- Pero debes reposar Bella_ me dijo Ángela_ no es bueno q intentes algo indebido, no debes levantarte

- Oye tengo necesidades, en algún momento tendré q levantarme, además no estoy tan mal_ bueno tal vez si_ pensé para mi_ es mi culpa por no cuidar mi costilla lastimada

- Acaso estabas lastimada_ preguntaron en coro.

- Si, hace como… _ hice una cuenta mental del tiempo q había pasado desde q Edward se porto como un animal y me lastimo y como aquel intento fallido de suicidio también había hecho de las suyas, la verdad es q no me he cuidado mucho y con esta simple caída, todo empeoro_ un mes mas o menos

- Vaya ya vez por no cuidarte

- Si Ángela, lo se, ha sido mi culpa

- Pues ahí están los resultados

- Si, lo q tu digas

A los niños no les gustaba q estuviera en la cama, con ayuda de Ben y a regañadientes Ángela me ayudaron a caminar hasta mi pequeña sala, me senté con ellos, era refrescante el aire q entraba por la terraza. Los niños sacaron un juego de mesa, nunca había visto uno en mi vida, así q fue interesante estar con ellos jugando. El único juego de mesa q conocía eran las cartas y dudaba mucho q los niños supiera poker.

La tarde fue diferente y divertida a pesar de estar todo el día en la recamara, en la tarde noche subió Carlisle para verme, por fortuna nos niños lo sintieron venir antes de q Ángela, Ben o yo nos diéramos cuenta, me llevaron de nuevo a la cama y me acomode

- Buenas noches Bella

- Hola Carlisle

- Niños es hora q se despidan de Bella, tiene q descansar

- Hasta mañana Bella

- Nos vemos pequeños

- Descansa Bella y no intentes levantarte

- Lo prometo Ángela

Tanto Ben como ella se despidieron con la mano llevándose a los pequeños abajo.

- Como te sientes

- De maravilla_ me vio escéptico, reviso mi rodilla y el vendaje, al no encontrar anomalías volvió a taparme con las cobijas.

- Es mejor q descanses

- Me la he pasado dormida casi todo el día, no me pidas eso

- Pero debes hacerlo

- Me voy aburrir horrores estando yo sola, al menos cuando me paso la primera vez estaba con Alfonsn, aquí estaré completamente sola.

- Quieres q me quede contigo hasta q te duermas

- Te vas aburrir y Esme se va a enojar por monopolizar tu atención

- Por un día no creo q tenga problemas

- No Carlisle en verdad, no quiero molestar

- No es ninguna molestia

- Ya se, me vendría bien un libro

- Sabes q llevas leído un 10% de los libros q hay en la biblioteca, y aunque suene poco realmente es mucho para la cantidad q tengo.

- Me gusta leer

- Lo se, mmm ya leíste algún libro de Jane Austen

- Creo q no

- Es una autora realmente vieja, de hecho demasiado para que tu la conozcas, sus novelas fueron realmente novedosas para la época en la que ella vivió, estoy hablando de finales del siglo XVIII principios del XIX contándolo como humano

Hice una cuenta mental del tiempo trascurrido y realmente era mucho, ya hacia mucho tiempo se había dejado de contar los siglos como humanos, mas de dos mil años de eso.

- Eso es mucho tiempo atrás, mi abuelo nunca me cometo de novelas tan viejas.

- Bueno, es q yo ya andaba por estas tierras en esa época_ abrí los ojos con asombro, entones Carlisle tenia mas de dos mil años, eso si q era sorprendente.

- Buscare una edición q no sea tan vieja, bueno no puedo traerte la primera edición por que el libro se desharía en tus manos aunque si tengo una_ río de su chiste y volvió hablar_ buscare si tengo la ultima edición q se imprimió, q para el caso también será vieja aunque no tanto.

Salio de la habitación dejando prendida solo la luz del buró, esta noche prometía ser igual de calurosa q la anterior, solo que esta vez sufriría sin poder moverme

- Moriré de calor_ pensé

Carlisle regreso a la habitación con un libro en las manos

- No pararas de leerlo, tengo varios libros de ella, creo q debes empezar por este.

Me entrego un libro de pasta dura, en la portada se leía "orgullo y prejuicio" de Jane Austen.

- ¿Una novela romántica?_ no era muy afín a este tipo de lectura, pero si Carlisle me la recomendaba, tal vez me gustara.

- No te gustan

- No es q me gusten o desagraden, simplemente no es el genero q leo.

- Mañana me das tu opinión, si no te gusta ya te traeré alguna novela histórica q se q son las q te gustan

- Gracias

- Descansa, vendré al rato para q te tomes de nuevo la medicina

- Si esta bien_ demonios no se le olvido_ pensé malhumorada

Como lo predije el calor se intensifico al pasar las horas, con mucha dificultad tire las cobijas de la cama, Traía un camisón diferente al de la mañana, este no estaba manchado de sangre y lo agradecí pero era mas grueso q el anterior y el vendaje hacia su misión al ponerme a sudar como si estuviera en la lumbre, no me concentre en el primer capitulo del libro ya q con el calor me era imposible poner atención y concentrarme adecuadamente, leía pero no entendía nada de lo q trataba, solo sabia q había una familia q se llamaba Benet pero de ahí en fuera no entendí mas.

Deje el libro a un lado e intente recostarme, apague la luz con la esperanza q el calor disminuyera pero no lo logre, la terraza estaba abierta y el aire entrante refrescaba, pero en mi habitación el sol pegaba todo el día y se sentía muy caliente al anochecer.

Intente q mi mente vagara por otros rumbos, unos q no incluyeran el asfixiante calor o los inevitables golpes de mi cuerpo.

No se por que mi mente viajo lejos, muy lejos, a la época de mi infancia, recordé una noche muy parecida a esta, me encontraba acostada, también me había caído y tenia todas las rodillas lastimadas, recuerdo q mi abuelo se enojo conmigo por andar jugando a escondidillas con los chicos arriba de los árboles, esa noche hacia mucho calor, me había regañado como pocas veces lo hizo, temía por mi bienestar.

_**FLASH BACK**_

- Isabella cuantas veces te lo voy a decir, no me gusta q juegues de esa forma.

- Abuelito fue un accidente

- No, haber explícame por que no me obedeciste

- Hay solo era un juego, es mi culpa por no ser tan hábil

- Cuantas veces te voy a decir q son diferentes, entiéndelo

- No volverá a pasar

- Y no pasara por que no volverás a hacer eso, le diré al jefe q no deje q los niños vuelvan a jugar así contigo

- Pero por que, son mis amigos

- Lo se, pero en alguien debe de caber la cordura ya q en ti parece ser que no.

- Esto es tan injusto_ me queje y lagrimas de enojo comenzaron a derramarse por mi rostro, mi abuelito siempre se enojaba por estas cosas.

- Nena no llores_ se acerco a mi e intento abrazarme, pero me voltee para q no lo hiciera_ dime que hubiera pasado si te hubieras caído de un árbol alto, dime linda, aquí no hay un doctor para q te cure, sabes lo peligroso q es para ellos buscar algo de medicamento, q hubiera pasado si te fracturas o te matas, Isabella, eres lo único q tengo, por favor, se conciente de nuestra realidad, se q eres una niña y tal vez te cueste comprender, pero por favor, cuídate hija, si tu no lo haces dime quien mas vera por ti, no somos libres, entiende eso, siempre tendremos q estar cuidando nuestras espaldas, o acaso quieres q nos ocurra lo mismo q a tus padres_ en ese momento subí la vista y vi las lagrimas derramarse en el marcado rostro de mi abuelo.

- No_ dije entre sollozos_ a nosotros no nos atraparan, perdóname abuelito, seré mas cuidadosos, siempre estaremos juntos, te lo prometo.

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Siempre me decía q yo no podía seguirles el ritmo, ya q yo era humana, en ese entonces no entendía en q erradicaba la diferencia, para mi ellos también eran humanos al menos en apariencia, éramos casi iguales, mas grande comprendí q no era lo mismo, ellos descendían una raza de licántropos, aunque fueran casi mi familia yo jamás pertenecería a ese clan, era humana, un peligro para ellos, a pesar de q nunca me lo echaron en cara, sabia q si me descubrían ellos morirían.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida de q me había dormido, las lagrimas aun se escurrían por mis mejillas, seque con mi mano las lagrimas que seguían desbordándose por mi mejilla, no quería q Carlisle me viera llorar, volví a sentarme y me di cuenta q alguien se encontraba parado en la terraza.

- Hola Carlisle, ya es hora de la medicina_ maldije la hora en q avente el reloj, no tenia ni idea de q hora era.

- No, aun no es hora_ su voz sonó suave, tranquila, dulce, aquella voz no pertenecía a Carlisle. Mi humor subió los mismos grados q mi cuerpo.

- Que demonios haces aquí_ dije con odio

- Que no es obvio, vine a verte_ contesto pacifico

- Aquí no hay nada q ver, así q largo.

- No me pienso ir, estas lastimada y alguien se tenia q quedar a cuidarte

- No necesito tu compasión o lastima, guárdatelas para alguien q te creo.

- No estoy fingiendo

- ¿A no?_ conteste con sarcasmo_ desde cuando a Edward Cullen se le da por hacer buenas obras de caridad

- Vine a cuidarte, puedes pensar lo que tu quieras_ me sorprendió q no utilizara el mismo tono arrogante, o alzara la voz como siempre lo hace, se oía tranquilo, estaba haciendo lo mismo q en la mañana, pero q demonios pretendía, esto me ponía los nervios de punta.

- Q pretendes_ le grite alterada_ por que te portas de ese modo.

Se acerco a paso lento, la luz de la luna era la única q me permitía ver en el interior de la habitación, se veía en paz, camino despacio y se detuvo al borde de la cama, despacio se sentó en la orilla y hablo.

- Nada, solo quiero cuidarte

- ¿Tu?¿Cuidarme a mi? Mejor dime algo más creíble

- Es la verdad

- Claro_ intente levantarme, no iba a estar en la misma habitación que él. Me tomo del brazo e hizo q retrocediera

- No te puedes mover

- Eso a ti q te importa

- Isabella_ dijo con irritación, se tomo la cabeza como si le doliera

- ¿Que?, no finjas conmigo, te conozco demasiado bien Edward, no se que planees o que quieras aparentar, pero tu y yo sabemos la despreciable bestia que eres, lo cruel que eres conmigo, Carlisle sabe lo q eres, no se podía creer q me caí por descuidada, el creyó q tu tuviste q ver.

- Isabella basta, por favor

- Que eso es todo lo que vas a decir, me sorprendes, en otras ocasiones ya me hubieras hecho callar, o que, Carlisle te lo prohibió

- No es eso.

- A no, bueno, entonces dime por que hiciste que le prohibieran a Matt venir a visitarme

- Yo no tuve nada q ver

- Pero el problema se origino por que seguramente t enojaste con el, por que me hablaba, verdad

- Eso es otra cosa_ apretó la mandíbula

- No lo creo, eres realmente despreciable Edward, no te soporto, desearía q fuera otro el q me cuidara y no tu.

- Preferirías q fuera Matt_ su voz salio extraña, como estrangulada

- Mil veces

Se quedo en silencio, no pude ver lo q hizo pero en cuestión de segundos estaba recargado en el barandal de la terraza.

No sabia q demonios le pasaba, incluso me sentía arrogante al ver q el no contesto nada, se hizo el silencio en la habitación de nuevo, sabia q estaba afuera por q lo veía, pero no hacia ningún sonido alguno.

Al cabo de un rato intente levantarme, necesitaba ir al baño, me senté con dificultad y me levante, no pensé q el dolor de mi pierna se hiciera tan grande, me tambalee pero a mi lado ya tenia a Edward sosteniéndome.

- Suéltame_ este no contesto y siguió abrazándome, intente con desesperación alejarlo de mi pero no lo logre, al final humillada me queje_ necesito ir al baño así q quita tus asquerosas manos de mi.

No me soltó, al contrario me cargo y me llevo hasta el baño, ¿pero q se creía?.

- Bájame y largo_ le avise cuando ya estaba en el cuarto de baño

Otra vez no obtuve respuesta de el y salio.

Pero q demonios estaba haciendo, acaso intentaba representar el papel de Alfons, lo dudaba mucho.

Salí del baño procurando no hacer ruido, pero era en vano me esperaba al pie de la entrada, por mas q intentara caminar lo mas rápido q me permitiera mi cuerpo y pasarme de largo fue imposible, este ya me estaba cargando y llevándome a la cama.

- Ya debes tomar la medicina_ me dijo al cabo de un rato

- mmm

- Ten_ me tendió el vaso de agua y las pastillas pero lo deje con la mano extendida_ lo pondré en la mesita, tómatelo, por favor.

Con esa actitud de buen mozo, ni como contestarle, hervía en rabia con esa actitud, tal vez ese era su plan, una nueva estrategia para hacerme enojar, yo solita hacer mis escenas, para luego el burlarse en mi cara por lo estupida que soy.

Se levanto de la cama y volvió aparecer en la terraza, estaba haciendo un berrinche como una cría de cinco años, me sentía una completa tonta, gruñí para mis adentros, me senté y me trague las pastillas, tal vez Edward se estaba regodeando de mi comportamiento tan infantil. Al menos las pastillas aturdían y no volvería a saber nada de él hasta dentro de unas buenas horas.

Me acomode en la cama esperando a que el sueño me alcanzara, pero creo q el calor hacían el efecto contrario de la medicina por que en vez de hacer q durmiera solo me aturdieron y estaba con el ojo abierto, no se que pensó Edward al escucharme quejarme que en un instante ya lo tenia a mi lado, tratando de ver q me sucedía.

- Que te duele_ no le conteste y le di la espalda

Pensé q se había ido, pues no hizo ruido alguno, pero sentí como sus pétreos brazos me rodeaban.

- Pero q estas haciendo… _ me queje, no pude terminar mi oración, ya que el frío de su piel hizo q mi temperatura descendiera considerablemente, no se que hizo pero entrelazo su pierna con las mías y me giro muy despacio, mi rodilla también agradeció aquel contacto, deje de sentir que me punzaba y aquella enfermizo calor también desapareció

- Ya te sientes mejor_ pregunto atento_ rechine los dientes de pura frustración.

- No, vete_ sabia q mi cuerpo se quejaría por mi actitud, pero prefería morir mil veces antes que agradecerle por aquella atención.

- Esta bien_ no me soltó y me aferro con un poco mas de fuerza, quise quejarme de nuevo pero el medicamento a buena hora hizo efecto, los parpados comenzaron a pesarme a pesar de que luchaba con fuerza por mantenerlos abiertos, era una batalla perdida, perdí la conciencia antes que dijera o hiciera algo por alejarlo.

Al despertar en la mañana me di cuenta q mis brazos estaban soldados alrededor de su cuerpo, era tan extraño q no sintiera la incomodidad de su piel de piedra, al darme cuenta solté mis brazos y los retire lo mas rápido q pude.

-¿Descansaste?_ levante la vista y me tope con su mirada, me sentí tan extraña q en seguida desvié la vista

-Eso a ti q te importa.

- Le diré a Carlisle q ya despertaste_ antes de levantarse presiono sus labios con los míos y salió de la habitación.

Me quede viendo hacia la salida intentando comprender ese comportamiento tan extraño, un terrible escalofrío recorrió mi medula, no me gustaba nada su actitud, aunque dijera que no tenia intención alguna yo sabia que algo escondía, y esta incertidumbre me estaba calando hasta lo mas hondo.

Alice llego en compañía de Carlisle, este me reviso y por mas que le pidiera que me dejara caminar la temible respuesta fue NO

- Y bien que te pareció la novela

- Lo siento, ayer hacia tanto calor q ni siquiera termine el primer capitulo

- Quieres q te traiga otro tipo de libro

- No déjalo, lo leeré

- Eso me parece bien, Alice te la encargo_ abrí unos enormes ojos de sorpresa, a que se refería

- No te espantes Bella_ me dijo al ver mi expresión_ yo te voy a ayudar a bañarte.

- Puedo sola gracias

- Me temo que no Bella, no estas en condición de moverte sola en el baño, un pequeño resbalón o tirón y no te levantaras de la cama por un mes_ me amenazo juguetón Carlisle

- Supongo q no tengo salida_ refunfuñe_ esto seria totalmente innecesario si Alfons estuviera aquí.

- Lo se Bella, pero tu guardián aun sigue en observación

- ¿En verdad esta bien?_ pregunte preocupada, desde q se lo llevaron me decían lo mismo ya no confiaba en lo q me decían aunque ese alguien fuera Carlisle.

- Claro Bella, por q la pregunta

- Ya pasaron casi dos semanas y el aun no regresa

- El esta bien quiero decir físicamente el se encuentra sano, aun no lo dan de alta por que no encuentran el motivo por el cual olvido las cosas después de que lo golpearon, no es común que tengan amnesia temporal, así q no te preocupes, no tardaras en verlo_ me conforto

- Bueno Bella manos a la obra_ dijo Alice con una ancha sonrisa en los labios

Me era tan extraño que ella siguiera comportándose tan atenta y cuidándome, aun seguía dudando de ella, pero me intrigaba mucho todas sus atenciones.

- ¿Por que me ayudas?_ le dije mientras me secaba el cabello

- Por que me caes bien_ sonrío y me ayudo a poner de nuevo el vendaje

- Y por que te caigo bien

Ella me sonrío con afecto pero no respondió

Los siguientes días o para ser mas exacta la siguiente semana fue tediosa, cansada y temía que mi estadía en la habitación me volviera paranoica y que algún tornillo en mi cabeza se allá aflojado

No pude guardar la compostura como me lo había prometido la primera semana que llegue, ya me importaba poco contestar educadamente o fingir simpatía, simplemente estaba de un humor de perros.

La primera mala noticia fue que me quedaría mas tiempo en la casa siendo que se suponía q solo estaría por dos semanas, ahora resultaba q mi estadía como la de Edward iba ser indefinida, Alfons aun no regresaba pero me permitieron hablar con el por teléfono, al menos eso era algo, me la pasaba la mayor parte del día recostada en la cama siempre en compañía de alguien. Matt me visitaba a veces pero siempre en compañía de Esme o Marthina y lo que me mataba, alteraba y me ponía los nervios de punta era la "nueva" actitud de Edward conmigo. Todas las noches se quedaba conmigo, intentaba hacerme la platica pero nunca obtenía mas q respuestas monosílabas de mi parte, al principio fui grosera, contestona, incluso hasta arrogante, quería q me explicara su comportamiento, pero siempre obtenía la misma respuesta

- "No pretendo nada, solo quiero cuidarte"

A otro perro con ese hueso_ pensaba_ no me iba a tragar q de la noche a la mañana se convirtiera en santo.

Al ver q con mi actitud infantil no ganaba absolutamente nada mas q ponerme en ridículo, decidí que la indiferencia seria la mejor táctica

Me preguntaba que había pasado para q el se comportara de esa forma, todo cambio esa mañana q desperté en su recamara, intentaba recordar que había sucedido esa noche, ¿por que fue diferente?, la intuición me decía que todo se centraba a ese hecho, intente recordar algo en esa noche pero no encontraba nada, olvide por completo todo lo ocurrido, solo tenia recuerdo de pequeñas cosas que no me decían absolutamente nada.

Me asfixiaba la incertidumbre, cada vez q se acercaba tenia que estar en guardia, cada vez q me tocaba que era muy a menudo era una tortura, en las noches seguía acurrucándose a mi lado para q no tuviera calor, la parte irracional de mi cuerpo lo agradecía por que de esa forma se desinflamo rápido mi rodilla y casi no me dolía mi costilla, esta situación era mucho peor que antes, mucho peor. Al menos antes sabia que esperar de él, ahora vivía en una constante incertidumbre esperando llegar el siguiente movimiento q se que seria el golpe definitivo.

Cayo la noche y los gemelos se retiraron a descansar habían pasado casi todo el día conmigo y su madre no estaba muy feliz

- Adiós Bella, venimos mañana

- Niños ya saben q a su madre no le gusta q pasen tanto tiempo conmigo, que les parece si mejor mañana se quedan con su mama.

- No quieres jugar con nosotros_ preguntaron al unisonó

- No es eso, saben q me gusta estar con ustedes, pero tal vez su mami se sienta triste por que ya no están con ella

Ambos niños lo pensaron y asintieron con la cabeza

- Esta bien, pero prometemos venir entonces pasado mañana

- Eso me parece bien, descansan

- Tu también Bella, nos vemos

Ambos niños corrieron rápido hacia mi y besaron mi mejilla después se dieron la vuelta y salieron a toda velocidad.

Era cuestión de minutos para q mi tortura llegara a la habitación, me acomode en la cama tome el libro y comencé a leer. No prestaba mucha atención a lo q sucedía a mi alrededor, estaba inmersa en mi lectura cuando de pronto mi libro dejo de estar entre mis manos

- ¿Pero que…?_ levante la vista y vi a Edward enfrente mío con el ceño fruncido

- No lo soporto, me entendiste ya no soporto esta situación

- ¿De que estas hablando?_ estaba completamente desconcertada

- Basta Isabella, por favor basta, deja de comportarte de esa forma

- Te has vuelto loco o que, el único q se comporta raro aquí eres tu, y no me vengas con que no es cierto, te lo he preguntado cientos de veces y no dices nada.

- ¿Quieres saber que es lo que me pasa?_ dijo desesperado_ Esto es lo que me sucede.

Me tomo entre sus brazos y me planto un beso en la boca, era un beso desesperado, completamente diferente a los anteriores, me dio la impresión q estaba sufriendo, su lapso de locura se esfumo y muy despacio se alejo de mi, algo me decía q no quería escuchar lo que tenia q decirme

- Bella yo…

**FIN Cap. Atrapada.**

**HOLA **

**VOLVI A SUBIR EL CAP POR Q TENIA VARIOS ERRORES**

**BUENO GRACIAS DE NUEVO X SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA**

**NOS LEEMOS EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**CHAITOO**


	16. Plan

**Cap. 15 Plan**

"_Un plan comenzó a formarse en mi mente, era descabellado, pero bastante prometedor"_

_**- Bella yo…**_

Te amo gritaba mi mente, tenia q decírselo, pero las palabras simplemente no salían de mis labios, nunca me había costado decir lo q pensaba, pero teniéndola de frente, no podía, su cara reflejaba la sorpresa, la incertidumbre y sobre todo la sospecha, ella no hacia mas que desconfiar de mi, ¿Cómo decirle que la amaba? ¿Cómo?, Creí que si estaba con ella, si la trataba bien, si la ayudaba, ella cambiaria, pero fue todo lo contrario, para Isabella yo seguiré siendo su captor, el ser q le ha hecho vivir el infierno en carne propia, deseaba tener el poder de borrar los recuerdos, de retroceder el tiempo y cambiar todos lo que hice mal.

Mil sentimientos y pensamientos recorrían mi mente, la amaba, la deseaba, necesitaba estar cerca de ella. Descubrí que no solo era algo a nivel emocional, también físico, estaba tan acostumbrado a hacerla mía cuando quería que no me di cuenta que la deseaba ciegamente, ahora que no estoy con ella, que no puede ser como antes, mi cuerpo me pide que la bese, q la posea, este instinto tan primitivo también me torturaba y no sabia que hacer.

-Bella yo_ repito de nuevo, sin poder decir mas, una terrible lucha se desencadena en mi mente, mi lado positivo decía q es solo es cuestión de tiempo, que sea paciente, pero la otra no era gentil conmigo, me decía a gritos que si la deseaba la tome, la haga mía, le demuestre cuanto la necesito.

He cometido el error de besarla, mis labios piden a gritos volver a saborear esos carnosos y delicados labios. Siento q en cualquier momento me volveré loco, me acerco con cuidado sin espantarla otra vez y la beso de nuevo.

La beso despacio, con cariño, sus labios se tensan al sentir el contacto con los míos, aquel gesto me molesta, se q es el sentimiento equivocado, no debería estar molesto, pero lo estoy, molesto, decepcionado. Por un momento pierdo el control y la tomo de nuevo entre mis brazos e insisto para q ella me de entrada en su boca, no se por que lo hizo, pero ella corresponde mi beso, sujeta mi cabello y enreda sus brazos en mi cuello. Un sentimiento de satisfacción crece en mi, la beso con todos mis deseos, me recuesto a su lado y acaricio todo el contorno de su cuerpo, es tan bella.

Estaba tan absorto en mis sentimientos, en mi deseo, que no me di cuenta de la realidad.

Deje de besar sus labios y me dedique a besar su cuello, subiendo y bajando, muy despacio. Algo andaba mal, ella no ha dicho nada, subí la vista y me di cuenta q ella tiene los ojos cerrados y aguanta la respiración

-Bella que sucede_ digo mientras acaricio su rostro, un jadeo sale de sus labios y me doy cuenta q se estaba cubriendo su costado derecho.

Ahora entendía por que me ha besado, ella correspondí mi beso por que la sujete con demasiada fuerza y la lastime de nuevo, el horror invadió mi cuerpo al entender su reacción, era un idiota en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Me aleje de ella sentándome en la orilla de la cama, mientras fijaba mi vista en su cuerpo, estaba horrorizado

¿Qué era lo que había hecho?, no era mas que un egoísta, ella sabia que si me correspondía el beso, la soltaría y la dejaría de lastimar, ese era mi antiguo patrón, para que no la lastimara ella cedía sin decir nada-. Ella seguía pensando que era el mismo. Me odiaba, me odiaba con todas mis fuerza.

Sin siquiera pensarlo lance un golpe a la pared, haciendo q esta crujiera y q la pared se quebrara en el contorno de mi mano.

-Que te sucede_ escuche que decía en susurros, me voltee a verla y me tope con su mirada, estaba otra vez desconcertada, viendo hacia mi mano y luego a mis ojos.

Mi respiración se volvió agitada, era como si me costara respirar, apreté la mandíbula y desvié de un giro rápido la mirada, no sabia como comportarme, tenia que relajarme, no podía seguir actuando como un loco enfrente de ella.

Relaje la mano y la deje caer a un lado, pequeños trozas de pared cayeron al suelo, haciendo un pequeño ruido en aquel mortal silencio. Me levante, fui hasta la terraza en menos de un parpadear humano, el viento soplaba con mas fuerza, presagiando una tormenta, de reojo veía a Bella, sin que ella se diera cuenta, su rostro estaba fijo en mi, tenia un puño cerrado en el pecho y el otro recargado en la cama, daba la impresión que se quería levantar. Tal vez noto que la estaba viendo y se giro con brusquedad y se acomodo en la cama. No paso mucho tiempo cuando ella se quedo dormida.

En cuanto ella se durmió volví a su lado.

-Perdóname, por favor, perdóname_ susurro a su lado y bese su mejilla, me acomodo a lo largo de la cama _no sabes cuanto te amo_ recargo mi cabeza en la almohada de al lado esperando poder decirle de frente que la amo.

Tenia que cambiar mi forma de tratarla, cambiar mi táctica, comencé acariciar su rostro mientras ella se movía inquieta a mi lado, mientras la veía dormir un plan paso por mi mente, no sabia si funcionaria, pero sonaba bastante prometedor, necesitaría la ayuda de Alice y posiblemente ella ya estaría al tanto de lo que planeaba hacer.

-Pronto amor, pronto_ susurro de nuevo mientras presiono mis labios con los suyos.

**POV BELLA**

A diferencia de otros días, hoy no me despertó el radiante sol que entraba por la ventana, por el contrario la habitación estaba iluminada por un matiz grisáceo, me daba la impresión que apenas iba a amanecer, abrí los ojos y no me sorprendió verlo a mi lado. No sabia si era bueno o malo acostumbrarme a este nuevo Edward, me seguía poniendo los nervios de punta su actitud, pero lo que mas me desconcertaba ahora, eran esos arranques tan extraño, ayer en la noche me dio la impresión de q no lo conocía en realidad, sabia que quería decirme algo, pero no lo hizo, no era como si esperara la gran revelación de su parte, ni que me anunciara mi libertad, eso seria soñar demasiado alto, lo único q tenia claro era que algo lo estaba atormentando, _ si es q se puede decir de esa forma_ algo andaba mal en ese vampiro y no quería saber lo que era.

-Buenos días, ¿Cómo amaneciste?_ dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama.

- Q te importa_ conteste con mi habitual tono de voz, él ya ni se inmutaba por preguntar por mi respuesta, supongo q ya se había acostumbrado.

- Ire a traerte el desayuno

Se dio la vuelta y salió

Me preguntaba cuanto tiempo duraría esta situación, no es que deseara que despertara el demonio que vivía dentro de Edward, pero aun asi la incertidumbre me ponía ansiosa. Llevaba un poco mas de una semana en la cama, tiempo suficiente para q se aburriera de su fachada de niño bueno, pero para mi desgracia él seguía igual.

No tardo en llegar con una bandeja repleta de comida, camino sin decir palabra y la dejo sobre mi regazo.

-Te dejo la medicina, por favor tómatela_ no le respondí, el mutismos era mejor q otra cosa, él tampoco espero mi respuesta y se fue a sentar a uno de los sillones q tenia vista a la terraza.

Desayune en silencio, en la espera que alguien entrara por la puerta y él se retirara, para mi desgracia eso nunca ocurrió, los gemelos q eran mi única salvación no entrarían gritando a mi lado, a buena hora se me ocurrió decirles q se quedaran con su madre, era realmente incomodo estar en la misma habitación con Edward y mas cuando lo único q rodeaba era una atmosfera de pesadez y mortal silencio.

Mientras comía fije la vista en el libro que estaba tirado casi a la entrada de la habitación, Edward lo había aventado cuando llego ayer en la noche, me preguntaba que era lo que lo traía echo un loco, estaba enojada por que no quería pedirle q me trajera el libro, pero tampoco podía levantarme e ir por el.

-¿Los vampiros se pueden volver locos?_ estaba tan inmersa en mis pensamientos q no me di cuenta q lo dije en voz alta

- Pues si_ me sorprendió su respuesta y voltee a verlo_ podemos volvernos locos.

- Ah_ desvié la mirada con rapidez_ supongo que tu eres un claro ejemplo, verdad_ no esperaba una respuesta de su parte pero lo hizo

- Si_ y comenzó a reírse, voltee a verle de nuevo completamente sorprendida, nunca lo había visto reírse, bueno, conocía sus risas sarcásticas, las de odio y las de desprecio. Nunca lo había visto reírse con alegría, era tan extraño que me frote los ojos para comprobar si estaba viendo en verdad esa escena o todo era producto de mi imaginación, dejo de reírse y me dedico una cálida sonrisa, parpadee atónita y desvié de nuevo la mirada_ era definitivo, ese vampiro se le habían zafado todos los tornillos.

- Ire por Carlisle para que te revise_ se acerco a mi y me quito la bandeja de comida, me hice hacia atrás de la cama y subí la vista para mirarle, este volteo a verme, volvió a sonreírme y presiono sus labios con los míos. No dijo absolutamente nada y desapareció por la puerta.

No se en que momento retuve la respiración, pero comencé a marearme y volví a respirar.

-Pero q demonios le sucede_ dije entre jadeos, cerré los ojos y volví a recostarme en la cama, estaba harta de ese comportamiento suyo, de estar todo el día en la cama y tener que soportar su presencia.

Enojada, avente las cobijas y me senté en la cama, me dolía menos la costilla y estaba segura que podía levantarme, mi pierna la sentía bien, podía flexionar y mover la rodilla, entonces no suponía un riesgo levantarme.

Con mucho cuidado me levante de la cama y di unos pasos para confirmar mi estabilidad_ era genial poder levantarse sin depender de nadie que me ayudara_ seguí caminando sin que sintiera ningún dolor_ perfecto_ pensé, camine hasta la entrada y tome el libro, me costo agacharme y he de confesar q me dolió, pero era algo soportable, camine hacia la terraza y me quede viendo el exterior, el cielo era de un gris perla, las nubes estaban oscuras y a la lejanía se distinguían algunos truenos, pronto llovería, extraño para la época del año en que nos encontrábamos, la brisa era refrescante a comparación de aquel aire seco y sofocante.

Ver aquel cielo me tranquilizaba, algo difícil de creer, pero era verdad, era como si me brindaran una protección a comparación de ese cielo azul despejado, recordaba q antes odiaba los días lluviosos pero ahora se me hacia de lo mas hermosos, tal vez mi tiempo en cautiverio cambio mi perspectiva de la vida.

-Bella_ la voz de Carlisle no sonó nada alegre

- Hola_ le salude y voltee a verle, para mi suerte venia solo

- Todavía no te he dado de alta.

- Pero me siento muy bien_ dije con una sonrisa

- Eso no significa q lo estés, regresemos a la cama_ como era de esperarse antes de terminar de hablar ya me llevaba en brazos hasta la cama.

- Me siento muy bien, ya no es necesario q me la pase todo el día en la cama_ no estaba nada feliz de regresar a la prisión de la cama.

- Pero es necesario

Hizo un chequeo general de todo mi cuerpo, enfoco su atención en mi rodilla y mi costado derecho, intente no hacer ningún ruido y al parecer funciono.

-¿Y?_ pregunte con impaciencia

- Parece q estas mejorando considerablemente

- Te lo dije, ya puedo salir y dejar de estar atada a esta cama

- Calma aun tienes sensible la costilla, ¿has dormido de ese lado?

- No_ me extraño su pregunta

- Que raro, otra vez lo tienes algo inflamado

En ese momento recordé q ayer mi queridísimo Edward me había alzado con demasiada fuerza.

-Sucede algo Bella

- No, nada, olvídalo.

- Aun no puedes andar a tus anchas, pero te dejare que por lo menos te levantes y camines por la casa

- ¡En serio!

- Si

- Que bien, ya estaba odiando tener q estar todo el día en la recamara_ sin siquiera preguntarle me levante de la cama

- Con calma Bella_ dijo con una sonrisa_ aun estas mal así q nada de movimientos bruscos o estar mucho tiempo parada, por que sino te atare un mes a la cama

- Lo prometo, nada de movimientos bruscos_ le sonreí y camine hasta el armario_ es maravilloso caminar sin que nadie este a tu lado

- Te dejare un momento para que te vistas.

- Gracias

Era reconfortante q Alice no estuviera de ensimosa, escogiendo ropa q no me gusta, tome unos jeans y un suéter de manga larga lila, también escogí la ropa interior y fui hasta el baño.

Me lave los dientes y luego me di un regaderaso, estos días Alice se la pasaba metiéndome a la tina y llenándola de esencias y no se que tantas cosas, en vez de que el baño fuera algo tranquilo como era mi costumbre, se volvió una de mis peores pesadillas. El baño fue gratificante, me sentía otra vez yo y demore todo el tiempo que quise.

Mientras el agua recorría mi cuerpo, comencé a pensar en Edward y lo raro que estuvo en la noche, además de sus comentarios esta mañana. Era extraño para que se comportara y me hablara como si yo fuera uno de los suyos, hasta ahora solo se limitaba a interpretar el papel de Alfons, pero ahora parecía q pretendía algo mas. Me confundía y aturdía su actitud, si él estaba loco, me estaba arrastrando a pasos agigantados a que le siguiera. O al menos era lo que yo sentía, sabia que nada de esto me llevaría a un buen lugar. Tal vez si hablaba con Carlisle él me ayudaría a comprenderlo un poco mejor.

Después de un tiempo considerable salí de la regadera y comencé a secar mi cuerpo y me vestí. Al salir ya me esperaba Esme

-Hola Esme_ me acerque a ella mientras me secaba el cabello

- Hola linda, dice Carlisle q ya estas mejor

- Si

- Te traje un té caliente, parece q caerá una tormenta

- Si eso parece

Las dos desviamos la vista hacia la ventana

-Sera mejor que estés en la casa principal, esta casa es muy fría cuando llueve

- Esta bien_ no me agradaba la idea pero ni modo.

- Nos vamos

- Si

Me ayudo a bajar las escaleras y me llevo hasta la cocina donde se encontraban Ben y Angela

-Bella, ya puedes caminar_ grito emocionada Angela y se acerco a mi para ayudarme a sentar

- Si, no es necesario q me ayudes Ang, estoy bien

- Eso es estupendo Bella, por fin podremos salir a caminar como antes

- Claro_ era tan raro q hablaran de tanto tiempo, pero tenían razón ya había pasado mas de un mes desde que llegue a esta casa. Me sorprendió lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo.

Estuve platicando con ellos un buen rato, hasta que llego la hiperactiva de Alice y se los llevo, se supone q yo también debí haber ido a su viaje pero para mi fortuna Carlisle había dejado bien claro que nada de salidas para mi.

Así bien, me quede sola en la casa, bueno no precisamente sola por que mi nuevo guardián se quedo conmigo.

Ambos estábamos en la sala principal junto a la chimenea, yo estaba cerca de esta intentando calentar mis pies, mientras Edward estaba en algún lugar de la parte de atrás,

El silencio era mortal, no se escuchaba nada y eso siempre me alteraba, me levante, tome el chelo y comencé a tocar, apenas y notaba la presencia de Edward, quisiera o no, ya me había acostumbrado a estar con él en la misma habitación.

Toque hasta que me empezó a doler el costado, estaba haciendo bastante esfuerzo y no quería que Carlisle me regañara, enojada deje a un lado el chelo preparándome psicológicamente para aquel silencio tan incomodo.

Para mi sorpresa el silencio no duro mucho pues Edward comenzó a tocar su piano, no estábamos en la misma habitación, pero el sonido se extendía por toda la casa y de ese modo podía disfrutar de su música sin tener que verle. Pasando un rato me levante del sillón y comencé a caminar por los corredores hasta la biblioteca, tenia días q no me paraba por ahí, era uno de mis lugares favoritos de la casa, iría por un libro y de paso escucharía mas cerca el piano.

Edward no se inmuto al oírme caminar detrás de él ni dijo nada cuando entre a la biblioteca, pero cuando me disponía a regresar a la sala me intercepto a medio camino.

-¿Te gustaría aprender a tocar el piano?_ dijo parándose enfrente de mi.

- ¿Qué?_ pregunte confundida

- Que si quieres q te enseñe a tocar el piano_ lo vi con desconfianza, aquella iba a ser una prueba difícil de superar, me moría de ganas por aprender aunque primero muerta antes que agradecerle.

- No_ le rodee e intente alejarme de él pero me detuvo al primer paso

- No te preocupes, no planeo nada, te lo juro.

No le conteste e intente zafar su agarre

-He visto como se te iluminaba el rostro con la idea, se que te mueres por aprender, acompáñame

-Te dije que no_ intente negarme, pero hasta a mi me sonaron falsas esas palabras, estaba bien claro que el había descubierto uno de mis puntos débiles, me odie por eso e intente hacerme la desinteresada.

Me llevo a rastras hasta el piano y me sentó a su lado

-Primero debes saber como sentarte

Me enseño la forma correcta de sentarse en el banquillo y la forma q en se colocan las manos.

-Ves es de esta forma_ tenia el rostro girado en la dirección contraria pero por el rabillo del ojo veía todo lo que estaba haciendo.

-Mmm…_ fue toda mi respuesta.

- Ahora, el piano esta dividido en octavas, desde las mas graves hasta la mas aguda, fíjate en la posición de los dedos, y como se tocan las escalas.

El siguió explicándome y aunque tenia los brazos cruzados e intentaba con una fuerza sobre humana no verle, fue caso perdido, al final acabe poniéndole atención y asintiendo a todo lo que me decía.

-Inténtalo ahora tu_ me indico q repitiera un ejercicio

Apreté mas los brazos a mis lados, no, no lo haría.

-No seas testaruda, deja de abrazarte tan fuerte los brazos q te lastimaras de nuevo.

- Déjame en paz_ susurre e intente levantarme del banquillo pero este no me dejo.

- Anda Bella o acaso es demasiado difícil para ti_ me reto.

- Claro que no_ voltee a verle y le dedique una mirada envenenada.

- Pues entonces hazlo_ su rostro me irrito, tenia una sonrisa de suficiencia, retadora, rechine los dientes y voltee a ver el teclado, estaba segura que podía tocar aquel ejercicio, no parecía nada difícil.

Coloque las manos como el había hecho y repetí el ejercicio.

-No esta mal para una novata.

- A quien le dices novata_ voltee a verle otra vez irritada, este me sonrió y desvió la mirada hacia mis dedos.

-Repite el ejercicio.

De mala gana hice lo que dijo, aquello de novata me calo hasta lo mas ondo, le demostraría que era buena aprendiendo.

-No tenses tanto los dedos, relájate, para que el sonido suene fluido.

Estaba haciendo el ejercicio q el me había indicado, a mi no me sonaba tan mal, pero el puso sus manos encima de las mías apenas tocando mis manos y comenzó a guiarme, el sonido cambio considerablemente y me sorprendió.

-Ves, debe ser así, debes tener el mismo sentimiento como cuando tocas el chelo, tu mejor que nadie sabe a lo que me refiero.

Levanto las manos y volví a repetir el ejercicio, el sonido sonó perfecto.

-Vaya_ dije sorprendida

- Aprendes rápido, ahora intentemos algo más difícil.

Me explico brevemente como leer las partituras para piano y que línea tocaba cada mano, era muy diferente a las de Chelo y en ocasiones me confundía, pero una vez que le tome la medida, fue mucho más fácil. Entre ejercicios y pequeñas melodías se paso la tarde.

El tiempo se detuvo en aquella habitación, a duras penas me percate que cada vez oscurecía mas aquella habitación, era extraño que en ese momento me sentía bien a pesar que estaba al lado del ser que mas odiaba sobre la faz de la tierra.

No me había percatado de lo tarde que era, en ese momento estaba obsesionada con una pequeña melodía que Edward había interpretado magistralmente en cambio yo no podía pasar ni de la primera parte

-Ya dejemos esto por hoy_ dijo deteniendo mis manos.

- No, hasta que me salga

- No te esfuerces de mas, apenas es tu primer lección, no pretendas tener una buena técnica en un solo día.

- No me importa, tiene q salirme aunque sea una vez.

-Basta por hoy Bella.

Sin que me diera cuenta ya estaba a mas de un metro de distancia del piano, con los dedos en el aire.

-Que no has escuchado que el que persevera alcanza_ dije enojada volteando a verle

- Si_ dijo riendo como si estuviera recordando algo_ pero debes descansar también esforzarse tanto esta mal, te puedes lastimar.

- Y a ti desde cuando te importa si estoy lastimada o no, déjame recordarte que hasta hace poco te importaba poco lo que me sucediera.

- Es verdad_ dijo pensativo_ pero ahora me importa y no dejare que te hagas daño.

- Jaja_ comencé a reírme alejándome de él_ Claro, claro, había olvidado que estoy con el Edward reformado_ y volví a reír_ Ya me dirás que mosca te pico o que demonios pretendes.

-Ya te dije yo…

_ Ya, ya_ lo interrumpí_ ya me lo se de memoria, no pretendes absolutamente nada_ intente imitar su tono mortificado de voz, pero no me salió.

-Puedes burlarte todo lo que quieras, pero es verdad_ deje de reírme y me le quede viendo entrecerrando los ojos escéptica.

- Ayer en la noche_ dije en voz baja_ que era lo que me ibas a decir_ me sorprendió la reacción de Edward, abrió los ojos y me pareció que desenfoco la mirada, intentando ver mas allá de mi, pero no contesto.

- Bueno la verdad es que tampoco me importa lo que quisieras decir, pero te vi tan…_ dude en continuar, le iba decir que era extraño verle tan triste, pero esa era mi percepción, tal vez también existía la posibilidad que me equivocara, además_ pensé en mi fuero interno _ no me importaba, por que le estaba preguntando aquello._ No importa_ continúe cortante, me di la vuelta y camine de regreso a la sala.

Me deje caer sobre la alfombra y me dedique a ver el techo, de reojo vi a Edward que se sentaba en silencio en uno de los sillones del fondo. Me dedique a encontrar formas en las vigas del techo, había encontrado la forma de una mujer, de flores y estaba por descifrar una nueva cuando un relámpago se escucho en la cercanía, el sonido fue tan fuerte q daba la impresión que había caído a un lado del jardín, me levante rápido al escucharlo y se hizo la oscuridad en la habitación, lo único que alumbraba era el fuego de la chimenea.

-Tranquila_ me dijo Edward a un lado

Quise caminar hasta el jardín trasero donde estaba la casa donde me quedaba pero Edward me retenía en sus brazos.

-No deberías ir a ver donde cayó, tal vez…_ recordaba las noches de tormentas en el bosque, aquellos truenos que se escuchaban tan cerca siempre venían en compañía de algún incendio.

- Calma, no fue aquí.

- Pero…_ seguí forcejeando para q me soltara, no logre nada después de un arduo intento y opte por estarme quieta.

- Me sueltas, tengo frio_ de inmediato me soltó y se alejo de mi, camine hasta la chimenea y me acomode lo mas cerca que podía, afuera se alcanzaba a escuchar como golpeaban las gotas con violencia sobre el techo y también los truenos que rompían en algún lugar en la lejanía, me preguntaba si estarían bien los gemelos, Carlisle y Esme y donde se estaban refugiando de la tormenta. Bueno ellos eran vampiros y no se enfermaban por esta lluvia, pero los niños tal vez si. Quise preguntarle a Edward pero no lo hice.

Pasado un rato el llego con una manta y me la puso encima, agradecí q lo hiciera ya que las palmas de mis manos estaban cambiando a un extraño tono lila.

-Te traeré algo caliente

Pasado un rato llego con una taza y me la dio

-Es chocolate espero te guste

Lo tome y le di un pequeño sorbo, me sentía muy grosera al no agradecerle pero es que no podía hacerlo, se me hacia de lo mas raro q el me atendiera que no podía.

Se quedo en silencio hasta que me termine la bebida, la manta y el chocolate hicieron que volviera a calentarme, estaba casi sudando, pero se sentía bien, intente ver el reloj pero el fuego no alumbraba hasta ese lugar.

-Van a dar las doce_ me dijo

- Ya es muy tarde, ya debieron haber llegado

- No lo creo, con esta lluvia tal vez se quedaron en la casa de campo_ respondió como si entendiera a quienes me refería.

Me levante y estire mi cuerpo.

-Me voy a la recamara_ me sorprendió que le avisara lo que iba hacer, negué con la cabeza y comencé a caminar hasta la casa.

- Hoy dormirás en esta casa_ me aviso_ esta lloviendo mucho y esa casa es muy fría.

-¿A donde?

No respondió y me condujo escaleras arriba, estaba completamente oscuro y no veía absolutamente nada, me sostuvo de un brazo para que no cayera e inocentemente me aferre a su brazo para no tropezar, tenia una mano enfrente por si a el se le ocurría estrellarme contra una pared o algo, camine por los corredores, mas o menos donde recordaba q estaban los dormitorios, se detuvo en seco y abrió una puerta, el interior era igual de oscuro q el exterior, con cuidado me condujo hasta lo que yo supuse era una cama.

-Acomódate

- Donde estoy

-En un cuarto de huéspedes

- Haa._ no recordaba que Carlisle me dijera que existía tal recamara

A tientas me acomode en la cama, el cojín tenia un aroma peculiar, se parecía mucho a la esencia de Edward, me sorprendió ese hecho e intente enfocar la vista para descubrir donde estaba pero la escases de luz hizo q fuera imposible, cerré los ojos e intente olvidar que estaba en una habitación desconocida en compañía de Edward.

La mañana fue muy similar a la anterior, el sol se escondía en ese mar de nubes que daba un aspecto grisáceo al cielo, desperté a diferencia de otros días sola, lo que me dio oportunidad de levantarme y examinar aquella habitación, se me hacia vagamente familiar pero no la recordaba en su totalidad.

-Buenos días_ escuche a mis espaldas

- ¿Matt?_ pregunte confundida_ Hola buenos días_ me acerque a el_ como les fue ayer.

- No pudimos hacer mucho, al parecer Alice solo quería estar en la otra casa.

- Vaya_ se me hacia tan raro verlo, tenia días q no platicábamos, y todo por culpa de Edward.

- Y tu que tal te fue ayer

- Pues me podría quejar, pero la verdad es q no estuvo tan mal.

- Que bien, Carlisle me dijo que ya estabas mucho mejor.

-Si, aunque no puedo moverme a mis anchas

- JAJA, solo cuidate

- Si, eso hare.

- Dormiste bien

- Si, por que la pregunta.

- Es que se me hace tan raro que estes tan tranquila.

- Por que lo dices_ pregunte extrañada

- Bueno, pensé que estarías de mal genio ya que esta es la habitación de Edward.

- Que esta es que_ voltee a ver los estantes y por fin entendí por que se me hacia familiar.

- No lo sabias.

- No ayer se fue la luz y me dijo q esta era la habitación de huéspedes.

Estaba enojada por no haberme opuesto ayer en la noche, estaba tan a mis anchas q se me hizo fácil aceptar su respuesta, haaa, estaba muy enojada, y mas por haber bajado la guardia, comenzaron a salirme lagrimas de puro coraje.

-Ya Bella, no era mi intención_ se acerco y me rodeo con sus brazos.

- Matt que haces aquí._ escuche como se caía algo a nuestras espaldas

Matt se tenso y me soltó, ambos volteamos a ver al iracundo de Edward

-Que no fui claro contigo_ dijo con un rugido

-Con que la habitación de huéspedes hee_ pase a lado viéndole ceñuda_ pero te crees q soy estúpida o que.

- No Bella yo…

-Vámonos Matt_ sabia q eso lo haría enojar mas, este no respondió nada y salí de la habitación en compañía de Matt.

Ambos bajamos en silencio, Matt me tenia tomado de la mano cuando estuve segura q Edward no nos veía lo solté.

-Bella…

- Quiero estar sola

Me pase de largo, vi a varios de los hermanos de Edward pero no los salude, llegue hasta la cocina y me senté en la mesa.

-Hola Bella

- Buenos días Angela

- Pensé q desayunarías en la recamara

- No tengo hambre

- vaya_ se quedo cayada_ ¿estas enojada?

- Mas o menos_ me levante_ disculpa Angela, no tienes porque soportar mi mal humor

- No te apures

- BELLA BUENOS DIAS_ Aquella voz de soprano con ese tonito de felicidad solo podía ser de la ama de Angela y Ben

- Hola Alice

- Pero que cara tan larga, ya se, es por culpa de estos días nublados, a mi también me deprimen, pero no se preocupen, mañana será un día soleado.

- Hoy tenemos mucho q hacer niñas

Alice no se iba con rodeos y supuse q mi momento tan ansiado de soledad jamás llegaría o al menos no por el momento.

Estuve casi toda la mañana con ella y los gemelos, no paraba de hablar y hablar, como ya podía levantarme y estar parada regreso la rutina de cambiarme dos veces en el día. Estaba entusiasmada con un evento q estaba próximo a ocurrir por mucho q Angela y yo intentamos preguntarle por lo que sucedería no obtuvimos respuesta de su parte.

En la tarde dejo de llover y los gemelos quisieron salir a jugar un rato asi q de nuevo me quede sola con Edward.

-No hay nadie, quieres practicar un rato en el piano.

Estaba recostada a lo largo del sillón, me lo quede viendo un rato, luego desvié la vista tratando de ignorarle, pero aquel sentimiento de volver al piano regreso a mi, me di la vuelta sobre el sillón dándole la espalda y no le conteste.

-Está bien

No escuche nada por un buen tiempo me di la vuelta para verificar si seguía por ahí, al ver que no se encontraba me levante rápido y camine con cuidado inspeccionando cada rincón de la casa, llegue hasta el piano y no había rastro de él.

-Genial_ pensé, voltee hacia ambos lados verificando q no había nadie cerca y comencé a hacer los ejercicios para calentar los dedos, luego comencé de nuevo con la canción q no me salía.

Estaba un poco más calmada al estar sola y pude terminar la canción, no sonó perfecta, pero al menos ya se oía mejor.

-Felicidades_ escuche que decía a mis espaldas, me tense y me levante de un salto del banquillo haciendo q esté callera ruidosamente.

- Desde hace cuanto tiempo estas atrás de mi_ dije enojada y apenada

- Lo hiciste muy bien.

- No pedí tu opinión_ le grite

- Lo siento, no quise molestar_ en un santiamén acomodo el banquillo y se sentó_ debes practicar mas.

Estaba indecisa, no quería nada de él.

-Oh es que ya te diste por vencida.

Sabia donde golpear y dio justo en el blanco

-No_ conteste enfurruñada

- Eso pensé_ sonrió y dio un par de palmaditas al banquillo para q me sentara a su lado, exhale el aire q con suavidad y con paso forzado regrese a su lado.

Estuve un rato practicando, me costaba admitir que Edward era un buen maestro aunque jamás se lo diría. El tiempo se paso igual de rápido pero a diferencia de ayer, los gemelos llegaron e interrumpieron la práctica.

-Tío Edward, Hola_ los niños se subieron a su espalda mientras me veían

- Hola niños

- Le estas enseñando tocar el piano a Bella

- Si

- Hola Bella,_ me dijo Dyahan_ el tío Edward es un buen maestro verdad.

- Aja_ desvié la vista y me levante del banquillo_ mañana seguimos_ dije inconscientemente_ me quede callada al escuchar lo que había dicho intente parecer indiferente pero no estaba segura si me creerían.

- ¿Mañana?_ dijo Dyahan sin notar mi repentina tensión_ pero mañana vamos a ir a…

- A subir arboles_ interrumpió Dylan

- Que_ voltee a verle

- Ups…yo no dije nada, no dije nada_ Dylan se le quedo viendo a su hermana con enojo y volteo a verme rápido

- Oye Bella por que no tocas una canción con el tío Edward, tu con tu chelo y mi tío en el piano.

- Que_ volví a repetir, yo hacer un dúo con Edward, imposible_ Yo creo que…

- Anda Bella, verdad que si tío Edward.

- Si ella quiere_ Edward se me quedo viendo y yo desvié la mirada.

- Anda Bella, por favor, por favor, por favor_ odiaba cuando los niños hacían eso, en eso se parecían en Alice, cuando se empeñaban en algo no aceptaban un NO por respuesta.

Después q estuvieron brincando a mi lado poniendo ojitos de cachorros triste acabe por aceptar, no podía creer que me había ablandado tanto con estos niños.

-Ok esta bien, pero solo una_ les avise

- SIII_ empezaron a brincar como locos_ iré por tu chelo y avisarles a todos

- Esperen_ me dejaron con la mano en el aire y desaparecieron.

- Esto no esta bien_ me deje caer en el banquillo inconsciente de que Edward estaba a mi lado.

- Calma, no será tan malo_ voltee a verlo y solté un suspiro

- mmm…

Llegaron los niños en compañía de todos y me entregaron el Chelo.

-Toca la primera canción, la que tocaste cuando llegaste el primer día

-Si, si

Camine hasta una de las sillas q estaba en esa estancia y empecé a tocar, Edward siguió la melodía, supuse q él se las arreglaría para seguirme. Tocamos en total cinco canciones, Edward hacia los acompañamientos así q no fue difícil. Era muy extraño este tipo de interacción, no me agradaba nada y solo servía para ponerme de mal humor.

-Otra Bella

- Ya estoy cansada, mejor otro día

- Es verdad_ intervino Carlisle_ Bella debe de descansar

- Nos vemos mañana_ me despedí en general sin voltear a ver a nadie, necesitaba huir lo mas rápido q pudiera antes q se les ocurriera algo nuevo, estaba de muy mal humor y no quería estar mas ahí rodeada de toda esa familia, guarde el chelo en el estuche y me fui sin dedicar ni un comentario mas.

Llegue hasta mi dormitorio y me deje caer sobre el sillón que daba vista a la terraza, el cielo estaba nublado, parecía que de nuevo caería una tormenta, NO creía q mañana no lloviera, pero las predicciones de Alice eran las mejores asi q no podía dudar en su palabra.

A eso de las 11 de la noche llego Carlisle con algo de comida y la medicina, si lo que pretendía era sacarme de la habitación estaba muy equivocado.

No dijo nada, solo se limito a hacerme compañía, me regresaron las ansias por preguntarle por el cambio tan repentino de Edward pero no sabia si era algo que debería preguntar.

-Bueno Bella nos vemos mañana_ se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

- Oye Carlisle_ lo detuve

- Si

- Bueno hay algo que quiero preguntarte

- Dime Bella

- Bueno, vas a pensar q es una tontería, de hecho no estoy segura de preguntarte…_ fui disminuyendo el tono de voz al darme cuenta q era una pregunta estúpida.

-Vamos Bella, creí q entre nosotros había confianza.

- Es solo que…_ como preguntarle algo tan tonto

- Anda, dime, que es lo que te preocupa.

- Esta bien_ respire profundamente y lo solté_ Los vampiros pueden enloquecer_ abrió los ojos y luego asintió como si entendiera por que lo preguntaba.

- Lo preguntas por Edward

- Si, ¿Cómo es posible que tú tengas a un hijo loco de remate?

No se por que le pareció divertida mi pregunta, pero comenzó a reír bastante fuerte.

-Responderé a tus preguntas_ dijo cuando termino de reír

- Los vampiros pueden enloquecer por muchas cosas, por lo general es la falta de emoción o el tedio de la eternidad_ enarque una ceja al escuchar su respuesta, ¿acaso a Edward le faltaba emoción a su vida?, ¿O era q ya estaba tan viejo q todo le aburría?_ pero no es el caso de Edward_ parpadee al escuchar eso, ¿entonces q era?_ y en cuanto a tu segunda pregunta, no esta loco de remate o al menos no en ese aspecto, y me da gusto que este luchando por conseguir lo que quiere.

- Creo q no entiendo a q te refieres

Carlisle me dedico una larga mirada y luego suspiro

-El esta pasando por una etapa difícil de su vida, no espero que lo comprendas, se que para ti es…_ permaneció un segundo en silencio, supongo que intentando encontrar la palabra adecuada_ difícil comprenderlo, tampoco espero que lo hagas además…_ no deje q terminara por que simplemente me parecía absurdo

- Tratar de comprender a ese, Por Dios_ grite exasperada_ he vivido con el tres años, no ha sido nada fácil para mi y tu sabes por que, no tengo por que explicártelo, pero dime, que mosca le pico para que cambiara tanto, me esta volviendo loca, no se que le pasa, se comporta de una manera tan… extraña. No es él de antes y eso… eso_ calle al darme cuenta de la verdad, me daba miedo, le temía mas a este Edward que al de antes, al menos del otro sabia que esperar de él, en cambio este no sabía nada de nada

- Tranquila_ Carlisle me tomo del hombro y me di cuenta q estaba temblando al borde de que me diera un ataque._ no te alteres_ me guio hasta la cama y me sentó.

- Quiero estar sola_ susurre mientras me alejaba de él

- Esta bien_ se levanto y camino hasta la puerta, sin voltear a verme comenzó a hablar_ yo se que no es fácil y que todo este cambio de Edward te perturba, pero…, Isabella… ¿acaso quieres que te trate como antes?

Voltee a verle enojada, acaso me creía masoquista

-No lo creo_ respondió al no obtener una respuesta de mi parte.

- Pero Carlisle, ¿que debo esperar de una persona que me a torturado tanto tiempo?_ seguimos hablando sin vernos, el seguía parado en el marco de la entrada sin verme.

- Tal vez si supieras el motivo cambiarias de opinión.

- El motivo, JA_ reí con sarcasmo_ como si eso ayudara en algo, acaso debo saber por que odia tanto a los humanos.

- No me refería a eso, aunque quizá si supieras también por que, puedas comprender muchas cosas_ no dijo mas y salió de la recamara.

No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que hablaba, en vez de sacarme de dudas me infundo mucho mas.

Una parte de mi se sentía aliviada de poder sacar todos aquellos sentimientos q me torturaban, la otra se estremecía ante la incertidumbre de las palabras de Carlisle.

Camine hasta la terraza y a pesar que el aire era frio y se sentía la humedad del ambiente me senté en la barda de la terraza e intente buscar alguna respuesta a todas mis preguntas.

Tenia mucho en que pensar y ahora disponía del tiempo necesario, sabia que Edward era un loco, siempre lo he sabido, me preocupaba su cambiante estado de animo, estaba a la espera que regresara el antiguo Edward_ ¿pero en verdad quería q regresara? En eso Carlisle tenia razón_ era estúpido q lo deseara pero eso parecía, con mis cometarios parecía q lo invitara a q regresara, era como si le dijera_ hey venga, vuelve a tratarme como basura, como tu juguete personal_ obviamente yo no quería eso, como se comportaba ahora estaba bien, a pesar que me daba miedo he de confesar q he estado mucho mejor. Aunque eso no significaba nada, seguía pensando y nadie me quitara de la cabeza que su cambio de actitud es parte de un plan y que solo esta esperando el momento adecuado para asentar la estocada. Tenia q estarme con cuidado, seria muy estúpido de mi parte provocarle.

Por otra parte estaba lo que dijo Carlisle, de ese famoso cambio de Edward, me preguntaba que era y si podría sacar algún provecho que me beneficiara, me estaba enseñando a tocar el piano y aunque me parece algo extraño estaba obteniendo un beneficio de él.

Sabía que era un arma de doble filo, por una parte todo podría ser parte de un plan muy bien planeado, en el cual si caigo sabía que no saldría viva, pero por otro, si ese cambio era algo "bueno"_ que dudaba mucho_ podía sacar alguna ventaja de él.

También existe la cuestión de saber el "¿Por qué?" de su cambio, Carlisle había dicho que si yo conocía el motivo cambiaria de opinión, tanto del motivo actual como el motivo por el que Edward odia a los humanos. No sabía en que me serviría aunque ahora podría obtener la información y de alguna manera eso me ayudaría en un futuro.

Estaba bien consiente de lo que no quería y eso era ser utilizada y doblegada, tal vez si jugaba bien mis cartas podía ganar ventajas, un plan comenzó a formarse en mi mente, era descabellado, pero bastante prometedor.

La gotas de lluvia comenzaron a golpear mi rostro, aquella era la señal de mi retirada, entre de nuevo a la recamara indecisa de saber que hacer, Esme tenia razón en cuanto a la temperatura de la habitación, era exageradamente fría.

La noche fue fría y no pude dormir bien a causa de lluvia, al principio estaba preocupada, aquel plan q se formo en mi mente era demasiado para mi, ni yo misma estaba segura de que pudiera llevarlo a cabo, tenia demasiados prejuicios y mi confianza se encontraba en los suelos pero conforme paso la noche con toda esas gotas martillando mi ventana comencé a sentirme mejor, aquel plan estaba tomando forma y me perdí en la inconsciencia con la promesa que mañana todo seria mucho mejor.

**FLASH BACK**

_Era extraño, muchas cosas eran extrañas en esta vida, creía en las promesas eternas y que la vida era algo divertido por que vivir._

_Mi abuelo me había dicho muchas veces que siempre estaríamos juntos, así que nunca me preocupe por el futuro, pero el día que el murió todo mi pequeño mundo se derrumbo._

_Estaba por cumplir los trece, ese día llovía con fuerza, las gotas golpeaban la caverna con fuerza, tenía frio a pesar que un par de brazos se aferraban a mí alrededor._

_¿Por que a mi, por que tenia que morir?, ahora estaba sola, completamente sola, oía que muchos me decían que tenia que ser fuerte, que la vida continuaba, que no me derrumbara, pero me preguntaba ¿Cómo hacerlo?¿como la vida puede seguir cuando me he quedado completamente sola?_

_El era viejo y murió a causa de eso, intentaban consolarme diciendo que no sufrió que debía pensar que era afortunada por que el logro un ciclo humano y que diera gracias a los dioses por haber tenido a mi lado a alguien que me cuido de las garras de los monstros de piel fría._

_Me recosté a su lado, no quería que se lo llevaran, quería que lo dejaran a mi lado, junto a mí, él era la única luz que alumbraba mi camino, ¿Cómo seguir adelante sin tropezar? ¿Cómo ver, si ahora estaba ciega sin la luz q me guiara?_

_Alguien dijo a mi lado_

_No lloverá eternamente y algún día podrás ver de nuevo la luz, encuentra tu propia luz, alumbra tu camino que no estarás sola, te caerás mil veces, pero siempre que te caigas vuelve a levantarte, mantén la frente firme y las manos preparadas, para que aprendas a meter las manos y que el golpe no sea tan duro. Nunca te hundas en la oscuridad eternas, ni dejes que la luz de tu interior se apague, si ese día llega tu vida habrá llegado a su fin, sufrirá mas que si estuvieras muerta por que tu cuerpo aun tendrá vida pero tu alma estará muerta y el sufrimiento se triplicara._

_No entendía esas palabras, carecían de significado para mi, cerré los ojos e intente que aquella luz se apagara, no me imaginaba que existiera un dolor mas grande que el que sentía ahora._

_Aquellos brazos que me sostenían me abrazo con más fuerza y susurro a mi oído_

_Te prometo que mañana todo será mejor_

_Esa noche soñé con Charlie, me sonreía y estaba a mi lado, su piel estaba arrugada por el paso de los años, conforme se iba alejando su piel iba cambiando hasta volverlo un joven, quise alcanzarlo pero no podía._

_-Abuelito no me dejes_ gritaba entre sollozos, entre mas se alejaba aquella luz se iba apagando, le tenia miedo a la oscuridad y a quedarme completamente sola._ no me dejes, no quiero estar sola._

_- Mi pequeña niña_ decía con calma_ mi tiempo se ha terminado, pero no estarás sola, ahora es tiempo que camines con tu propia luz que te guiara , si te pierdes ve en tu interior para que puedas encontrar de nuevo la forma de llegar a casa._

_- No, no te vayas_ gritaba mientras me dejaba caer de rodillas entre sollozos_ no soy tan fuerte como crees._

_- Lo eres mi niña, eres mas fuerte de lo que te imaginas, tal vez la vida te ponga pruebas difíciles, nunca olvides que la vida continua, que no existen malas ni buenas decisiones, nunca olvides lo que eres y sobre todo nunca apagues la luz q alumbrara tu camino, recuerda el camino a casa y quien eres tu. Mi pequeña niña, mi hermosa hija, se feliz._

_Y con esas palabras se fue._

_La oscuridad me inundo por completo, estaba lista para seguirle pero un muro me detuvo, alcance verle por que un pequeño as de luz alumbro el lugar._

_Abrí los ojos inundados en lágrimas, a mi lado mi hermano adoptivo dormía profundamente._

_Me levante y me asome a la salida._

_Iba amanecer y la luz del sol me golpeaba con fuerza alumbrando el interior, encontraría la luz que me guiara y jamás perdería el camino._

_-Te lo prometo abuelito_ me tome el pecho y aunque no estaba segura de lo que tendría que hacer, de ahora en adelante seria mas fuerte que ningún otro, las adversidades jamás me aplastarían _

_El día del entierro seguía lloviendo tanto en el cielo como en mi alma, no sabía cuando las lagrimas se secarían pero de lo que si sabia era que ya no era una niña y de ahora en adelante me alumbraría con mi propia luz._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Algo había cambiado en mi interior, aquella fuerza que creí perdida regresaba a mi cuerpo, el plan estaba formado en mi cabeza, sabia que era ahora o nunca, no sabia si tendría éxito pero al menos lo intentaría.

-Buenos días Bella_ gritaron los gemelos mientras entraban a la recamara

- Hola niños

- Bella alístate que pronto nos iremos

- ¿Irnos?_ pregunte extrañada

- Si, abuelito ya dio el consentimiento para q nos acompañes así que te tenemos una sorpresa, vístete, la tía Alice ya tiene todo listo, así que apúrate_ decían los niños mientras me levantaba de la cama.

- Está bien, está bien

- Ponte algo ligero, esta haciendo mucho sol.

- Si_ voltee a ver hacia la terraza

- Te esperamos abajo, no tardes

Camine despacio hacia la ventana mientras un rayo de luz se reflejaba por toda la recamara, recordaba vagamente que alguien había dicho:

"No lloverá eternamente y algún día podrás ver de nuevo la luz"

Se me hizo de lo más extraño recordar aquellas palabras de una vida pasada, pero me alegro recordarlas.

No me importaba a donde iría este día, aquel plan estaba mas que claro en mi cabeza, sabia que era riesgoso pero si funcionaba mi vida cambiaria.

El sol calentaba mi cuerpo y muy dentro de mi, un pequeño rayo de luz alumbro las tinieblas de la prisión en la que vivía, la luz q creí extinta comenzó a titilar vacilante con la promesa de fortalecerse y brillar como antes. Muy a lo lejos alcanzaba a distinguir algo diferente q no era penumbras, quería creer que esa aunque estuviera lejos era la salida.

Abrí las puertas de la terraza, el suelo estaba húmedo y el aire azotaba con fuerza mi cara, aspire todo el aire y algo en el era diferente, exhale y volví a respirar de nuevo, esto era definitivo

-Esta es la promesa de libertad_ sonreí al cielo y contemple en silencio aquel bosque que me llamaba a que me uniera de nuevo a el.

**FIN Cap Plan**

* * *

**HOLA HOLA AQUI LEBAZY REPORTANDOSE**

**Ahora si he de decir q este cap me costo trabajo,x eso tarde tanto en publicar (no es q me haga del rogar jaja ya quisiera yo jajaja) lo escribi como unas cinco veces y este es el que mas me gusto.**

**Para empezar escribir un cap donde Edward si le dice a Bella que la ama pero era meterme en muchos lios y lo que yo queria era que Bella inconcientemente empezara a confiar en Edward y si hacia eso pues obviamente iba a desconfiar de el definitivamente. (De este guarde borraror si quieren leerlo pidanmelo y se los mando x correo)**

**En cuanto a este capitulo creo q logre lo que queria, no saben lo dificil que es tener la idea general y no poder plasmarla, en serio q ahora si me costo.**

**Este cap se llama plan x los dos protagonistas, como vieron Edward esta logrando "algo" con Bella al enseñarle a tocar el piano, aunque ella un no confia en él, pero esto sirvio para que ella ideara un plan, mas o menos se dan una idea de lo que ella quiere y si no ya lo sabran en los prox capitulos.**

**La parte del Flash Back no estaba seguro si ponerlo o no, siento q es un poco confuso, pero lo deje ya que ese recuerdo inconciente de Bella servira para el proximo capitulo.**

**En si este cap es como transitorio para lo que se viene, ya pronto sabran xq Edward odia tanto a los humanos y como Bella llevara a cabo su Plan.**

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, en vdd lo espero, no se, creo q hoy no amaneci con mucha confianza jajaa, tal vez sean los dias nublados o que estoy en esos dias felices de cada mes de la mujer jajaja.**

**De todas fomas sean lindas conmigo y dejen Reviews jaja, al menos haganlo como regalo de cumpleaños , (q x cierto fue ayer mi cumple jaja. Un año mas de vida)**

**Y si la hora de pedir no se acabara jaja, les quiero pedir un favor, bueno no, mas bn es un tipo de publicidad jajaja**

**He escrito un nuevo fic de THE HOST, para q se den una vuelta y lo lean, se titula "los dias de una vida"**

**Bueno no cabe decir que les doy las GRACIAS x leerme**

**en vdd alegra mi dia saber q yo tmb alegro la vida de otras personas jajaja**

**Ya voy adelantada con el siguiente capitulo asi q tal vez nos leamos mucho antes del mes.**

**Nos leemo sel proximo capitulo**

**Mil gracias x leerme**

**Nos vemos**

**CHAITOOOO**


	17. Recuerdos

**16 Cap Recuerdos**

"_Parecía que aun estaban latentes en su memoria, como una herida que jamás cicatriza, que siempre sangra."_

No sabia donde estaba, bueno para el caso tenia mas de un mes q no sabia exactamente donde me encontraba, nunca había preguntado donde se localizaba la casa de Carlisle, lo único q tenia bien claro es que de Volterra a su casa era casi un día de trayectoria y al parecer mi próximo destino estaba mínimo a 5 horas de la casa de Carlisle.

Tenia la ventanilla abajo ya q el calor comenzó a hacerse sofocante, se sentía la humedad en el ambiente, el sol calentaba al extremo de quemarme y el paisaje seguía siendo hermoso, pero eso quería decir q cada vez nos alejábamos mas y mas de la casa de Carlisle y nos adentrábamos a los confines mas alejados de la tierra.

El paisaje q se observaba era hermoso, pasábamos por pequeños pueblos con casitas chatas de tejados rojos, era algo q solo había logrado apreciar a través de ilustraciones y los cuadros de Carlisle. Me preguntaba si aun nos encontrábamos en territorio vampiro ya que los pueblos q íbamos dejando atrás se asemejaban a las pequeñas ciudades de los hechiceros o magos y no de vampiros.

Aquel panorama hizo q me sumiera aun mas en mis pensamientos, tenia claro lo que quería hacer, el problema era saber COMO llevarlo acabo, estaba conciente de que era riesgoso y peligroso, ya tenia contemplado todos los pros y contras, sabia que las probabilidades de lograrlo definitivamente no jugaban a mi favor. Tenía en cuenta todos esos aspectos, estaba decidida, lo único que me frenaba era que no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo empezar.

Era algo que me atemorizaba, ¿y si descubría mis planes? ¿Si no funcionaba? ¿Si caía en su juego y la perjudicada era yo? Todas esas preguntan y la incertidumbre me calaba hasta lo más hondo haciendo un eco constante en mi cabeza, no quería hacerme ilusiones. Me decía a mi misma_ _inténtalo, no pierdes mas de lo que ya haz perdido__ me mentía inútilmente, ahora tendría q lograrlo de cualquier modo ya que la esperanza se había sembrado en mi interior, aquella luz comenzaba a brillar con mas fuerza, tenia q ser fuerte y sobre todo tenia que lograr mi objetivo.

Los únicos sonidos q se lograban escuchar era el murmullo del motor, el del viento entrando por la ventanilla y una melodía q sonaba de fondo_ que por cierto se había convertido en un susurro ya q el volumen era tan bajo q no lograba descifrar la melodía_ de ahí en fuera, nada.

Ya estaba acostumbrada al mutismo con Edward algo q ahora no me molestaba, lo que era verdaderamente extraño era que me encontraba en el asiento del copiloto, un lugar q correspondía a Alfons y no a mi.

Me era extraño estar al lado de Edward pero este apenas y notaba mi presencia.

El sol comenzó alinearse al centro lo que quería decir que pasaba del medio día. Sujete mi cabello en una coleta ya q el calor rayaba en lo insoportable, de pronto comprendí a donde nos dirigíamos. La humedad del ambiente, la intensidad del sol y aquella brisa salda, hizo que hablara por primera vez en el trascurso del viaje.

- Nos estamos acercando a la costa_ dije mientras volteaba a verlo

- ¿Conoces el mar?_ pregunto extrañado _ pero… ¿Cómo, cuando?

- Ahh…_ desvíe la vista y apreté la boca para no decir nada mas.

Permanecimos en silencio un minuto que se me hizo un siglo, me estaba dando de topes mentales por haber abierto la boca, debí haberme quedado callada, hacerme la sorprendida y fingir q todo eso era nuevo para mi. Por el rabillo del ojo espíe a Edward y me percate de su mirada fija en mi_ estoy perdida_ pensé, como pintaban las cosas no existía la posibilidad de enredar las cosas, Edward empezaría con un interrogatorio del cual no sabia si saldría bien parada.

- Eso… es extraño, los gemelos contaban con sorprenderte, creíamos que nunca habías visto el mar

- Pues no tienes por que desilusionarlos_ conteste cortante mientras veía el paisaje.

Sabía que tenia que empezar a romper el hielo con Edward si quería q mi plan funcionara, pero seria demasiado obvio si de pronto comenzara hablarle como si se tratara de Carlisle, Edward no era estúpido, notaria mi cambio en seguida_ _aunque pesándolo bien…__ no tenia que hacer mucho, él se comportaba de una manera diferente, solo tenia que saber como y cuando hablar para que el no sospechara nada. Una hazaña que me costaría realizar, pero q indudablemente haría.

- Tienes razón, no le diré nada a los gemelos, aunque Alice se sentirá desilusionada

- Sobrevivirá_ susurre por debajo, me estaba costando trabajo tratarlo con amabilidad_ Y a todo esto_ dije volteando a verle_ ¿A dónde vamos?

- Que no lo has dicho ya, a la costa_ la forma en q lo dijo me ofendió, como si fuera una retrasada q no entendía algo que era evidente.

- Ya se que vamos a la costa_ dije mientras le dedicaba una mueca con la boca_ pero a ¿Dónde, exactamente?_ era un caso perdido, eso de la amabilidad con Edward no era algo que yo pudiera hacer.

- Al mediterráneo, te va a gustar_ una ancha sonrisa se mostró en su rostro, parecía feliz por algo pero no lograba comprender que, su piel brillaba con esos diminutos puntos de luz multicolor haciendo que su expresión me resultara aun mas extraña.

- Ya veremos_ me voltee de nuevo hacia la ventanilla sin decir más.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando comenzó a bajar por la colina y se empezó a ver el mar, era algo hermoso de admirar, muy diferente al que yo conocía, aquellas olas se rompían con suavidad sobre la playa, a simple vista se antojaba que el agua estaría a una temperatura aceptable y el ansia creció en mi, el calor era tal que en cuanto me bajara iría corriendo a mojarme.

Edward se percato de mi repentino cambio de ánimo, tal vez la impaciencia por llegar se reflejaba en mi rostro.

- Te sientes bien_ pregunto atento

- Si, ¿cuanto falta?_ dije mientras comenzaba a tamborilear los dedos sobre el marco de la ventana

- Ya casi llegamos, ¿vez? ahí están los carros de Carlisle, Alice y Rosalie_ dijo mientras señalaba hacia delante tres relucientes carros.

No me había percatado que éramos los últimos en llegar, recordaba que salimos todos juntos y según yo Edward llevaba la delantera, en ninguno momento vi de ellos rebasaran su coche.

Estaciono el auto al lado de los otros y pude ver la playa desde nos encontrábamos, ver a los Cullen en la playa, unos sentados en camastros como si estuvieran tomando el sol, otros golpeando una pelota q no lograba ver y a los niños jugando en la arena, aquella escena me resulto tan extraña, algo irreal. Eran vampiros, ¿como era posible que se comportaran de esa forma?

Al verlos un viejo recuerdo rondo mi cabeza, recordaba que algo vagamente parecido ocurrió en mi infancia; la arena sobre mis pies, las olas del mar mojando mis tobillos, aquella sensación tan extraña que deja la arena húmeda sobre la piel desnuda, esa sensación de hundimiento de arena cuando me aproximaba mas al mar, la humedad del aire haciendo que mi cabellos se enroscara en grandes rulos, las risas de los niños y la mirada de los mayores que cuidaban de nosotros, aquel era un recuerdo hermoso, era apenas una niña, tal vez tendría unos 5 o 6 años, una época donde la ingenuidad y la inocencia regían mi ser, una vida donde para mi ese mundo era normal, pero todo cambio repentinamente, de pronto ya no recordaba aquel sol abrasador, ni se escuchaban el romper de las olas, ni risas, ni alegría, este era un recuerdo bien diferente, el recuerdo de la ultima vez q estuve frente al mar, no había sol, ni risas, las nubes cubrían el cielo en son de luto, parecían que compartían mi pena, no era una visita de diversión sino para decirle adiós a la única persona que había querido, era para despedirme definitivamente del cuerpo de mi abuelo.

Aquel recuerdo nublo mi mente, toda aquella excitación y emoción anterior se desvaneció de mi sistema, dejándome con un aire sombrío y triste.

- Isabella_ aquel sonido me regreso de sopetón

- ¿Qué?_ pregunte alarmada volteando hacia aquella voz

- ¿Qué sucede?_ vi la angustia reflejada en aquellos ojos ámbar, mientras su fría mano recorría mi pómulo, intentando limpiar algo_¿por que lloras?

En seguida reaccione y me pase las manos por los ojos, ahí sentí una extraña humedad q no tenia nada que ver con el sudor por la alta temperatura, desvíe lo mas rápido que pude la mirada enfocándome en otra cosa, no me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando y peor aun enfrente de el_ _pero que demonios me sucedía_ _busque algo con que distraerme y puse la mano sobre la manija de la puerta y la abrí. En cuanto la puerta estuvo abierta el viento caliente golpeo mi rostro haciendo que me tambaleara.

- Bella, ¿Qué tienes?_ no me dio oportunidad de alejarlo ya que en cuanto me di cuanta él me sostenía entre sus brazos.

- Suéltame_ susurre por debajo

- Esta bien_ se alejo pero se quedo a mi lado.

Cerré los ojos y aspire y exhale el aire para tranquilizarme_ _con calma Isabella, puedes hacerlo__ jamás creí q estar en aquel lugar me produciera tanto dolor__ olvida el dolor y el pasado y enfócate en el presente__ ahora tenia que ser inteligente y empezar a llevar acabo mi plan

- Vamos_ me dirigí a el_ posiblemente se preguntaran por que tardamos tanto_ intente que mi vos sonara normal, agradable.

- Vamos.

Ambos caminamos en silencio hasta que llegamos hasta donde se encontraba su familia, los gemelos jugaban en la arena pero en cuanto me vieron corrieron hacia mi al igual que Ángela y Ben.

- Bella_ gritaron en coro los niños_ a que estas sorprendida, te dijimos que te iba a gustar_ dijeron admirados, aun me seguía sorprendiendo la sincronía con la que hablaban

- Si

- Que te parece, apuesto a que nunca habías visto el mar verdad_ intente no morderme el labio y parecer lo mas entusiasta posible_ O acaso ya lo conocías_ dijo Dylan abriendo los ojos con asombro

- Ya lo conocía_ vi como sus caritas se sorprendían, antes que dijeran algo continúe_ en libros y pinturas claro, esta es la primera vez q lo veo en la vida real_ que fácil era sacarle una sonrisa a esos pequeños, ambos abrieron sus ojitos y me dedicaron la sonrisa mas calida que podían

- Bueno, ven acompáñanos_ me jalaba Dyahan de la falda_ estábamos haciendo torres de arena con Ángela y Ben

- Eso suena genial.

- Tu también ven tío_ decía uno de los niños a mi acompañante, era tan extraño que el no se separara, por lo general en cuanto estábamos con su familia el tomaba su camino y me dejaba sola, una parte de mi se sentía incomoda, pero otra estaba agradecida ya que así tendría mas oportunidad de hacer lo que tenia en mente

- Bella_ grito Alice interrumpiendo la platica apareciendo de pronto a mi lado, de pronto un terrible escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, había visto el traje de baño que le puso a Ángela y con la fijación que tenia conmigo y la poca suerte q tenia posiblemente me pusiera algo mucho mas diminuto-

- Alice_ conteste con la poca alegría que tenia

- Ustedes vayan a divertirse que me llevare un segundo a Bella_ me percate de la mirada que le dirigía Edward a Alice, pero esta ni se inmuto _Vaya, a ti ni con sol ni con lluvia se te tiene contenta, quita esa cara.

- Lo siento, nací con ella_ dije a la defensiva

- Que graciosa_ río y comenzó a empujarme_ anda, hay que cambiarte

- Alice en verdad no quiero…_ no me dejo terminar y en cuanto me di cuenta ya estaba adentro de algún cuartito

- No te pongas terca, estas en la playa y debes asolearte

- Esto es una estupidez Alice

- No lo es, y no estés de rebelde que sabes que solo terminaras cansada y yo ganando

Eso indudablemente no lo negaría, todo lo que decía estaba plasmado de la pura verdad, resignada di un largo suspiro y cerré los ojos.

- Soy toda tuya_ dije con resignación

No me había defraudado con mis suposiciones me cambio mas de una vez poniéndome ropa realmente diminuta, al parecer estaba entre un traje color naranja con franjas rojas y uno color azul, ninguno de los dos me gustaba eran muy pequeños

- Creo q el ganador es el azul_ dijo con una sonrisa

- No pienso salir con esto

- No te pongas pesada

- No, no y no_ repetí cansadamente_ le diré a Carlisle q no me siento bien.

- Ni se te ocurra Bella_ me amenazo

- Sabes q lo hare_ la vi entrecerrar los ojos y dio un largo suspiro

- Esta bien, ponte esto encima_ me entrego lo que parecía un vestido muy ligero, era corto hasta los muslos pero cubrían gran parte de mi torso

- Por que eres tan terca_ susurro a mi lado, l e dedique una sonrisa, era extraño, ahora q lo pensaba, las dos semanas q estuvo ayudándome mientras me encontraba incapacitada, se había creado un lazo, no era amistad como tal, pero si una relación cordial

- Quita esa cara_ dije mientras me acomodaba aquel vestido_ no se supone q vienen a divertirse

- No es divertido cuando te pones en ese plan

- Deberías estar acostumbrada

- MMM_ de pronto cambio su semblante y pregunto_ ¿Estas segura?

- ¿Qué?_ pregunte confundida, no entendía a que se refería

- No estoy segura, pero…_ negó con la cabeza y volvió a sonreír_ que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

Sus palabras solo me confundieron, ella hizo caso omiso cuando le pregunte por que, en cambio me empujo hacia la puerta diciendo que no debíamos tardar mas. Salimos y pude ver a Matt con los gemelos a su lado estaba Emmett y Edward haciendo algo realmente raro, su piel brillante rompía en la playa haciendo que las olas cambiaran de colores, como un arcoiris

- bella_ grito Ángela cuando me vio salir

- Ángela_ repetí el gesto y comencé a caminar hacia su dirección.

Me senté a la orilla dejando que el agua mojara mis pies, la arena era extremadamente fina, era tan suave q parecía talco en vez de arena, Alice hizo q nos pusiéramos una crema protectora para el sol, ellos obviamente no lo necesitaban pero por lo que me decía Ángela ellos salían mucho a las playas y Alice no les gustaba que la piel de sus Pets se maltratara.

Asi paso el rato, mientras los niños jugaban nos salpicaban con el agua fría, Rosalía la madre de los niños llego a nuestro lado cuando estos quisieron adentrarse al mar, tanto ella como Emmett cuidaban a sus hijos de una manera sobre protectora, no lograba comprender que era lo que le preocupaba, para esos niños no existía algún riesgo alguno, la preocupación de la madre de los gemelos me hizo recordar a Sue.

Me invitaron mas de una vez a que los acompañara a nadar, negué con la cabeza no estaba de humor. La mayoría ya se encontraba en el mar, nadando y jugando, a mi lado solo estaba Matt, Ángela que había regresado de estar nadando y Edward, intente prestar atención a lo que platicaban pero estaba como ida, intente mostrarme normal y comportarme como si estuviera alrededor de la gente q me gustara_ _la verdad es que lo estaba exceptuando a Edward q no se me había despegado ni un milímetro__ de vez en cuando hablaba pero mis palabras eran monosílabas y sin mostrar realmente interés, mas de una vez me preguntaron si me encontraba bien, al principio lo deje pasar pero cuando las veces en que preguntaban se hicieron mas frecuentes comencé a preocuparme _ _me preguntaba que cara tendría__ me estaba enfocando en intentar parecer interesada por Edward y hacer la platica para ir rompiendo el hielo pero al parecer estaba haciendo todo lo contrario.

Después de un rato Edward se alejo de mi lado y se fue con Carlsile, por el rabillo del ojo vi como se alejaba dándome la espalda, aunque algo me decía que el estaba pendiente de mi. Mi plan se iría abajo si no lograba vencer aquella aversión que sentía por Edward, ¿Cómo demonios iba a ganarme su confianza, si cada vez q estaba cerca de él ponía caras y le contestaba de mal modo? Mi plan dejo de parecerme algo real, tenia planeado irme acercado poco a poco, sacarle todo el provecho posible a su cambio de actitud y después…

- Hey Bella_ la voz de los niños rompió el hilo de mi cavilación

- Si_ subí la mirada

- Vamos el agua esta calientita, no te preocupes si no sabes nadar te enseñamos_ dijo Dyahan mientras salía a toda velocidad del agua y se dejaba caer a mi lado

- Esta bien_ me levante

- Sabes nadar_ pregunto atenta Ángela

- Claro_ dije viendo a las dos, me adentre poco a poco al mar, cuando este me cubría la mitad del cuerpo me quite el vestido y lo avente a la playa, sumergiéndome a nado al mar

El mar salado resultaba agradable para el calor que estaba haciendo, nos alejamos de la orilla pero aun se lograba ver la playa, los niños daban de vueltas y hacían que su padre los sumergiera y emergiera a gran velocidad salpicándonos con el agua. Esme me pregunto que si me gustaba y respondí que si, aquel era un cambio radical al la monotonía a la que estaba acostumbrada, la familia se alejo de nosotros adentrándose cada vez mas al mar, Ángela, Ben y yo, lográbamos verlos gracias al brillo de su piel.

- Ya hay q salir_ le dije a Ángela mientras iba nadando hacia la playa

- Espera un poco mas_ decía Ben mientras nos salpicaba con el agua

- Ya se, hay que hacer carreras a nado_ oferto Ángela_ en tierra somos lentos por que no estamos acostumbrados pero en el mar somos rápidos

- No lo creo_ dije riendo

- O tienes miedo a perder esta vez

- Claro que no_ salpique con el agua a Ben y comenzamos a reírnos

- Esta bien_ nos interrumpió Ángela_ haber quien llega primero a esa parte de la costa_ señalo una roca en forma de arco que estaba en la esquina oeste de la playa, la distancia era considerable pero no me negaría

- Ok_ dije riendo

- En sus marcas_ comenzó Ben

- Listos_ siguió Ángela

- Fuera_ grite mientras me impulsaba para nadar hacia aquella dirección.

El esfuerzo fue genial, comenzó a dolerme la costilla pero no le preste atención, de vez en cuando entre brazada y brazada echaba una mirada a mis espaldas y he de decir que eran buenos, yo iba encabezando la partida pero ellos estaban a poco menos de un metro de distancia, deje de prestarles atención y me enfoque en mi objetivo, nade con mas fuerza y me pare hasta que las olas comenzaron a moverse con mas violencia, levante la vista y estaba llegando a la gran roca me di la vuelta, vi a Ángela y Ben rezagados, sonreí nade con mas cuidado hasta las piedras y toque con la mano aquella piedras. Me impulse hacia arriba y fui subiendo por ella, parecían escalones naturales y salí del agua.

- Creo que les gane_ grite, el aire golpeaba con fuerza en esa parte y comencé a titiritar de frío, la gran roca hacia sombra así q no me podía calentar el sol

- Eres tremenda_ Ben fue el segundo en llegar y le ayude a levantar_ acaso entrenas todos los días o que_ reí de su comentario.

- Bella pareces pez bajo el agua, te mueves muy rápido_ se quejo Ángela mientras Ben la ayudaba a subir

- Y eso que no estoy en forma_ me reí _ hace siglos que no nadaba_ ambos se me quedaron viendo

- Entonces ya conocías el mar

- Si y no empieces a reclamarme_ le avise a Ángela_ no quise romperle las ilusiones a los niños, eso es todo

- Tu amo lo sabe_ pregunto Ben

- Si

Eso pareció aplacarlos, me levante y camine por la gran roca empezando a subir, no era muy alta tal vez unos 20 o 25 metros

- Vamos a saltar_ les dije con excitación

- Estas loca

- No esta tan alto_ me queje, ambos hicieron gesto_ mejor regresemos a la playa

- Esta bien_ vi que ambos regresaban al mar

Comenzaron a nadar hacia la playa, voltee un par de veces hacia arriba y decidí que si ellos no querían yo si, subí con cuidado para no lastimarme, me pare en la parte mas plana de la roca y pude ver a la familia mucho mas lejos de lo que imaginaba, sabia que Carlisle no le haría ninguna gracia que lo hiciera y por muy rápidos que fueran en el agua llegarían tarde, con una sonrisa de suficiencia y checando que ni Ángela ni Ben se habían dado cuenta tome impulso y me avente.

- Siii_ grite mientras caía a toda velocidad al mar, esa sensación era reconfortante, me zambullí con fuerza al mar y en seguida salí a la superficie.

- Wow_ dije entre risas, lo haría de nuevo

- Pero q demonios te pasa_ aquel matiz de enojo solo podía pertenecer a alguien

- Edward_ voltee sorprendida buscando su paradero, primero me tope con la mirada de Ben y Ángela ambos volteaban a mi dirección, parecía que Ben detenía a Ángela que se decidía a regresar a mi lado, pero me percate que Ben señalaba a alguien con la mirada, en seguida voltee hacia la izquierda y me tope con la mirada de Edward, se asemejaba mucho aquellas que me dedicaba antes y un terrible sabor amargo inundo mi boca

- Estas loca o que, te pudiste lastimar_ dijo mientras me jalaba hacia él y sostenía mi peso

- No exageres_ decía mientras intentaba alejarme_ fue solo un pequeño salto

- ¿Pequeño salto? Si no caías bien pudiste haberte lastimado

- Pero no lo estoy_ conteste irritada

- Me acabo de dar cuenta q te encantan las diversiones extremas

- Nos quedamos viendo, intentando descifrar lo que pensaba el otro, él fue el primero en romper el silencio

- Vamos a la orilla

- No, quiero seguir nadando_ dije mientras me daba la vuelta y nadaba por debajo del arco

- Por que siempre me llevas la contraria_ dijo con frustración_ si te digo que nos quedemos en el agua seguramente dirías_ _quiero ir a la orilla._

Tenia que admitir que tenía la razón, me gire y me le quede viendo

- Posiblemente, eso te hubiera contestado

- Si te dijera que te quiero mostrar algo, ¿vendrías?

Entre cerré los ojos intentando encontrarle algún doble fin a su pregunta. Dude por un momento, pero esta era la oportunidad que necesitaba para empezar. Por fortuna malinterpreto mi silencio y continuo

- No pretendo hacerte nada, así que no te preocupes

- Esto estaba bien, él no sospecharía nada.

- Depende_ conteste_ a donde me quieres llevar_ tenia que ser precavida tampoco podía tomármelo a la ligera

Su expresión cambio radicalmente y una pequeña sonrisa asomo la comisura de sus labios.

- ¿Confías en mi?

- No_ respondí en automático, su sonrisa volvió a ensancharse y no entendí el porque

- Pues tendrás que hacerlo, Ven_ se acerco a mi y me tomo del brazo, no supe como lo hizo pero de pronto me encontraba en su espalda.

- Pero que…_ me interrumpió

- Cuanto eres capaz de aguantar sin respirar bajo el agua_ su pregunta me desconcertó

- No se, unos 7 minutos.

- Perfecto, respira ahora

Apenas estaba asimilando lo que decía cuando comprendí a lo que se refería, di una larga bocanada de aire y en un instante se zambullo en el agua, cerré los ojos en automático y me aferre a su cuello.

No paso más de dos minutos cuando sentí de nuevo el aire sobre mi rostro.

- Abre los ojos

En automático lo hice, me sorprendió verlo de frente, mis brazos seguían aferrado alrededor de su cuerpo y su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del mío, intente hacerme hacia atrás pero sus brazos se aferraban a mi espalda, sin esperarlo, poso sus labios sobre los míos. Fue apenas un rose y ambos nos veíamos fijamente a los ojos, algo en su mirada me desconcertó, un brillo peculiar iluminaba su mirada, en seguida me soltó y giro el rostro hacia otro lado.

- Alguna vez has visto arrecifes corales

- No

- Entonces esto te encantara_ me tomo del brazo y comenzó arrastrarme mar adentro

- Nos adentramos un poco y después pareció que daba media vuelta y nos fuimos acercando a la orilla de otra playa, después de unos minutos me soltó, volteaba de vez en cuando pero todo lo que me rodeaba era completamente desconocido, alcanzaba a ver la colina de la carretera y pequeñas cabañas o eso parecían. Nadamos hacia la playa y pude distinguir pequeñas chozas.

- ¿Que no se supone que íbamos a ver arrecifes?_ pregunte extrañada, o solo que tuviera otros planes, medite un poco al respecto, no me sorprendería que tuviera otras intenciones. En fin, ya estaba aquí, había planeado todo con anticipación y yo caí en sus redes sin problema, él no cambiaria nunca.

- Si_ contesto gustoso_ pero es imposible que los veas sin el equipo necesario, no eres como yo_ se volteo mientras me dirigía una sonrisa, yo lo veía entrecerrando los ojos.

- Claro, el equipo_ conteste sarcástica, volteo a verme sorprendido y volvió a hablar

- Quédate aquí, no tardo_ me dejo a poco de 10 metros de la orilla y nado hasta la playa.

Dudaba si ir o alejarme de él, lo mas inteligente que podía hacer era esperarlo, no tenia ni idea de donde nos encontrábamos y seria muy peligroso de mi parte nadar a cualquier lado. No tuve q esperarlo mucho tiempo en cuestión de 2 minutos quizá lo tuve de vuelta, traía cargando algo parecido a un tanque y algo q se asemejaba a unos lentes.

- Son unas gafas de buceo y un tanque de oxigeno_ contesto a una pregunta que no hice.

- Yo no se bucear_ le dije alarmada

- No es necesario q sepas, yo te cuidare_ sus palabras sonaron firmes, si no lo conociera juraría que decía la verdad, el vio el escepticismo en mi rostro y sonrío_ me temo q tendrás q confiar en mi.

- Nunca pensé que moriría ahogada

- No voy a dejar que te ahogues

- Claro, claro_ contestaba con toda la calma, dio un largo suspiro y volvió a tomarme de la mano.

- Vuelve a retener la respiración, esta vez será mas tiempo

Volvió a ponerme en su espalda mientras volvía a dar una bocanada grande de aire, sentí cuando se inclinaba y me aferre a su cuello.

No me pareció que nos moviéramos, pero supuse que lo hacíamos, esta vez tardo unos 5 minutos, al levantarme me di cuenta q estábamos a la mitad de la nada

- Es aquí Bella_ dijo mientras yo daba vueltas en el agua, intentando descifrar donde estaba la playa

- Y la costa

- Esta hacia el norte, ahora colócate esto_ me puso las gafas y el tanque en la espalda, me enseño como se debía respirar, abrir la válvula y todo eso, quiso que hiciera una practica para que todo saliera bien, me enojaba que me tomara por un tonta, cuando estuvo totalmente seguro que no me ahogaría,_ ahora le _creí que lo decía en verdad__ descendimos mar abajo.

No bajamos mucho, desde donde estaba se lograban ver aquel arrecife de colores tan vividos, miles de peces nadaban a mi alrededor_ _he de aclarar que solo a mi alrededor, ya que se daban la vuelta enseguida que se topaban con Edward__ todo aquello era irreal, los colores, naranjas, azules, y violetas brillaban con una intensidad inimaginable, los corales eran preciosos, estuvimos un par de minutos tal vez 15 no estoy segura, nadamos alrededor y pude ver mas de aquella belleza marina.

Salimos a la superficie yo estaba maravillada.

- Wow eso es precioso

- Te dije que te gustaría

- Es alucinante_

Sin percatarme, me vi devolviéndole las sonrisas y platicando con él mientras me llevaba hacia la orilla, no se sumergió al mar, sino que me llevaba en su espalda mientras el nadaba a toda velocidad, el aire y el rocío del agua en mi rostro con frecuencia provocaba que callara, ya que me era imposible hablar.

Llegamos a la misma playa donde él habita tomado el equipo para bucear, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior me llevo hasta la orilla.

- Hay un camino que nos lleva hasta el otro lado_ dijo mientras salíamos del agua

- ¿Pero que no es mas rápido si vamos nadando?_ no me contesto al contrario entro a una de las chozas, dejo el equipo y se reunió conmigo, me cubrió la espalda con una camisa, me tomo de la mano mientras caminábamos hacia el oeste.

Aquel comportamiento se me hizo extraño, solté su mano y el se percato de este gesto, se volteo a verme

- Sucede algo_ lo estudie con la mirada

De pronto mi cabeza se lleno de preguntas, quería entender por que cambio tanto conmigo, según Carlisle, Edward estaba pasando por una etapa importante de su vida, me preguntaba si tenia derecho a saberlo y si ese cambio me ayudaría a llevar a cabo mi plan. Sabia que lo estaba utilizando, no me importaba hacerlo, él me utilizo por mucho tiempo, era justo que le pagara con la misma moneda. Tenia la oportunidad perfecta para irme acercando a él.

Tenía dudas y sabía que él estaba conciente de ese hecho, me arriesgue por primera vez y pregunte

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué, que?

- Por que me enseñaste el arrecife.

- Quería que lo conocieras

- ¿Por que?_ se encogió de hombros y me dio la espalda, dio un largo suspiro y se volvió a mi.

- Se que me odias y no te culpo_ empezó hablar demasiado rápido haciendo que prestara mucha mas atención a lo que decía_ también se que sospechas en mi, que todo mi cambio te confunde, pero quiero que me conozcas, quiero que sepas quien soy realmente_ guardo silencio mientras se situaba enfrente de mi, acaricio mi mejilla con su mano y continuo con un susurro_ me gustaría que seamos amigos

Aquellas palabras me dejaron fuera de la jugada, cualquier cosa que pudiera alegar se vino abajo con aquellas palabras y esa mirada que reflejaba que todo lo que decía era verdad.

Tarde más de la cuenta en contestar, estaba paralizada, mas bien sorprendida_ _¿el quería que fuéramos amigos? ¿Lo decía en serio?__ Si fuera el antiguo Edward sabría que aquello era una broma, pero en los labios de este aquellas palabras sonaban reales, sinceras.

- Eso es algo…_ no puedo decir que sentimiento me predominaba, estaba hecha un lío, pero creo que el enojo y la incertidumbre eran los mas evidentes

- No digas nada_ me interrumpió_ piénsalo

Bajo su mano y tomo la mía, guiándome de nuevo hacia donde se encontraban todos, hasta ese momento, me di cuenta que el sol estaba bajando, ya era muy tarde.

Caminamos en silencio toda la trayectoria, quería que soltara mi mano por mas que intentara aflojarla mía para que captara no lo hizo.

Al llegar a la otra playa y subir la mirada hacia donde estaban los autos me di cuenta que solo estaba el auto de Edward

- Y los demás_ pregunte mientras lo veía

- Vaya, entonces era en serio_ susurro para si

- Q quieres decir con eso

- Nada, solo que ya se fueron

-¿Qué?, no nos esperaron

-¿Acaso los ves?_ torcí el gesto, contaba con alejarme, estar con Ángela, Ben o los gemelos para poner en orden mis ideas

- Pues entonces vámonos

- Hay q buscar tu ropa, ha de seguir en el vestidor_ asentí con la mirada mientras bajaba a los vestidores.

Antes de entrar al vestidor me percate de la regadera, tire del cordón y un chorro de agua me mojo, me enjuague el agua salada y la arena del cuerpo, luego entre al vestidor y me cambie. Al salir me tope con Edward de frente, también se había cambiado, me extraño que trajera una canasta en la mano

- Y eso_ dije mientras salía

- Alice te dejo algo de comida

- Ahh… esta bien

En vez de regresar al coche, Edward me guío hacia unas mesas con techo de paja, me senté y comencé a sacar lo que contenía la canasta, Edward no me prestaba atención de nuevo, se sentó de tal forma que veía el mar, hacia mas viento y las olas rompían con mas fuerza sobre la arena.

- Apúrate, se aproxima una tormenta_ se volteo a verme

- Ya termine_ tome el bote de jugo mientras me levantaba de la mesa

Se levanto en seguida, cargo la canasta y camino de vuelta a su carro, abrió la puerta del copiloto y aunque todavía no me acostumbrara entre. Dio la vuelta y se sentó al lado, esperaba el pequeño ruido del motor pero este nunca se produjo, voltee a ver a Edward y este daba vuelta y vuelta a la llave.

- No prende

No me contesto, apretó un botón, salio del auto y abrió el cofre, no tardo ni un minuto en examinar cuando bajo de un golpe la tapa, tenía los ojos cerrados mientras se sobaba las sienes con cara de fastidio, daba la impresión que le dolía la cabeza. Abrí la puerta y salí. No se por que pregunte, si sabia la respuesta, algo me decía que nos quedaríamos ahí por mas tiempo.

- Oye_ volteo a verme sorprendido_ no me digas, el coche no va arrancar

- Aunque lo digas en ese tono, estas en lo correcto, no arranca

- Ahh…_ no se si creía q era estupida o que_ que extraño

Volteo a verme con el ceño fruncido, con esa cara solo existían dos posibilidades, que le irritara la entonación que estaba empleando o que realmente estuviera molesto por el desperfecto del auto. Al verle tan enojado, elimine la posibilidad que el fuera el autor de la descompostura el carro.

- La tormenta se acerca_ dijo sin verme_ vámonos

- Y el auto

-Mañana vendré por el_ me subió a su espalda sin esperar mi respuesta y hecho a correr a toda velocidad, mientras lo hacia me dio la sensación que se quejaba en voz baja "_Se paso, era completamente innecesario_"

Subió cuesta arriba,, el aire me golpeaba con fuerza el rostro, a penas y lograba distinguir por donde pasábamos, pequeñas gotas comenzaron a golpear mi espalda, hasta que al cabo de unos minutos ambos estábamos empapados. Maldijo un par de veces, de pronto aquella carrera término. Abrí los ojos al sentir el aire caliente procedente de la rendija de ventilación, voltee a ver en ambas direcciones y me sorprendió encontrarme en el interior de una casa. Edward me soltó y de un brinco baje de su espalda.

- ¿En donde estamos?

- Es una de las casas de los Cullen

- ¿Pues cuantas tiene?_ pregunte sorprendida.

- Bastantes_ comento mientras se giraba a verme_ buscare algo de ropa para que te cambies_ en seguida se dio la vuelta y salio.

Camine hacia la ventana, a lo lejos se llegaba a ver el mar, los ventanales eran grandes, eran prácticamente de la misma extensidad de las paredes traseras, el vidrio era grueso tenia vista a una pequeña terraza, estábamos en lo alto de la colina, voltee a los alrededores y lo único que nos rodeaba era un pequeño jardín y la carretera que bajaba, no se lograba ver ninguna otra casa, ese hecho me sorprendió ya que al igual que en la otra casa era la única a la redonda, se tomaban muy en serio su privacidad, al parecer a los Cullen no les gustaba sociabilizar con otros, o al menos esa impresión me daba, en el departamento donde vivía, era casi lo mismo.

Di la vuelta y me senté en uno de los sillones que veían hacia el horizonte, la mayoría de los muebles eran de colores claros, el contraste con el cielo oscuro me causaba claustrofobia.

La lluvia en vez de refrescar solo sirvió para que el calor se intensificara, me levante y me puse a buscar el aire acondicionado para templar el lugar. Comencé a caminar por la casa hasta que me tope que las escaleras que daban a la parte alta, estaba por subir cuando Edward apareció en la parte alta de estas.

- Sube, encontré algo de ropa

El ya se había cambiado de ropa. Subí a la planta alta y el me guió hasta una de las habitaciones.

- Te dejo para que te cambies, hay un baño a la derecha_ señalo una puerta de marfil cerrada_ si quieres darte un regaderazo.

- Gracias

- De que

Camine hasta la cama para ver la ropa, era un pantalón corte pescador y un bluson.

Me di una ducha rápida y me cambie de ropa. El cielo estaba completamente oscuro, a lo lejos se veía como las olas golpeaban con violencia las rocas y se rompían ruidosamente en la playa, me senté en la cama a contemplar aquel espectáculo, el baño refresco por unos momentos el tedio del calor, pero después de unos minutos volví a acalorarme, de pronto una melodía comenzó a sonar en la planta baja de la casa, ese seguramente era Edward, no me había percatado que también en esta casa tenían un piano. Me dieron unas ganas locas de bajar a acompañarlo para que siguiera enseñándome, pero estaba cansada y algo somnolienta, me acomode en la cama, cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por la melodía

_Mi subconsciente me llevo lejos, a una playa completamente diferente a la que había estado en la mañana y parte de la tarde, me encontraba caminando por esa conocida playa en forma de media luna, los riscos se lograban ver a lo lejos, esta a diferencia de la otra estaba rodeada de vegetación y un solo acceso a pie q se encontraba en el este._

_El agua era mas fría pero hacia buen clima para entrar a darse un chapuzón._

_No estaba sola, a mi lado varios chicos de la aldea me acompañaban. Jugaban con una pelota sobre la arena mientras se aventaban y se hacían bromas, ahora recordaba, aquella escena, esa fue una de las últimas veces que habíamos ido, antes de la muerte de mi abuelo. _

_Me preguntaba con nostalgia que seria de ellos, lo mas seguro es que el hijo del jefe ahora fuera el líder de aquel clan. ¿Se acordarían de mi? ¿Se preguntarían si aun seguía con los humanos con los que me había ido? ¿Creerían que aun estaba con vida, o darían por hecho que no lograría sobrevivir y que en este momento estaría muerta? _

_Me imaginaba que habría sido de mi vida si me hubiera quedado con ellos, ¿que estaría haciendo? ¿Con quien viviría? Eran muchas cosas y un futuro que por más que quise crear no logro tomar forma, quizá por que en realidad jamás considere quedarme a vivir permanente con ellos, otro recuerdo invadió mi mente._

_Aun recordaba aquella última conversación, no fue nada agradable, recuerdo que acabe peleándome con más de uno. La mayoría me amenazo pero no di marcha atrás en mi decisión, me iría para comenzar una vida nueva al lado de mis iguales. Era una niña ingenua, aun no sabía en realidad lo que era el mundo hasta que me aleje de ellos._

_Era tan triste que el jefe tuviera la razón acerca de mi futuro, el claro me dijo_ No sobrevivirás al año_ y dicho y hecho paso casi un año cuando la desgracia nos cayó. A veces sentía que yo era la culpable que nos encontraran aunque en ese momento yo me encontrara durmiendo, todo fue tan extraño, tan rápido…, en fin mi vida humana termino ese día y comenzó el purgatorio._

_Mi mente se negó a revivir aquel calvario y cavilo en aguas mas pacificas, volvía a encontrarme de nuevo en aquella primera playa, alrededor de todos esos chicos, que por mucho tiempo había llamado hermanos y hermanas. Me pregunte si me volverían abrir las puertas de su casa a mi regreso, o si me echarían a la calle por traidora o por miedo a que los descubrieran por protegerme y criarme. Aquella realidad era dura, si lograba escapar de aquí_ que seria un gran milagro si mi plan funcionaba_ ese era el único lugar al que podría acudir._

_De pronto la angustia me inundo, aquella playa se oscureció y gruesas y grandes gotas comenzaron a bañarme de nuevo, otra vez no estaba sola, a mi derecha estaba uno de los chicos con los que vivía y del otro se encontraba Edward. No entendía por que ambos estaban juntos, yo me encontraba en medio volteando a ver a cada uno._

_¿Por que Isabella?_ preguntaba horrorizado_ Nos has traicionado_

_No_ gritaba_ yo jamás los traicionaría_

_Has traído a un frío a estas tierras, ¿Por qué?_

_No, te juro que…_

_Así que este es el lugar_ interrumpió Edward mientras miraba divertido a su alrededor_ los que te protegieron son hijos de la luna_ se acerco a mi, me jalo de un tiron hacia él_ te dije que lo descubriría preciosa y borraría esa sonrisa de tu rostro_ este era el verdadero Edward, el tipo que conocía desde hace tres años, se acerco a mi oído y susurro_ matare a todos tus amigos Bella, he ganado_ aquella voz me hizo estremecer de pánico._

_No, Edward por favor n o lo hagas_ le decía mientras le bloqueaba la visión_

_No eres nadie, recuérdalo_ me dio un empujón y caí de sentón sobre el pasto, ese hecho me sobresalto, ya no nos encontrábamos en la orilla de playa, ahora estábamos en el corazón del bosque, cerca de la aldea_

_Chicos_ ordeno a sus espaldas, subí la mirada y vi a los dos grandes hermanos de Edward seguido de los mismos guardias que mataron a todos los humanos la noche que me encontraron._

_No por favor, Edward no lo hagas, por favor, prometo que no te daré ningún problema, por favor perdónales la vida_ gimoteaba mientras me arrastraba hasta el y le suplicaba de rodillas._

_Así es como debes comportante_ sonrío con suficiencia_ como un animal, como la basura que eres_ en seguida sentí un fuerte impacto sobre mi rostro haciendo que cayera al suelo, la cabeza comenzó a darme de vueltas mientras veía como se alejaban los vampiros y comenzaban a masacrar la aldea, gritos de horror y gruñidos se escuchaban a lo lejos, era igual que esa vez, gritos, sangre y muerte._

_Lo ultimo que vi fue el rostro de mi abuelo bañado de sangre al igual q el de los demás_

_- ¿Por que nos traicionaste?_

- No_ gritaba entre sollozos_ no por favor no

- Shhh, calma Bella soy yo_ sus pétreos brazos me rodeaban e intentaban calmarme

- No_ gritaba de nuevo_ no los mates, por favor, no_

- Bella cálmate, no van a matar a nadie_ de pronto entendí que había despertado y Edward me abrazaba.

Quise alejarlo, golpearlo, decirle que jamás traicionaría a mis hermanos, pero las lágrimas me impedían hablar, con esfuerzos hice que me soltara para poder alejarme de él. Ese sueño era tan vivido, tan real, parecía una premonición si descubrían mi plan.

- Me limpie las lágrimas e intente calmarme

- Bella_ se acerco a mi y rechace su abrazo

- Déjame sola

- No_ respondió firme, voltee a verle confundida

- Te dije que quería ser tu amigo, no me pidas que me vaya por que no lo hare, me quedare aquí, puedes confiar en mi

- No te necesito

- Yo creo que si, implorabas a gritos que no lo hiciera

Abrí los ojos sorprendida, había escuchado lo que decía entre sueños, el pánico inundo todo mi sistema, ¿Qué había escuchado?¿ dije algo de mi plan?¿del paradero de mi familia?¿que? Mi respiración se hizo entrecortada, ahora si estaba perdida.

- Bella cálmate_ se acerco despacio a mi y me envolvió en un abrazo_ tranquila nadie te hará daño

Esas palabras me confortaron, no tanto por que me estaba ofreciendo su ayuda, sino que posiblemente no dije nada que me delatara.

Me siguió abrazando hasta que deje de llorara, quise que me soltara pero no me dejo, pasaron unos minutos y volvió hablar

- Ya te sientes mejor

- Si_ estaba vez me soltó

- Te juro que no te hare de nuevo daño, ¿Qué fue?_ dudo en continuar_¿que fue lo que soñaste?

Sabia que no le podía decir la verdad, así q le conté medias verdades

- No se, un poco de todo, con mi abuelo, el día nos encontraron, muchas cosas, creo que el mar y la lluvia hacen que recuerde el día de su muerte_ fui cuidadosa al decirlo.

- ¿el día q nos encontrar?_ pregunto confundido

- El día que los guardias y tu nos encontraron en las montañas, ¿acaso ya se te olvido?_ pregunte con sarcasmo

- No_ contesto cabizbajo

- Bueno supongo q recordé todo por culpa de mar.

- Que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra

- En esas dos ocasiones_ voltee a verle_ perdí a personas que quería, eran días lluviosos y el mar estaba cerca

- Tu abuelo murió en el mar

- No, murió un día lluvioso_ era visible su desconcierto aun con la poca luminosidad que había en la recamara_ el mar hace que también lo recuerde a Charlie_ dije por primera vez su nombre en presencia de Edward_ tenia fuertes creencias acerca de la vida después de la muerte, no quería que lo enterraran así que como ultima deseo, lo embarcamos en una canoa y deje que se lo llevara en mar._ mi voz trasmitía el dolor y tristeza que me envolvía

- Por eso derramaste lagrimas cuando llegamos a la playa_ afirme con la cabeza sin voltear a verle.

Permanecimos en silencio por otro rato, me parecía que era de madrugada, podía ver el cielo nublado, pero daba la impresión que estaba próximo a amanecer. Le había contado mi sueño a Edward, con omisiones claro, tampoco le iba a contar todo, tenía un amargo sabor de boca, sabia que ese sueño era un aviso, pero no sabia si era para bien o para mal.

No podía darme el lujo de seguir dudando, mis miedos se estaban apoderando de mi, tenia que ser mas positiva si quería que esto funcionara, estaba sola con Edward y el me había dado la pauta para que pudiera empezar a preguntar.

- Edward_ pronuncie su nombre dejándolo en el aire, gire a verle y este tenia la mirada fija en mi.

- Si

- Haz dicho que quieres ser mi amigo, ¿verdad?

- Si

- ¿Es cierto?, bueno quiero decir, no es con un doble fin_ sabia que no me respondería con la verdad, pero quería ver su reacción

- Que curioso que preguntes_ parecía atento_ creí que me tomabas por un mentiroso, ¿Qué fue lo que te hace dudar ahora?

- Bueno_ fui rápida_ he hablado con Carlisle y el me ha dicho cosas con respecto a tu cambio_ vi como se alteraba y di marcha atrás, tal vez no era buena idea mencionar a Carlisle

- Que fue lo que te dijo_ pareció entender mi reacción y compuso su expresión

- Bueno en si nada_ voltee a ver mis manos_ el notaba mi sospecha con respecto a tu repentino cambio, el sabe que no te creía nada, pero luego dijo que estabas pasando por algo que te ha hecho cambiar, dijo que si supiera el motivo tal vez cambiaria de parecer.

- Y tu… lo quieres saber_ no entendí por que hablaba en susurros como si le costara respirar.

- Bueno_ fui un poco mas firme_ se que haz cambiado, se nota_ pronuncie algo incrédula_ no me cabe de en la cabeza que puedas cambiar_ el frío de las palabras era obvio_ además ¿que pudo haber pasado para que cambiaras?_ aquello lo decía mas para mi que para el.

- Muchas cosas_ tomo mi barbilla e hizo que volteara a verlo, no pude comprender su expresión.

- En fin_ repuse rápido_ dudo mucho que si conozco el motivo por el que odias a los humanos, pueda servir para entenderte.

- Te dijo Carlisle que era por que odiaba a los humanos.

- No, de hecho fui yo_ recordé la platica con Carlisle la noche anterior_ dijo que habías cambiado, que hay un motivo actual pero que si conocía el motivo antiguo, me refiero a que por que odias a los humanos, te podía entender_ estaba hablando muy rebuscado, no sabia como explicarme_ Aunque lo dudo mucho_ termine con un hilo de incredulidad

- ¿Quieres saber?_ voltee a verle_ ¿conocer el motivo por que odio_ calló y rectifico_ odiaba a los de tu especie?

Me encogí de hombros fingiendo indiferencia

- No creo q sirva de mucho ¿o si?, el daño esta hecho

- Es verdad_ admito_ pero me gustaría que lo supieras, con esto tampoco quiero que me comprendas, ni quiero justificarme, solo quiero que sepas el por que, recuerdo que muchas veces me lo preguntaste y nunca te conteste

El recuerdo de mis primeros días en su casa inundó mi mente, mas de una vez le pregunte el motivo que me retenía, el motivo por el cual odiaba a los humanos, sus respuestas siempre eran las mimas: "que no es obvio, no son nada, son de lo peor, no tienes derecho a hablar sin mi consentimiento" y cosas por el estilo. Me sorprendía que el recordara todo aquello.

Se levanto y camino hacia la ventana dándome la espalda y comenzó hablar

- Para mi esa raza era lo peor que podía existir, seres mentirosos, traidores, ruines, egoístas, despreciables. Los odiaba incluso cuando pertenecía a esa misma especie.

Su fuerte declaración me dejo sorprendida, ¿acaso el odiaba ser humano?

- Yo vivía en un mundo muy diferente al tuyo, apostaría lo que quieras a que tu naciste en una mejor época.

- No lo creo_ conteste resentida_ dudo mucho que tu tuvieras que esconderte para que no te mataran

- Tal vez, pero tu estuviste cerca de gente que te crío con cariño, en mi mundo, estar solo era mejor que vivir con iguales_ sus ojos voltearon a verme y en ellos pude distinguir por primera vez, vejez y un infinito y gran dolor

- ¿En tu mundo?_ no entendía esa parte_¿en que época fuiste humano?

- Hace mucho, tanto que muchos recuerdos se han borrado, pero para que te des una idea, mi existencia humana fue en el periodo de transición

No se si se percato de mi gesto, pero estoy segura que si escucho mi grito ahogado, el nació en la época de la transición, eso era algo… sorprendente, aun así no comprendía por que decía que odiaba a los humanos, lo mas natural seria q su odio estuviera enfocado a los vampiros o a los seres sobrenaturales, pero nunca a su misma especie.

- No entiendo_ logre decir después q se me pasara el asombro_ como es posible que en la época donde los seres sobrenaturales se revelaron, tu odiaras a los tuyos_ mi voz denotaba la incredulidad de sus palabras

- Es difícil que lo entiendas, es probable que en una situación normal, me refiero a mi vida humana, tal vez hubiera sentido odio hacia los vampiros, pero es irónico que los de mi propia especie destruyeran mi vida y que un vampiro me salvara la vida más de una vez. Mataron al ser que mas quería en ese tiempo, la utilizaron para luego desecharla, lo mismo me sucedió a mi, solo que peor_ permaneció en silencio y luego prosiguió_ los vampiros tienen firmes sus convicciones, ellos son claros desde el principio, en cambio los humanos…, ellos utilizan y te traicionan. Dudo mucho q tu lo puedas entender ya que nunca conviviste con humanos por mucho tiempo

- Te equivocas_ lo ataje_ con el grupo de humanos con los que estaba antes de…_ me constaba decirlo_ que nos encontraran, eran unidos, jamás se traicionarían.

- ¿Estas segura?_ me interrumpió con cierto brillo en los ojos

- Si

- No cabe duda que le tenias mucha fe a esos humanos

No me gusto que dijera eso, ¿acaso el sabia algo que yo no?

- Pero no estamos hablando de esos humanos, estabas hablando de ti

- Es verdad_ regreso a mi lado y se sento en el borde de la cama.

Su expresión era cauta, parecía que se dividía en un dilema, ahora que lo veia fijamente, me preguntaba si realmente quería conocer su historia, por su semblante sabia que no seria algo agradable, él fue claro al mencionar desde un principio que los odiaba y parecía ser que su vida fue un infierno antes de convertirse en un demonio.

Sus siglos de vida no sirvieron para perdonar aquellos que lo traicionaron o lastimaron, incluso ahora mientras que los siglos debieron borrar todo recuerdo humano, parecía que aun estaban latentes en su memoria, como una herida que jamás cicatriza, que siempre sangra.

Tal vez Edward no era tan malo como creía, claro que eso no quita que mi odio disminuyera un poquito, me había echo mucho daño y por muy cruel que fuera su vida jamás perdonaría todo lo que me hizo.

Carlisle había dicho: _aunque quizá si supieras también por que, puedas comprender muchas cosa_s. Carlisle era un buen tipo y dudaba mucho que eligiera convertir a Edward al azar, algo debió ver en el para proveerle la inmortalidad y hacerlo su hijo.

Solo quería comprender más acerca de Edward antes de comenzar a actuar.

**FIN. RECUERDOS**

* * *

**Holaaaa aqui lebazy reportandose antes del mes XD**

**Primero que nada, muchas gracias x leer esta historia y dejar Reviwes**

**¿Q les parecio el capitulo?**

**¿Les gusto?**

**En este capitulo vemos varios recuerdos de Bella, una pesadilla q le causa grandes confilctos y una provadita del pasado de Eddy**

**Algo q me gustaria decirles es que Bella no va a caer tan facil de hecho dudo que lo haga, mas bn ella se enfocara en su plan y se aferrara a este hasta el final. Bueno no les adelanto mas**

**En mi perfil puse el traje de baño de angela y bella, la roca en forma de arco, los corales y la casa de playa. (hoy me dieron ganas subir imagenes)**

**Me despido chicas**

**Que tengan un bonito dia**

**Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo**

**CHAITOOOOO**


End file.
